


Isolation

by empatheticmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empatheticmuffins/pseuds/empatheticmuffins
Summary: Post HBP. Ron und Harry suchen nach den Horkruxen, während Hermine in Hogwarts zurückbleibt, um dem Orden zu helfen, das Schloss für die anderen Schüler sicher zu machen. Draco wird zu seinem eigenen Schutz von Snape gezwungen, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, aber er darf das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer, Grangers Zimmer, nicht verlassen. Hermine ist die einzige Schülerin, der diese Information anvertraut wird. Sie und Malfoy teilen deshalb ihren kleinen Raum, in dem Draco versucht, nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Zunehmende Isolation und nur das Schlammblut als Gesellschaft – es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis etwas passiert…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Zuflucht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isolation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461513) by [bexchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexchan/pseuds/bexchan). 



> Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,
> 
> mit Erlaubnis der wunderbaren Autorin Bex-Chan übersetzen wir für euch ihre beliebte und bekannte Fanfiction „Isolation“ aus dem Englischen. Wir werden jeden Samstag ein neues Kapitel hochladen :) Über Anmerkungen und Kritik zu unserer Übersetzung und über eure Gedanken zur Geschichte freuen wir uns sehr. 
> 
> Link zum Original auf AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461513/chapters/56242591  
> Link zum Original auf FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6291747/1/Isolation
> 
> Erwachsene Inhalte und Themen sowie eine explizite Sprache

**Zuflucht**

Menschen behaupteten oft, dass man in turbulenten Zeiten die kleinen Dinge zu schätzen lernt. Poetische und wunderliche Dinge wie Sonnenuntergänge, das Zwitschern der Vögel oder die unterschiedlichen Farben zarter Blumen.

Nun, Hermine konnte ihnen mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass das alles Schwachsinn war.

Schwachsinn. Schwachsinn. Schwachsinn.

Sonnenuntergänge sahen so ziemlich jeden Tag gleich aus, das Gekrächze der Vögel war eigentlich sehr lästig und bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen und die Farbtöne und Schattierungen von Blumen konnten ihr wirklich egal sein. Sie starben sowieso alle; alle verwelkten zu hässlichen, verschrumpelten Gestalten. Besonders dann, wenn der Winter begann, das Leben aus der Welt zu verdrängen.

Nein, in schlechten Zeiten, und sie waren wirklich schlecht, lenkte das so ziemlich von allem anderen ab. Alles andere wirkte nicht wichtig und falsch und wurde von Dunkelheit getrübt. Hermine hatte festgestellt, dass sogar ihre Kurse bedeutungslos geworden waren und das Schlimmste daran war, dass alle das Gleiche zu empfinden schienen.

Die Schüler von Hogwarts ertranken in Melancholie. Alle von ihnen.

Nun, diejenigen zumindest, denen es erlaubt worden war, zurückzukehren.

Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass nur etwas mehr als ein Viertel der üblichen Anzahl von Schülern zur Schule gekommen war und alle von ihnen hatten Angst; sie bewegten sich mit mürrischen Gesichtern und geflüsterten Worten durch die einsamen Korridore. Aber der Unterricht fand trotzdem statt, ebenso wie die Quidditch-Spiele und andere Veranstaltungen, obwohl es ganz offensichtlich war, dass die meisten Schüler den Willen für Wettbewerbe, soziale Kontakte und sogar fürs Lernen verloren hatten.

McGonagall tat ihr Bestes, um den Alltag stabil und vertraut zu halten, aber es war sinnlos. Hogwarts war jetzt eine Pseudo-Schule; nur noch eine Hülle mit alten Mauern, die die Leute einst für sicher gehalten hatten. Aber das war natürlich auch alles Schwachsinn.

Es war der erste Oktober, Hermine war also erst seit ein paar Wochen wieder in der Schule. Aber es fühlte sich länger an. Es bedeutete auch, dass Dumbledore seit genau fünf Monaten tot war. Nein, Hogwarts war definitiv nicht sicher und das wusste jeder. Die Todesser waren ins Schloss eingedrungen, alles dank _scheiß_ Draco Malfoy und dann hatte Snape den brillantesten Mann ermordet, den sie je gekannt hatte.

Voldemort war wieder da. Nun, er war schon seit ein paar Jahren _wieder da_ , aber der Fluch seiner Rückkehr wurde mit jedem Tag, der verging, stärker und bedrohlicher. Sie war wie versteinert. Ganz genau. Zum Teufel mit den Vorurteilen, die ihre Gryffindor-Farben mit sich brachten. Manchmal war es nur vernünftig, Angst zu haben.

Es half natürlich auch nicht, dass ihre beiden _angeblich_ besten Freunde sie hier ganz allein gelassen hatten. Ja, Harry und Ron zogen gerade auf der Suche nach Horkruxen durchs ganze Land. Ohne sie. Sie war sich nicht sicher, worin die Gründe für diese Entscheidung gelegen hatten, aber es war Lupins Vorschlag gewesen. Sie liebte ihre Freunde sehr, doch wenn sie recht hatte, erlitt Harry wahrscheinlich gerade stündlich einen mentalen Zusammenbruch und Ron würde vermutlich über seine eigenen Füße stolpern.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht deren Entscheidung gewesen war, aber sie konnte nichts für die Verbitterung, die sich in ihren Kopf eingenistet hatte. Zumindest hatten die beiden sich gegenseitig.

Sie selbst war hier zurückgelassen worden, um McGonagall dabei zu helfen, Hogwarts in einen Zufluchtsort zu verwandeln. Einen sicheren Hafen. Es waren noch einige andere Ordensmitglieder hier, beispielsweise Seamus und Dean. Ginny unterstützte sie zusammen mit den übrigen Professoren. Die jüngste Weasley tat zwar ihr bestes, aber sie konnte die Lücke nicht annähernd füllen, die die Jungs hinterlassen hatten. Die meiste Zeit fühlte sich Hermine ziemlich allein.

Natürlich hatte man sie zur Schulsprecherin gewählt, möglicherweise, um ihr ein eigenes Zimmer geben zu können, damit sie dem Orden bei seinen Plänen helfen konnte. Oder vielleicht auch, damit sie sich nachts in der Bibliothek einschließen konnte, in der Hoffnung, sie unterstützen zu können. Oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie die berüchtigte beste Freundin von Harry Potter war und den armen Seelen, die durch Hogwarts geisterten, ein Symbol der Hoffnung sein sollte. Was auch immer der Grund war, sie war froh, dass sie helfen konnte. Aber sie wäre lieber bei Ron und Harry geblieben.

Michael Corner war Schulsprecher, doch sie hatte nie wirklich herausgefunden, warum er ausgewählt worden war. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er ein Vertrauensschüler und Mitglied von Dumbledores Armee gewesen war. Sie bezweifelte jedoch, dass er viel zur Vorbereitung für den Orden beigetragen hatte. Sie hätte ihn natürlich fragen oder wenigstens den Versuch unternehmen können, mit irgendeinem anderen Schüler ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber die einzige Person, mit der sie in diesen Tagen wirklich sprach, war McGonagall. Sie war zu beschäftigt... zu sehr in ihrer Verzweiflung versunken, zu helfen.

Ihre Schulsprecherwohnung fühlte sich leer an. Hohl.

In der Nähe des Gryffindor-Turms befanden sich ihr Schlafzimmer, eine kleine Küchenzeile, ein kleiner Wohnraum, das Badezimmer und ein weiteres Schlafzimmer. Das Schlafzimmer, das Harry wahrscheinlich bewohnt hätte, wenn er als Schulsprecher ausgewählt worden wäre. Corner hatte in der Nähe des Ravenclaw-Turms seine eigene Schulsprecherwohnung und dafür war sie dankbar. Wenn sie wütend und besorgt über den Zustand der Welt war, wollte sie nicht, dass jemand außer Harry und Ron davon erfuhr.

Aber sie waren nicht da, wie sie schon so oft festgestellt hatte. Sie sendeten ihr alle vierzehn Tage einen Brief, schickten jedoch nicht häufiger eine Eule auf den Weg, falls Voldemort dadurch auf ihre Horkrux-Jagd aufmerksam würde.

Also, ja. Die Dinge standen schlecht. Bemerkenswert schlecht.

So schlecht, dass die Worte vor ihr einfach verschwammen und ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entglitten. Es war gerade kurz nach Mitternacht gewesen, als sie sich, angespornt durch ihre ausgeprägte Schlaflosigkeit, auf den Weg in die Bibliothek gemacht hatte, um erneut Informationen zu Horkruxen zu recherchieren.

Es war jetzt locker zwei Uhr morgens. Das Schloss war offensichtlich menschenleer und nur der schwache Schein ihres _Lumos_ deutete auf Leben in dem Labyrinth aus Büchern hin. Sie rieb sich ihre unter Schlafmangel leidenden Augen und versuchte, sich auf die verschwommenen Buchstaben und Formen zu konzentrieren, aber es fiel ihr schwer.

„Genau“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und fuhr mit ihrer Fingerspitze unter dem Satz entlang, um die Worte fokussieren zu können. „Der erste bekannte Zauberer, der einen Horkrux schuf, war Herpo der Faule und sie können nur…“

_Mist..._

Sie las diesen Satz jetzt bereits zum dritten Mal.

***

„Sie sind wahnsinnig“, sagte er scharf und hielt inne. „Ich weiß nicht, welchen Ihrer verrückten Zaubertränke Sie sich eingeworfen haben, aber ich gehe auf keinen Fall zurück.“  
  
„Und ich nehme an, du hast eine bessere Idee?“ Snape drehte sich langsam zu seinem Begleiter um und sah den jungen Mann ungeduldig an.

„Haben Sie vergessen, was wir dort getan haben?“, fragte er, hob eine zornig zitternde Hand und deutete auf die schwach erleuchtete Schule. „Ich werde verdammt noch mal sofort getötet, wenn ich auch nur einen Fuß dorthin setze!“

„Für diese Diskussion haben wir keine Zeit, Draco“, spottete der ehemalige Professor und packte den jüngeren Zauberer am Kragen. „Ich habe den Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt, dich zu beschützen und dies ist der einzige Ort, an dem du sicher bist–“

„Lassen Sie mich los!“, zischte er und kämpfte gegen den Griff an, während Snape in Richtung Hogwarts marschierte. Er versuchte, seine Fersen in den Boden zu graben und die Hand von seiner Robe wegzuziehen, aber es war vergeblich. „Sie Blutsverräterabschaum!“

Snape unterbrach seine langen Schritte und passte seinen Griff an Dracos Kleidung so an, dass sich ihre Gesichter ganz nahe waren. Man sah es ihm nicht an, aber Malfoy

empfand plötzlich große Angst vor dem gefährlichen Blick des Zauberers, zuckte jedoch nicht zusammen. Er war ein Blutsverräter. Das stand fest.

Snape und er selbst waren in den letzten Monaten nach den... Ereignissen im Astronomieturm untergetaucht. Draco war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass sein Versagen Konsequenzen haben würde, aber er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, wie groß sie wirklich sein würden. Der Dunkle Lord wollte seinen Tod.

Seitdem hatte er nicht mehr mit seinen Eltern gesprochen und er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Kaum hatte er sich auf den Weg zu einer Hütte auf den Shetland-Inseln gemacht, war sein einziger Begleiter der schmierige und unheimliche Mann gewesen, der ihn gerade bösartig anfunkelte. Und es war ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt. Beide Seiten wollten ihn tot sehen. Großartig.

Und dann hatte Snape ihm gesagt, dass er ein Spion sei; dass er sie alle verraten hätte und dass er einer von denen sei. Draco hatte die kaum verdauten Speiseabfälle wieder ausgekotzt, die sie an diesem Tag hatten finden können und den Rest des Abends versucht, ihr schottisches Versteck hinter sich zu lassen.

Aber wohin hätte er gehen sollen?

Hätte Voldemort ihn nicht so schnell wie möglich mit einem _Avada_ getötet sehen wollen, hätte er diese Information zu seinem persönlichen Vorteil offenbaren können. Aber er war kein Mitglied der Todesser mehr, was ihn erheblich tiefer in die Scheiße geritten hatte; er war stattdessen gezwungen, dem Blutsverräter zu folgen, der ihm gesagt hatte, er könne ihn nicht mehr beschützen.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Und jetzt hatte Snape ihn nach Hogwarts gebracht.

Er hatte versucht, herauszufinden, in welchem Maß Snape in die Machenschaften des Ordens verwickelt war, aber der Idiot hatte typischerweise das absolute Minimum gesagt. Draco hatte sich gefragt, ob der alte Mann endlich vom Wahnsinn eingeholt worden war; ob das ganze Spionagekonzept nur das hysterische Geschwätz eines geistig verwirrten Mannes gewesen war. Schließlich hatte er Dumbledore ermordet. Aber warum sollte er ihn dann nach Hogwarts bringen, wenn er gegen McGonagall und den Orden kein Druckmittel hatte?  
  
All die Fragen und die Angst hämmerten gegen seinen Schädel und Erinnerungen dröhnten in seinen Ohren. Aber es gab keine Antwort. Keine Aussichten. Nichts. Er ertrank einfach in Ungewissheit und fragte sich, wann alles so kompliziert geworden war.

Fünf Monate in einem klapprigen Schuppen auf einer einsamen Shetland-Insel, in dem nur der Schlaf die Stille durchbrach, hatten ihn mehr als nur ein wenig... unruhig gemacht. Natürlich war es da nicht gerade hilfreich, dass der mächtigste Zauberer der Erde nach seiner Leiche suchte.

Was für eine beschissene Woche. Beschissener Monat. Beschissenes Jahr.

„Ich versuche, dich zu beschützen, Draco“, sagte der unheimliche Mann und verstärkte seinen Griff an Dracos Umhang. „Dies ist der einzige Ort, an dem du sicher bist–“

„Ich werde hier nicht sicher sein“, knurrte der Blonde und kräuselte angewidert die Lippen. „Ich bin deren verfickter Feind–“

„Du bist jetzt für beide Seiten ein Feind“, betonte Snape, setzte seine Schritte in Richtung Hogwarts fort und zog den Malfoy-Erben mit sich. „Aber auf dieser Seite ist es am unwahrscheinlichsten, dass sie dich töten. Professor McGonagall hat dem bereits zugestimmt.“  
  
„Bescheuerte Kuh“, brüllte Draco, was ihm einen Würgegriff einbrachte. „Ich soll also dieser verrückten Hexe meine Sicherheit anvertrauen?“

„Du hast keine andere Wahl.“

Seine Widerworte verstummten.

***

Sie fröstelte.

Der Herbst hatte sich zu schnell ans Schloss herangeschlichen und trieb ihr die Kälte in den Nacken. Ihr Atem verließ ihren Mund in silbrigen Wölkchen. Sie wickelte den Stoff ihres Pullovers um ihre Fäuste, um ihre Finger zu schützen.

Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, als sie hörte, wie die Tür der Bibliothek aufschwang, gefolgt von schlurfenden Schritten. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, beendete schweigend den _Lumos_ -Zauber und lauschte aufmerksam dem sich nähernden Lärm auf den Bodendielen. Sie atmete so leise wie möglich und schaffte es, sich ohne das geringste Geräusch von ihrem Sitz zu erheben.

Sie schaute durch die Lücken in den Bücherregalen und suchte nach etwas, das fehl am Platz wirkte. Alle Schatten vermischten sich jedoch zu einer fast schwarzen Masse, deshalb konzentrierte sie sich stattdessen auf die Geräusche. Wer auch immer es war, verweilte noch an der Tür, suchte sich aber langsam seinen Weg in die Bibliothek hinein. Ihre Hand schloss sich um ihren Zauberstab.

Eine bekannte Stimme rief „Miss Granger?“ und sie entspannte ihre Schultern. „Sind Sie hier drin?“

„ _Lumos_ “, seufzte die Hexe und ihre Füße folgten der freundlichen Stimme. „Ich bin hier, Professor Slughorn.“

„Oh, da sind Sie ja.“ Der fahrige Mann lächelte, als sie in Sicht kam. „Wissen Sie, wir haben überall nach Ihnen gesucht. Sie sollten wirklich nicht so spät draußen sein, auch wenn Sie die Schulsprecherin sind.“

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„Professor McGonagall würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen“, sagte er schlicht und führte sie von der Bibliothek weg. „Sie ist in ihrem Büro.“

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Sie zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum sollte McGonagall sie um zwei Uhr morgens brauchen?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was los ist, Miss Granger“, gab er mit einem unverfänglichen Achselzucken zu. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass alles in Ordnung ist, sonst wären wir bereits informiert worden.“

„Ich schätze schon.“ Sie nickte abwesend und schob die Hände in ihre Taschen. „Es kommt mir nur ein wenig seltsam vor.“

„In Zeiten wie diesen, Miss Granger“, seufzte er und sie konnte hören, wie erschöpft der Mann war. Sie waren alle _so_ erschöpft. „Bin ich überrascht, dass Sie noch immer etwas seltsam finden können.“

„Verständlich.“

„Ich begleite Sie zum Büro“, sagte er zu ihr und seine Stimme krächzte vor Müdigkeit. „Möchten Sie, dass ich draußen auf Sie warte, damits Sie wohlbehalten in Ihre Gemächer zurückkehren können?“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, verneinte sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Mein Schlafsaal nicht weit von McGonagalls Büro entfernt. Außerdem sehen Sie sehr müde aus, Sir.“

„Ich wurde ziemlich plötzlich geweckt“, gestand er und erstickte ein Gähnen in seinem Ärmel. „Sie hingegen haben in der Bibliothek gelesen. Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Granger?“

„Gut genug“, log sie.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Schlaftrunk für Traumlosen Schlaf empfehlen?“, schlug er vor und sah sie vielsagend an. „Ich könnte Ihnen für morgen welchen brauen?“

„Nein, danke.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich habe ein paar Muggel-Schlafmittel, die ich nehmen kann, wenn ich sie wirklich brauche, aber es geht mir gut, Professor. Wirklich.“

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Miss Granger“, gab er nach und blieb stehen, als sie die Tür zu dem Durchgang erreichten, der sie zu McGonagalls Büro führen würde. „Dann werde ich Sie hier verlassen.“

„Danke, Professor Slughorn.“ Sie nickte höflich und wartete, bis der Zauberer im Korridor verschwunden war, bevor sie das Passwort murmelte. „Getigerte Katze.“

***

Draco saß in einem übergroßen Sessel, knirschte mit den Zähnen und biss auf seiner Zunge herum. Die beiden Professoren zankten sich vor ihm und es erforderte sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, die beiden nicht anzuschreien. Hätte McGonagall ihren Zauberstab nicht in Abwehrhaltung umklammert, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich schon längst verhext oder zumindest ein paar Schweigezauber eingesetzt, um die störenden Schreie zu stoppen.

„Ich war einverstanden, dich zu treffen, Severus“, sagte die Hexe schroff. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen versprochen, ihn hier tatsächlich aufzunehmen.“

„Es gibt keinen anderen Ort für ihn“, sagte Snape ruhig und richtete seinen Blick für einen Moment auf Draco. „Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn findet, dann wird er ihn töten, Minerva.“

„Und du möchtest, dass ich den Rest der Schüler in Gefahr bringe?“, zischte sie. Ihr schottischer Akzent war deutlich zu hören und erinnerte Draco an seinen abscheulichen Aufenthalt im Norden. Ununterbrochen im Verborgenen bleiben…

„Du versuchst, deine Schüler zu beschützen“, sprach der mürrische Zauberer. „Er braucht mehr Schutz als jeder andere–“

„Dieser Junge ist der Grund, warum dieser Ort angegriffen wurde“, rief sie und zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger auf ihn. „Dieser Junge–“

„Ist ein Kind“, unterbrach Snape sie und ignorierte das beleidigte Grunzen des ansonsten schweigenden Teenagers. „Er wurde in die Irre geführt, Minerva.“

Bei diesen Worten schoss Dracos Blick nach oben. Er betrachtete den Mann, dem er einst vertraut hatte, mit vorsichtiger Achtsamkeit und Skepsis. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig und erniedrigend an, von jemandem verteidigt zu werden, den er jetzt verabscheute.

„Er wusste, was er tat“, sagte die Schulleiterin leise und nahm wieder ihre reservierte Haltung ein. „Und wenn er nicht so töricht gewesen wäre, wäre alles ganz anders gekommen–“

„Der Dunkle Lord wäre immer noch eine Bedrohung“, erklärte er sorgfältig. „Du weißt, dass Albus–“  
  
„Wage es nicht, mich mit seinem Andenken zu bestechen“, warnte sie, wobei ihre Stimme ein Dezibel anstieg, was wiederum in ihren eigenen Ohren schmerzte. „ _Wage_ es nicht, Severus–“

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe“ sagte er mit subtiler Eindringlichkeit. „Du weißt genau, wie entschlossen er war, dafür zu sorgen, dass Draco _diesen_ Weg nicht beschreitet–“

Der Malfoy-Erbe spürte, wie sein Kiefer sich entspannte. Unvermeidliche Fragen überfluteten seinen Verstand zu schnell. Er zog zischend Luft durch seine Zähne. Der alte Schwachkopf hatte sich für ihn interessiert? Hatte ihn vom dunklen Pfad fern halten wollen? Und Snape wusste das? Nur noch mehr Geheimnisse, noch mehr Splitter, die seinen Kopf durchbohrten.

„Was zur Hölle–“

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, den Mund zu halten“, sagte Snape nachdrücklich und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn anzuschauen. „Minerva, du weißt, Albus hätte ihn nicht weggeschickt–“  
  
„Nun“, seufzte sie und massierte ihre Stirn mit ihrer vom Alter gezeichneten Hand. „Albus‘ Gutmütigkeit könnte ebenso sein Untergang gewesen sein, genauso wie sein Wunsch, das Gute in jedem einzelnen Menschen zu sehen.“

Snape gab einen kleinen zustimmenden Laut von sich. „Wie dem auch sei“, murmelte er leise. „Mir läuft die Zeit davon. Er braucht einen sicheren Ort fern vom Dunklen Lord.“

Die alte Hexe schürzte die Lippen und richtete ihre weisen Augen auf den jüngsten Anwesenden im Raum. Draco versuchte, ihnen standzuhalten, senkte jedoch seinen Blick, die Lider schwer vor Müdigkeit. Seit der Nacht des ersten Juni, vier Tage vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, war er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, eine Nacht ordentlich durchzuschlafen. Mochte es die Kälte gewesen sein, die sich durch die Ritzen ihres Verstecks eingeschlichen hatte oder die schmerzhaften Hungerkrämpfe, unter denen er fünf Monate lang gelitten hatte oder vielleicht sogar die schwachen Überreste seines Gewissens.

Schlaf war ein längst in Vergessenheit geratener Luxus, ebenso wie eine anständige Mahlzeit. Und ein Bett. Und eine Dusche. Und Wärme.

„Nun gut“, murmelte McGonagall schließlich und hob ihren Kopf etwas, bevor sie weitersprach. „Er darf bleiben. Aber ich habe meine Bedingungen, Mr. Malfoy, und wenn Sie eine dieser missachten, werden Sie auf sich allein gestellt sein.“

Draco hob langsam die Augen und betrachtete die Frau mit fassungslosem Blick. Wer war sie, dass sie eine Liste von Regeln aufstellen durfte? Als ob sie ihm einen Gefallen tun wollte. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er brauchte ihre verdammte Hilfe nicht. Sie konnte sie sich sonst wohin stecken…

„Ihr Zauberstab, Mr. Malfoy“, forderte sie ruhig und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Er schnaubte. „Verpissen Sie sich“, murmelte er kalt, aber er spürte, wie sich etwas an seiner Seite bewegte. Er beobachtete mit wütenden Augen, wie sein Zauberstab seine Tasche verließ und in ihrer Handfläche landete.

„Es wird Ihnen nicht gestattet sein, gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Schülerinnen und Schüler am Unterricht teilzunehmen“, sagte sie ihm knapp. „Ich schätze, dass die Gründe dafür recht offensichtlich sind. Sie sollen unbemerkt bleiben und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie von den anderen Schülern ohnehin nicht wieder aufgenommen werden würden.“

Er rollte mit den Augen. Er hasste Menschen, die es für nötig hielten, das Offensichtliche auszusprechen.

„Sie werden den Raum, der Ihnen zugewiesen wird, _nicht_ verlassen", fuhr sie scharf fort, die Lippen angestrengt zusammengepresst. „Wenn Sie ohne meine Erlaubnis auch nur einen Fuß außerhalb von Hogwarts setzen, werden Sie nicht wieder hereingelassen. Nie wieder.“  
  
Draco rieb sich das Kinn und sah Snape an, der ihn mit diesem vertrauten ungeduldigen Blick beobachtete. Er wollte den beiden sagen, dass sie sich verpissen sollten, dass sie sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollten, aber er wusste, dass er dieses Angebot nicht ablehnen konnte. Er dachte noch einmal daran, dass er nirgendwo hingehen konnte. Das war es also für ihn. Ein weiterer Ort, den er nicht verlassen durfte. Ein weiteres Gefängnis, das ihm den Verstand rauben würde. Möge Merlin seinen Verstand verschonen.  
  
„Er wird hier bleiben?“, brach Snape das Schweigen. „Bei dir?“

„Ich habe viel zu viel zu tun, als dass ich die Anstandsdame spielen könnte, Severus“, erklärte die Hexe in schnippischem Ton. „Ich habe jemand anderen im Sinn, der ein Auge auf ihn haben wird.“

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Slughorn?“, vermutete er. „Einer der Professoren?“  
  
„Du weißt aus erster Hand, dass sie dafür keine Zeit haben würden", antwortete sie mit gehobener Augenbraue. „In Anbetracht der Umstände, Severus, gibt es nur eine Handvoll Personen, denen ich voll und ganz vertraue. Wenn du möchtest, dass der Aufenthaltsort von Mr. Malfoy geheim bleibt, dann wird er bei Miss Granger untergebracht.“

Dracos Augen vergrößerten sich auf das Doppelte und sein Mund wurde trocken. „Das verfickte Schlammblut–“

„Sie werden gut daran tun, auf Ihre Sprache zu achten, Mr. Malfoy“, drohte sie in ihrem knappen Tonfall. „Ich glaube, ich habe deutlich gemacht, dass Ihr Aufenthalt hier an Bedingungen geknüpft ist–“

„Glauben Sie, dass es sicher ist, mich mit ihr in einen Raum zu sperren?“, fragte er mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn mich abgesehen vom Dunklen Lord noch jemand tot sehen will, dann ist es das Schlammblut–“

„Sie _werden_ aufhören, dieses Wort zu benutzen“, wiederholte die Hexe mit tadelndem Finger. „Ich bin sicher, dass Miss Granger in der Lage ist, mit dieser... Situation erwachsen umzugehen.“

Draco stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie spinnen doch, verdammt noch mal.“

„Offensichtlich“, stimmte sie zu. „Aber wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich mich nicht ermutigen, dieses Arrangement zu überdenken.“

Er verengte seine Augen und schaute Snape mit einem Ausdruck puren Ekels an. „Das ist Ihre Vorstellung von Sicherheit?“, spie er durch seine gefletschten Zähne. „Mich diesen Idioten auszuliefern–“

„Genug“, gab er ihm leise zu verstehen, während er McGonagall immer noch mit neugierigem Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Bist du sicher, dass Miss Granger die klügste Wahl ist, Minerva?“

„Sie ist die einzige Wahl“, sagte sie entschlossen. „Sie ist die einzige Schülerin, der ich vollkommen vertraue.“

„Aber einer der Professoren wäre sicher geeigneter.“

„Die Professoren haben genug damit zu kämpfen, alle anderen Schüler im Auge zu behalten“, sagte die Schulleiterin mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld. „Miss Granger ist absolut fähig und zufällig hat sie ein Zimmer in ihren Wohnräumen frei–“

„Das ist ein Witz“, knurrte Draco und kräuselte verächtlich die Nase. „Ich weigere mich, bei so etwas zu bleiben–“

„Ich werde dir nicht noch einmal sagen, dass du den Mund halten sollst“, sagte Snape und machte einen langen Schritt in seine Richtung, um ihm auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen.

„Sie werden tun, was man Ihnen sagt, Mr. Malfoy“, warnte die Hexe eindringlich. „Sie werden nur ein einziges Hilfsangebot von uns erhalten, dann sind Sie auf sich allein gestellt.“  
  
Er fühlte den starken Drang in sich aufsteigen, die Hexe herauszufordern, aber er war so erschöpft. Hogwarts war so viel behaglicher als dieser Schuppen und die Wärme wirkte wie ein Beruhigungsmittel. Der Sessel verschluckte ihn, egal wie sehr er versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Auch der Geruch von Essen lag in der Luft und sein leerer Magen verriet ihn.  
  
„Soll ich Ihr Schweigen so verstehen, dass Sie unser Angebot annehmen?“

Angebot. Er schnaubte. Es war kein Angebot, das sie ihm machte und alle Personen im Raum wussten das. Es war ein Ultimatum. Bleib beim Feind oder riskiere zu sterben. Der Wille zu leben übertraf nur knapp seinen Stolz. Gut, sollten sie ihn füttern und ihm ein uraltes Dach über dem Kopf bieten. Seine Eltern würden nach ihm suchen. Sein Vater würde den Dunklen Lord überzeugen, seinen... Ausrutscher zu ignorieren. Vielleicht.

„Das tut er“, erklärte Snape in seinem Namen und warf seinem ehemaligen Schüler einen strengen Blick zu, der ihn herausfordern sollte.

„So sei es“, seufzte McGonagall mit der ganzen Furcht einer vom Teufel geschundenen Seele. „Führen Sie irgendwelche persönlichen Dinge mit sich?“

Seine Augen blickten wieder auf seinen Schoß. Die einfache Antwort war nein. Nein, er hatte nichts, was er sein Eigen nennen konnte. Nur die mehrfach mit einem _Ratzeputz_ -Zauber gesäuberte, zerschlissene Kleidung, die er seit jener Nacht getragen hatte und eine Reihe von Gewändern, die Snape ihm geschenkt hatte. Ihm waren alle Statussymbole genommen worden; jene Symbole, die sein berüchtigtes Erbe repräsentierten und er hasste es.

„Nein“, erwiderte er knapp und schloss die Augen.

„Dann lasse ich die Hauselfen einige Dinge für Sie besorgen“, sagte sie zu ihm, ihr Tonfall nicht sanfter als zuvor. „Ich werde sie morgen irgendwann in Miss Grangers Zimmer schicken lassen.“

„Und Miss Granger hat diesem Arrangement zugestimmt?“, fragte der ältere Zauberer skeptisch.  
  
„Noch nicht.“

Dracos goldene Augenbrauen hoben sich auf seiner blassen Stirn. _Noch nicht?_ Das Weib schaufelte sein Grab schneller als Voldemort.

***

Sie bewegte ihre vor Nervosität angeknabberten Fingerspitzen über die alten Ziegelsteine, während ihre Füße den Korridor entlang schlichen. Mit der anderen Hand umklammerte sie ihren glühenden Zauberstab, der ihr den Weg wies. Ihr war klar geworden, warum McGonagall sie gerufen hatte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.

Schlechte Nachrichten.

Jemand war gestorben. Oder verletzt worden. Vielleicht waren Harrys und Rons Pläne aufgeflogen. Vielleicht war die Schule einer anderen Bedrohung ausgesetzt. Oder Voldemort konnte das Hauptquartier des Ordens gefunden haben.

Es gab Hunderte von Möglichkeiten und alle waren schlecht.

Sie trauerte um ihren Optimismus; sie wünschte sich, er wäre ihr nicht von der dunklen Erinnerung des Astronomieturms und der Abwesenheit ihrer besten Freunde gestohlen worden. Ihre traurigen Gedanken an diese Nacht wurden jedoch vertrieben, als McGonagalls verzerrte Stimme den Gang entlang polterte und gerade als ihr Widerhall verstummte, gesellte sich eine andere Stimme hinzu. Die Stimme eines Mannes.

Der Griff um ihren Zauberstab wurde fester und sie ging schneller, das Dröhnen ihrer Schritte klang laut in der Stille. Sie konnte keine bestimmten Worte heraushören, nicht einmal, ob da jetzt vielleicht eine dritte Stimme von den Wänden widerhallte. Sie ließ ihr Handgelenk noch einmal zucken, flüsterte erneut das Passwort und die massive Tür flog auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und nahmen einen wilden Ausdruck an, während sie die Szene aufsaugte.

Snape. Hier. In Hogwarts.

Sie bemerkte Malfoy nicht einmal.

Drei Köpfe flogen in ihre Richtung, um sie anzusehen, aber sie sah nur einen. Ihn. Den Mann, der den großartigsten Mann getötet hatte, den sie je gekannt hatte. Sie spürte, wie ein Feuer in ihrer Brust explodierte.

„ _Sie_ “, flüsterte sie und ihre Züge verzogen sich einen Moment lang vor Entsetzen, bevor es von Wut eingeholt wurde. Erzürnt riss sie ihren Zauberstabarm nach oben und ihre rotbraunen Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „ _Impedimenta_!“

Er wehrte ihren Zauber mühelos ab und das machte sie noch wütender. Der Zorn der Hexe hämmerte in ihren Ohren und dämpfte McGonagalls Bitte, sie möge sich beruhigen. Ihre Magie pochte in ihren Fingerspitzen, bereit für Rache. Sie feuerte einen _Stupor_ ab, aber auch dieser wurde wie ihr letzter Angriff abgelenkt.

Draco beobachtete das Duell schweigend und mit berechnendem Blick und fragte sich, warum sich Snape überhaupt darauf einließ. Sicherlich würde er das aufdringliche Schlammblut mit einem schnellen _Petrificus_ in ihre Schranken weisen können. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, hatte den anderen Zauberer nicht ein einziges Mal aus den Augen gelassen. Er würde das gesamte Vermögen seiner Familie darauf verwetten, dass es den kleinen Wutanfall, den sie gerade durchlebte, kaum lindern würde, wenn sie ihn entdecken würde.

Snape beäugte das Mädchen ruhig, schoss einen stillen Entwaffnungszauber in ihre Richtung und entschied, dass es am besten sei, das Ganze zu beenden, bevor es außer Kontrolle geriet. Er hob eine beeindruckte Augenbraue, als der Zauber keine Wirkung zeigte und stockte, als ein weiterer ihrer Flüche ihn zum stolpern brachte. Sie hatte trainiert. Wann hatte sie wortlose Schildzauber gelernt?

„Genug!“ McGonagall versuchte einzugreifen, aber Hermines Augen zuckten kaum zu der Frau hinüber. „Miss Granger, beruhigen Sie sich und lassen Sie mich erklären...“

Die junge Hexe blinzelte nicht einmal. „ _Confrin_ _–_ “

Ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand und ihr verwirrter, verratener Blick wanderte zur Schulleiterin hinüber. Sie fühlte, wie sich verzauberte Seile um sie schlangen, die ihre Bewegungen einschränken sollten. Frustrierte Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und die ältere Hexe warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als sie ihren Zauberstab erneut ruckartig bewegte. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Füße vom Boden abhoben, bevor sie in einen Schrank geschleudert wurde.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr mit einem dumpfen Knall. Für einen Moment war sie wie betäubt und hielt in der Dunkelheit inne. Sie war starr vor Angst, bevor sie mit allem, was sie hatte, kämpfte und schrie, bis sich ihre Kehle wie von Bleichmittel zersetzt anfühlte. Warum tat McGonagall das? Sie verschluckte sich an einem empörten Schluchzen und verbiss sich den Schrei, der in ihrer Luftröhre feststeckte.

Was zur Hölle war hier los?

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür sank Draco mit einem Augenrollen in den Sessel zurück. Er beobachtete die beiden Lehrer, wie sie sich gegenseitig einen skeptischen Blick zuwarfen und widerstand dem Drang, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln oder über ihre Dummheit zu lachen. Wie konnten sie tatsächlich überrascht sein, dass sie so reagiert hatte? Er war wirklich von verdammten Idioten umgeben.

„Nun“, kommentierte er und seine Stimme klang kratzig, aber immer noch unnötig sarkastisch. „Das lief doch gut.“


	2. Schlag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieber Leserinnen und Leser,  
> es ist Samstag und das ist für uns seit letzter Woche Isolation-Tag! Wir freuen uns wahnsinnig, dass einige Interesse an unserer Übersetzung haben und sogar Reviews dagelassen haben! Wir sind immer gespannt auf eure Gedanken :)

**Schlag**

„Sie ist besser geworden“, bemerkte Snape, der mit nachdenklichem Blick zur Tür schaute.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, seufzte McGonagall und runzelte die Stirn. Hermines Proteste wurden beständig lauter, hallten durch ihr Büro und ließen sie zusammenzucken. „Sie hat viel mit Horace und mir trainiert.“

„Das sehe ich“, nickte er und blickte zu Draco hinüber. „Vielleicht schafft sie es, mit ihm fertig zu werden.“

„Sie ist in der Lage dazu“, versicherte ihm die Schulleiterin. „Severus, die Zauber, die das Apparieren verhindern, werden in Kürze wieder aktiv. Ich denke, es wird einfacher sein, ihr alles zu erklären, wenn du nicht hier bist.“

„Ich bin sowieso schon zu lange hier“, stimmte er zu und machte einige lange Schritte in Richtung des Zauberers, der in seinem Sessel kauerte. „Vergiss nicht, was wir besprochen haben, Draco.“

„Sie lassen mich tatsächlich hier zurück?“, fragte er und zischte die Worte durch seine Zähne. „Mit diesen Leuten? Vielen herzlichen Dank–“

„Versuche dir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass du in Gefahr bist“, mahnte sein alter Professor, seine Worte langgezogen und herablassend. „Und _diese Leute_ sind die einzigen, die bereit sind, dir eine Zuflucht zu bieten–“

„Umso lächerlicher.“ Draco zuckte abweisend die Achseln und warf McGonagall einen langen, gelangweilten Blick zu. „Erwarten Sie, dass ich dafür dankbar bin?“

„Ich erwarte überhaupt nichts von Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy“, sagte sie mit aufrichtiger Enttäuschung. „Da Sie mehrfach versagt haben, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, ist jegliches Vertrauen zerstört, das ich jemals in Sie gesetzt hatte.“

Sein großspuriges Gebaren erlitt bei ihren Worten einen Dämpfer. Nicht, weil es ihn störte, das runzlige Weibsstück zu verärgern; das war ihm wirklich scheißegal. Nein, weil sie ihn als Versager bezeichnet hatte. Und die Wahrheit tat weh. In den letzten sieben Jahren konnte er sich nicht an eine Sache erinnern, die er mit Erfolg gemeistert hatte. An keine einzige. Und sein letzter Fehltritt hatte sich als verhängnisvoll erwiesen; verhängnisvoll genug, um einen unbefristeten Aufenthalt in diesem Drecksloch zu rechtfertigen, weil sich jemand seinen Tod wünschte.

_ Versage _ _r_ _. _   
  
„Soll ich etwa so tun, als ob mich das interessiert?“, murmelte er beiläufig und blickte zurück zu Snape. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten gehen.“

Der Blonde knurrte, als er einen weiteren harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam. „Du solltest lernen, deine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, Draco“, tadelte der ältere Mann scharf. „Ich entschuldige mich für ihn, Minerva.“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, beharrte sie. „Ab jetzt kümmere ich mich um ihn. Du hast mein Wort, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Du solltest wirklich gehen, Severus. Es wird bald hell.“

„Du hast recht“, murmelte er und nickte der Hexe mürrisch zu. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dich in nächster Zeit kontaktieren kann.“

„Du weißt, wo wir sind, wenn du uns brauchst“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und klang fast schwermütig. „Viel Glück, Severus.“

Draco gab ein angewidertes Schnauben von sich, das durch das laute Knacken des Apparierens übertönt wurde. Er spürte, wie sein Kiefer zuckte und kämpfte gegen die brennende Unruhe an, die sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Snape mochte sich als Blutsverräter entpuppt haben, aber zumindest war der unheimliche Kerl durch einen Schwur daran gebunden, ihn zu beschützen, während _diese_ Blutsverräter hier ihn wahrscheinlich im Schlaf ersticken wollen würden. Ein weiteres schrilles Heulen Grangers zerriss sein Trommelfell und er wandte sich mit müden und halb geschlossenen Augen McGonagall zu.

„Das wird ein Spaß“, murmelte er trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Sie werden nichts sagen, was die Situation noch schwieriger machen wird“, befahl die Hexe und zeigte mit einem fahrigen Finger in seine Richtung. „Und Sie werden ganz sicher nicht dieses schreckliche Wort benutzen.“

„Sie meinen Schlammblut?“, fragte er und zog den abwertenden Begriff in die Länge. „Sie scheinen sehr überzeugt davon zu sein–“

„Ich warne Sie, Mr. Malfoy.“ Sie ließ nicht locker. „Sie machen es sich nur noch schwerer, wenn Sie sich weiterhin so verhalten–“

„Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns“, stöhnte er und rieb sich die Augen. Das Schreien des Schlammbluts hatte seinen Puls schmerzhaft gegen seine Schläfen pochen lassen und die Wärme ließ seine Lider schwer werden. Er wollte wirklich etwas schlafen. „Es ist fast drei Uhr morgens und ich würde mich gerne ausruhen–“

„Und ich bin sicher, Sie würden das gerne in einem Bett tun“, sagte sie langsam und sah ihn dabei fest an. „Ich weiß, dass Sie schon lange nicht mehr in einem Bett geschlafen haben, Mr. Malfoy–“  
  
„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, die Dinge zu erschweren", begann sie und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Schranks, aus dem Schreie drangen. „Dann könnte ich mich dazu entscheiden, Sie nicht in einem Bett schlafen oder die Dusche benutzen zu lassen oder vielleicht würden Sie–“

„Ich hab‘s kapiert.“ Er blickte sie finster an. „Jetzt fangen Sie schon an–“

„Es würde Ihnen außerdem gut tun, ein paar Manieren zu lernen“, riet sie ihm und beendete ihren kurzen Weg zur Schranktür.

Mit einem längst überfälligen, tiefen Atemzug riss die Schulleiterin die Tür auf und runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Verwüstung sah. Hermines Anstrengungen hatten einige Regale zum Einsturz gebracht. Die jüngere Hexe hatte sich durch herunterstürzende Bücher ein paar blaue Flecken zugezogen. Sie unterbrach ihren Wutanfall jedoch, als sie McGonagalls Anwesenheit im Türrahmen bemerkte und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter den Seilen. Die graue Hexe winkelte ihren Zauberstab an, um Hermine in ihr Büro schweben zu lassen. Sie seufzte, als ihre Schülerin ihre Befreiungsversuche wieder aufnahm.

Draco widerstand um einer angenehmen Nacht willen den spöttischen Worten, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Granger sah aus, als hätte die Hölle mit ihr gegurgelt und sie dann wieder ausgespuckt; Ihr chaotisches Haar umhüllte ihr Gesicht wie Herbstblätter und ihre Augen waren von einem Monat Schlafmangel rot gefärbt. Gut. Er war froh, dass sie litt. Froh, dass auch andere litten.

„Lassen Sie mich aus diesen Dingern raus!“, rief sie, ihre Augen durch all die Tränen geschwollen, während sie einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.

„Sie müssen sich beruhigen, Miss Granger–“

„Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen“, weigerte sie sich. Ihre Stimme zitterte und klang verängstigt. „Was zur Hölle–“

„Ich verspreche, dass ich Ihnen alles erklären werde“, versuchte die Professorin, sie zu beschwichtigen. „Sie müssen sich beruhigen, Hermine. Bitte.“

Sie nahm sechs lange Atemzüge und schluckte die Angst, die sich in ihrer Kehle festgesetzt hatte, herunter. Sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt. „Okay“, murmelte sie. „Okay, nehmen Sie mir nur bitte diese Dinger ab.“

Nach kurzem Zögern löste McGonagall den Zauber und Hermines Füße landeten mit einem leisen Geräusch auf dem Boden. Sie fuhr mit ihren Handflächen über die rauen Linien, die die Stricke hinterlassen hatten und studierte die ältere Frau wie eine Fremde. Sie unterdrückte ein verwirrtes Schluchzen und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in die Mitte des Raumes, ohne zu wissen, dass sie so näher an Malfoy herangetreten war.

„Warum war Snape hier?“, fragte sie schließlich, nachdem ihr bewusst geworden war, wie unangenehm die Stille war.

„Bevor ich Ihnen alles erzähle“, begann McGonagall, „müssen Sie verstehen, dass Sie mit niemandem darüber sprechen dürfen. Nicht einmal mit Mr. Potter oder Mr. Weasley.“

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht, schürzte die Lippen und analysierte die Situation in ihrem Kopf. McGonagalls Worte verhießen nichts Gutes für sie. Sie erzählte Harry und Ron alles und das seltsame Verhalten ihres Professors in den letzten Minuten hatte sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ihre finsteren Augen schauten umher, sie musste sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Und dann sah sie ihn.

_Ihn._  
  
Sie schaute ihn genauso eiskalt an, wie er sie und sie spürte, wie etwas in ihrem Inneren zerbrach.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, zu ihm herüber gesprungen zu sein, ihre Sicht war verschwommen gewesen und es war so schnell passiert. Als sie nahe genug war, holte sie mit der geballten Faust aus und rammte sie ihm ins Gesicht, hart genug, um sich die Knöchel zu verletzen. Sie spürte, wie ein wildes Knurren in ihrer Kehle vibrierte und zog ihre Faust wieder zurück. Das Blut glitt an seinem Kinn hinunter und über ihre Finger, aber das war bei weitem nicht befriedigend genug. Sie wollte auf sein Gesicht einschlagen, bis es nicht mehr zu erkennen war, bis es sie nicht mehr daran erinnerte, was er getan hatte.

Aber McGonagalls Zauber zerrte sie zur anderen Seite des Raums. Und dann schrie sie wieder.

Sie kämpfte so heftig gegen den Zauber, dass ihre Glieder brannten, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben. „Was zum Teufel macht dieser  _ Bastard– _ “

„Schluss damit!“, rief die andere Hexe und hielt ihren Zauberstab auf Hermines sich windenden Körper gerichtet. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig; nur noch Wut, die in ihr kochte und das Mädchen praktisch zum Glühen brachte. „Hermine, Sie _müssen_ mir zuhören–“  


„Du rückgratloses Arschloch“, zischte sie, ignorierte McGonagall und kräuselte die Lippen, als sie Malfoy beäugte. Er wischte das Blut, das von seiner Lippe tropfte, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck weg, der viel zu überheblich wirkte. Dann fing er wieder ihren Blick auf und ihr Hass schien sie zu blenden. Er war schlanker, als sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und er sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus, aber alles andere an ihm war genau so wie damals. Das cremefarbene Haar, die Porzellanhaut, die Augen wie Regenwolken. Sein Anblick war unerträglich und sie schrie entrüstet auf.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen“, versuchte es McGonagall erneut und trat in Hermines Blickfeld. „Ich versuche ja, es Ihnen zu erklären–“

„Wie konnten Sie nur?“, zischte Hermine die alternde Hexe an und frische Tränen sprudelten aus ihren feurigen Augen. „Die haben Dumbledore getötet! Wie zur _Hölle_ konnten Sie das tun–“

„Das reicht jetzt!“, antwortete McGonagall in ihrem vertrauten strengen Tonfall. „Ich versuche, Ihnen zu sagen–“

„ _ Nichts, _ was Sie sagen könnten, würde–“

„Severus Snape ist ein Spion für den Orden“, sagte sie unvermittelt. Sie wirkte zufrieden, als Hermine vor Entsetzen zusammensackte und ein leises Keuchen ausstieß. „Er ist auf unserer Seite–“

„Da-Das ist unmöglich“, stotterte die Braunhaarige, hörte auf sich zu wehren und starrte ihre Lehrerin ungläubig an. „Nein. Nein, das kann nicht sein–“

„Es ist wahr–“

„Sie lügen!“, platzte es aus Hermine heraus und ihre Wangen zierten rote Flecken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf um, um Malfoy wieder ansehen zu können und spürte, wie Galle in ihrer Kehle aufstieg. Sie fühlte sich elend. „Sie haben ihn getötet... S-Sie haben Dumbledore getötet–“

„Ist schon gut, Hermine“, versuchte McGonagall, das Mädchen zu trösten, bevor sie über ihre Schulter zu dem schweigenden Zauberer blickte; Er saß immer noch in seinem Sessel und versuchte, die Verletzung an seiner Lippe zu versorgen. „Mr. Malfoy, ich muss allein mit Miss Granger sprechen.“

„Schön für Sie“, murmelte er und zuckte zusammen, weil es weh tat, den Mund zu bewegen.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy“, seufzte sie und bemerkte plötzlich, wie müde sie war. „Ich muss ein paar Dinge mit ihr unter vier Augen besprechen–“

„Warum?“, gab er rasch zurück. „Snape hat mir gesagt, dass er ein Spion ist, also weiß ich alles–“

„Sie wissen nicht alles“, erklärte die Hexe ihm. „Und Sie haben kein Recht darauf, alle Informationen zu erhalten–“

„Nun, ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl–“

„ _Zwingen_ Sie mich nicht, Sie aus dem Raum zu entfernen“, warnte sie und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand auf eine Tür auf der anderen Seite ihres Büros. „Dort ist eine Küche. Nehmen Sie sich etwas zu essen. Ich werde Sie rufen, sobald wir hier fertig sind.“

Ihm lag eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge, aber ein Krampf in seinem Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gegessen hatte. Seine Neugierde war groß, aber sein Hunger war größer. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Sessel und warf den beiden Hexen einen gelangweilten Blick zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte und dabei eine lebhafte Liste von Obszönitäten vor sich hin murmelte.  


McGonagall wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, sobald sie allein waren und neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Werden Sie sich anhören, was ich zu sagen habe, wenn ich den Zauber löse?“

„Ist Snape wirklich ein Spion?“, fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Werden Sie mir zuhören?“

Sie schluchzte verwirrt und mitleiderregend, nickte und spürte, wie ihre Arme und Beine wieder die Kontrolle übernahmen. Sie wischte den Beweis ihrer Schwäche mit ihrem Ärmel weg und beobachtete mit wilden und verzweifelten Augen die Hexe, zu der sie aufsah. „Snape“, murmelte sie zögernd. „Er kann kein Spion sein. Er hat–“

„Albus hinterließ mir eine seiner Erinnerungen, bevor er starb“, begann die Schulleiterin und ihre Stimme schwankte ein wenig vor Ergriffenheit. „Es handelte sich um eine Diskussion zwischen ihm und Severus–“

„Aber–“  
  
„Albus wusste über Draco Malfoys Auftrag Bescheid“, fuhr sie fort. „Und er bat Severus ..., den Auftrag auszuführen, sodass Mr. Malfoy es nicht würde tun müssen. Er wollte ihn retten–“

„Er ist es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und warf einen aufgebrachten Blick in Richtung Küchentür. „Er ist–“

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass Mr. Malfoy zu seiner Aufgabe gezwungen wurde, Hermine“, erklärte sie, aber das war kaum ein Argument. Es war schwer, jemanden zu verteidigen, der bereits vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag so viele Leben in Gefahr gebracht hatte. „Albus wusste, dass Severus mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur zugestimmt hatte, Draco zu beschützen, also bat er Severus, es stattdessen zu tun–“

„Weiß Malfoy das alles?“, fragte sie und spuckte seinen Namen aus wie Gift.

„Ich glaube nicht.“ McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Er weiß, dass Severus ein Spion des Ordens ist. Damit sind Sie die vierte Person, die diese Informationen erhält. Niemand sonst weiß davon und dabei soll es auch bleiben–“

„Aber warum war Snape hier? Es war sicherlich gefährlich, hierher zu kommen?“

Sie seufzte. „Er bat mich, Mr. Malfoy von nun an zu beschützen–“

„Was?“, rief Hermine und ihre Stirn runzelte sich vor Abscheu. „Warum zur Hölle sollten wir das tun?“

„Wenn wir es nicht tun“, antwortete sie vorsichtig und vergewisserte sich, dass ihre Schülerin die Bedeutung ihrer Worte verstand. „Dann könnte Voldemort Mr. Malfoy finden und ihn töten–“

„Das ist nicht wirklich ein Verlust–“

„Und dann würde der Schwur Severus töten“, fuhr sie fort und ignorierte dabei die harten Worte des Mädchens. „Und wenn Mr. Malfoy von hier weg ginge, könnte er Severus' Geheimnis enthüllen und auch dann würde er getötet werden.“

Hermine zögerte.

_ Snape ist ein Spion. Einer von uns… _

„Ganz abgesehen davon“, holte McGonagall sie in die vernichtende Gegenwart zurück. „Wenn wir Draco Malfoy nicht vor Schaden bewahren, dann war Albus' Opfer vergebens.“

Die weibliche Fraktion des Goldenen Trios spürte, wie etwas in ihrer Brust sank. Nichts davon ergab Sinn und doch schien in ihrem Kopf alles an seinen Platz zu fallen. Sie würde bei Merlins Grab schwören, dass jede Sekunde dieser gespenstischen Nacht ihr ihre Kräfte raubte. Es war einfach zu viel zu verarbeiten; zu viel, um es zu verkraften. Snape. Ein Spion. Dumbledore hatte es gewusst... Und dann schoss ihr ein beunruhigender Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Warum haben Sie mich herkommen lassen?“

„Weil er bei Ihnen bleiben wird“, sagte McGonagall nachdrücklich. „Sie sind meine vertrauenswürdigste Schülerin und Ihre Fähigkeiten als Hexe sind–“

„Wie können Sie mir das antun?“, stöhnte sie und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. „Ich hasse ihn. Er ist böse–“

„Ich weiß, dass ich viel von Ihnen verlange“, sagte die andere Hexe mit aufrichtiger Anteilnahme. „Aber es gibt sonst niemanden, dem ich diese Aufgabe anvertrauen kann. Bei Ihnen ist ein freies Zimmer–“  


„Wir werden uns gegenseitig umbringen–“

„Nein, werden Sie nicht“, sagte sie und machte einige Schritte auf die junge Hexe zu, um ihr eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Ich behalte seinen Zauberstab, ich werde Ihr Quartier mit Zaubern absichern, damit er nicht hinaus kann und Sie haben ein Passwort für Ihr Schlafzimmer–“

„Es gibt doch bestimmt jemand anderen“, flehte Hermine sie an. „Irgendjemand anderen. Einer der Professoren–“

„Sie sind die einzige Person, der ich zutraue, mit ihm fertig zu werden“, erwiderte McGonagall traurig. „Die anderen Professoren haben ohnehin schon zu viel um die Ohren. Ich _möchte_ , dass Sie das tun–“

„Für wie lange?“

„So lange wie nötig“, antwortete sie kryptisch und legte entschuldigend die Stirn in Falten. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Miss Granger. Wenn es tatsächlich unerträglich für Sie ist, werde ich mein Bestes tun, um andere Vorkehrungen zu treffen, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass Sie das schaffen können.“

Sie wollte widersprechen. Sie wollte McGonagall sagen, sie solle Malfoy in dem Grab verrotten lassen, das er sich selbst geschaufelt hatte. Sie wollte sie darauf hinweisen, dass er wahrscheinlich versuchen würde, sie im Schlaf umzubringen oder dass sie keinen Tag überleben würde, ohne dem Schwachkopf so lange Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, bis er als nutzloses Wrack an ihre Wand geschmiert endete. Doch in ihrem Kopf schwirrten Bilder von Dumbledore herum.

_ Wenn wir Draco Malfoy nicht vor Schaden bewahren, dann war Albus' Opfer vergebens… _

„Okay“, murmelte sie abwesend vor sich hin. „Okay, ich werd's versuchen.“

McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich sofort. „Danke.“ Sie schenkte der jungen Hexe ein gezwungenes Lächeln, als sie ihr ihren Zauberstab zurückgab. „Ich weiß, dass das schwierig für Sie sein wird und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich alles tun werde, um es Ihnen leichter zu machen.“

Hermine stieß einen lauten und einsamen Atemzug aus. „Ich bin müde“, flüsterte sie, ihr Körper und ihr Geist waren überlastet und sehnten sich nach Schlaf.

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen alle etwas Ruhe“, stimmte die Schulleiterin zu. „Ich begleite Sie beide zurück zu Ihrem Schlafsaal und richte die Schutzzauber ein.“

„In Ordnung.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern, zu erschöpft, um noch weiter zu diskutieren. „Lassen Sie es uns hinter uns bringen.“

McGonagall klopfte dem Mädchen beruhigend auf die Schulter, bevor sie zur Küche ging und die Tür aufstieß. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy“, rief sie und sah den Zauberer aufmerksam an, als er ins Büro zurückkam, seine Hände arrogant in die Taschen gesteckt. Er warf Hermine einen verbitterten und unduldsamen Blick zu.

„Fertig mit deinem Zickenterror?“, fragte er spöttisch und hielt dabei bewusst Abstand.

Der Drang, ihn anzuschreien, bis seine Ohren bluteten, durchflutete sie, aber sie schob ihn beiseite. Etwas regte sich in ihrem Verstand und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihm gegenüber einen gewaltigen Vorteil hatte. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte die Kontrolle.  


„Du hast immer noch etwas Blut an deinem Kinn“, sagte sie, ihre Worte gedehnt und scharf.  
  
Er versteckte seine Verärgerung hinter einem amüsierten Schnauben, während er sich langsam wieder mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte und dabei seinen Blick auf ihre Augen gerichtet hielt. Dabei erkannte er, dass sie nicht braun waren, sondern eher golden. Wie abstoßend Gryffindor. Das kleine Schlammblut dachte also, sie hätte das Sagen, nicht wahr? Sein Grinsen wurde ein wenig breiter. Gut, sollte sie das glauben. Zumindest würde es ihm ein wenig Unterhaltung verschaffen, wenn er in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen sein würde.

„Freust du dich etwa nicht, mich zu sehen, Granger?“, stichelte er. „Du siehst ein wenig angespannt aus–“

„Und du siehst beschissen aus“, erwiderte sie und ließ ihren stürmischen Blick über seine zerfetzten Kleider schweifen. „Ich warne dich, Malfoy. Bring mich nicht auf die Palme–“

„Oder was?“, knurrte er und brachte sein Gesicht zu nahe an ihres heran. Sie blieb standhaft, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass sein Atem nach dem Blut roch, das ihre Faust verursacht hatte.

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?“, flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen. „Du hast nichts. Du bist nichts. Und jetzt sitzt du hier fest. Du bist gezwungen, unsere Hilfe anzunehmen wie ein armseliges Kind.“

Etwas flackerte in seinen Augen auf. Etwas zwischen Scham und Hass. Dieser Blick entzündete eine kleine und unberechenbare Flamme in ihrem Bauch, die ihr das Gefühl gab, mächtig zu sein; übermütig. Es hielt nicht lange an, aber doch gerade lang genug, um sich ein wenig gerader aufzurichten.

„Ich hoffe, es bringt dich um“, flüsterte sie mit brutaler Ehrlichkeit. „Ich hoffe, es zerreißt dich“, zischte sie.

„Verpiss dich, Schlamm...“

„Das ist genug“, unterbrach McGonagall sie. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. „Lassen Sie uns gehen, Mr. Malfoy. Es ist schon spät.“

Seine Augen flackerten zwischen dem alten Weibsstück und ihrem Zauberstab hin und her. Er konnte ehrlich von sich behaupten, dass er nie geplant hatte, auf dem Weg zu Grangers Schlafsaal einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn zwei bewaffnete Hexen ihn wie einen überfüllten Kessel beobachteten; sprunghaft und gefährlich. Er verdrehte die Augen und begann, Granger aus dem Raum zu folgen. McGonagall hinter ihm hielt ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Nacken gerichtet.

Sie bestritten den Weg stillschweigend und die beiden Hexen blickten ständig nervös umher, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sich in den Korridoren keine umherirrenden Seelen befanden. Sie waren natürlich leer und ihre Schritte vermischten sich mit dem prasselnden Echo des Regens. Draco betrachtete Grangers Hinterkopf, während sie gingen und bemerkte die angespannten Muskeln in ihren Schultern und den zu festen Griff um ihren Zauberstab. Wenigstens fuchtelte sie mit ihm nicht vor seinem Gesicht herum, im Gegensatz zu einer gewissen Schulleiterin, die es für nötig hielt, ihn alle paar Schritte in seine Wirbelsäule zu drücken.

Die jüngere Hexe beschleunigte ihre Schritte ein wenig, um eine Reihe schwerer Vorhänge beiseite zu ziehen und ein Porträt eines schnurrenden Löwenrudels zu enthüllen, das sich in seinem gemalten Sonnenlicht suhlte. Er hörte das Passwort nicht, das Granger murmelte, aber wahrscheinlich sollte er das auch nicht.

Sie verschwand nach drinnen und er platzte hinter ihr herein, als würde ihm der Raum bereits gehören. Er sah sich langsam und verstohlen im Wohnzimmer um und Hermine beobachtete ihn genau, während er seine Schuhe abstreifte und sich in Richtung Badezimmer begab, wobei er sich mit mehr Kraft als nötig an ihr vorbei schob. Sie wollte ihm gerade etwas hinterher rufen, aber er warf die Toilettentür einfach mit einem erschütternden Knall, der sie zusammenzucken ließ, hinter sich zu.

„Wichser“, fauchte sie und drehte den Kopf, um McGonagall einen müden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Wird das Einrichten der Schutzzauber lange dauern? Ich würde gern ins Bett gehen.“  
  
„Nur ein paar wenige Minuten“, versicherte ihr die Professorin, zuckte mit dem Handgelenk und ließ ihren Zauberstab über die Tür gleiten.

Die komplizierte Beschwörungsformel klang für Hermine eher wie ein Schlaflied und ihre Lider fühlten sich schwer wie Stein an. Sie hörte, wie die Dusche angestellt wurde. Das fließende Wasser summte zwischen McGonagalls Worten. Sie war so erschöpft, die Nacht hatte ihrem Verstand zugesetzt. Sie wollte sich einfach nur in einem dunklen Raum hinlegen und die Träume hinnehmen. Die Albträume. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Trance, als die Schulleiterin in ihr Blickfeld trat und ihre Lippen Worte formten, die sie nicht hörte.

„Verzeihung?“

„Ich bin fertig“, sagte McGonagall leise, ihr Gesicht grimmig. „Ich muss Sie noch einmal daran erinnern, Miss Granger, dass das unter uns bleiben muss.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete sie.

Und sie wusste es wirklich. Sie war in den letzten sechs Jahren zu oft in Geheimnisse eingeweiht worden und die meisten hatten ihren Tribut gefordert, aber sie wusste sofort, dass dieses sie am meisten verfolgen würde. Der alleinige Grund dafür war, dass sie es Harry und Ron nicht sagen konnte. Dieses Geheimnis würde die Grenzen ihrer Belastbarkeit sprengen. Sie drehte und wendete das Wort „Geheimnis” in ihrem Kopf und bemerkte, dass es selbst sogar hart klang; wie das Zischen einer Schlange.

„Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, Ihren Zauberstab genau im Auge zu behalten?“

„Das tue ich immer“, seufzte die Braunhaarige, während die andere Frau ihr Unbehagen widerspiegelte.

„Ich weiß, das das schwer für Sie wird“, gab McGonagall zu. „Aber Sie haben mich bisher noch nie enttäuscht, Hermine.“

Sie sah zu, wie die ältere Hexe aus dem Raum verschwand und fühlte sich plötzlich lächerlich eingeengt. Sie wandte ihren Kopf der Badezimmertür zu und kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum. Mit aufgeregten Fingern fuhr sie durch ihr zerzaustes Haar, schlurfte in ihr Schlafzimmer und hielt ihre ängstlichen Augen auf die Badezimmertür gerichtet, bis sie ihr Passwort, _Lutra lutra_ , murmelte und sich darin verschanzte.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Kleidung abzulegen, sondern brach einfach mit einem unsanften Sturz auf ihrem Bett zusammen und kuschelte sich in die Laken und Decken ein. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war immer noch schwarz, aber schließlich war das der Effekt, den der Winter auf die Farben und die Atmosphäre des Morgengrauens hatte. Die fernen Rufe der frühen Vögel waren jedoch ein Hinweis und ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Uhr bestätigte, dass es fast vier Uhr morgens war.

Sie dankte Merlin, dass Freitag war und sie morgen keinen Unterricht hatte, wobei sie sich fragte, ob sie sich wirklich für irgendetwas oder bei irgendjemandem bedanken sollte, wenn man die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends bedachte.

Die rieselnden Tropfen von Malfoys Dusche waren laut und deutlich in ihrem Zimmer zu hören und dienten als höhnische Erinnerung an ihren neuen und unwillkommenen Mitbewohner. Ihre Schläfen pochten, als sich wegen des ganzen Stresses Kopfschmerzen in ihnen auszubreiten begannen. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit Schwierigkeiten haben würde, Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde verging, bevor das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Sie konnte Malfoys grobe Bewegungen hören, als er in sein eigenes Zimmer ging. Sie stöhnte in ihr Kissen, als auch diese Geräusche zu hören waren. Sie glitten über die Badezimmerfliesen und sickerten durch die dünnen Wände. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um eilig einen Schweigezauber für ihr Zimmer zu murmeln und hoffte, dass er bis zum Morgen anhalten würde.

***

Draco strich mit den Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar und fummelte am Saum des Handtuchs herum. Er konnte nicht annähernd beschreiben, wie gut es sich anfühlte, anständig zu duschen; sich wieder sauber zu fühlen. Seine Augen wanderten durch das Schlafzimmer. Er registrierte die Gryffindor-Farben mit einem angewiderten Knurren, das ihm auf der Zungenspitze lag. Hier würde er bleiben müssen; inmitten dieses goldroten Durcheinanders.

Er hörte ein fernes Geräusch und erkannte, dass es Granger gewesen sein musste, die sich im Schlaf bewegte. Das konnte er hören? Großartig.

Wenigstens war das Bett bequem.

Er warf das Handtuch weg und entschied sich dafür, nackt zu schlafen. Er beschloss, dass es ihn nur stören würde, seine frisch gereinigte Haut mit seinen ungewaschenen Kleidern zu beschmutzen. Seine Augen fielen auf das Dunkle Mal, das seine aschgraue Haut befleckte. Er zeichnete die Umrisse mit der Fingerspitze nach und blickte finster in die Dunkelheit, bevor er in die einladenden Leinen zurückfiel und zur Zimmerdecke hinauf starrte.  
  
Der Himmel hatte sich in einen scheußlichen Indigoton verwandelt, als es ihm endlich gelang, in den Schlaf zu fallen, nach dem er sich seit Wochen gesehnt hatte.


	3. Türen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieber Leserinnen und Leser, 
> 
> wir wünschen euch viel Freude mit dem neuen Kapitel! Wir sind gespannt auf eure Gedanken und was ihr von den beiden haltet :)

**Türen**

Sie wurde viel zu früh wach.

Sie riss die Augen auf und blickte nervös durch ihr Zimmer Dann holte sie kurz Luft, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Handflächen, blinzelte den Schlaf weg und schluckte, weil ihre Kehle trocken war. Sie fühlte sich desorientiert und durcheinander, als ob ein Kobold durch die Abgründe ihres Verstands gehüpft war und an ihren Gedanken herumgepfuscht hatte. Sie rieb sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und setzte sich auf, sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um und vergewisserte sich, dass alles dort war, wo es sein sollte.

Ihre Albträume waren in letzter Zeit so lebhaft gewesen.

Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden, ob die letzte Nacht ein Streich ihres Unterbewusstseins gewesen oder alles tatsächlich passiert war. Vielleicht war gar kein Snape da gewesen. Kein Malfoy. Vielleicht gab es kein Geheimnis. Vielleicht war sie immer noch die einzige Bewohnerin ihres Schlafsaals. Vielleicht. Dann fiel ihr müder Blick auf ihre Arme und die Verbrennungen der Stricke und sie seufzte enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass es ein Traum gewesen war. Sie wollte sich so gerne etwas vormachen. Vielleicht war es ein Abwehrmechanismus ihres Verstandes oder ganz einfach Hoffnung. Zum Teufel, es war egal, was es war. Fakt war zumindest, dass es kein Albtraum gewesen war.

Es machte sie krank. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen überschlug, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie nahe er ihr war. Zwischen ihnen lag nur ihr kleines Badezimmer. Nur zwei Wände.

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und wollte schreien, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nur drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Hermine hatte ehrlich gedacht, dass sie angesichts ihrer Erschöpfung ein wenig mehr geruht hatte. Aber nein. Offensichtlich war ihre Schlaflosigkeit von Dauer. Welch Freude.

Es war gegen neun Uhr an einem ohnehin schon miserablen Morgen. Sie hörte bereits die Regentropfen wie gewohnt an ihr Fenster klopfen. Da sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war, zu versuchen, noch einmal einzuschlafen, stieg sie langsam aus dem Bett, griff sich ihren Bademantel und ihren Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Dusche. So leise, wie sie konnte, blickte sie vorsichtig aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und erblickte Malfoys ausrangierte und abgenutzte Schuhe.

Die Überreste ihres optimistischen Denkens flatterten mit dieser letzten vernichtenden Beobachtung davon, woraufhin sie schnell ins Badezimmer schlüpfte.

Sie streifte die Kleider vom vorangegangenen Tag ab und murmelte einen kurzen Zauberspruch, um die Dusche direkt heiß werden zu lassen. Die Hexe drehte sich um und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, strich sich ihre verknoteten Locken aus dem Gesicht und berührte die dunklen Halbmonde unter ihren Augen. In ihren Gesichtszügen lag zu viel Schmerz, er wohnte in den Falten ihres permanenten Stirnrunzelns. Sie sah aus wie eine Pauspapierversion ihrer selbst; blasser und fast durchscheinend. Wie Milchglas.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Augen und dankte Merlin, als sie das vertraute Glitzern in ihnen erkannte, den Funken des Feuers und der Entschlossenheit, der immer da gewesen war, der noch nicht erloschen war.

Es ging ihr gut. Sie war nur müde und fragte sich, wie sie mit Malfoy zusammenleben sollte.

Der Spiegel begann zu beschlagen, also wandte sie sich von ihrem beunruhigenden Abbild ab und gab ein zufriedenes Stöhnen von sich, als das dampfende Wasser ihre Gesichtszüge beruhigte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und massierte die Seife in ihre Haut ein, wobei sie den Vanilleduft mit einem wohltuenden Atemzug einsog. Zuerst schäumte sie ihre Arme ein, dann ihre Brust und ihren flachen Bauch und dann beugte sie sich vor, um über die Länge ihrer Beine zu streichen.

Es fühlte sich gut an. Normal. Sie genoss die Sinneswahrnehmungen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten und es war wunderbar: erholsam genug, dass sie ihrem immer überfüllten Geist erlaubte, mit dem Grübeln aufzuhören und sei es auch nur, um die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht zu verdrängen. Um zu vergessen, dass jemand, den sie verachtete, in ihrem Schlafsaal wohnte. Ein Todesser.

Es benötigte noch etwas mehr Seife, aber schließlich ließ sie alles los. Sie erlaubte sich diese Freiheit, weil sie wusste, dass es von jetzt an nur noch schlimmer werden würde.

Merlin möge ihr verzeihen, dass sie für ein paar Minuten so tat, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

***

Draco hob seine schweren Lider, als ein weibliches Stöhnen in den Raum drang. Das Flüstern des fließenden Wassers hatte ihn vor wenigen Augenblicken aufgeweckt, aber es waren die seltsamen Seufzer und das Wimmern, die ihn völlig aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er seine Umgebung nicht erkannte und hob den Kopf, um sich den Raum argwöhnisch anzusehen.

Da erinnerte er sich. Er erinnerte sich, dass er in Hogwarts war. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich mit dem Schlammblut einen Schlafsaal teilte. Scheiße.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und seine Augen wanderten zum Fenster. Draco wusste, dass es nicht klappen würde, aber er probierte es trotzdem. Er sprang aus dem Bett und versuchte, es zu öffnen, aber der Verschluss rührte sich nicht. Er holte mit seiner Faust aus und schlug mit aller Kraft gegen das Glas, doch es bildeten sich nicht einmal Risse. Er knurrte, als ein kleines Rinnsal Blut über seine Knöchel glitt. Es tat weh, aber er hatte schon so viel Schlimmeres erlebt.

Ja, definitiv eingesperrt. Sein neues Gefängnis, eindeutig.

Ein weiteres weibliches Säuseln drang durch die Luft und er griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, um die nervtötenden Geräusche zum Schweigen zu bringen. Jedoch musste er erneut feststellen, dass er keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß. Er hatte gar nichts. Nicht einmal einen Stapel sauberer Sachen zum Anziehen.

„Fuck“, murmelte er und ging zurück zum Bett.

Er hatte nicht genug geschlafen. Seine Bewegungen waren träge und seine Sicht verschwommen. Er hatte immerhin fünf Monate Schlaf nachzuholen und das wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn ihre unaufhörlichen Duschgeräusche nicht seine Umgebung verschmutzt hätten. Er schnappte sich das Kissen und hielt sich damit die Ohren zu, aber es dämpfte ihre Geräusche nur.

Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie das jeden Morgen tat.

***

Ihre Vorstellungskraft konnte sie nur etwa fünfzehn Minuten lang ablenken, bevor die Realität wieder ihren Weg zurück in ihren Verstand fand. Mit einem niedergeschlagenen Atemzug stellte sie das Wasser ab, verließ die Dusche und kehrte zum Spiegel zurück, um das Kondenswasser mit der Handfläche zu wegzuwischen. Sie schenkte diesem neuen Spiegelbild den Anflug eines Lächelns und entschied, dass es bedeutend besser aussah. Das warme Wasser hatte auf ihrer Haut eine gesunde Röte hinterlassen. Sie fühlte sich menschlicher, präsenter.

Sie wickelte den flauschigen und bequemen Bademantel um sich und erübrigte ihrem feuchten und verschwommenen Spiegelbild einen letzten Blick, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab vom Waschbecken nahm und einen schnellen Trocknungszauber für ihr Haar murmelte. Anschließend verließ sie das Badezimmer. Ihre Faust hatte sich gerade um den Knauf ihrer Schlafzimmertür geschlossen, als sie ein leises Klopfen an der Wohnungstür hörte. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, ordnete jedoch rasch ihre Gedanken und durchquerte ihr Wohnzimmer, um nachzusehen. Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie ihren Besucher erblickte.

„Hallo Dobby“, grinste sie und bemerkte den großen Koffer hinter ihm.

„Guten Morgen, Miss.“ Er nickte bescheiden, immer die nervöse kleine Seele. „Die Schulleiterin hat Dobby gebeten, Ihnen das hier zu bringen.“

„Danke“, sagte sie, wohlwissend, dass es wahrscheinlich die Sachen für Malfoy waren. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Dobby?“

„Ja, Miss!“, zwitscherte der Hauself fröhlich. „Was wünscht Miss, Dobby zu tun?“

„Könntest du vielleicht etwas mehr Essen für mich besorgen?“, fragte sie. „Und ich hol es dann später ab?“

„Dobby kann es hierher bringen.“

„Schon gut“, sagte sie und winkte ab. „Ich gehe später noch ein wenig spazieren, dann hole ich es ab. Ehrlich, das ist kein Problem.“

„In Ordnung, Miss“, murmelte er, offensichtlich ein wenig enttäuscht. „Ich gehe jetzt wieder. Dobby muss nach dem Frühstück beim Putzen helfen.“

Sie wollte ihm sagen, er solle bleiben, da sie sich in der Nähe von jemandem, den sie kannte, wesentlich... sicherer fühlte, aber er schnippte nur mit den Fingern und war verschwunden. Sie überlegte kurz und stellte fest, dass sie fünf Tage lang keinen ihrer Freunde gesehen hatte, weil sie ihre gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek damit verbracht hatte, nach Kräften dem Orden zu helfen. Sie warf einen Blick hinter sich auf Malfoys Tür und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich bald mit ihnen treffen musste.

Sie waren eine weitere Dosis Normalität. Eine weitere Form der Flucht.

Hermine zog ihren Bademantel ein wenig enger um sich, als eine kühle Brise den Gang entlang wehte und in ihren Schlafsaal eindrang. Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab, um den Koffer in ihre Sitzecke schweben zu lassen und ließ ihn vor Malfoys Zimmer mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden krachen. Sie überlegte, ihn anzuschreien und zu erklären, dass er nun einige Sachen hatte, aber ihr gesunder Menschenverstand entschied sich für etwas anderes, denn das Hogwarts-Motto gab es nicht ohne Grund. Es war wirklich das Beste, schlafende Drachen ruhen zu lassen, insbesondere einen voreingenommenen, psychotischen Drachen, der gegen seinen Willen eingesperrt war.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Herbstbrise ihre Tür mit einem durchdringenden Knall zuschlug.  
  
Und dann hörte sie Bewegungen in seinem Zimmer, begleitet von hitzigem und männlichem Gemurmel, das wie Gift klang, selbst wenn es nur gedämpfter Unsinn hinter der Tür war. Sie überlegte, in ihr Zimmer zu rennen, um dem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber die störrische Löwin in ihr wollte das nicht zulassen. Trotzig straffte sie ihre Schultern und schloss die Augen, um sich auf das unvermeidliche Theater vorzubereiten.

Seine Tür wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgestoßen, kräftig genug, dass sie gegen die Wand schlug, aber Hermine bezwang den Drang, zusammenzuzucken. Der frustrierte Slytherin kam in ihr Blickfeld, sein hochgewachsener Körper füllte den Türrahmen aus, der unbeholfen mit seiner Hose und seinem unverschlossenen schwarzen Hemd bekleidet war. Das bemerkte sie jedoch nicht. Sie weigerte sich, ihre Augen tiefer als unter seine Wimpern schweifen zu lassen, da sie wusste, dass Augenkontakt Macht bedeutete. Es war Kontrolle.

„Du fickst meinen Kopf!“, brüllte er. Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich und seine Wangenknochen traten vor Verärgerung hervor. „Kannst du eigentlich noch mehr _scheiß_ Lärm machen? Du–“

„Du willst, dass ich mehr Lärm mache?“, antwortete sie und neigte unschuldig den Kopf zur Seite. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs öffneten sich alle Türen in ihrem Schlafsaal und schlugen dann wieder zu. Sie widerstand dem Instinkt, wegen des heftigen Knalls zu blinzeln. „Besser, Malfoy?“

„Sehr erwachsen von dir, Granger“, höhnte er, und sie konnte die Intensität seines Blicks vom anderen Ende des Raums aus spüren. „Du hältst dich für so verfickt schlau–“

„Ich denke, wir sind uns beide einig, dass ich  _ verfickt _ schlau bin“, sagte sie und fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl mit dem Schimpfwort, aber sie kaschierte es gut. „Wie du so eloquent ausgedrückt hast–“

„HÖR AUF, so viel Lärm zu machen“, knurrte er, seine Stimme ein bedrohliches Grollen, das zwischen ihnen nachklang. „ _ Hör auf _ , Sachen zu schmeißen,  _ hör auf _ zu reden,  _ hör auf _ , dich zu bewegen–“

„Ich kann in _meinem_ Zimmer tun, was immer ich will“, sagte Hermine und zögerte, als er am Koffer vorbeiging und sich ihr näherte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und hob ihren Zauberstab. Er unterbrach seine langen Schritte nicht. „Komm mir nicht zu nahe!“

„Als ob ich dich verfickt noch mal anfassen würde“, knurrte er und hielt erst an, als das Ende ihres Zauberstabs seine Brust berührte. „Eher würde ich sterben–“

„Nur zu“, erwiderte sie schnell. „Das wäre es wert–“

„Ich warne dich, Granger“, höhnte er. „Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen! Du klingst so, als würde sich ein körperlich gestörter Riese durch den Raum bewegen!“

„Finde dich damit ab“, zischte sie und übte mit ihrem Zauberstab noch mehr Druck auf seine Brust aus, obwohl sie der Überzeugung war, dass sie das nur noch weiter gegen die Wand drückte. Schnell zerrte sie ihren Bademantel ein wenig enger um sich. Wenn er ihre Kleidung, die sie nach dem Duschen angezogen hatte, wahrgenommen hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Merlin sei Dank.

„Ich meine es ernst, Granger.“ Er schaute sie finster an. „Hör auf, Lärm zu machen oder leg einen Schweigezauber auf mein Zimmer–“

„Als ob ich meine Magie vergeuden würde, um dir einen Gefallen zu tun–“

„Dann halt deine verdammte Klappe!“, schrie er und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand neben ihrem Kopf. Die Magie des Schlosses sorgte dafür, dass das nur einen geringfügigen Schaden verursachte, nur eine kleine Delle, aber die Erschütterung des Schlags traf ihr Trommelfell und ließ sie widerwillig erschaudern. „Ich brauche Ruhe! Und ich kann keine bekommen, wenn du nicht dein Schlammblutmaul hältst!“

Sie holte mit der freien Hand aus, um ihm in sein blasses Gesicht zu schlagen, aber vielleicht wurde sie zu berechenbar. Ihre wütenden Augen wanderten zu seinen langen Fingern, die eng um ihr Handgelenk geschlungen waren. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut kochte.

„ _ Lass _ mich los–“

„Du hast deine Schlagquote fürs Erste erreicht“, sagte er leise. Zu leise. „Du wirst weitere vier Jahre warten müssen–“

„Lass meinen Arm los", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Oder ich schwöre, ich werde–“

„Was?“, forderte er sie heraus, indem er seinen Griff verstärkte und ihre Hand gegen die Wand drückte, direkt neben die Delle, die seine Faust hinterlassen hatte.

Ihr nächster Schritt passierte instinktiv und schnell. Ihr Zauberstab war plötzlich an seiner Kehle und stach in den Raum zwischen seinem Adamsapfel und einer vor Wut pulsierenden Vene. Ihre Augen richteten sich herausfordernd auf seine und warnten ihn davor, sie weiter anzustacheln. Hermine zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie ihn nach Hogsmeade und zurück hexen würde, wenn er ihre Nerven weiter überstrapazierte. Aber sein Blick blieb starr auf sie gerichtet und der Griff an ihrem Handgelenk blieb fest.

„Nur zu, Granger.“

Und es war sein Selbstvertrauen, das sie am meisten erschütterte, das sie dazu brachte, ihre Magie aus ihrem Zauberstab fließen zu lassen und seine Haut zu versengen.

„Du verficktes Miststück“, rief er, stolperte zurück und legte seine Hand an die frische Verbrennung an seinem Hals. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen–“

„Ich habe die Nase voll von dir“, sagte sie, ihr Zauberstab noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. „Geh zurück in dein Zimmer und schlaf–“

„Versuch gar nicht erst, mich herumzukommandieren, du schmutziges–“

„Ich gehe“, sagte Hermine ruhig, auch wenn sie ihren Zorn kaum aus ihren Worten heraushalten konnte. „Du wirst also ein paar Stunden ungestört schlafen können. Ich schlage vor, du machst das Beste daraus–“

„Dann verpiss dich endlich“, murmelte er, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
Eine weitere Tür knallte und diesmal erlaubte sie sich, ihr Gesicht zu verziehen.

Sie musste hier raus. Das Wohnzimmer war mit neuen und unangenehmen Gerüchen verpestet und sie fühlte sich wie ein gejagter Dachs, der aus seiner Höhle geräuchert wurde. Sie wandte ihren Blick von seiner Tür ab und eilte in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich so schnell wie möglich umzog. Vollständig in Jeans und einen bequemen Pullover gegen die Kälte gekleidet, verließ sie schnell ihre Schulsprecherwohnung und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Der Gang dorthin dauerte so viel länger, als sie in Erinnerung hatte und die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die spärlich in den Gängen verstreut waren, beobachteten sie. Sie hätte schwören können. Aber sie konnten nichts über ihren abscheulichen Hausgast wissen... oder? Ihre langen Blicke sagten jedoch etwas anderes, daher beschleunigte sie ihre paranoiden Schritte, bis sie mit brennenden Oberschenkeln und polternden Schritten rannte. Und dann krachte sie direkt gegen einen hochgewachsenen Körper, aber immerhin war dieser höflich genug, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie fiel.

„Neville“, keuchte sie und erlangte mithilfe seiner ausgestreckten Arme ihr Gleichgewicht zurück. „Oh, Gott sei Dank–“

„Hermine“, sagte er sichtlich besorgt. „Geht es dir gut? Du–“

„Mir geht's gut“, antwortete sie hastig und schob sich mit zitternden Fingern eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich–“

„Du bist wirklich blass“, kommentierte Neville. „Bist du krank oder so?“

„Nein, nicht krank.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bot ihm ein falsches Lächeln an. „Ich habe nur noch nicht gefrühstückt.“

„Wir haben dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen“, sagte er. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, wie erwachsen er geworden war. „Ginny und Luna haben gesagt, sie hätten dich gestern vermisst und–“

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit ziemlich mies verhalten habe“, seufzte sie mit niedergeschlagenen Augen. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe nur versucht, Harry und Ron zu helfen–“  


„Du brauchst eine Pause, Hermine“, sagte er ihr. „Das ist alles nicht gut für dich und du siehst wirklich krank aus. Komm einfach später zum Abendessen mit uns mit.“

Sie war zu müde, um zu widersprechen. „In Ordnung“, murmelte sie und erntete ein zufriedenes Lächeln von ihrem Freund. „Ich treffe dich später in der Großen Halle.“

Sie schob sich ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten an ihm vorbei und setzte ihre eiligen Schritte zur Bibliothek fort. Sie schauderte, als ein hungriges Donnergrollen durch die Korridore hallte. Aber es war okay; sie konnte ihr Ziel jetzt sehen. Sie warf sich gegen die Türen und atmete tief durch, um ihr aufgebrachtes Inneres zu beruhigen.

Ihr Blick flackerte über die leeren Stühle und verlassenen Schreibtische und sie spürte instinktiv, dass der riesige Raum wieder einmal nur ihr gehörte. Sogar Madam Pince verbrachte immer weniger Zeit zwischen ihren kostbaren Büchern und Wälzern, sondern blieb die meiste Zeit bei den Lehrern.

Gesellschaft half manchen Menschen. Sie lenkte sie von der Angst und der Trauer ab.

Sie vermutete, dass die meisten Leute es angebrachter fanden, die Gesellschaft von geliebten Menschen zu genießen, anstatt sich auf Prüfungen vorzubereiten, die vielleicht nie stattfinden würden. Vielleicht hätte sie sogar ihr Lieblingshobby an den Nagel gehängt, wenn sie tatsächlich einen ihrer besten Freunde hätte sehen können. Aber das konnte sie nicht…

Hermine ging direkt zu ihrem üblichen Tisch ganz hinten in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Ihr Schreibtisch war inmitten der selten benutzten Bücherregale versteckt, wodurch sie sich dort perfekt zurückziehen konnte, um ihre beunruhigenden Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und sich von den Absätzen davontragen zu lassen. Dies war ihr Zufluchtsort.

Verloren in den verführerischen, tintengeküssten Seiten konnte sie fast alles vergessen.

Mit dem Zauberstab rief sie ihren neuesten Text über Horkruxe herbei und begann zu lesen. Sie betete, dass Malfoys höhnische Gesichtszüge aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden würden. Zumindest für eine kleine Weile.

***

Draco schleppte den Koffer in sein Zimmer und untersuchte den Inhalt schnell mit kritischem Blick. Nun, es hätte wesentlich schlimmer kommen können. Zwar bestand die Kleidung aus Sachen, die er niemals selbst ausgesucht hätte, doch gab es zumindest keine Anzeichen von Rot oder Gold unter den Textilien. Da waren ein paar schwarze Hosen, einige schwarz-weiße T-Shirts und dann noch drei oder vier Pullover in Schwarz und Grau. Unten im Koffer befanden sich einige einfache Hemden und eine Reihe von Standard-Zauberumhängen, begleitet von einigen schwarzen Schuhen, Socken und zusätzlicher Unterwäsche.

Es war mehr, als er erwartet, aber weniger, als er sich erhofft hatte.

Mit einem verbitterten Grunzen begann er, sie nach Muggelart im Schrank einzusortieren. Merlin, er vermisste seinen Zauberstab. McGonagall hätte ihm genauso gut eine seiner Gliedmaßen abreißen können, diese verdammte Kuh.

Sein Zauberstab hatte ihn beschäftigt, als er mit Snape im Schuppen eingesperrt gewesen war. Ob er nun einfach die Grenzen seiner Zauberkunst und seiner Verwandlungszauber ausgetestet oder neue Zaubersprüche geübt hatte, er hatte immer dazu beigetragen, dass die Zeit ein wenig schneller vergangen war. 

Und nun hatte das zottelige alte Weib das Einzige beschlagnahmt, mit dem er sich von den leeren Stunden des Nichts hätte ablenken können.

Er zog sich um, setzte sich für Merlin wusste wie lange auf sein Bett und versuchte, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen.

Er war kein Idiot. Er wusste, dass seine Tatenlosigkeit und die Gefangenschaft negative Auswirkungen auf ihn haben würden. Sein Schlafrhythmus war bereits durcheinander geraten und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich sein Geist zurückziehen würde. Er hatte die unzähligen Geschichten von verrückten Zauberern gelesen, die sich in Schränken eingeschlossen hatten und schließlich wahnsinnig geworden waren, nachdem sie eine Ewigkeit lang auf dieselben vier Wände gestarrt hatten.

Er brauchte eine Ablenkung, etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte und das ihm ein Ziel gab, ganz gleich, wie unbedeutend es schien.

Draco begab sich in den Wohnbereich des Schlafsaals und steuerte auf die kleine Küchenzeile zu, um ziellos die Schränke aufzureißen. Sie waren voll mit grundlegenden Lebensmitteln, aber er wusste nicht, wie er sie ohne seine Magie zubereiten sollte.

Er nahm sich zwei grüne Äpfel und erkundete langsam seine Umgebung, wobei seine stürmischen Augen an einer Reihe von Regalen hängenblieben, die sich unter dem Gewicht verschiedener Bücher praktisch bogen. Er starrte sie eine lange Minute lang an und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Lesen ein ideales Mittel war, um ihn bei der Stange zu halten.

Aber nein. Sie gehörten dem Schlammblut. Er wollte ihre Sachen nicht anrühren, wenn er es vermeiden konnte.

Er sah sich weiter im Raum um, während er an den reifen Früchten herumkaute und begann dann abwesend zu zählen.

***

Sie traf sich nicht mit ihren Freunden zum Mittagessen.

Es war eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen und eine, die sie einige Stunden später bereute, doch sie hatte wirklich gedacht, sie hätte etwas Interessantes gefunden. Sie hatte jedoch vergessen, dass die französische und die lateinische Übersetzung für das Wort _crux_ zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge waren.

Sie war schnell in die Küche gegangen, um das zusätzliche Essen zu holen, das sie angefordert hatte und um sich ein einfaches Schinkensandwich zu nehmen, aber ansonsten hatte sie die Bibliothek nicht verlassen. Sie hatte kaum bemerkt, wie der Tag schließlich in den Abend übergegangen war. Zeit war ein irrelevantes Durcheinander zwischen knarrenden Bücherregalen. Als die Nacht jedoch den Himmel verdunkelte und ihr Lumos gleichzeitig mit ihrer Konzentration zu schwanken begann, beschloss sie, dass es das Beste war, auf ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren.

Ein trauriger Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es Mitternacht war. Es war ein weiterer enttäuschender Tag ohne Fortschritte gewesen. Sie machte den Nachhall ihres Streits mit Malfoy für ihr Unvermögen verantwortlich, sich vollständig auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren zu können. Doch sie gestand sich gleichzeitig ein, dass ihre Schlaflosigkeit wahrscheinlich auch nicht von Vorteil war.

Nachdem sie ihre schmerzenden Glieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgeschleppt hatte, gestattete sie sich einen erleichterten Seufzer. Sie fand ihren Schlafsaal in Dunkelheit getaucht vor, ohne jede Spur des Slytherin-Bastards, der in einer Zelle in Askaban hätte ersticken sollen.

Sie murmelte einen Zauberspruch, um den Raum zu erhellen, machte sich daran, das Essen in die entsprechenden Schränke zu stellen und kochte sich ungeschickt eine Tasse Tee. Und dann konnte sie einen Blick auf sich spüren, der ihr wütende Splitter in den Hinterkopf trieb.

Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen drehte sie sich um und warf ihr heißes Getränk um, nur um ihn wieder in seinem Türrahmen herumstehen zu sehen, von wo aus er sie mit neuer Verärgerung beobachtete. Er betrachtete sie genau, wie ein Wolf, der zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst hatte. Er hatte auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet, nachdem die unvermeidliche Langeweile die Idee in ihm entfacht hatte, sich mit ihr zu streiten, sobald sie durch die Tür trat.

„Bisschen schreckhaft, Granger“, sagte er leise und verschränkte die Arme. „Mache ich dich nervös?“

„Du machst mich krank“, sagte sie ohne Umschweife und ihre Worte klangen klar und aufrichtig.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht“, knurrte er. „Du machst wieder Lärm–“

„Halt die Klappe und geh ins Bett–“

„Leg ein paar Schweigezauber auf mein Zimmer–“

„NEIN!“, schrie die Hexe und ihr Brustkorb schwoll an, als sie schäumend Luft holte. „Ich hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich meine Magie NICHT an dich verschwenden würde!“

„Doch, das wirst du“, antwortete er ruhig, machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn und umkreiste sie dabei regelrecht. „Ich sollte dir nicht zuhören müssen–“

„Tja, Pech gehabt“, zischte sie und knallte ihre Handflächen auf den Tresen zwischen ihnen. „Das ist MEIN Zimmer!  _ Ich _ sollte  _ dir  _ nicht zuhören oder dich auch nur ansehen müssen!“  
  
„ _ Pech gehabt _ “, wiederholte Draco ihre Worte, während er ungeduldig die Stirn runzelte. „Bring das mit der alten Schlampe in Ordnung und tu uns beiden einen Gefallen–“

„Halt die Klappe!“, schrie sie, kniff die Augen zu und bebte nun vor Wut. „Geh mir einfach aus dem Weg, Malfoy–“

„Und wie zum Teufel soll ich das anstellen?“, gab er zurück. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich kann deinen kleinen, beschissenen Schlafsaal nicht verlassen und es ist nicht gerade geräumig hier drin.“

Ihr Blick wurde glasig wegen der aufkommenden Tränen, aber sie verdrängte sie, bevor er sie bemerken konnte. „Dann bleib einfach in deinem Zimmer–“

„Nein“, unterbrach er sie arrogant, legte seine eigenen Hände auf den Tresen und brachte sein Gesicht auf ihre Höhe. „Nein, ich finde es zu amüsant, dich zappeln zu sehen, Schlammblut–“  
  
„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass mich dieses dumme kleine Wort noch stört?“, fragte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Glaubst du wirklich, es interessiert mich, was du denkst?“

„Ich glaube, es kümmert dich sehr, wie die Menschen über dich denken–“

„Ihr seid keine _Menschen_ “, brüllte sie und schlug erneut mit den Handflächen auf die Küchenzeile. „Ihr seid nur... Ihr seid nur–“

„Nur weiter, Granger“, ermutigte er sie und seine Stimme war trügerisch einladend. „Was genau empfindest du für mich? Ich bin neugierig.“

Sie hielt inne und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, als ihr Blick über sein scharfes und erwartungsvolles Gesicht schweifte. Seine kieselgrauen Augen waren hart wie Quarz, kalt und unleserlich. Sie wurden nicht schwach, sondern warteten nur auf ihre Antwort. Er wollte es wissen? Gut, das hatte unter ihrer Haut schon länger gekocht, als er verstehen und sie ertragen konnte.

„Du bist der verzogenste und selbstsüchtigste Mensch, den ich je kennengelernt habe“, sagte sie leise und betonte dabei jede Silbe einzeln. „Du hast in deinem ganzen Leben nichts anderes getan, als Leute zu schikanieren und du würdest einen echten Freund nicht mal erkennen, wenn er dir eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde, weil du einen Scheiß darauf gibst und zu sehr damit beschäftigt bist, auf alle herabzusehen–“

Er schnaubte. „Ich werde dich wissen lassen–“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, erwiderte sie und richtete zur Sicherheit ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Seit Jahren hast du es  _ gerade noch _ geschafft, nicht genau wie dein Vater zu werden; böse–“

„Du wirst nicht über meinen Vater sprechen“, rief er, zu wütend, um dem Zauberstab an seiner Brust Beachtung zu schenken. „Du hast kein VERFICKTES Recht–“

„Du wolltest meine Meinung!“, erwiderte sie. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein abscheulicher kleiner Bastard bist, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so widerwärtig seist, als dass du ein Todesser werden würdest! Harry wusste es! Er hat versucht, es uns zu sagen, aber nein! Aus irgendeinem dummen Grund dachte ich, du hättest noch eine kleine Spur von Anstand in dir. Ich lag so falsch–“

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal–“

„Und du wurdest zu dem, was alle von dir erwartet hatten.“ Sie ignorierte ihn, wich zurück und ging ein paar wütende Schritte zur Seite. „Voldemorts Anhänger und erbärmliche Entschuldigung für einen Menschen, weil du nicht einmal das hinkriegen konntest!“

Er knurrte. Und wieder wurde es ihm vor Augen geführt, sein Versagen. „Bist du jetzt fertig?“

Sie warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, der so viel intensiver war als jeder Blick, mit dem sie ihn zuvor anzusehen gewagt hatte. Gut. Es war verdammt amüsant, sie so in Rage zu bringen.

„Du bist widerlich und bösartig“, zischte sie und fühlte, wie ihre Magie zwischen ihnen knisterte, während sie versuchte, ihre überbordenden Emotionen zu beruhigen. „Und das wirst du immer sein und das finde ich sehr traurig. Willst du wissen, was ich für dich empfinde? Mitleid. Dass du zulassen konntest, zu dem zu werden, was du jetzt bist.“

Ein weiteres kehliges Grollen zitterte in seinem Rachen. „Vorhersehbar wie immer, Granger“, sagte er. „Immer überzeugt davon, dass in jedem etwas Gutes steckt–“

„Nicht in jedem“, brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen und klang dabei fast verzweifelt. „Nicht in dir. Nicht mehr.“

„Nun, zumindest lernst du, dich auf Enttäuschungen einzustellen.“ Er zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, während sie sich noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernte. „Wo willst du hin?“

„Ins Bett“, murmelte sie und ersparte ihm einen weiteren goldgespickten Blick. „Ich bin hier fertig–“

„Moment mal“, widersprach er und versperrte ihr den Weg zu ihrer Tür. „Jetzt bin ich dran–“  
  
„Ich dachte, ich habe mich sehr klar ausgedrückt“, murmelte sie mit angespannten Lippen. „Dass mir deine Meinung über mich egal ist–“

„Deine Meinung über mich war mir auch egal“, sagte er und machte langsam seinen Rücken gerade, um größer zu sein als sie.

„Aber du hast gefragt–“

„Weil ich dachte, es wäre unterhaltsam“, verriet er und erlaubte sich ein grausames Grinsen. „Und ich hatte recht–“

„Ich weiß, was du über mich denkst“, sagte sie und bemühte sich nach Kräften, gelassen zu wirken. „Schlammblut hier, Bücherwurm da. Du bist selbst ziemlich berechenbar, Malfoy–“

„Vielleicht überrasche ich dich.“

Merlin verfluche ihre Neugierde, die ihren gesunden Menschenverstand zum x-ten Mal vernebelte. „Gut“, murmelte sie, beäugte ihn misstrauisch und spannte die Finger an, die sich um ihren Zauberstab wanden. „Was denkst du über mich, Malfoy?“

„Du widerst mich an“, erwiderte er mit plötzlicher Feindseligkeit. „Die Tatsache, dass wir die gleiche Luft atmen müssen, verursacht mir Übelkeit. Du bist ekelhaft, ein ranziger Schandfleck für die ganze Zaubererwelt. Du verdienst deine Magie nicht–“

„Immer wieder dieser Unsinn.“ Sie zwang sich dazu, ihre Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich gehe ins Bett. Mach Platz oder ich zwinge dich dazu–“

„Ich fange gerade erst an“, versprach er düster und hinter seinen steinernen Augen flackerte etwas Wildes und Bedrohliches auf. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht, weigerte sich aber, wegzuschauen. Sie musste Augenkontakt halten. Die Kontrolle bewahren.

„Ich–“  
  
„Du weißt, dass du deine Magie nicht verdienst“, fuhr er fort und zeigte knurrend seine elfenbeinfarbenen Zähne. „Und deshalb arbeitest du so hart und bist so fleißig, nicht wahr? Darum verbringst du deine ganze erbärmliche Zeit mit Lernen–“

„Zufällig lese ich gern–“

„Aber du hast das Bedürfnis, dich zu beweisen“, brachte Draco sie mit selbstbewusstem und herablassendem Ton zum Schweigen. „Weil du weißt, dass deine Magie nicht rechtmäßig dir gehört.“ Ihre Unsicherheit vermischte sich mit etwas Süßem und er genoss sein siegreiches Grinsen. „Weil du weißt, dass du minderwertig bist.“

Ihre Lippe zuckte. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Und deshalb bringt es dich immer noch um, wenn ich Schlammblut zu dir sage“, endete er mit köstlicher Selbstgefälligkeit und nickte stolz mit dem Kopf. Er konnte sehen, wie die Hartnäckigkeit des Gryffindors in ihr darum kämpfte, ihre Zunge unter Kontrolle zu halten, also trat er zur Seite und ging auf seine Schlafzimmertür zu – zufrieden damit, dass sie so durcheinander war. Wenigstens hatte es diese widerwärtige Muggelbrut geschafft, für etwas Unterhaltung an diesem staubtrockenen Tag zu sorgen.

Seine Finger hatten gerade das Metall des Türgriffs berührt, als ihn ein heißer Stoß in seiner Wirbelsäule vorwärts schleuderte. Er klatschte mit dem Kopf voran an die angrenzende Wand und stieß ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen aus, während er die kalte Oberfläche hinunter rutschte. Der Aufprall hallte noch in ihm nach und er wusste, dass der Schmerz ihn innerhalb eines Herzschlags einholen würde.

Er hob den Kopf mit der Absicht, Granger anzugreifen und sie gegen die Wand zu stoßen, doch er konnte kaum ihren verschwommenen Schatten im Raum wahrnehmen, bevor der scharfe Knall einer zuschlagenden Tür ihn für einen Moment taub werden ließ. Der Schmerz verflog nach ein paar Sekunden; Es blieb nur eine kleine Beule an seinem Kopf und Schmerzen im Rücken. Er richtete sich rasch auf, seine Augen fuhren den Raum langsam ab und seine erweiterten Pupillen konzentrierten sich wieder auf die Bücherregale.

Ach ja, seine ursprüngliche Ablenkung, bevor das Schlammblut zurückgekehrt war.

Er konnte schon immer gut mit Zahlen umgehen und hatte beschlossen, dass Zählen das Richtige war, um ihn bei Verstand zu halten.

Granger hatte einhunderteins Bücher in ihrem Wohnzimmer; sechsundfünfzig davon waren schwarz, vierzig rot, drei blau und zwei grün. Auf allen Buchrücken standen insgesamt vierhundertsechzig Wörter, ohne die Namen der Autoren mitzuzählen. Er hatte das doppelt überprüft und die Informationen in seinem Kopf gespeichert. Dracos starrer Blick wanderte wieder durch den Raum und suchte nach seinem nächsten Zählprojekt für morgen. Die nächste Aufgabe zur Erhaltung seiner geistigen Gesundheit.

Doch seine Augen fielen automatisch zu ihrer Tür und er fühlte, wie die Wut an den feinen Haaren entlang lief, die seinen Körper bedeckten und in seinen Poren versank. Unterhaltsam oder nicht, das Mädchen brachte sein Gemüt in Wallung. Er würde morgen etwas anderes zum Zählen finden müssen.

***

Hermine stützte sich an der Tür ab und murmelte hastig mehrere Schweigezauber, bevor sie einen erstickten Schluchzer ausstieß. Bei Merlin, sie hasste ihn. Hasste ihn! Sie wischte mit groben Bewegungen ihre verräterischen Tränen weg und stolperte auf zittrigen Beinen zu ihrem Bett.

Selbst das kleinste Bisschen Schlaf blieb ihr die ganze Nacht über verwehrt. Der Zorn der Hexe über den schmierigen Slytherin nagte an ihr, bis die Vögel gemeinsam mit dem blauen Morgen kamen. Sie verachtete die Vögel.

Und das war erst Tag eins.


	4. Punktestand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben,
> 
> turbulente Zeiten - ihr seid sicherlich alle im Bilde. Um euch vielleicht ein wenig von den aktuellen Geschehnissen abzulenken, gibt's wie jeden Samstag ein neues Kapitel von uns.
> 
> Sehr bald nimmt die Story Fahrt auf, seid gespannt! Vorher müssen die zwei aber erst einmal noch ein wenig streiten. Viel Spaß! :)

**Punktestand**

Er schreckte aus dem Schlaf.

Er hatte wieder vom Astronomieturm geträumt. Die Bilder, Geräusche und Gerüche hatten ihn rücksichtslos heimgesucht; so realistisch und lebendig. Selbst sein Unterbewusstsein war darauf aus, ihn mit diesen ernüchternden Erinnerungen zu verspotten. Sie zerrten im Schlaf an seinem Verstand. Die Szenen wiederholten sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder. Sie suchten ihn jede Nacht heim, einige heftiger als andere, aber sie waren alle gleich. Albträume. Sie quälten ihn. Erinnerten ihn daran.

Versagen.  
  
Versagen.  
  
Versagen.  
  
Er stöhnte in das zu weiche Kissen, drehte sich um und blinzelte einen störenden Sonnenstrahl weg. Die Herbstsonne schien unangenehm und warm auf sein Gesicht und das gefiel ihm nicht. Sie war zu grell und trügerisch und ließ hoffnungslose Idioten glauben, dass es draußen nicht eiskalt war. Er spürte die Kälte, die seine Haut entlang glitt, in dem Moment, als er die Decken wegschob, um seine Füße auf den rauen Dielen abzustellen.

Er zog die Gewänder, die man ihm gegeben hatte, um die Kälte fernzuhalten, über seine Boxershorts und sein Hemd. Merlin bewahre, dass McGonagall ihm einen _richtigen_ Schlafanzug hätte geben können, der etwas gegen eine Unterkühlung hätte ausrichten können. Er blickte aus dem Fenster, doch alles, was er sehen konnte, waren Dachziegel, Backsteine und den verdammten Himmel, der wegen der Sonne zu grell wirkte. Welchen Sinn hatte es, ein Fenster ohne Aussicht zu haben? Bescheuerte Gryffindors.

Dann bemerkte er, wie ruhig es war. Die Stille summte in seinen Ohren, wurde nur ein wenig gemildert durch weit entferntes Vogelzwitschern. Er hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue und erkannte, dass ihm etwas im hinteren Teil seines Verstandes sagte, dass er heute schon einmal aufgewacht war. Wenn es überhaupt noch derselbe Tag war.

Ja, er war auf jeden Fall schon einmal wach gewesen. Er spürte das Flüstern seiner Erinnerungen, das über seine Nervenenden glitt. Es war das Schlammblut gewesen, das ihn wieder wachgerüttelt hatte, mit ihrer Scheißdusche und ihren unbeholfenen Schritten. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er eine üppige Liste von Schimpfwörtern in seine Matratze gemurmelt hatte, während er ihren ungehobelten Bewegungen gelauscht hatte. Er war vier weitere Obszönitäten davon entfernt gewesen, mit bösen Absichten in den Raum zu marschieren. Aber dann war eine Tür zugeschlagen worden und die Geräusche hatten aufgehört.

Sie war weg. Merlin sei Dank, verfickt noch mal.

Die Wärme hatte ihn wieder beruhigt und zurück in den Schlaf getragen. Zurück zu den Albträumen.

Nachdem er das Bett verlassen hatte, schlüpfte er aus dem Zimmer, auf der Suche nach etwas zu tun und etwas Essbarem. Er nahm sich ein Glas Milch und etwas Müsli, das Granger wohl stehengelassen hatte und erkannte, dass er wirklich lernen musste, etwas ohne Zauberstab zu kochen, wenn er hier jemals eine warme Mahlzeit haben wollte. Granger zu fragen stand aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht zur Debatte.

Er nahm sich eine zweite Portion Frühstück, während sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel und stieß einen angespannten Atemzug aus. Es war nicht Morgen, es war noch nicht einmal Frühstückszeit. Es war fast drei Uhr nachmittags; das offizielle Zeichen dafür, dass er zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab ein normales Schlafmuster verloren hatte. Und seinen Stolz.

Seine Augen richteten sich auf die Wohnungstür. Obwohl er wusste, dass es unweigerlich zwecklos war, stellte er seine Müslischale ab und beschloss, es zu versuchen. In der Sekunde, in der seine Finger den Griff berührten, schossen jedoch Funken über die Länge seines Arms empor und es knisterte in seinen Adern wie Feuer.

„Scheiße“, fluchte er und starrte auf die rote Verbrennung, die seine Fingerspitzen zierte. Mit einem resignierten Atemzug ging er zurück zur Küchenzeile und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, um seine schmerzende Haut mit etwas kaltem Wasser zu beruhigen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Fliesen der Küchenzeile. Er begann zu zählen.

Er musste etwas tun... Er musste sich beschäftigen…

***

„Du bist sehr still.“ Neville runzelte die Stirn und warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Geht es dir gut, Hermine?“

Ihr Mund verwandelte sich in ein zu breites Lächeln. „Mir geht's gut“, versicherte sie ihm sanft, während sie mit den Händen über ihr strategisch platziertes Lehrbuch fuhr. „Ich muss einen Aufsatz in Arithmantik schreiben und versuche nur, darüber nachzudenken.“

Eigentlich war das keine Lüge, aber sie hatte ihren Aufsatz bereits vor vier Tagen fertiggestellt. Sie hatte sich auf peinliche Stille zwischen ihr und ihren Freunden eingestellt, als sie dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle zugestimmt hatte und hatte deshalb absichtlich etwas mitgebracht, auf das sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit richten konnte. Wer würde sich schon die Mühe machen, ihren Wissenshunger zu hinterfragen?

Seamus, Dean, Ginny und Luna waren offensichtlich überrascht gewesen, als sie mit Neville in die Große Halle gekommen war. Alle hatten sich vergeblich bemüht, sie trotzdem einzubeziehen und sie war dankbar dafür. Wirklich, das war sie. Aber das Gespräch zwischen den anderen vier Gryffindors und der Ravenclaw war auch ohne ihren Beitrag unangenehm genug. Alle mieden nur das Thema Krieg und Voldemort und das ärgerte sie. Aber sie hatte sich an diesem Morgen Gesellschaft gewünscht; Menschen, die sie verstand und die sie mit ruhigem Gewissen Freunde nennen konnte. Schließlich war es niemandem vorzuwerfen, dass turbulente Zeiten Beziehungen belasten konnten. Es fühlte sich normal an, bei ihnen zu sitzen.

Also hatte sie einfach genickt, ihnen Ein-Wort-Antworten gegeben und gelegentlich eine Notiz gekritzelt, um den Eindruck zu erwecken zu arbeiten.

„Niemand sonst gibt sich irgendwelche Mühe mit seinen Aufsätzen“, murmelte Neville leise. Falls die anderen ihn gehört hatten, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch über Quidditch jedoch nicht. „Ich schätze, jeder denkt, dass es im Moment ein wenig sinnlos ist, aber ich weiß, wie du bist, wenn es ums Lernen geht, also sollte ich nicht überrascht sein.“

Sie bewunderte Neville und seine ungeschickte Aufrichtigkeit wirklich. Er war so liebenswert, dass es ihr manchmal im Herzen weh tat. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht zugestimmt hätte, die anderen zu treffen, wenn er nicht dabei gewesen wäre.

„Es lenkt mich ab“, erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Achselzucken.

Er nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu, bevor Seamus seinen Namen sagte und ihn zurück zu ihrer Diskussion über... Oh, verdammt, sie wusste nicht einmal, worüber sie redeten. Sie tat so, als konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die mit Darstellungen geschmückten Seiten, stellte aber fest, dass ihr schläfriger Blick auf den Slytherin-Tisch fiel.

Der Tisch war natürlich leer.

Von den etwa zweihundertfünfzig Schülern, die nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, trugen nur zweiunddreißig eine grüne Uniform. Alle waren im vierten Jahr oder jünger und hatten sich daran gewöhnt, in kleinen Gruppen mit den anderen Häusern zu essen und Kontakte zu knüpfen. Keiner von ihnen wollte mit den Vorurteilen über ihr Haus in Verbindung gebracht werden. Sie hatten alles getan, um eine Assoziation mit dem Schlangenwappen zu vermeiden. Soweit sie wusste, schliefen sie nicht einmal in den Kerkern, sondern hatten sich in den vielen freien Betten einquartiert, die in den verschiedenen Schlafsälen frei waren.

Es war wirklich traurig.

Sie waren so verzweifelt darum bemüht, Mutmaßungen und einen schlechten Eindruck zu vermeiden, obwohl allein ihre Anwesenheit in Hogwarts Beweis genug war, dass sie mit Voldemorts Ansichten nicht einverstanden waren. Sie waren genau wie alle anderen. Sie hofften auf Sicherheit und beteten, dass alles ein Ende haben würde.

Sie hasste Malfoy plötzlich noch ein kleines bisschen mehr, weil er so unberechenbar war und all den Vorurteilen entsprach, die Salazars Vermächtnis mit sich brachte. Ihr Blick wanderte den Tisch hinauf und landete an der Stelle, wo sie ihn zuletzt sitzen gesehen hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie furchtbar er im sechsten Jahr ausgesehen hatte und ärgerte sich darüber, weil sie so naiv auf die Zeichen dessen, was bevorgestanden hatte, reagiert hatte. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, was sie zu Harry über ihn gesagt und wie sie fast besorgt geklungen hatte. Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können?

„Hermine.“ Eine sanfte weibliche Stimme zog sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie drehte sich zu Luna um. „Geht es dir gut? Du hast ein wenig abwesend gewirkt.“

Sie bemühte sich sehr, angesichts ihres ironisch gemeinten Kommentars nicht zu blinzeln. „Mir geht's gut, Luna“, seufzte sie und deutete auf ihr Buch. „Es fällt mir nur etwas schwer, mich zu konzentrieren. Ich glaube, ich gehe vielleicht in die Bibliothek.“

„Jetzt schon?“ Ginny runzelte die Stirn und Hermine bemerkte, dass ihre Besorgnis echt war. „Du hast dein Essen kaum angerührt.“

Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihren halb aufgegessenen Sonntagsbraten. „Ich habe nicht wirklich Hunger.“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und schob ihren Teller zur Seite. „Ich hatte ein ziemlich großes Frühstück.“

Ihr Misstrauen ihr gegenüber war deutlich sichtbar und sie konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas abgenommen hatte, seit Harry und Ron weg waren, aber es war nicht so, als ob sie absichtlich gehungert oder generell weniger gegessen hätte; sie aß nur zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten. Schuld war wieder einmal die Schlaflosigkeit. Vielleicht sollte sie auf das Angebot von Slughorn bezüglich des Schlaftranks für Traumlosen Schlaf zurückkommen.

„Möchtest du etwas Gesellschaft in der Bibliothek?“, bot Neville aufrichtig an. „Ich schätze, ich könnte an meinem Aufsatz über Kräuterkunde arbeiten.“

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich vom Tisch. „Ich weiß, du magst die Bibliothek nicht und du hast außerdem noch nicht aufgegessen.“

„Vielleicht komme ich dann später vorbei“, schlug er als Kompromiss vor und spießte mit der Gabel noch einen Rosenkohl auf. „Aber es war schön, dich zu sehen, Hermine.“

„Das war es wirklich.“ Ginny nickte, begleitet von einem zustimmenden Brummen von Seamus und Dean. „Kommst du uns morgen besuchen?“

_Nein._

„Ich werde es versuchen“, seufzte sie leise und schenkte ihren Gryffindorfreunden und der blonden Ravenclaw ein sanftes Lächeln. „Es war auch schön, euch alle zu sehen.“

Sie sammelte ihre Habseligkeiten ein und drehte sich im Gehen mit einem schwachen Winken in ihre Richtung um. Sie hörte bereits ihre geflüsterten Worte in der Großen Halle umherschwirren, als sie ging. Sie konnte sich ausmalen, wie sie darüber sprachen, wie schlecht sie aussah, kein Zweifel. Sie unterhielten sich sicherlich über die dunklen Flecken unter ihren blutunterlaufenen Augen und darüber, wie ihre Haut ein wenig blasser geworden war. Nichts Bösartiges oder auch nur entfernt Hinterhältiges. Nur die Wahrheit. Nur sorgenvolle Worte.

Vielleicht hätte sie sich schuldig gefühlt, wenn ihr Körper in der Lage gewesen wäre, noch mehr negative Emotionen zu empfinden.

Aber das konnte er nicht. Die Gedanken an Malfoy hatten sie bis zum Rand mit heftigen Gefühlen ausgefüllt und in Verbindung mit viel Einsamkeit und einer Prise Verzweiflung fehlte ihr einfach der Platz dafür.

Aber die Hoffnung war immer noch da; nur ein Funken Optimismus in der Größe ihres Herzens, der nicht verschwinden wollte. Manchmal klammerte sie sich verzweifelt daran fest und verfluchte ihn dann im nächsten Moment. Das war es, was sie am Leben hielt, ihre spätabendlichen Bemühungen, alles über Horkruxe zu lesen, bestärkte und was sie außerdem dazu veranlasste, ihr Ordenstraining bei McGonagall fortzusetzen.

Ja, er war noch da. Er blieb nur manchmal unter anderen Dingen verborgen...

Die Bibliothek war zur Abwechslung gefüllt. Ein paar Schüler aus dem dritten Jahr drängten sich um einen Tisch und besprachen einige Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke. Ein anderer Schreibtisch war voll mit Schülern aus dem vierten Jahr. Auch Madam Pince war an ihrem gewohnten Platz zu finden. Ihre Nase steckte in einem Buch und ihre strengen Augen schauten über die Seiten hinweg, um die Schüler beobachten zu können. Hermine nickte der mürrischen Bibliothekarin zu, die ihre Geste jedoch nicht erwiderte, bevor sie sich mit unsicheren Augen im Raum umsah.

Sie entdeckte eine weitere Gruppe von Schülern hinter einem Bücherregal und entschied, dass die Bibliothek zu voll für ihren Geschmack war. Sie brauchte Einsamkeit. Sie begab sich deshalb in die Verbotene Abteilung, holte zwei der Bücher, die sie brauchte, aus dem Regal und beschloss, dass sie nicht hier bleiben konnte, wenn sie in Ruhe lesen wollte. Sie steckte deshalb die schweren Bücher in ihre Tasche und dachte darüber nach, nach draußen zu gehen, aber das Wetter war kaum zum Lesen im Freien geeignet.

Sie wollte nur zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen und sich mit einer heißen Schokolade und Literatur als Gesellschaft auf der Couch zusammenrollen.

Aber dort war _er_.

Sie runzelte entschlossen die Stirn. Nein, sie würde nicht wegen dieses Bastards aus ihrem eigenen Zimmer vertrieben werden. Sie weigerte sich. Warum sollte sie nur wegen Malfoy ihre Routine ändern müssen? Wenn der schleimige Trottel sich aufspielen sollte, konnte sie ihn einfach in seinem Schlafzimmer einschließen. Als sie die Bibliothek verließ, verzauberte sie die Bücher mit einem schnellen Verschleierungszauber, da ihre Vernunft sie davor warnte, dass es nicht klug wäre, wenn er den Gegenstand ihres Interesses kannte. Wenn das kleine Dreckschwein davon erfuhr und es ihm irgendwie gelang zu entkommen, würde er zweifellos zurück zu Voldemort überlaufen und einen Schulterklopfer erwarten, weil er Harrys und Rons Pläne durchkreuzt hatte.

Ihre Schritte zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal waren entschlossen und zielstrebig und versorgten sie mit ausreichend Adrenalin, um sie auf eine Konfrontation vorzubereiten. Sie murmelte das Passwort für die Haupttür, _A_ _d_ _L_ _ucem_ , und drückte die Tür stärker als nötig auf. Ihre Augen fanden ihn sofort. Aber was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, das er tun würde, das war es nicht.

Er saß mit seitlich abgestützten Händen auf dem Tresen, der den Wohnraum von ihrer Küchenzeile trennte. Seine Schultern waren entspannt und sein Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, während er abwesend mit einem seiner Finger auf die Mahagonifläche tippte. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt, auch nicht, nachdem sie die Tür mit einem leisen Ruck geschlossen und einige Schritte in den Raum gemacht hatte.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sodass sie die rechte Seite seines Gesichts erkennen konnte und bemerkte, dass sein vertrauter finsterer Blick noch immer auf ihm lag und seine Gesichtszüge verdunkelte. Sie fragte sich kurz, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck permanent so gereizt wirken konnte, merkte dann aber, dass sie ihre Mundwinkel über mehrere Wochen hinweg selbst kaum angehoben hatte. Sein finsterer Blick war jedoch nicht zwangsläufig wütend, er war vielmehr konzentriert als alles andere.

Hermine schaute ein wenig genauer hin, als wäre er ein seltener und gefährlicher Vogel, über den sie zufällig gestolpert war. Sie folgte seinem unerschütterlichen Blick zur Wand aus weißen Kacheln und öffnete ihren Mund mit einem Gefühl von irritierter Verwirrung.

_Was zum…_

„Was zum Teufel machst du da?“, fragte sie mit scharfer Stimme und sah zu, wie er überrascht zusammenzuckte. Sein Kopf schnellte zu ihr herum, um sie anzuschauen. Ah, da war die Wut. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn auf irgendeine Weise gestört und er war wütend deswegen. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen sahen wieder zu den Kacheln hinüber, um zu prüfen, ob sie etwas übersehen hatte, aber auf der Elfenbeinkeramik war nicht einmal ein Fleck sichtbar.

„Verdammt noch mal, Granger“, brüllte er und sprang mit fließenden Bewegungen von der Holzplatte. „Jetzt habe ich mich verzählt, du blödes–“

„Verzählt?“, wiederholte sie und legte intuitiv eine Hand auf ihren Zauberstab in der Tasche. Er näherte sich ihr nicht, wie sie es erwartet hatte; Er verlagerte nur sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und betrachtete sie ungeduldig aus ungefähr fünfzehn Fuß Entfernung. Dennoch fühlte sich das für ihre Begriffe immer noch zu nah an. „Was hast du–“

„Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“, unterbrach er sie schnell.

„Ich _wohne_ hier“, zischte sie, ging zum Sofa und ließ ihre schwere Tasche fallen. „Und ich habe etwas zu erledigen, also lass mich in Ruhe–“

„Und wo genau soll ich hingehen?“, konterte er und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er rollte die Schultern, als würde er sich auf eine Schlägerei vorbereiten und sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Muskeln unter dem grauen Rollkragenpullover rhythmisch bewegten.

„Das ist mir völlig egal“, antwortete sie knapp. „Geh in dein Zimmer–“

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, knurrte Draco und beäugte sie mit berechnendem Blick. „Du kannst kommen und gehen, wie du willst, also solltest du woanders hingehen–“

„Das ist mein Schlafsaal, Malfoy!“, schrie sie und ballte trotzig die Fäuste. „Du bist nur hier, weil der Orden Mitleid mit dir hat!“

Er schnaubte. „Ich bin hier, weil ihr verdammten Idioten euch nicht um euren eigenen Dreck kümmern könnt!“, schrie er. „Immer steckt ihr eure Nasen in alles hinein und denkt, ihr würdet helfen–“

„Wir helfen dir!“

„Nun, ich will eure verdammte Hilfe nicht!“, schrie Draco und sein Ton war laut und hallte durch die antike Akustik des Raums. „ICH WOLLTE NIEMALS eure Hilfe–“

„Na ja, jetzt hast du sie“, unterbrach sie ihn ruhig, unfähig, die Überheblichkeit in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Also hör auf, dich wie eine verwöhnte Göre zu beschweren, und–“

„Verpiss dich!“

„Ich warte darauf, dass du dich _verpisst_ “, erwiderte die Hexe. „Ich muss etwas Arbeit erledigen–“

„Warum gehst du nicht in dein Zimmer?“, fragte er abfällig und ging mit einem langen Schritt auf sie zu. „Oder noch besser, hau ab in den Turm zu deinen restlichen schwachköpfigen Freunden–“

„Weil ich das nicht tun müssen sollte–“

„Warum müsst ihr Gryffindors immer darauf bestehen, Dinge komplizierter zu machen?“, fragte er vollkommen ernst. „Ihr rennt jedes Mal Ärger hinterher, was so verdammt dämlich ist und dann fragt ihr euch, warum man euch immer umbringen will–“

„Ich kann verstehen, dass das für dich schwer nachzuvollziehen ist“, sagte Hermine langsam und hob dabei ihr Kinn an. „Dass wir mutig genug sind, für das einzustehen, was wir–“

„Bevormunde mich nicht, Granger.“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Tapferkeit am Arsch. Du und diese nichtsnutzigen Idioten habt die Grenze zur Dummheit schon vor langer Zeit überschritten–“

„Wage es nicht, mich als dumm zu bezeichnen.“ Sie blickte finster drein und nahm die Hand aus der Tasche, um mit einem zornigen Finger in seine Richtung zu zeigen. „Ich bin nicht–“

„Na gut“, murmelte er und überrumpelte sie damit für eine Sekunde. „Du hast vielleicht ein paar Gehirnzellen, die du verwenden kannst, aber das Waisenkind und der Bettler sind einfach verdammt nutzlos–“

„Nenn sie nicht–“

„Und es sagt eine Menge über deine lausige kleine Gruppe aus“, fuhr er fort und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Wenn es das scheiß Schlammblut ist, das den Verstand hat!“

Der Muggelinstinkt, der ihr Blut durchströmte, trieb sie dazu, nach der Tasse auf dem Tisch zu greifen und sie in seine Richtung zu schleudern. Und sie warf sie heftig; heftiger, als sie jemals etwas anderes in ihrem Leben geworfen hatte. Aber er wich aus. Mistkerl. Sie sah zu, wie die Tasse an der Wand hinter ihm zerbrach. Hübsches weißes Porzellan regnete mit ein paar Holzsplittern herunter. Sie blickte ihn mit ihren feuergoldenen Augen an und vibrierte vor ungezügelter Wut, als sie sah, wie sich Belustigung auf seinen Gesichtszügen ausbreitete.

„Ich sage es dir nicht noch einmal, Malfoy“, zischte sie und zügelte ihre stürmischen Anwandlungen, ihn hier und jetzt zu verhexen. „Geh auf dein Zimmer und lass mich meine Arbeit fortsetzen–“

„Habe ich da einen Nerv getroffen, Granger?“, sagte er selbstgefällig. „War es das Schlammblut oder meine Bemerkung über die Trottel-Zwillinge?“

„Hör auf, sie so zu nennen–“

„Warum gehst du nicht und nervst stattdessen _sie_ mit deiner Anwesenheit?“, fragte er mit einer flapsigen Handbewegung.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!“

„Nein, ich meine es verdammt ernst“, beharrte er, ein wenig neugierig, als er bemerkte, dass ihr Mund zuckte. „Warum zum Teufel belästigst du nicht Potter und Weasley anstatt mich?“

„Weil sie nicht hier sind, verdammt!“, platze es aus Hermine heraus, wohlwissend, dass es nicht unbedingt klug war, ihm das zu sagen. Sie sah sofort, wie sich sein Grinsen verbreiterte und nahm es den Jungs noch etwas mehr übel, dass sie sie hier zurückgelassen hatten. Mit ihm. „Sie sind nicht hier“, wiederholte sie in einem ruhigeren Tonfall und zwang sich, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Wo sind–“

„Als ob ich dir das sagen würde“, spottete sie. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Malfoy, bevor ich–“

„Das ist typisch“, sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen, als ob er ihre Frustration tatsächlich auf ihnen spüren konnte. Anscheinend schmeckte sie köstlich. „Das erklärt natürlich eine Menge.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon sprichst du eigentlich?“

„Warum dein Gesicht die ganze Zeit wie ein verprügelter Arsch aussieht“, sagte er schlicht und näherte sich ihr wieder mit seiner siegessicheren Arroganz. „Warum du aussiehst, als wolltest du dir die Pulsadern aufschneiden–“

Zu weit. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich–“

„Das Goldene Trio hat sich getrennt“, sinnierte er, jedoch mehr zu sich selbst. „Das muss wehtun, Granger. Zu wissen, dass die einzigen zwei Menschen, die dich tatsächlich _ertragen_ können, weg sind–“

„Wenigstens habe ich Freunde–“

„Aber die sind nicht hier, oder?“, erinnerte er sie mit einem verräterischen Zungenschnalzen. „Es muss schlimm sein, dass du deine Beine nicht mehr über Weasley bekommst.“

Sie keuchte, hielt aber mit einem schnellen Atemzug ihre Demütigung zurück. Ron war... Ron war ihr Freund. Nichts weiter. Sie hatte auf mehr gehofft und ihm ihre Unschuld geschenkt, bevor er mit Harry weggegangen war. Es war... unangenehm gewesen und er hatte sich nicht besonders geschickt angestellt und dann war ihr schmerzlich klar geworden, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm nicht in Frage kam, obwohl einige dieser aufdringlichen romantischen Gefühle ihm gegenüber noch vorhanden zu sein schienen. Vielleicht, nachdem sich das ganze Drama des Kriegs gelegt hatte…

„Ron und ich gehen dich nichts an“, murmelte sie trotzig und erkannte, dass sie wahrscheinlich zu lange geschwiegen hatte. „Hör auf, so ein–“

„Vielleicht ziehst du dann Potter vor?“, beschuldigte er sie mit einem angewiderten Schnauben. „Merlin, ihr drei seid erbärmlich.“

Sie wollte es noch einmal mit der Tasse versuchen. Aber nein. Sie wollte einen Vorteil, der nicht von ihren Fähigkeiten als Hexe abhing.

Er war ihr jetzt näher und sie bemerkte kurz, dass er nach Äpfeln und Schlaf roch. Seine Handlungen waren zu anmutig und fließend, als hätte er dies alles minutiös geplant, mit ihrer Erniedrigung als Ziel. Ihre Finger krümmten sich in dem Wunsch, sich um ihren Zauberstab zu legen, aber sie wollte ohne Magie mit ihm fertig werden, wenn sie konnte. Sie konnte ihn nicht jedes Mal verfluchen, wenn sie sich stritten, auch wenn die Aussicht darauf geradezu verlockend war. Sie war ein kluges Mädchen und konnte sich mit Worten verteidigen; Sie konnte mit ihm umgehen. Sie konnte es.

Sie brauchte eine neue Herangehensweise, also legte sie ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften und versuchte, seine Dreistigkeit nachzuahmen. Na gut, er wusste, was ihr Temperament in Wallung brachte, aber auch er hatte seine Schwächen…

„Das muss schwierig für dich sein, Malfoy“, sagte sie ruhig und freute sich, als er neugierig die Augenbraue hochzog. „Wenn man sieht, dass es den Menschen, die man für minderwertig hält, so viel besser geht als einem selbst–“

„Was willst du damit–“

„Harry mit seinem Quidditch“, zählte sie stolz auf, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und spielte mit ihm zwischen ihren flinken Fingern. „Ich mit meinen Noten–“

„Willst du andeuten, dass ich eifersüchtig bin, Granger?“, fragte er scharf und seine Stimme klang wie ein angewidertes Grollen in seiner Kehle. „Denn ich würde lieber–“

„Das würde sicherlich eine Menge erklären“, folgerte sie beiläufig, als ob sie mit einem Freund über ihre Hausaufgaben diskutieren würde. Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab leicht gegen ihre Handfläche; nichts Beleidigendes, nur eine kleine Geste, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie die Magie auf ihrer Seite hatte. „Jeder Hass hat seinen Ursprung in etwas. Ich meine, wir haben in den letzten sechs Jahren eine ganze Menge erreicht–“

„Fuck, herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu–“

„Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann“, fuhr sie fort und ignorierte sein sarkastisches Zischen mit Leichtigkeit. „Du hast noch nichts besonders... Interessantes in deinem Leben getan, Malfoy–“

„Halt die Klappe, Granger–“

„Und bei allem, was du _versucht_ hast“, drängte Hermine weiter, unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten, jetzt, da der bevorstehende Sieg zum Greifen nahe war, „hast du immer kläglich versagt–“

„ _Halt deine–_ “

„Ich erinnere mich an das zweite Jahr“, fuhr sie fort und rieb sich fast nachdenklich das Kinn. „Als du vom Besen gefallen bist und das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Harry verloren hast. War da nicht dein Vater dabei?“

Er schnaubte und wollte sie packen, aber als sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, blieb er stehen. „Ich habe dich davor gewarnt, nicht über meinen Vater zu reden–“

„Und ich wette, er war nicht allzu erfreut, als er herausfand, dass deine Noten an zweiter Stelle nach einem Schlammblut stehen“, sagte sie und bemerkte, dass sich sein finsterer Blick verhärtete, als sie den abwertenden Begriff für sich selbst verwendete.

„Sprich nicht über meinen Vater“, wiederholte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Aber sie zögerte, als sie bemerkte, dass diese Aussage nicht besonders bedrohlich klang; eher verärgert und vielleicht ein wenig... verletzt? Das war beunruhigend.

„Dann red nicht über meine Freunde“, murmelte sie schließlich und sah zu, wie sich seine Kiefer aufeinanderpressten, als eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen getroffen wurde. Er sah danach ein wenig menschlicher aus und sie wollte ihn wieder schlagen. „Lässt du mich jetzt in Ruhe oder muss ich dich selbst in den Raum sperren?“

Er knurrte, aber zu ihrer großen Überraschung und Verwunderung wich er tatsächlich mit ein paar Schritten nach hinten von ihr zurück. Sein regnerischer Blick verließ sie jedoch nicht, sondern stach auf sie ein, als wollte er sie allein durch seinen Willen zerschmelzen.

„Wenn ich aus dieser Drecksloch herauskomme“, begann er mit einem düsteren Murmeln, kurz bevor er seine Tür erreichte, „und ich meinen Zauberstab wiederhabe, dann komme ich direkt zu dir, Granger.“

„Da bin ich mir sicher.“ Sie nickte mit antrainierter Gleichgültigkeit. Seine Augen glitten mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner grauen Pupillen an ihr auf und ab. Und dann, fast verschwommen, war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden und nur das zu erwartende laute Knallen der Tür drang ihr in die Ohren. Sie starrte sie mit leicht geweiteten Augen an und kaute zufrieden an ihrer Unterlippe, wobei ein stolzes Grinsen ihre Mundwinkel zierte.

Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte es ohne Magie geschafft, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Hermine fiel zurück auf die Couch und fühlte ein stolzes Kichern ihre Luftröhre hinaufsteigen. Sie hatte trotz ihrer vorherigen Schwierigkeiten die Oberhand gehabt, als er sich entschlossen hatte, die Jungs zum Thema des Streits zu machen. Sie hatte das letzte Wort gehabt. Sie hatte bekommen, was sie wollte.

Und obwohl sie sich dessen nicht bewusst war, gestattete sie sich ein Lächeln, das zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Abschied von Harry und Ron nicht erzwungen war. Und das war vor fast vier Wochen gewesen.

***

 _Miststück..._  
  
Zurück in dem kleinen Raum konnte er schwören, dass sich die vier Wände leicht verschoben hatten. Der Raum fühlte sich definitiv kleiner an und er bemerkte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn ausbrach. Er war kurz davor, zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und sie wieder anzuschreien, aber was würde das bringen? Alles, was sie tun würde, wäre, ihre Magie zu missbrauchen und er würde wieder dort landen, wo er sich gerade befand, aber wahrscheinlich mit ein paar Schmerzen mehr, um seinen Tag noch ein bisschen erbärmlicher zu machen.

Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Handflächen und fuhr sich mit unruhigen Fingern durch sein Haar.

In seinen bisherigen siebzehn Jahren hatte er sich noch nie so erniedrigt gefühlt. Wann hatte sich sein Leben so sehr zum Schlechten gewendet, dass er hier gelandet war? Überwacht wie ein _beschissenes_ Kind von diesem Muggelbrut-Abschaum. Er versuchte es zu vermeiden, einer dieser vom Wahnsinn geplagten Verrückten zu werden, die Unsinn vor sich hinmurmelten, wenn die Mauern zu nahe kamen.

Aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können, dachte er. Es hätte das Wiesel sein können. Das hätte inzwischen definitiv mit Blutvergießen geendet. Wenigstens war Granger kein hirnloses Arschloch und konnte ihre Argumente tatsächlich untermauern.

Er ging zum Bett und ließ sich auf die Decke fallen, wobei er seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abstützte und auf die morschen Dielen starrte. Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Nachttisch. Er öffnete die Schublade und blickte hinein, nur um dort einen weggeworfenen Federkiel und eine Gryffindor-Krawatte zu finden.

Vielleicht konnte er sie benutzen, um sich damit aufzuhängen, wenn er an diesem Ort irgendwann verrückt werden würde. Wenn die Wände…

Er schnappte sich den Federkiel und fuhr mit den Fingern die seidenen Federstränge hinauf. Dann warf er einen Blick zurück in die Schublade, um nachzusehen, ob Tinte oder Pergament vorhanden waren, aber da war nichts. Also lehnte er sich auf seinem Bett zurück und führte die Feder an das Kopfteil aus Mahagoni.

Er schlitzte das dunkle Holz auf, kratzte ein _M_ und ein _G_ hinein und dann teilte er die Buchstaben mit einer definierten Linie voneinander.

M wie Malfoy. G für Granger.

In Ordnung, er gab zu, dass sie diese Auseinandersetzung gewonnen hatte, aber er war sicherlich die von gestern gewonnen. Es schien nur vernünftig, den Punktestand zu erfassen. Es war außerdem etwas Neues, das er zählen konnte. Er kratzte eine kurze Linie unter jeden Buchstaben, um ihre jeweilige Punktzahl anzugeben und versprach sich selbst, dass sie für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts keine weiteren Punkte mehr erhalten würde.

Dann wanderten seine Augen wieder auf den Boden und er begann zu zählen. Zuerst die Bretter, dann die Risse dazwischen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, was sagt ihr?


	5. Duft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieber Leserinnen und Leser,
> 
> pünktlich zum Samstag geht es weiter mit unseren beiden Streithähnen. Wir sind gespannt, was ihr von dem neuen Kapitel haltet :)

**Duft**

Jeden Tag ging sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, aber dort war auch er. Er war darauf aus, sie mit Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen mürbe zu machen und ihr ihre Lebensenergie zu rauben. Nichtsdestotrotz machte sie sich nach dem Unterricht auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal, um dort ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Sie wusste, dass die Bibliothek bis etwa acht Uhr abends zu voll sein würde, aber er würde _immer_ da sein. Er wartete dort nur auf sie. Er hatte eine spitze Zunge und war darauf vorbereitet, sie in Diskussionen zu verwickeln, die Minuten oder Stunden dauern konnten, je nachdem, wie stur sie beide waren.

Es waren immer die gleichen verächtlichen Worte.

Schmutzig.  
  
Miststück.  
  
Schlammblut.  
  
 _Schlammblut..._  
  
Manchmal taten sie weh und manchmal nicht so sehr. Sie entwickelte langsam eine Immunität gegen sie, aber hin und wieder warf er ihr etwas Neues an den Kopf, das sie vollkommen erschütterte. Dann wiederum gab sie Kontra so gut sie konnte. Sie waren sich ziemlich ebenbürtig, dachte sie, aber nach einer Woche pulsierender Kopfschmerzen und seiner Stimme, die ihr in den Ohren dröhnte, hatte sie genug.

Am achten Tag seines Aufenthalts – an einem Freitag – während ihres Arithmantikunterrichts hatte Hermine eine Offenbarung, die sie in der Stimme ihrer Mutter in ihren Gedanken hörte.

_ Nichts ärgert einen  _ _Fiesling_ _ mehr, als wenn man nicht reagiert. Oder noch besser, man ist einfach nett zu  _ _ihm_ _. _

Sie hatte diesen dummen kleinen Ratschlägen ihrer Eltern nie wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, denn meistens erwiesen sie sich als nutzlos, aber diesen Ratschlag konnte sie anwenden. Malfoy provozierte sie scheinbar, weil er sich langweilte, aber wenn sie sich weigern würde, ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken oder einfach nur nett zu ihm sein würde, würde ihm das eine Lehre sein. Und wenn er sich zu sehr darüber echauffieren würde, konnte sie ihn immer noch problemlos in sein Zimmer einsperren, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihren Zauberstab so sehr zu schätzen gewusst.

Nur noch zwei Stunden, dann hätte sie all ihre Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag erledigt. Und er würde auf sie warten. Er würde lauern. Und sie würde ihn ignorieren. Egal, wie sehr er sie provozierte, sie würde nicht reagieren.

Sie  _ würde nicht _ so reagieren, wie er wollte.

Nur noch Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde und dann konnte sie ihre kleine Theorie an diesem schleimigen Idioten testen.

***

  
Zwischen der Küchenzeile und dem Badezimmer befanden sich vierhundertfünf Fliesen. Sie waren alle weiß und sechsundfünfzig von ihnen hatten Risse. Er hatte drei Tage gebraucht, um das zu überprüfen, da Granger ihn verdammt noch mal unterbrochen hatte und er hatte von vorne beginnen müssen.

Er war wieder dazu übergegangen, sich mit den Dielen zu beschäftigen. Es waren insgesamt siebenundneunzig, achtunddreißig davon in seinem Zimmer. Dann hatte er auch alle anderen im Schlafsaal zusammengezählt, was Grangers Zimmer natürlich ausschloss. Er hatte vor zwei Tagen versucht, einzubrechen, hatte dabei aber das gleiche brennende Gefühl wie an der Wohnungstür verspürt.

Verbrannte Fingerspitzen. Wunderbar.

Er war heute nach einer sehr turbulenten Nacht um zwei Uhr aufgewacht. Er hatte noch mehr Albträume durchlebt und sie wurden immer schlimmer. Sein Blick war von selbst zum Kopfteil seines Bettes gewandert, um sein Kunstwerk zu betrachten, so wie er es jeden Morgen zuvor getan hatte. So wie es aussah, hatte er sechs Punkte und Granger fünf. Seiner Erinnerung und der Tatsache zufolge, dass sie sich an manchen Tagen mehr als einmal gestritten hatten, vermutete er, dass heute Freitag war.

Er war auch an einem Freitag angekommen, sodass dies jetzt sein achter Tag in dieser Hölle werden würde.

Zumindest gelang es ihm, die Zeit im Auge zu behalten. Mehr oder weniger…

Es wäre wirklich vernünftiger gewesen, die Tage an seinem Kopfende zu markieren, anstatt Streitereien zu zählen. Aber scheiß drauf. Er gewann aktuell, also würde er dabei bleiben.

Er stieg aus dem Bett, zog sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Beschäftigung. Zählen. Nur bis Granger zurückkam und sie ihren üblichen geistigen Wettstreit austragen konnten.

_ Granger… _

Ihr Duft war überall; er trübte die Umgebung wie die Hitze im Sommer. Die Teebaumseife, die sie benutzte, ein Hauch von Sommerregen und was er schließlich als Kirsche identifiziert hatte. Süß, mit einem Hauch von Schärfe. Nicht ganz unangenehm, nur verdammt belastend, wenn er das den ganzen Tag einatmen musste, jeden Tag. Ihr Geruch war sogar in sein Zimmer eingedrungen und steckte nun dauerhaft irgendwo zwischen seinen Nasennebenhöhlen und seinem Stirnlappen fest.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr davon befreien. Von ihr. Und es brachte ihn nur noch ein bisschen schneller um den Verstand.

Auf dem Weg in den Wohnbereich schnappte er sich seine übliche Müslischüssel und einen Apfel und suchte nach etwas zum Zählen... Aber er fand nichts.

Also starrte er einfach auf die Uhr und sah dabei zu, wie die Minuten verstrichen, bis sie um zwanzig vor vier nach Hause kam, wie sie es immer tat. Wie ein Uhrwerk. Ihr zierlicher, kleiner Körper schob sich in den Raum. Er gab sich einem grausamen Grinsen hin.

Lasset die Spiele beginnen.

„Hallo Schlammblut“, begrüßte er sie überschwänglich. Es wunderte ihn nicht, als sie nicht reagierte. Es dauerte immer eine Weile, bis sie in einem Maße gereizt war, dass er es genoss. „Und wie fand unser Lieblingsbücherwurm von den Gryffindorlangweilern heute den Unterricht?“

„Gut, danke“, antwortete sie ruhig und nahm ihren üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa ein.

Er stockte. Was, kein ‚Verpiss dich, Malfoy‘ heute?

„Ich hab dich was gefragt–“

„Und ich habe dir eine Antwort gegeben“, antwortete sie gelassen. Zu gelassen.

„Das reicht mir nicht“, kritisierte er und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. Zuckte nur die Achseln und nahm etwas Pergament hervor, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Die schweigende Behandlung, eine Herausforderung also. Okay, damit konnte er etwas anfangen. Irgendwann würde sie reagieren. Sie _musste_ einfach. Er hatte über eine Stunde lang auf den Funken in ihren Augen und ihre scharfen Erwiderungen gewartet. Er wollte sie hören. Musste sie hören.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?“, zischte er, riss ihr das Pergament aus den Fingern und untersuchte es kritisch. „Du schreibst sogar wie ein missgebildeter Muggel. Kriegen Schlammblüter keine anständige Handschrift zustande?“

Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an, sondern holte stattdessen einfach ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu lesen. Er warf ihre Hausaufgaben zur Seite und knurrte sie an.

„Du machst mir nichts vor, Granger“, sagte er langsam, stellte sich direkt vor sie und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich weiß, was du da tust.“

„Ich lese“, sagte sie leise, ihre zimtfarbenen Augen wanderten über die tintenbefleckten Seiten.

„Du weißt, dass du mich anschreien willst, Granger“, sagte er, überzeugt davon, dass er nur den Drang in ihr wecken musste, ihn mit ihren Fingernägeln oder mit Beleidigungen zu attackieren. „Oder muss ich erst den Schwachkopf, der nicht sterben will und sein orangefarbenes Haustier erwähnen?“

Sein steinerner Blick fiel auf ihre vollen Lippen. Er wartete darauf, dass ihre Mundwinkel wie üblich zucken würden. Wenn man mit nur einer Person in einem Raum isoliert war, mit der man sich die Zeit vertreiben musste und die man beobachten konnte, dann fielen einem deren verräterische Zeichen auf. Granger war ein ziemlich faszinierendes Exemplar zum Entziffern. Es bedurfte nur einer schnellen, beleidigenden Bemerkung über ihre beiden ‚besonderen‘ Freunde und ihre Lippen würden _jedes Mal_ zucken. Danach würden sich ihre Pupillen erweitern und ein aufgeregtes Rot würde ihre Wangen beflecken, bevor geistreiche Erwiderungen aus ihrem Mund purzeln würden.

Aber heute zuckten sie nicht. Nein, ihr blassrosa Mund bewegte sich überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte ihre Routine durchbrochen. Die Routine, die er fast auswendig gelernt hatte. Wie konnte sie es wagen?

Er schnappte sich auch das Buch und warf es barsch hinter sich.

„Sieh mich verfickt noch mal an, Granger!“, verlangte er arrogant, nur knapp davon entfernt, mit den Füßen aufzustampfen. „Sofort!“

Sie hob langsam ihren honigsüßen Blick, aber er war völlig leer. Er wirkte sogar gelangweilt. Ihn zu ignorieren war eigentlich einfacher, als sie erwartet hatte, aber andererseits hatte sie auch viel Übung darin, Harrys und Rons Quidditch-Gespräche zu überhören. Sie nutzte den Moment, um seine Gesichtszüge zu beobachten, während er sich darüber aufregte, wie schmutzig ihr Blut war, wobei ihr seine porzellanartige Haut auffiel. Seltsam eigentlich. Normalerweise passte sie zu ihm, aber sie konnte schwören, dass sie gerade fast grau wurde.

„... lasse mich nicht von dir ignorieren“, fuhr er fort, aber sie achtete nicht wirklich auf seine Worte. „Granger, ich bin verdammt–“

Sie ließ ihre Augen über sein Gesicht schweifen und bemerkte, wie ausgelaugt er aussah. Aber nicht so, als ob er zu wenig schlafen würde. Eher wirkte er schwächlich und energielos mit seinen glasigen Augen. Sie atmete ein und in diesem Augenblick war er ihr nahe genug, dass sie ihn riechen konnte.

Äpfel und Schlaf. Immer Äpfel und Schlaf.

Ein Gedanke ging ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr Mund öffnete sich neugierig. Innerhalb eines Herzschlags war sie auf den Beinen, stürmte an ihm vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg in die kleine Küche.

„Wo zum Teufel gehst du hin?“ Seine Stimme klang nur entfernt an ihre Ohren. „Ich SAGTE, wo zum Teufel gehst du hin?“

Er war nur ein undeutlicher Schemen hinter ihr, als sie anfing, alle Schranktüren aufzureißen und den Inhalt zu untersuchen. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie in den letzten Tagen gegessen hatte. Merlin, wieso war ihr das nicht früher aufgefallen?

„Hey!“, rief er und marschierte auf sie zu. „Schlammschlampe! Ich habe dich was gefragt–“

„Was hast du gegessen?“, fragte Hermine scharf und drehte sich um. Er war ihr näher, als ihr lieb war.

Er blinzelte völlig verwirrt. „Was zum–“

„Was hast du gegessen?“, wiederholte sie, diesmal strenger. „Soweit ich sehen kann, hast du außer einigen Äpfeln und Milch nichts vom Essen angerührt–“

„Was zur Hölle geht dich das an?“

„Ist das alles, was du gegessen hast?“, fragte sie und konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie so entsetzt darüber war. „Äpfel und Milch?“

Er schlug die Augen nieder, um seine Verwirrung zu verbergen, aber beobachtete ihr seltsames Verhalten mit finsterer Miene dennoch. Warum genau empörte sie sich so über seine Essgewohnheiten? „Und Müsli“, murmelte er, unsicher, was er noch sagen sollte. Gleichzeitig verspürte er den Drang, sich zu verteidigen.

„Mehr nicht?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und stieß einen traurigen Seufzer aus. Er hasste sie dafür. „Malfoy, mit so einer Ernährung kann man nicht überleben–“

„Warum sollte–“

„Du wirst anämisch“, fuhr sie fort und er wich plötzlich zurück, so als ob er sich gerade daran erinnert hätte, dass ihr schlammiges Blut ansteckend sein konnte. „Außerdem  entwickelst du wahrscheinlich einen Proteinmangel–“

„Hat dieser langweilige Anatomievortrag einen Grund?“, erwiderte er ungeduldig und tat so, als seien seine Fingernägel von besonderem Interesse.

„Du musst mehr essen”, sagte Hermine und bemerkte, dass in ihrem Tonfall wieder ein Hauch von Besorgnis mitschwang. Verflucht sei das Weltverbesserer-Gen in ihr. „Warum hast du nicht–“

Sie verstummte, als ihr die Erkenntnis dämmerte. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich zusammenzogen. Sie warnten sie, den Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag, nicht laut auszusprechen. Aber ungeachtet der Tapferkeit und all den anderen Dingen, die in Gryffindors steckte, war sie zudem eine dickköpfige Hexe.

„Du weißt nicht, wie man ohne Magie kocht“, vermutete sie, ihre Augen geweitet und ihre Stimme jetzt etwas leiser. „Hab ich recht?“

„Fick dich, Granger.“

Das war ein Ja. Acht Tage mit ihm und schon hatte sie einen kleinen eingebauten Malfoy-Übersetzer in ihrem Gehirn installiert. Jeden Tag kamen neue Dinge hinzu, aber ‚Fick dich, Granger‘ war definitiv ein Code für ‚ja, und ich werde es nicht zugeben‘.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte die Hexe vorsichtig und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass Draco ihn am liebsten abreißen wollte. „Ich hätte–“

„Hättest was, Granger?“, spottete er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass er ihr wieder zu nahe war. „Mir diesen dummen, mitleidigen Blick zugeworfen, den du gerade drauf hast? Hättest es mir vorgehalten–“

„Ich hätte nicht–“

„Ich will deine Hilfe nicht“, sagte er mit einem grausamen Flüstern. „Lass es einfach–“

„Ich kann nicht“, murmelte sie und in ihren Worten schwang eine Entschuldigung mit. „Du musst essen–“

„Es würde euch doch in die Hände spielen, wenn ich in einer Ecke verrotten würde!“, knurrte Draco und überragte sie dabei, sodass sein Atem, der nach Früchten roch, über ihre Wangenknochen gleiten konnte. „Was interessiert es dich–“

„Es interessiert mich eben!“, brachte sie hervor und überspielte die Tatsache, dass sie kleiner als er war, indem sie ihre Stimme erhob. „So bin ich einfach–“

„Verdammte Gryffindors“, murrte er und zog sich von ihr zurück. Was blieb, war ein angewiderter Blick. Sie beobachtete ihn genau, als er hinter seiner Tür verschwand. Und plötzlich holte sie die Oktoberkälte wieder ein.

***

In seinem Zimmer, weit genug entfernt von ihrer _verdammten_ Besorgnis, rutschte er an der Tür herunter und ließ sein Gesicht in seine verschwitzten Handflächen gleiten. Er hatte definitiv einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht; Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Und heute war alles anders gewesen. Die Routine, in die er und sie versehentlich geraten waren, war unterbrochen worden. Die Wände rückten wieder etwas näher zusammen.

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, aufzustehen, um eine Markierung am Kopfteil seines Bettes anzubringen. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, hatte keiner von ihnen diesen Streit gewonnen.

Er blieb eine oder vielleicht auch vier Stunden lang in dieser niedergeschlagenen Haltung sitzen, hörte Grangers Bewegungen zu und atmete ihren unvermeidlichen Geruch ein. Er hörte, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel, vermutlich, weil sie gegangen war. Dann stand er zitternd auf und spürte plötzlich, wie langsam seine Muskeln arbeiteten. Er ging zurück in den Wohnbereich, wo ein anderer Duft den Raum erfüllte.

Essen. Und es roch verdammt köstlich.

Er betrachtete den dampfenden Eintopf auf der Küchenzeile mit wachsamen Augen. Sie hatte ihn offenkundig für ihn stehen gelassen. Sein Stolz versuchte, das Rumpeln in seinem Magen zu unterdrücken. Aber _Merlin_ , es roch unglaublich und die Versuchung war zu groß.

Die Portion reichte für drei Personen, aber er aß das ganze Ding auf. Es schmeckte köstlich.

Und dann holte ihn die Orientierungslosigkeit ein. Es hatte sich heute zu viel verändert und das warf ihn komplett aus der Bahn. Sie hatten sich nicht wie sonst gedankenlos gegenseitig angeschrien. Und dann diese ganze Sache mit dem Essen…

_ Sie spielt mit deinem Verstand. _

Und es war nichts mehr übrig zum Zählen! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!

Er musste sich weiterhin ablenken, sonst würde er verrückt werden. Seine Blick fiel  auf ihre Bücher und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie die einzige Möglichkeit darstellten. Zum Teufel, er hatte etwas gegessen, das ein Schlammblut zubereitet hatte, wie groß war die Gefahr, sich jetzt noch anzustecken, wenn er eines ihrer Bücher las?

Draco nahm einen einfachen Text über Zaubertränke, den er wahrscheinlich schon einmal gelesen hatte und schlug das Buch auf.

***

„Gut, Miss Granger!“, lobte McGonagall und feuerte einen weiteren Fluch auf die jüngere Hexe ab. „Halten Sie den Schutzschild aufrecht!“

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn ausbrach und ihr das Gesicht hinunterlief. Die Muskeln in ihrem Zauberstabarm bereiteten ihr Höllenqualen, aber sie blieb in ihrer defensiven Position. Das war mit Sicherheit die längste Zeitspanne, über die sie je einen Schildzauber gehalten hatte. Leider begann er jetzt zu flackern, sehr zu ihrer Frustration.

_ Nur noch ein kleines bisschen... _

Die Schulleiterin schoss einen weiteren Zauberspruch auf sie ab, der schließlich ihren Schildzauber durchdrang. Er traf ihren Arm und sie fiel mit einem enttäuschten Laut zu Boden. Sie brauchte jedoch nur einen Augenblick, um sich zu erholen, bevor sie wieder auf die Füße sprang. „Noch einmal“, keuchte sie und ging wieder in die Hocke.

„Das ist genug für heute“, sagte Minerva zu ihr und senkte ihren Zauberstab. „Es ist schon spät–“  
  
„Morgen ist Samstag“, widersprach sie. „Kommen Sie, nur noch einen–“

„Sie müssen lernen, aufzuhören, solange Sie noch im Vorteil sind, Miss Granger“, riet die ergraute Frau. „Wie auch immer, ich habe einige Fragen, die ich Ihnen stellen möchte.“

„Worüber?“  
  
„Mr. Malfoy“, antwortete sie, als ob das offensichtlich wäre. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten viel über ihn zu berichten, aber Sie haben ihn nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt. Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie mich inzwischen gebeten haben würden, ihn zu entfernen.“

„Ich glaube, ich komme besser mit ihm zurecht, als ich dachte“, erklärte Hermine mit einem müden Achselzucken. „Ich schätze, die sechs Jahre, während der ich seine Worte ertragen habe, haben mich ziemlich gut abgehärtet.“

„Ich wusste, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschen würden.“ Die Professorin schenkte ihr ein seltenes, warmes Lächeln. „Er hat sich also benommen?“

Hermine konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. „Ich glaube, so weit würde ich nicht gehen“, sagte sie. „Aber ich sehe ihn kaum zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden und meiner Ausbildung bei Ihnen. Wir streiten viel, aber er wirft mir nichts an den Kopf, was ich nicht schon gehört hätte. Ich komme klar damit.“

Die ältere Frau dachte eine Sekunde lang nach. „Und ist er während dieser Streitereien jemals handgreiflich geworden?“

„Er hat ein paar Mal versucht, mich zu packen“, erinnerte sie sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Aber ich habe meinen Zauberstab, also kann ich mich wehren.“

„Gut“, nickte die ältere Hexe und streckte eine Hand aus. „Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab, Miss Granger. Mir ist ein Zauberspruch eingefallen, der helfen könnte. Es ist eine Art Muggel abweisender Zauberspruch. Er verbrennt die Hand eines jeden, der versucht, ihn zu berühren.“

„Aber Malfoy ist kein Muggel?“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.“ McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, während sie den stillen Zauber anwandte und Hermine sah einen Moment lang dabei zu, wie ihr Zauberstab grün leuchtete. „Aber er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht, also wird er genauso gut funktionieren. Ich werde den Zauber alle neun oder zehn Tage erneuern müssen.“

„Danke“, murmelte sie und nahm ihren Zauberstab wieder entgegen.

„Und wie steht es um Mr. Malfoys Benehmen?“, fuhr die Schulleiterin fort. „Zeigt er irgendwelche merkwürdigen Verhaltensweisen?“

Hermines feuchte Stirn legte sich bei dem Gedanken in Falten. „Ich... ich weiß es wirklich nicht“, murmelte sie schließlich. „Wie gesagt, ich–“

„Nun, ich möchte, dass Sie ihm von nun an etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken“, sagte die Professorin mit ihrer vertrauten, klaren Stimme.

Die Braunhaarige wurde bleich. „Warum sollte ich–“

„Dieser Junge war fast fünf Monate lang in einer Hütte eingesperrt“, erklärte McGonagall langsam. „Und danach wurde er gezwungen, in Ihrem kleinen Zimmer zu bleiben. Gefangenschaft kann dem Geist Schaden zufügen, Miss Granger, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er... ohnehin schon sehr aufgewühlt war–“

„Nun, das ist sein Problem–“

„Ich bezweifle, dass der Umgang mit einem labilen Draco Malfoy für Sie von Vorteil sein wird“, sagte die Hexe weise und bedeutete Hermine, ihr zur Tür zu folgen. „Und es könnte Ihnen gut tun, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er zu seiner Aufgabe gezwungen wurde, wenn Sie mit ihm zu tun haben.“

Die junge Hexe kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe herum. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es nie Malfoys eigene Idee gewesen war, Dumbledore zu töten und dass ihm im Falle seines Scheiterns das eigene Leben genommen worden wäre. Harry hatte ihr all das etwas widerwillig erzählt, nachdem sie ihn gefragt hatte, was er in dieser Nacht gehört hatte, aber diese Tatsache hatte ihren Hass auf den Slytherin nie geschmälert. Die Trauer um Albus und die Vorbereitungen auf den bevorstehenden Krieg waren ihr dazwischen gekommen, es zu verstehen... ihn zu verstehen…

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass es ihm trotz der Tatsache, dass Voldemort im Falle seines Versagens zornig werden würde, nicht gelungen war, Dumbledore zu töten. Das ernüchterte sie. Er hatte es nicht getan. Obwohl sein Leben auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte, hätte er versagt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnaufte, während McGonagall sie durch den Korridor zum Ausgang führte. Ihr lautes Atmen war im Gang hörbar.

Nein. Es war unwichtig. Gut, er war also kein Mörder; das tat seinen anderen niederträchtigen Qualitäten aber keinen Abbruch. Er war immer noch ein rachsüchtiger Fiesling und äußerst bösartig.

_ Aber… _

Trotzdem begann ihr Verstand zu arbeiten. So etwas wie Faszination regte sich in ihr. Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich deshalb die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihm eine warme Mahlzeit zu hinterlassen. Sie hatte noch nicht wirklich herausgefunden, woher dieser Akt der Freundlichkeit hergerührt hatte.

„Professor“, begann sie widerwillig, während sie nebeneinander her gingen. „Warum, glauben Sie, hat er es nicht getan?“

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, die Schulleiterin je zögerlich oder unsicher gesehen zu haben, aber in diesem Moment wirkte sie genau so. „Das weiß wohl nur Mr. Malfoy selbst“, sagte sie schließlich, als sie die Tür erreichten und vor ihr anhielten. „Und vielleicht ist der Grund dafür gar nicht so wichtig.“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Vielleicht ist das einzig Wichtige die Tatsache, dass er es nicht getan hat“, erwiderte McGonagall, ihr breiter Akzent durchsetzt von Weisheit und Lebenserfahrung. Hermine fand ihre Worte stets aufschlussreich. „Und ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, dass Sie sich für den Rest seines Aufenthalts darauf konzentrieren.“

Sie biss sich ein wenig stärker auf ihre Unterlippe. „In Ordnung“, stimmte sie zu. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun.“

„Und das ist alles, worum ich Sie bitte“, sagte die alternde Hexe. „Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie zu Ihrem Schlafsaal bringe?“

„Schon gut“, entgegnete sie, ging einige Schritte weiter und ließ so die Schulleiterin hinter sich zurück. „Gute Nacht, Professor.“

Sie ließ sich Zeit, als sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer ging und überlegte währenddessen genau, wie sie Malfoy im Auge behalten sollte, wenn sie doch eigentlich nur seine Tür abschließen und ihn nie wieder sehen wollte... Oder so... Ihre früheren Gedanken über Dumbledore warfen die Frage auf, ob das Ausmaß ihrer Abscheu ihm gegenüber  gerechtfertigt war. Darüber musste sie nachdenken.

Hermine rechnete damit, dass Malfoy auf sie warten würde; bereit, ihr den Eintopf über den Kopf zu gießen, weil er eine Beleidigung für ihn darstellte. Sie wusste, dass er es als eine Verletzung seines reinblütigen Stolzes ansehen würde, aber der Kerl musste essen. Basta.

Wenn sie wegen ihres naiven Versuchs, freundlich zu sein, mit ihrem eigenen Eintopf attackiert werden würde, dann war das eben so.

Aber er war nicht da.

Und der Topf war leer.

_ Er hat  _ _den Eintopf_ _ tatsächlich  _ _aufg_ _ egessen...? _

Ein weiteres, durch Malfoy verursachtes, unfreiwilliges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie spürte gleichzeitig, wie Faszination in ihrer Brust aufkeimte. Vielleicht war das Ausmaß ihres Hasses ihm gegenüber nicht gerechtfertigt. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur unglaublich hungrig gewesen und sie wie immer viel zu vorschnell, wenn es darum ging, das Gute im Menschen zu sehen.

  
***

_ Verfickte Scheiße… _

Er wachte mit salzigen Flecken auf seinem Gesicht auf und hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, ob sie aus Schweiß oder Tränen bestanden.

_ Verfluchte Albträume. _

Das Wochenende war ziemlich schnell an ihm vorbeigezogen. Es war mit weiteren dampfenden Mahlzeiten vom Schlammblut und dumpfen Passagen aus zwei Büchern gefüllt gewesen. Nur noch neunundneunzig übrig. Er hatte sein Zimmer nur verlassen, um das Bad aufzusuchen und das Essen mitzunehmen. Solange er nicht auf Granger traf, konnte er so tun, als ob nicht sie es war, die es dort für ihn stehen gelassen hatte.

Er konnte so tun, als würde er ihre Gesten der Freundlichkeit nicht akzeptieren.

Denn schon allein die Vorstellung brachte ihn dazu, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen zu wollen, bis er ohnmächtig wurde. Oder vielleicht würde er sich übergeben müssen. Diese Flüssigkeit in seinem Körper konnte er jedoch nicht entbehren. Vor allem deshalb, weil er jeden Tag schweißgebadet aufwachte.

Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war; dass sie die Zeit und Mühe aufbrachte, das Essen zuzubereiten oder dass sie stets dafür sorgte, dass es noch warm war – mit einem Wärmezauber, wie er annahm. Warum ließ sie es nicht einfach kalt werden? Warum verschwendete sie ihre Magie, um sicherzustellen, dass er das Essen genießen konnte? Es war verdammt erniedrigend.

Es war Montag und sie stand wieder unter der Dusche. Das bedeutete wiederum, dass er viel zu früh wach geworden war, wenn sie noch nicht einmal zum Unterricht gegangen war. Das beruhigende Trommeln der Wassertropfen verursachte ein angenehmes Geräusch in seinem Zimmer. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zu den Albträumen zurückkehren. Sie waren mittlerweile heftiger geworden und er fing an, körperlich auf sie zu reagieren. Sie bereiteten ihm Schmerzen. Danach pulsierten stundenlang seine Schläfen und auch das Zittern, das seinen Körper befiel, konnte er nicht aufhalten.

Sie wollten ihn zerstören…

Einer ihrer wohligen Seufzer drang aus der Dusche in sein Zimmer und er hätte schwören können, dass seine Kopfschmerzen ein wenig nachließen. Er leckte sich die Lippen und wartete auf den nächsten, nur um sicherzugehen.

Einen Augenblick später ein weiteres weibliches Säuseln.

Ja, es vernebelte definitiv seinen Verstand und verjagte das Hämmern in seinem Schädel. Er wollte wissen, warum, aber er traute sich nicht, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Stattdessen verließ er sein Bett und schlang dabei die Decke um seinen Körper, um den Herbstmorgen zu bekämpfen. Er hüllte sich in den dicken Stoff und lehnte sich an die Wand, die sein Zimmer vom Badezimmer trennte. Er würde sich später dafür hassen, aber bei Merlins Grab, er war gewillt, _alles_ zu tun, um die schmerzhaften Nachwehen seiner Albträume zu vertreiben.

Mit einem besiegten Seufzen legte er sein Ohr an die Wand und suhlte sich in den dumpfen Geräuschen und kehligen Lauten. Ein besonders wohltuendes Wimmern löste einen Schauer aus, der ihm die Wirbelsäule hinaufstieg. Es war das entspannteste Gefühl, das er seit der Nacht im Astronomieturm erlebt hatte.

Das Wasser und die Hexe wiegten ihn in den Schlaf und obwohl er wusste, dass die Geräusche wohltuend für seine Ohren und seine Seele waren, hatte er sich gleichzeitig noch nie so sehr gehasst.

***

Als Draco wieder erwachte, schätzte er die Zeit daran ab, in welchem Winkel die Sonne von Wolken verdeckt wurde. Er ging aufgrund dessen davon aus, dass es früher Nachmittag war. Er zog die übliche schwarze Hose und einen ebenso schwarzen Pullover an und erkannte, dass seine Kleidung bald gewaschen werden musste. Großartig. Ein weiterer Gefallen von ihr.

Die Gryffindor-Krawatte um seinen Hals wurde mit jeder Minute, die verging, verführerischer. Aber nicht aus modischen Gründen. Als ob er Rot und verdammtes Gold tragen würde.

Er schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer, um an der üblichen Stelle auf dem Herd einen Auflauf vorzufinden. Wieder verpuffte etwas mehr von seinem Stolz, während er die Schublade öffnete, um eine Gabel zu suchen. Er musste jedoch die falsche geöffnet haben, da er stattdessen drei kleine Fläschchen mit klarer Flüssigkeit und einige zylindrische Röhrchen mit einer Nadel darin vorfand.

_ Was zu _ _r Hölle_ _? _

Er betrachtete die fremden Gegenstände einen Augenblick lang mit misstrauischem Blick, bevor er zu dem Schluss kam, dass es sich um seltsame Muggel-Dinge handeln musste.

Dann blickte er auf die Uhr und stöhnte, als er merkte, dass er die Zeit falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Gerade als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und Granger stolperte in den Raum. Sie hatte anscheinend ein kleines Problem mit ihrer Tasche.

_Sie sieht anders aus..._

Und das tat sie wirklich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, aber etwas an ihr hatte sich eindeutig verändert.

Sie war die einzige Person, die er seit zehn Tagen gesehen hatte und er konnte durchaus zugeben, dass er ihre Gesichtszüge ziemlich genau studiert hatte, aber irgendetwas war auf jeden Fall anders. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt, weshalb er seine quecksilberfarbenen Augen über ihr Gesicht wandern ließ, um ebenjene Veränderung zu entdecken.

Dieselben blassrosa Lippen.

Dieselben goldgelben Augen.

Dieselbe sonnengebräunte Haut.

Dieselben kaum sichtbaren Sommersprossen auf ihrem Nasenrücken.

Mit Sicherheit dasselbe katastrophale Eulennest, das sie als Haar bezeichnete.

Sie kämpfte immer noch mit ihrer Tasche, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden glaubte er, dass die ‚Veränderung' sich darin äußerte, dass er sie zwei Tage lang nicht gesehen hatte. Sich in seinem Schlafzimmer zu isolieren, war seinem Verstand wahrscheinlich nicht gerade zuträglich gewesen und es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er ihm einen Streich spielte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Sie riss ihren Kopf nach oben und er fand sich in einem dieser nervigen Wettstarren wieder, bei denen er sich schon als Kind geweigert hatte, mitzumachen.

Ja, definitiv die gleichen goldenen Augen.

Es dauerte sechs Herzschläge, bevor sich ihr Gesicht vor Müdigkeit verzog und sie sich von ihm abwandte, um ihre Wohnung wirklich zu betreten.

„Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für einen Streit, Malfoy“, murmelte sie und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. „Wenn du also–“

„Halt dein Maul, Granger“, unterbrach er sie und bemerkte, wie eingerostet seine Stimme nach zwei Tagen des Schweigens klang. „Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden.“

Sie hatte die Dreistigkeit, zu kichern. „Ach wirklich?“, lachte sie spöttisch. „Und was wäre das genau? Dich in deinem Zimmer zu verstecken–“

„Vor dir?“ Draco schnaubte kalt und vergaß für einen Augenblick sein Essen. „Dass ich nicht lache, Granger. Ich bleibe lieber in meinem Zimmer, als zu riskieren, dein Gesicht zu sehen–“

„Und was genau machst du in deinem Zimmer, Malfoy?“, fragte sie und überspielte ihre Neugier mit einem spöttischen Ton. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ein paar meiner Bücher fehlen.“

_Scheiße..._

Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie bemerkte, dass er sich die Bücher ausgeliehen hatte. Damit hatte sie noch etwas anderes gegen ihn in der Hand und sein Stolz würde noch mehr Prügel einstecken müssen.

„Hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich lese, Granger?“, fragte er in gelassenem Tonfall. Gleichzeitig entschied er sich dazu, dass es sinnlos war, es zu leugnen, wenn er der einzig mögliche Täter sein konnte.

Hermine hielt inne, um eine Sekunde lang nachzudenken. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es ihr in Wirklichkeit egal war, ob er ihre Bücher lesen wollte oder nicht. Solange sie sie nicht brauchte, machte es ihr nichts aus. Die Versuchung, darauf herumzureiten und ein weiteres Streitgespräch zu verursachen, hielt sich jedoch hartnäckig in ihrem Verstand, aber was genau würde das bringen?

„Nein, ist schon gut“, murmelte sie schließlich. Ihr entging, dass Bestürzung auf seinen blassen Zügen aufflackerte. „Es wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn du gefragt hättest.“

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte. Die Vorstellung, sie tatsächlich um etwas zu bitten, war absolut abstoßend und verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Nein, keine Chance, in diesem oder im nächsten Leben. Wenn sie herumstolzieren und darauf bestehen wollte, ihm Essen und was auch immer zu machen, dann war das die eine Sache, aber einen Wunsch _ihr_ gegenüber zu äußern, war etwas, was seine Erziehung und sein Stolz nicht zulassen würden.

„Du hast vielleicht die rothaarige Bitch und das unsterbliche Waisenkind gut abgerichtet“, zischte er grausam, obwohl deutlich herausklang, dass der vertraute Biss in seinen Worten fehlte. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich dich um nichts _bitten_ werde.“

Sie seufzte nur. „In Ordnung“, sagte sie. „Das dachte ich mir. Wie schmeckt dir mein Essen?“

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Was?“

„Mein Essen“, wiederholte sie, vielleicht etwas schüchtern, aber sie verbarg es gut. „Schmeckt es dir?“

Ein kleines, kehliges Grollen drängte sich beinahe aus seinem Rachen und er wollte nur widerwillig antworten. „Es ist... zufriedenstellend“, erwiderte er knapp und bereute es sofort. Vor allem deshalb, weil sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Mund stahl. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie lächeln sah, seitdem er gezwungen worden war, bei ihr zu leben. Es war ein verstörender Anblick. Aber er passte gleichzeitig zu ihr.

„Gut.“ Sie nickte und das Bedürfnis, das Thema zu wechseln, brachte seine Kopfschmerzen zurück.

„Granger“, begann er misstrauisch und blickte auf die Schublade mit den seltsamen Muggelgegenständen, die er zuvor entdeckt hatte. „Was sind das für Sachen in dieser Schublade?“

„Was für Sachen?“, fragte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Platz, um sich zu Malfoy zu gesellen. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihm wohl nie so nahe gewesen war, ohne dass einer von ihnen dem anderen ins Gesicht geschrien hatte. Als sie ihn versehentlich berührte, fühlte sie sich etwas unbehaglich. Sie schüttelte das Gefühl jedoch ab und öffnete die Schublade, auf die er mit einem verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck gezeigt hatte. „Ach die? Das sind meine Allergiespritzen.“

„Allergiespritzen?“, wiederholte er und entfernte sich einen Schritt von ihr. Zu nah am Schlammblut...

„Ich bin allergisch gegen Bienenstiche“, erklärte sie leise und hielt eine der präparierten Spritzen zur Veranschaulichung hoch. „Wenn ich gestochen werde, muss ich mir etwas davon injizieren. Hier drin befindet sich Epinephrin. Ich muss mir die Nadel in die Seite stechen–“

„Gibt es dafür nicht einen Zauberspruch oder so?“, fragte er.

„Könnte sein.“ Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Aber ich bin es gewohnt, es so zu machen.“

Sein skeptischer Blick wechselte zwischen ihr und der Nadel hin und her. „Das ist verdammt widerlich“, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Dann schob er sich an ihr vorbei, nahm seinen Auflauf und eine Gabel mit und ging in sein Zimmer. „Dämliche Muggel.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen wegen seiner voreingenommenen Bemerkung, aber insgeheim war sie erleichtert, dass es ihnen irgendwie gelungen war, einen heftigen Streit zu vermeiden. Das war definitiv eine Premiere, seit er eingezogen war. Vielleicht ging es aufwärts.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco zu früh auf und lehnte wieder einmal an der Wand, sein Ohr daran gepresst.

Diesmal hatte er nicht einmal versucht, den angenehmen Geräuschen während ihres Morgenrituals zu widerstehen. Es war nicht so, dass sie oder irgendjemand anders ihn sehen konnte, wie er dem beruhigenden Klang ihrer Seufzer im Bad lauschte. Sie waren einfach zu verlockend... zu beruhigend.

Sie waren das wirksamste Gegenmittel gegen die Kopfschmerzen, die ihm seine Albträume verursachten. Auch ihr allgegenwärtiger Duft drang immer noch an seine Nase ... aber das war auch nicht so schlimm. Fast wie eines dieser pflanzlichen Heilmittel, über die all diese Kräuterkundigen ständig redeten.

Und er hätte schwören können, kurz bevor die Geräusche ihn in den Schlaf wiegten, dass die Wände sich wieder etwas von ihm entfernten. Vielleicht nur ein oder zwei Zentimeter... aber der Raum fühlte sich eindeutig wieder größer an.


	6. Fliesen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :)
> 
> wir haben uns wie immer sehr über eure Rückmeldungen gefreut und sind sehr gespannt, was ihr vom heutigen Kapitel haltet, also immer raus damit! Langsam spitzen sich die Dinge zu...

**Fliesen**

Es war Donnerstag. Oder vielleicht Freitag. Draco war sich nicht sicher.

Die Zeit verwandelte sich langsam in ein irrelevantes und undeutliches Durcheinander vergessener Stunden und fragwürdiger Tage und Grangers sprunghafte Verhaltensmuster waren dabei nicht besonders hilfreich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie sich abends davon schlich, aber er würde wetten, dass es entweder die Bibliothek oder der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war. Wo sollte sie sonst hingehen? Von den Privilegien als Schulsprecherin einmal abgesehen, bezweifelte er, dass sie dumm genug wäre, ziellos über das Schulgelände zu irren.

Wohin sie auch ging, sie war immer vor drei Uhr morgens zurück. Er hatte es aufgegeben, durchschlafen zu wollen. Ihre Bewegungen hatten ihn jedes Mal aufgeweckt, sodass er einfach dazu übergegangen war, zu warten, bis sie nach Hause kam. Erst dann hatte er versucht, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

Trotzdem stand er immer noch auf, wenn sie duschte.

Er hatte heute Morgen versucht, sich dagegen zu sträuben. Ihm war bewusst, dass sein Verhalten völlig verrückt und ein bisschen beunruhigend war, aber seine Kopfschmerzen waren immer schlimmer geworden. Ihre Geräusche waren wie eine Droge und zwar eine sehr wirksame. Es bedurfte nur ein paar ihrer seufzenden Laute und die Schmerzen in seiner Schläfe ließen nach.

Irgendwann hatte er dem Verlangen nachgegeben. Er ließ sich an der gewohnten Stelle nieder und opferte seine Würde für eine Dosis Duschseufzer. Merlin wusste, dass er versucht hatte zu widerstehen, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Er war süchtig und er verabscheute es.

Er sprang auf, als sie die Dusche abstellte und war plötzlich in der Stimmung, das Schlammblut anzuschreien, bis sie entweder weinte oder ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab Schmerzen zufügte. Granger war das Einzige in diesem Gefängnis, was Gefühle hatte; was sich ändern konnte und atmen und pulsieren. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen weiterhin zivilisiert mit ihm gesprochen und er vermisste, wie das Blut in seinen Kopf und seine Fingerspitzen strömte. Er sehnte sich nach dem Feuer, das sein scharfsinniges Temperament erregte, sehnte sich danach, sie erröten und über eine schlagkräftige Antwort nachzudenken zu sehen. Er musste sichergehen, dass er Salazar immer noch stolz machen und die Schlammschlampe zum Winseln bringen konnte.

Er verstand die aufgewühlte Granger. Sie war normal. Er hatte sich jedoch viel zu sehr an Dusch-Granger und ihr morgendliches Gesäusel gewöhnt.

Er zog einen schwarzen Pullover an, schlich so leise wie möglich aus seinem Zimmer und blieb vor der Badezimmertür stehen, wobei er die Klinke aufmerksam beobachtete. Er konnte hören, wie ihre nackten Füße auf den Fliesen herumliefen und dachte über ein Thema für eine Auseinandersetzung nach.

_ Scheiß drauf, ich improvisiere. _

Der Türknauf aus Messing bewegte sich und er spürte, wie die Aufregung seine Sinne zu schärfen begann. Die vielversprechende Aussicht auf eine gute Diskussion verursachte ein aufgeregtes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Die Tür öffnete sich und er platzte herein, bevor sie verschwinden konnte. Sie saß in der Falle. Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie von ihm wegstolperte, über die feuchten Fliesen glitt und ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Instinktiv griff er nach ihr und versuchte, sie festzuhalten. Nur ein Reflex. Nichts weiter. Aber sein eigenes Gleichgewicht litt darunter und im nächsten Moment lagen sie in einer flachen Wasserpfütze auf dem Badezimmerboden und rutschten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Er schlug mit dem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und sie blieb kurz vor der Badewanne liegen.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?“, keuchte Hermine und holte erschrocken Luft. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt–“

„Verdammte Scheiße“, murmelte er und sog zischend Luft ein, als er seinen Hinterkopf berührte. „Du ungeschicktes Miststück–“

„Du hast nach mir gegriffen!“, protestierte sie, während sie sicher ging, dass ihr flauschiges Gewand sie angemessen bedeckte. „Was in Merlins Namen–“

„Du hast mich aufgeweckt!“, log er und zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass seine Fingerspitzen mit Blut befleckt waren. „Verdammte Scheiße, Granger. Ganz schön schreckhaft?“

„Na ja, normalerweise werde ich nicht angegriffen, wenn ich aus der Dusche komme“, schnaufte sie wütend und versuchte vergebens, sich hinzuknien. „Was ist dein Problem?“

_ Du… _

Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie stark ihr Duft hier drinnen war, frisch und schwer durch den übriggebliebenen Dampf. Er konnte nicht anders. Er atmete tief ein und hoffte, dass es für sie eher so aussah, als wolle er seine Wut kontrollieren. Aber _fuck_ , das war berauschend. Der Geruch legte sich auf seine Zunge und er konnte sie tatsächlich schmecken, aber der Kirschgeschmack erinnerte ihn kurz darauf daran, zu wem er gehörte.

Er knurrte. „Ich habe kein Problem–“

„Warum zum Teufel hast du mich dann gepackt?“, fragte sie scharf. „Merlin, du bist so ein Arschloch–“

„Das ist deine Schuld“, behauptete er, obwohl er sich fragte, wie bedrohlich er auf ihrem Badezimmerboden eigentlich wirken konnte, so zerknittert und nass. „Du bist diejenige, die hingefallen ist–“

„Weil du mich erschreckt hast!“, wiederholte sie und gab ihrem kindlichen Drang nach, ihn mit etwas Wasser zu bespritzen. Irgendwie gelang es ihr, sein Gesicht zu treffen und sie konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als ein Tropfen von seiner Augenbraue fiel.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid ja so erwachsen“, sagte er sarkastisch. „Wirklich erbärmlich–“

„Ach, halt die Klappe“, murmelte sie und kam mit ein wenig Mühe auf die Füße. Mit zittrigen Beinen warf sie ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und versuchte, die Tür zu erreichen, aber ein paar lange Finger erwischten ihren Knöchel. Sie fiel erneut hart auf den Boden und landete in einer unangenehmen Position, die Schmerz durch ihr Steißbein schießen ließ.

Sie wimmerte vor Schmerz und hielt sich den Rücken. Dann riss sie die Augen auf, nur um Malfoy selbstgefällig grinsen zu sehen. „Und das ist erwachsen?“, zischte sie und stöhnte erneut.

„Das ist mir scheißegal“, schnaubte er, aber sein arroganter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, als sie ihm noch etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

Sie erwiderte sein spöttisches Lächeln, zu verloren in der unwirklichen Situation, um es zu verhindern. Hermine konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, wie diese fast kindische Wasserschlacht angefangen hatte, aber sie glaubte, dass sie für Außenstehende ein seltsames Spektakel abgeben musste. Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er Grangers amüsiertes Grinsen sah und obwohl ihr das Lächeln gut stand, war es ziemlich nervtötend. Es war, als sei sie über eines seiner Geheimnisse gestolpert und wartete nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um es ihm um die Ohren zu hauen. Er legte wieder seinen üblichen düsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf und entschied, dass er das bereits viel zu lange mitgemacht hatte.

„Hör auf, so eine–“

„Du blutest“, unterbrach sie ihn und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, während sie etwas näher an ihn heranrutschte. „Genau da, an deinem Ohr–“

„Und?“, entgegnete er und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen, während sie immer näher kam. „Was zum Teufel machst du–“

„Lass mich kurz einen Blick drauf werfen“, murmelte sie und stolperte noch einmal, bevor sie schließlich an seiner Seite kniete. Ihr Atem war warm an seinem Ohr und er versuchte zurückzuweichen. „Halt still“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck und griff in ihrer Bademanteltasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Lass mich das schnell heilen. Ich will nicht, dass du meinen Schlafsaal vollblutest.“

Er erstarrte, blieb aber still, als er fühlte, wie kribbelnde Magie den kleinen Schnitt heilte. Oder vielleicht löste ihr Atem das Gefühl aus, er wusste es nicht. Was auch immer die Ursache war, es fühlte sich angenehm an. Es musste eine Ewigkeit her gewesen sein, seit er das beruhigende Gefühl von Magie auf seiner Haut gespürt hatte. Aber andererseits war es noch _so_ viel länger her, seitdem er das letzte Mal in den Genuss von so etwas wie der Berührung ihrer Finger an seinem Hals gekommen war. Zart und unschuldig. Seine Lider senkten sich ein wenig und er atmete erneut tief ein, um etwas mehr von ihrem berauschenden Aroma in sich aufnehmen zu können. Es reichte aus, eines ihrer Duschgeräusche zu hören und mit seinen Sinnen war nichts mehr anzufangen.

„Da“, seufzte Hermine und zog sich von ihm zurück, um ihr Werk zu begutachten. „So ist es besser. Fühlt sich das gut an?“

Seine Slytherininstinkte überfluteten seinen Verstand wie ein Abwehrmechanismus. Sie alarmierten ihn, dass sie ihm viel zu nahe war. Sie tat es schon wieder: Sie verdrehte ihm mit freundlichen Gesten den Kopf und er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass sie keine Hintergedanken dabei hatte. Niemand konnte in der gegenwärtigen Situation so unschuldig sein. Und das war nicht nur Paranoia, wenn man sich auf feindlichem Gebiet befand.  


„Geh weg von mir“, knurrte er und stieß sie weg. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht anfassen sollst–“

„Aber ich wollte nur–“

„Ich sagte, fass mich nicht an!“, schrie er und stand so schnell auf, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.  
  
Er feuerte einen Blick zurück in ihre Richtung. Er wollte ihr die Dinge sagen, die er sich vorher zurechtgelegt hatte, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Ihr Bademantel war von seinem Schubser hoch auf ihre Oberschenkel gerutscht. An anderer Stelle war er gleichzeitig heruntergeglitten, weshalb nun eine blasse Schulter mit einigen Sommersprossen zu sehen war, die köstlich nach geriebener Schokolade aussah. Ihre feuchten Locken an ihrer Kehle und an ihrem Gesicht wirkten wie Karamell. Jeder Zentimeter ihrer entblößten Haut war mit einem rosigen Ton überzogen. Nach ihrer Dusche war sie ganz anders – lebhafter und doch immer noch so lächerlich unschuldig in ihrem viel zu großen Gewand. Es wirkte... anziehend auf ihn.

„Scheiß drauf“, murmelte er vor sich hin, drehte sich um und stolzierte aus dem Badezimmer, um dort eine ziemlich verwirrte Hexe zurückzulassen.

Hermine blinzelte, als sein Schatten verschwand und sie auf dem kalten Boden zurückließ. Sie musste darüber nachdenken, was genau gerade passiert war. Malfoys Verhalten war mit jedem Tag, der verging, immer weniger aggressiv geworden. Ein Beweis dafür, dass sich der Rat einer Mutter manchmal lohnte. Jetzt war er stattdessen einfach schroff und verbittert gewesen. Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er einfach den Kampfeswillen verlor oder sich mit seiner misslichen Lage abfand. Sich mit ihr abfand.

Sie hoffte, es war Letzteres.

***

Hermine musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als ihr das Bild des sonst so anmutigen Malfoy, der auf dem Boden ausgerutscht war, in den Kopf schoss. So sehr sie Professor Flitwick respektierte, den Engorgio-Zauber meisterte sie bereits seit einigen Monaten, weshalb sie sich nicht richtig auf ihn konzentriert hatte. Der Vormittag hatte ihr vor Augen geführt, dass ihr blonder Hausgast bei weitem nicht mehr so bedrohlich war wie am Anfang und sie konnte nicht umhin, von dieser Veränderung etwas fasziniert zu sein.

Er war immer noch ein Idiot epischen Ausmaßes, doch sein Temperament war schwächer geworden. Es war kaum mehr wahrzunehmen, aber es war noch immer da. Diese Veränderung hatte sich in seine blassen Züge eingebrannt und seine Haltung war entspannter geworden. Die Wut und das Feuer, die immer so präsent gewesen waren, wenn er sie angeschrien hatte, waren verflogen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er jetzt einfach aus Prinzip und Gewohnheit Streit mit ihr anfing. Andererseits sprach da vielleicht auch nur ihr innerer Optimist aus ihr, aber sie kam nicht umhin zu glauben, dass sein Grinsen vorhin ein gutes Zeichen gewesen war.

„Du siehst heute etwas entspannter aus“, bemerkte Neville und sie erschrak. „Gute Nachrichten?“

„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. „Ich habe einfach gut geschlafen, aber Harry sollte mir bald eine Eule schicken. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn er sich meldet.“

„Danke“, lächelte er und versuchte erneut, seine Figur zu vergrößern.

Sie beobachtete ihn mit Zuneigung, während die Minuten verstrichen. Es war die letzte Unterrichtsstunde für heute. Die Erwähnung von Harry und Ron hatte ihre Entschlossenheit geweckt, ihre Nase in ein Buch zu stecken, um ihnen bei ihrer Aufgabe zu helfen. Als Flitwick die Klasse entließ, nickte sie Neville kurz zu, bevor sie zur Tür eilte. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich mit dem Lesen zu beginnen. Aber ein bekanntes Gesicht im Korridor ließ sie innehalten. Sie spürte, wie Furcht ihre Brust ergriff, als sie den finsteren Gesichtsausdruck der Schulleiterin sah.

„Miss Granger–“

„Die Jungs“, flüsterte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Sind Harry und Ron–“

„Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley geht es gut“, versicherte ihr die Professorin und die jüngere Hexe stieß einen zittrigen Atemzug aus. „Allerdings habe ich schlechte Nachrichten.“  
  
Hermine bemerkte, dass der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau sie auf beunruhigende Weise an die Beerdigung von Dumbledore erinnerte. Sie ging nervös auf sie zu und blendete die Geräusche der Schüler aus, die in ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehrten. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie leise. „Geht es allen gut?“

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir das in meinem Büro besprechen.“

***

Er saß wieder auf dem Küchentresen und tippte im Takt der tickenden Uhr mit dem Zeigefinger auf dessen Oberfläche.

Der Minutenzeiger war gerade auf drei Minuten nach sechs gerückt, während Draco misstrauisch auf die Uhr gestarrt hatte. Sicherlich musste das Gerät eine Fehlfunktion haben, aber das war bei magischen Uhren fast unmöglich. Noch unvorstellbarer aber war die Vorstellung, dass Granger zu spät kam. Er hatte die Gemüsesuppe aufgegessen, die sie ihm vor gut einer Stunde stehengelassen hatte und wartete auf ihre Rückkehr. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sein Missgeschick von heute Morgen in Ordnung zu bringen.

Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie er sich benommen hatte – wie ein idiotisches Kind, das in Regenpfützen rumplanscht. War es dann verwunderlich, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart langsam entspannte, wenn er sich so idiotisch verhielt? Nun, das musste korrigiert werden. Da er Gryffindors und deren Freundschaftsfetisch kannte, würde das Granger nur dazu ermutigen, ihm gegenüber freundlicher zu sein. Sie war ein Schlammblut und ob er nun eingesperrt war oder nicht, er war ihr überlegen. Das durfte sie auf keinen Fall vergessen.

Sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass sie unter ihm war. Im übertragenen Sinne natürlich.

Soweit zum Plan, aber sie kam über eine Stunde zu spät. Wenn er abgesehen von ihrem lästigen Intellekt noch eine positive Eigenschaft nennen sollte, dann war es ihre Pünktlichkeit. Er hasste Menschen, die zu spät kamen und unorganisiert waren.

Also, wo zur Hölle war sie?

Der Schlafsaal begann sich durch ihre Abwesenheit... unheimlich anzufühlen und er fragte sich erneut, ob man das als Paranoia einordnen konnte. Die Luft fühlte sich feucht an und er hätte schwören können, dass ihr Duft zu verblassen begann. Aus unaussprechlichen Gründen gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke nicht. Er dachte über eine Dusche nach, um seine plötzliche Angst zu vertreiben, als schließlich die Tür aufsprang.

„Wo zum Teufel warst du?“, fragte er und sprang wie ein rasender Wolf vom Tresen. Sie schaute ihn nicht einmal an. „Hey, Granger! Ich rede mit dir!“

Immer noch nichts. Ein aufgeregtes Knurren suchte sich einen Weg aus seiner Kehle, während er auf sie zuging. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er bemerkte, wie niedergeschlagen ihre Haltung wirkte. Sie war leicht von ihm abgewandt und ihre dunklen Locken bedeckten den größten Teil ihres Gesichts. Er versuchte, einen besseren Blick auf ihre Züge zu erhaschen und erkannte, dass die Hexe zitterte. Unterbewusst verlangsamte er seine Schritte, als er einen kehligen Seufzer aus ihrem Mund entweichen hörte. Nicht ganz ein Schluchzen, aber beinahe.

Er hielt ein paar Schritte vor ihr inne und war wie versteinert, als sich das Licht in zwei kleinen Tropfen spiegelte, die aus ihrem Lockenschleier fielen. Tränen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er blinzelte und schalt sich insgeheim. Wie ein nutzloser Idiot stand er vor ihr und zögerte. Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, in der es ihm nichts als Freude bereitet hätte, Schlammblut-Granger weinen zu sehen. Dieses Gefühl wollte er erneut erleben. Er _musste_ es noch einmal erleben, damit er sich nicht völlig verlor.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt, Granger“, fuhr er schroff fort und blickte sie finster an, als seine Stimme sie zusammenzucken ließ. „Warum zur Hölle kommst du zu spät–“

„Nicht jetzt“, murmelte Hermine und hielt ihr Gesicht verborgen. „Nur–“

„Es ist mir egal, ob es für dich gerade ungünstig ist“, konterte Draco schnell und versperrte ihr den Weg, als sie versuchte, an ihm vorbeizukommen. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt–“

„Malfoy, hör auf“, sagte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab, bevor er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Lass mich durch–“

„Warum die Tränen, Granger?“, fragte er und beschloss, dass Spott eine zufriedenstellende Reaktion ihrerseits hervorrufen könnte. „Hat Weasley wieder Brown gefickt?“

„Lass mich in Ruhe“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. „ _Bitte_ , Malfoy, lass mich einfach–“

„Nein“, spottete er, obwohl ihre _Bitte_ ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn warf. „Warum weinst du? Du siehst verdammt erbärmlich aus–“

„Malfoy–“

„Antworte mir!“

„NEIN!“, schrie sie und ihr Kopf schoss nach oben. „Lass mich in Ruhe!“

Seine Lippe zuckte, als er ihre Gesichtszüge in Augenschein nahm. Ihre Wangen waren mit Tränen verschmiert und ihre Augen rot und blutunterlaufen. Sie blickte ihn distanziert und flehend an. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihre zitternden Lippen. Sie waren leicht geöffnet und sahen aus, als hätte sie darauf herumgekaut. Es war seltsam, sie so zu sehen. Sie war schließlich das gefassteste Mitglied des Trottel-Trios, aber auf einmal war sie so zerbrechlich. Verletzlich.

Er hätte es genießen sollen. Er hätte sich dadurch als Sieger fühlen sollen. Es wäre eine schöne Gelegenheit gewesen, sie lächerlich zu machen. Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen fand er die Situation ziemlich... beunruhigend.

Sie nutzte seine Verwirrung aus und stürmte an ihm vorbei. Sie versuchte offensichtlich, sich in ihrem Zimmer einzuschließen, um ihrem Kummer in Frieden nachzugehen. Aber er war nicht bereit, es dabei zu belassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er seine ziellosen Sticheleien fortsetzen oder nur seine Neugierde befriedigen wollte, aber sie waren hier ganz sicher noch nicht am Ende.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!“, rief Draco und marschierte an ihr vorbei, um ihre Tür zu versperren. „Ich sagte, ich bin noch nicht–“

„Ja, ich bin aber fertig!“, schleuderte sie zurück. Ihr bleib ein Schrei im Hals stecken. „Warum zum Teufel kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?“

„Ich sehe dich gern betteln“, sagte leise. Düster. „Beantworte meine Frage–“

„Ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal sagen, Malfoy“, warnte sie, obwohl ihr gegenwärtiger Zustand ihrer Drohung nicht das übliche Feuer verlieh. „Beweg dich oder ich zwinge dich dazu–“

„Nur zu“, forderte er sie heraus und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, bevor sie in ihrer Tasche kramen konnte. „Nicht so verfickt vorlaut ohne deinen Zauberstab, was?“

„L-lass mich gehen“, stotterte sie und versuchte erfolglos, mit ihrer anderen Hand danach zu greifen. „Du kannst meinen Zauberstab sowieso nicht benutzen. Er ist verzaubert, um–“

„Das dachte ich mir“, sagte er leise und verdrehte ihren Arm so ungünstig, dass sie kurz aufschrie. „Jetzt sag es mir! Warum zur Hölle weinst du?“

Er hatte ihren anderen Arm vergessen. In Anbetracht der Vorgeschichte zwischen seinem Gesicht und ihrer Faust war das ein dummer Fehler. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie ihre zierliche Gestalt und schaffte es, seinen Kiefer zu erwischen – nicht besonders hart, aber hart genug, um ihn zurücktorkeln und sie frei zu lassen. Mit einem Rascheln ihres Umhangs griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und feuerte einen Fluch ab, der ihn rückwärts fliegen ließ. Er landete im Badezimmer, ein lautes Klatschen hallte über die Fliesen. Der Aufprall ließ ihm die Luft wegbleiben. Seine Rippen schmerzten, dennoch hob er langsam und benommen seinen Kopf, um sie zu anzusehen.

Er öffnete seine aschfahlen Augen und fand sie im Türrahmen wartend vor. Ihre Wut wurde durch ihren verweinten Blick nur minimal getrübt. Der Körper der Hexe zitterte nun heftiger, ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich und ihre unregelmäßigen Atemzüge verließen ihren Mund in lauten Stößen. Ihr Fluch hatte ihn durcheinander gebracht. Das musste der Grund für den zufälligen Gedanken sein, der ihm durch den Kopf schwirrte: Sie hatte noch nie so lebendig ausgesehen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen“, schrie sie und er erkannte, dass sie von ihren Gefühlen übermannt wurde. „Du schleimiger Bastard!“

Er wusste, dass er sie zu weit getrieben hatte. Er konnte es in  ihrer wütenden Haltung und dem unkontrollierbaren Funken in ihrem Blick erkennen. Sie war nur einen abfälligen Kommentar davon entfernt, zu explodieren. Sein Bauchgefühl schrie ihn an, auf ihren Zauberstab zu achten, der auf ihn gerichtet war. Aber sein innerer Slytherin erinnerte ihn an sein erbärmliches und lächerliches Verhalten gegenüber Granger in den letzten Tagen – und die vertraute Beleidigung ging ihm so leicht über die Lippen.

„Dreckiges, verficktes Schlammblut.“

Etwas zerbrach in ihr. Er konnte es sehen, das Flackern von etwas Dunklem in ihren Augen, etwas fast Wildem. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit nach Grangers Angriff durchströmte seinen Kopf. Er blinzelte und versuchte, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren.

„Schlammblut“, wiederholte sie heiser und hob ihren Zauberstab leicht an.

Er stieß ein erschrockenes Keuchen aus, als sie mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs in ihre Handfläche stach und sie über ihr Fleisch zog, sodass ein dünner roter Schnitt entstand. Anschließend ging sie ins Badezimmer, näherte sich ihm und zeigte ihm ihre frische Wunde. Er sah mit morbider Faszination zu, wie Blut an ihrem Mittelfinger hinunterglitt und zwei rubinfarbene Perlen herunterfielen. Sie trafen neben seinen Füßen auf den elfenbeinfarbenen Boden auf.

„Findest du das schmutzig?“, fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme und ging in die Hocke, sodass sie auf selber Höhe waren. „Du findest mein Blut schmutzig?“

„Granger–“

„FINDEST DU?“, schrie die Hexe und beugte sich vor, um nach seiner Hand zu greifen.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da?“, fragte er und merkte, wie wegen ihres fragwürdigen Verhaltens Panik in ihm hochstieg. „Fuck, Granger, was zur Hölle?“

Sie schnitt ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung auch über seine Hand. Eine Mischung aus Schock und seinen immer noch trägen Reflexen machte es ihm unmöglich, sich zu wehren, als sie ihre Handflächen mit einem feuchten Klatschen aufeinander schlug.

„Da“, zischte Hermine und hielt ihre Handfläche an seine gepresst, während sie sprach. „Jetzt ist auch dein Blut schmutzig!“

Seine Kraft strömte mit willkommener Hitze wieder in seine Muskeln zurück und floss direkt in seine Arme. Er riss seine tropfende Hand aus ihrem Griff und stieß sie von sich weg. Sie rutschte über den Boden, ähnlich wie heute Morgen, aber er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf seine rot gefärbte Haut zu starren, um die Ironie zu bemerken.

Das Schlimmste war, dass er ihr Blut nicht von seinem unterscheiden konnte. Es war alles derselbe Farbton... und er hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete.

Sein aufgerissener, verstörter Blick wanderte langsam zu Hermine hinüber. Sie starrte ihn an, ihr Ausdruck war entsetzt und fassungslos. Der bedrohliche Schatten, der ihre Gesichtszüge getrübt hatte, war verschwunden und ihre vertraute Unschuld war wieder zurückgekehrt. Beide atmeten schwer und die Geräusche hallten zwischen ihnen wider, während er versuchte, wieder Herr seines Verstands zu werden. Zu viele Emotionen brodelten unter seiner Haut: Wut, Demütigung, Verwirrung... aber es waren zu viele, um sie zu verarbeiten. Also saß er einfach da, wie erstarrt, während sie sich ansahen und seine Brust sich hob und senkte.

Die Szene erinnerte auf merkwürdige Weise an ihren seltsamen Vormittag, aber die Unterschiede traten deutlich hervor. Da waren kein verspieltes Grinsen oder kindische Wasserspritzer. Nur sie und das Blut. Er konnte fühlen, wie der metallische Geruch in seine Nase drang und plötzlich vermisste er Grangers natürlichen Duft.

„Oh mein Gott“, keuchte sie und ihre Bewegungen waren abgehackt, als sie sich auf die Knie stützte. „Oh mein Gott, Malfoy, es tut mir so leid–“

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe“, knurrte er und drückte seinen Rücken fest gegen die Wand, als sie auf ihn zukroch. „Fass mich nicht an, verdammt! Du verrückte Schlampe–“

„Ich k-k-kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe“, stotterte sie traurig und frische Tränen überzogen ihre Wangen und Lippen. „Lass mich mal sehen–“

„Was hast du getan?“, murmelte er und blickte einen Moment auf seine Wunde hinunter, bevor er sich stürmisch erhob. „WAS ZUR VERFICKTEN HÖLLE HAST DU GETAN?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!“, sagte sie. Hermine jammerte laut und schreckte vor ihm zurück, als er an ihr vorbeistürmte. „Wo gehst du hin?“

„Weg von dir!“, fuhr er sie an, stürzte aus dem Raum und hielt vor der Tür inne, um sie ein letztes Mal wütend anzusehen. „Wenn du mir noch einmal zu Nahe kommst–“

„Malfoy, bitte!“, platzte es aus ihr heraus, aber er war bereits verschwunden. „Lass mich erklären!“  
  
Doch alles, was sie bekam, war das bittere Knallen seiner zugeschlagenen Tür. Ihr Körper zitterte heftig, verkrampfte sich beinahe, als sie ihre Schreie ausstieß. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen, aber ihr Stöhnen und ihr verzweifeltes Wimmern wurden kaum gedämpft. Sie ließ alles heraus und schluchzte, bis ihr Magen regelrecht brannte. Und dann weinte sie noch etwas mehr.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür setzte sich Draco auf sein Bett und lauschte aufmerksam ihrem Kummer. _Lieber Merlin_ , er vermisste ihre beruhigenden Duschseufzer. Er betrachtete seine verschmutzte Hand mit einem finsteren Blick und suchte erneut nach irgendeinem Hinweis darauf, dass ihr Blut anders war. Aber da war nichts; dieselbe Farbe, dieselbe Beschaffenheit... einfach gleich.

_ Ich hätte sie nicht anstacheln sollen… _

Er schloss seine Augen und fragte sich, warum zur Hölle er sich plötzlich schuldig fühlte. Er hätte vor Wut brüllen und sich bereits überlegen sollen, wie er sich an ihr rächen konnte. Aber eigentlich wollte er nur wissen, warum sie durchgedreht war. Er wollte sie verachten; er wollte sich wieder auf sie stürzen und sich an ihrem Kummer erfreuen.

Aber das tat er nicht.

Er hasste sie nicht.

***

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauerte, bis ihr Schluchzen nachließ, aber sie war sich sicher, dass mindestens drei Stunden vergangen waren. Alle Hintergrundgeräusche von Hogwarts waren verpufft und ihr Schlafsaal war eindeutig dunkler geworden. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre normalerweise makellosen Fliesen und sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie die vielsagenden roten Flecken um sich herum betrachtete. Die rubinroten Fingerabdrücke erregten für einen Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit und erinnerten sie an Mohnblütenblätter im Schnee. Es waren Dracos Fingerabdrücke.

Sie würde wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, warum, aber sie wollte sich unbedingt bei ihm entschuldigen und versuchen, ihr Handeln zu rechtfertigen. Sie war so wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie ihr Wut an ihm ausgelassen hatte, weil sie so kopflos gewesen war. Sie sollte die Besonnene in ihrem Freundeskreis sein, die Stimme der Vernunft, und nun sieh sich einer an, was sie getan hatte.

Der Blick ihrer geschwollenen Augen fiel auf den Schnitt, der von ihrem Ringfinger zu ihrem Daumen führte und sie stellte fest, dass das Blut bereits zu gerinnen begonnen hatte. Im selben Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass diese ihr selbst zugefügte Wunde ihr zu keinem Zeitpunkt Schmerzen verursacht hatte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob Malfoys wohl weh tat. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und zwang ihre Hand, ruhig zu bleiben, während sie den Schnitt heilte.

Ein paar geflüsterte Zauberformeln später sah das Badezimmer wieder vollkommen normal aus, abgesehen von der gebrochenen Hexe in der Mitte. Sie nahm sich ein paar Minuten lang Zeit, um still dazusitzen und versuchte verzweifelt, die verlorengegangenen Überreste ihrer Würde und ihres Mutes einzusammeln.

Sie musste ihn sehen. Sie musste es ihm erklären.

Sie benutzte das Waschbecken als Stütze, zog sich vom Boden hoch und ließ die kalten Fliesen auf ungeschickten, wackeligen Beinen und mit Schmerzen in der Brust zurück. Sie schluckte einen nervösen Knoten in ihrer Kehle herunter, als sie vor seiner Tür stand und hob langsam ihre Hand, um mit ihren Knöcheln sanft gegen das Holz zu klopfen.

„Malfoy“, rief sie. „Kann ich bitte reinkommen?“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht in meine Nähe kommen“, kam die schroffe Antwort, aber das hatte sie erwartet. Sie weigerte sich, sich von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen.

„ _Alohomora_ “, murmelte sie und holte tief Luft, bevor sie die Tür aufstieß. Sie schritt ängstlich in sein Zimmer und fand ihn aufrecht auf seinem Bett sitzend vor. Er sah so viel ruhiger aus, als sie erwartet hatte. „Malfoy–“

„Ich dachte, ich hätte klar gemacht, dass ich dich nicht hier haben will“, unterbrach er sie ruhig, gefährlich tief und geschmeidig.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Hermine und ging noch einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Aber ich muss es dir erklären–“

„Verschwinde“, verlangte er, ohne sie auch nur einmal anzuschauen. „Ich will dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben–“

„Draco, bitte“, flehte sie und warf ihren Stolz in den Wind. Sie hatte es vermasselt und er hatte jedes Recht zu wissen, warum. „Mein Blut wird nicht in dir bleiben... Dein System hat bereits–“

„Ich weiß genau, wie meine Anatomie funktioniert, Granger“, betonte er und sie sah, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte. „Geh.“

Merlin allein wusste, warum sie dachte, dass es eine gute Idee war, sich auf sein Bett zu setzen, aber ein Teil von ihr schien zu denken, dass er eher zuhören würde, wenn sie ihm näher war. Schließlich blickten seine feurigen, stahlsilbernen Augen in ihre Richtung, aber noch immer gab es keine Anzeichen für die Verachtung, auf die sie sich eingestellt hatte. Er sah sie einfach an, wie er sie noch nie zuvor angesehen hatte und aus irgendeinem Grund störte sie das.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Jede Zelle in seinem verwirrten Gehirn sagte ihm, er sollte sie packen und vor seinem Zimmer wieder absetzen. Er würde das so lange wiederholen, bis sie es begriffen hatte. Aber seine Verwirrung hatte irgendwie die Oberhand über seinen Zorn gewonnen und er musste wissen, warum sie es getan hatte. Er wusste genug über Biologie, um zu wissen, dass ihr Muggelblut ihn nicht infizierte, aber das war nicht das Problem. Sie war es. Er hätte schwören können, dass er sie in sich spürte – in seinen Adern und in seinem Verstand. _Das_ war das Problem.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco“, stotterte sie und er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie. „Wirklich. Es tut mir... Es tut mir so leid.“

Es gab zwei Dinge, die ihn erschaudern ließen; Erstens, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzte und zweitens, dass ihre Entschuldigung praktisch aus ihr heraussprudelte. Er betrachtete kurz ihre Gesichtszüge und fand darin nur Aufrichtigkeit, die im Vergleich zu ihren früheren Empfindungen seltsam erfrischend war. Die Empfindungen, die hierzu geführt hatten.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass Professor Burbage heute getötet worden ist“, verriet sie vorsichtig. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie versuchte, neue Tränen in ihren mandelförmigen Augen zurückzuhalten. „Von Voldemort.“

Er blinzelte. Ihr Ausbruch ergab jetzt Sinn, aber er hatte diesen Namen nicht mehr gehört, seit Snape ihn hier zurückgelassen hatte. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, dass er sie nicht als Feindin bezeichnen konnte. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn, wenn dieselbe... Kreatur sie beide tot sehen wollte. Nein, keine Feinde, aber erst recht keine Verbündeten. Einfach irgendwas dazwischen.

„Sie war eine Freundin“, fuhr Hermine mit einem leichten Schniefen fort. „Und als du... als du diese Dinge gesagt hast, habe ich es an dir ausgelassen und das war nicht fair.“

Draco schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun konnte. Die Versuchung, sie wegen ihrer Dummheit anzuschreien, war zwar da, aber er ging ihr nicht nach. Dieses nervige Schuldgefühl wollte sich einfach nicht verflüchtigen und eine ärgerliche kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm immer wieder, dass er sie niemals hätte beschimpfen dürfen. Seit wann hatte Granger Einfluss auf sein schwaches Gewissen? Wenn er raten musste, wahrscheinlich seit sie angefangen hatte, ihm Mahlzeiten hinzustellen.

„Es tut mir so leid“, sagte sie erneut und eine einsame und hartnäckige Träne glitt an ihren Wimpern vorbei. „Ich verspreche, dass ich _so etwas_ nie wieder tun werde.“

Er betrachtete sie und fühlte, wie ihre Ehrlichkeit einem Beruhigungsmittel gleich über ihn hereinbrach. Dann holte er tief Luft und ignorierte den Drang zu seufzen, als ihr Duft wieder seine Sinne übermannte. Er war ein wenig salzig aufgrund ihrer Tränen, aber immer noch unbestreitbar der ihre. Er wollte sie nicht anschreien... es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, während sie immer noch so verletzlich aussah. Er würde diese Entscheidung später überanalysieren, aber gerade jetzt konnte er es einfach nicht.

„Bitte sag etwas“, flehte Hermine ihn an und lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihm hin. „Irgendwas.“

Er kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn du jemals wieder so etwas tust“, begann er und betonte jede Silbe klar und deutlich. „Wirst du es bereuen.“  
  
Einzelheiten waren nicht nötig. Er konnte sehen, dass sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Okay.“ Sie nickte betäubt.

„Ich werde nicht für immer hier drin sein, Granger“, sagte er. „Und ich werde mich an alles erinnern, was du tust. Habe ich mich unmissverständlich ausgedrückt?“

„Ja“, flüsterte Hermine und sah erleichterter aus, als ihm lieb war. „Es tut mir wirklich leid–“

„Das habe ich verstanden“, unterbrach Draco sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.“

Sie rührte sich nicht. „Tut es weh?“, fragte sie und deutete zaghaft auf seine verletzte Handfläche.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Lass es mich säubern“, bat sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Es wird nur einen Moment dauern–“

„Ich kann es selbst reinigen–“

„Bitte“, unterbrach sie ihn und erntete einen frustrierten Seufzer von dem blassen Zauberer. „Es ist besser, wenn ich es heile und–“

„Fuck, na schön“, knurrte er, drückte seine Hand in ihre und erhoffte sich davon, dass sie dann schneller wieder gehen würde. „Aber beeil dich verdammt noch mal, Granger.“

Hermine leckte sich ängstlich über die Lippen, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab auf seine Hand richtete und ihn über die von ihr verursachte Wunde gleiten ließ. Ihr wurde klar, dass es ein paar Minuten dauern würde und die Stille war ihr zu schwer. Sie hob ihre Augen, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten, aber sein harter Blick ließ sie zu dem ziemlich großen Stapel Bücher auf seinem Nachttisch wandern.

„So viele hast du schon gelesen?“, fragte sie und runzelte interessiert ihre Stirn.

„Ich habe sie nur überflogen“, offenbarte er mit widerwilligem Gemurmel. „Ich habe sie vorher schon mal gelesen.“

„Das überrascht mich nicht“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang immer noch unruhig und nervös. „Es sind unsere Lehrbücher–“

„Aus unseren früheren Jahren“, beendete er für sie. „Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen.“

„Warum liest du sie dann?“

„Es gibt hier keine große Auswahl an Freizeitmöglichkeiten.“ Draco blickte sie finster an und bemerkte, dass er mit Granger auf seinem Bett saß und praktisch Händchen hielt. Er musste sie loswerden. Und zwar sofort. „Beeil dich, verdammt noch mal.“

„Fast fertig“, murmelte sie und strich mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs über die letzten Blutflecken. „So, ist das okay?“

Er riss schnell seine Hand aus ihren zierlichen Fingern und untersuchte sie, bevor er mit dem Kopf zur Tür nickte. „Verpiss dich, Granger.“

Ihr weicher Blick schweifte wieder zu dem Bücherberg hinüber und sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Aber was auch immer es war, ihr Gryffindormut schien für heute Abend eindeutig erschöpft zu sein, denn sie verließ stattdessen nur unbeholfen sein Bett und sein Zimmer. Erst als seine Tür wieder sicher verschlossen war, erlaubte er sich auszuatmen. Er massierte seinen Nasenrücken und versuchte, die seltsamen Ereignisse der letzten Stunden in seinen Gedanken nachzuvollziehen.

Wenn es je ein sichereres Anzeichen dafür gegeben hatte, dass dieser Ort seine geistige Gesundheit zu beeinträchtigen begann, dann war es der heutige Tag.

Er blickte nach unten und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine frisch geheilte Haut. Er fand keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sie je aufgerissen hatte.

Er war überzeugt davon, dass er spüren konnte, wie sie durch seinen Blutkreislauf strömte und er machte ihren unsichtbaren Einfluss dafür verantwortlich, dass er bis zum Morgengrauen keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Als er jedoch irgendwann am frühen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages aufwachte, tat er, was er immer tat: Er zog sich die übliche Kleidung an und ging in die Küche, um zu sehen, was für eine Mahlzeit Granger ihm heute dagelassen hatte.

Hackfleischpastete. Eines seiner Lieblingsessen.

Und neben dem dampfenden Gefäß lag ein merkwürdiger Stapel Bücher, von denen er noch keins je zuvor gesehen hatte.


	7. Menschlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :)
> 
> Wir wünschen euch viel Freude mit dem heutigen Kapitel und freuen uns wie immer auf eure Rückmeldungen und Anmerkungen!

**Menschlich**

Hermine hatte ihn seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie hatte nicht einmal das kleinste Geräusch aus seinem Zimmer gehört. Wären ihre gekochten Mahlzeiten nicht jedes Mal verschwunden gewesen, als sie aus der Bibliothek zurückgekommen war, hätte sie sich vielleicht gefragt, ob er überhaupt noch in seinem Zimmer war. Die Hexe hatte in Erwägung gezogen, noch einmal zu ihm zu gehen, um sich erneut zu entschuldigen, aber sie dachte, dass das wahrscheinlich ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung sein würde. Er wollte eindeutig in Ruhe gelassen werden. Das schuldete sie ihm, nach dem, was sie getan hatte.

Sie schämte sich immer noch sehr deswegen.

Sie hatte in ihrem Leben _noch nie_ etwas so Schreckliches getan, etwas so Falsches. Sie hatte sich mindestens vier Mal in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und war in hemmungsloses Schluchzen verfallen, während sie ihren zitternden Körper umklammert hatte. Der Tod von Charity Burbage trübte noch immer ihre Gedankenn diesen zusammenhangslosen Momenten starrte sie immer wieder auf ihre Handfläche und suchte nach einer Narbe.

Sie rieb sich die Stirn, während sie umblätterte. Der raue Wind, der vor dem Schloss tobte, hatte sie in den Wohnbereich verbannt, wo sie in einem ihrer Bücher nach etwas Trost suchte. Der Wind war ihre Schwachstelle. Sie konnte ohne Probleme einem ausgiebigen Gewitter beiwohnen oder den Schlägen des prasselnden Regens lauschen, aber es ließ sie erstarren, wenn der Wind sich wie ein erdrosselter Mensch anhörte.

Sie hatte wie in all ihren früheren Jahren in Hogwarts versucht, Schweigezauber zu wirken, aber deren Wirkung wurde schwächer, wenn ihre Konzentration kurz vorm Einschlafen nachließ. Das Rauschen ließ sie dann aus dem Schlaf schrecken und anschließend ging es wieder von vorne los.

Hermine hatte die Idee schnell aufgegeben, einzuschlafen, während sie sich zu nahe am Fenster befand. Deshalb kauerte sie nun auf der Couch im fensterlosen Wohnzimmer. Sie las Lord Byrons Gedichte, eine ihrer heimlichen Leidenschaften. Sie zog die Decke ein wenig enger um sich, als sie zu _She Walks in Beauty_ kam. Dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und verzog das Gesicht, als sie merkte, dass es bereits halb drei war.

Und der _verdammte_ Wind machte keine Anstalten nachzulassen.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als ein kleines Klickgeräusch ertönte. Ihr Blick schweifte hinüber zu Malfoy, der langsam aus seinem Zimmer kam. Er sah verärgert aus, als er sie sah und atmete genervt aus, während er in Richtung Küche ging. Scheinbar hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, sie völlig zu ignorieren.

Sie überlegte zweimal, bevor sie sprach, aber die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, bevor sie noch ein drittes Mal über sie nachdenken konnte. „Habe ich dich geweckt?“, flüsterte sie. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie gehört hatte oder die Frage einfach nur nicht beantworten wollte. Merlin wusste, warum sie es für eine gute Idee hielt, ihn noch einmal zu fragen. „Habe ich–"

„Nein“, knurrte er, während er sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss und ihr dabei den Rücken zukehrte.

„Nun, warum bist du dann–"

„Ich hatte Durst“, antwortete er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

„Malfoy, warte“, sagte Hermine schnell, richtete sich auf und fragte sich, was genau sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er kurz vor seiner Tür stehen geblieben war, aber sie wagte nicht, ihn danach zu fragen. Sie wollte ihn nicht daran erinnern, dass er sie immer loswerden wollte. „Kann ich dich was fragen?“

Er seufzte, als ob sie seinen nicht vorhandenen Zeitplan durcheinander bringen würde. „Mach es kurz.“

Sie zögerte und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre Zähne. „Bist du immer noch wütend wegen... na ja... wegen neulich–"

„Als du mir die verdammte Hand aufgeschnitten hast?“, führte er in ruhigem Tonfall näher aus und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Spielt das eine Rolle?“

Hermine beobachtete mit glasigen Augen, wie er sein Glas zum Mund führte. Die Feuchtigkeit glänzte auf seinen Lippen. „Ich denke schon“, gestand sie schüchtern und blickte auf ihren Schoß.

Vor lauter Misstrauen und Entsetzen verschluckte er sich beinahe, fing sich jedoch wieder. „Warum?“, zischte er verbittert. „Was macht das für einen Unterschied?“

„Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher“, murmelte sie und erhob sich vorsichtig vom Sofa.

Dracos Kiefer zuckte, als die Decke auf ihre Füße fiel und sie in einem einfachen T-Shirt und einer ausgewaschenen Pyjamahose zurückblieb. Er hielt den Atem an, während sie sich in Bewegung setzte, aber sie ging nur zur Küche. Er fragte sich kurz, was genau er getan hätte, wenn sie in seine Richtung gelaufen wäre. Im schwachen Flackern des Kerzenlichts sah sie anders aus – friedlicher und etwas unwirklich. Die Dunkelheit spielte mit seiner Sicht und seiner Wahrnehmung und veranlasste ihn zum Bleiben. Er beobachtete sie genau dabei, wie sie zwei Tassen aus einem Schrank nahm.

„Heiße Schokolade trinkt man am besten vor dem Schlafengehen“, sagte sie leise und brachte mit ihrem Zauberstab etwas Wasser zum Kochen. „Möchtest du auch eine?“

Er antwortete nicht. Sie hatte sich eindeutig dazu entschlossen, ihm ohnehin eine zu machen. Der Geruch von Kakaopulver vermischte sich auf angenehme Art und Weise mit Grangers natürlichem Duft. Er fummelte an den Ärmeln seines Pullovers herum, während sie die Getränke zubereitete. Sie trug beide zu den Sofas hinüber und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als sie sich wieder in die Decke einwickelte und sich entspannt auf eines der Sofas legte. Dann schaute er skeptisch zwischen ihr und dem dampfenden Becher, der für ihn bestimmt war, hin und her.

„Willst du dich setzen?“, fragte sie. Er erkannte, dass sie ihre Stimme zwang, gelassen zu klingen.„Ich werde das in meinem Zimmer trinken“, sagte er mit einem leisen Knurren und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Ich...“, begann sie unbeholfen. „Na ja, ich hatte gehofft, du könntest meine Frage beantworten... und dich vielleicht eine Weile zu mir setzen?“

 _Das_ erwischte ihn unvorbereitet. Von all den Dingen, die sie hätte sagen können, hätte er sein Erbe darauf verwettet, dass sie diese Worte niemals an ihn richten würde. Er konnte eine faszinierende Entwicklung dieser beschissenen Situation beobachten und nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wohin das alles führen würde.

„Warum zur Hölle solltest du das denken?“, fragte er langsam und legte seine Hände auf die Lehne der Couch gegenüber ihrer. „Und ich muss deine Frage nicht beantworten.“  
  
„Nein, musst du nicht“, stimmte sie zu. „Es war nur eine einfache Frage–"

„Eine dumme Frage.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn und hob den Kopf, um ihn müde anzusehen. „Dann vergiss es–"

„Nein“, unterbrach er sie. „Ich bin neugierig, warum du mich überhaupt fragst, ob ich mich zu dir setze–"

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet“, erinnerte sie ihn mit Nachdruck und strich mit ihrem Finger über den Rand ihrer Tasse. „Warum sollte ich also deine beantworten?“

Darauf hatte Draco keine Antwort. Aber das war in Ordnung, denn ein heulender Wind durchtrennte die Stille. Im selben Augenblick erkannte er, wie Angst in ihren nussbraunen Augen aufblitzte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals ängstlich gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht verunsichert und manchmal misstrauisch, aber nie verängstigt. Selbst ihr von Wahnsinn getriebener Ausraster im Badezimmer hatte ihre Züge nur mit Scham und Entsetzen getrübt. Dieses kleine frühmorgendliche Aufeinandertreffen verwandelte sich in eine richtige kleine Fundgrube voller Überraschungen.

„Was ist los, Granger?“, fragte er überheblich und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Sag nicht, dass einer der furchtlosen Gryffindors Angst vor einem kleinen Sturm hat.“

Er erwartete Trotz und Verärgerung, aber sie zog einfach ihre Decke ein wenig enger um sich. „Nicht vor Stürmen“, murmelte sie nach einem Moment. „Ich mag nur... ich mag nur nicht, wie sich der Wind anhört.“

Er verzog verwirrt sein Gesicht. Gestand sie ihm gegenüber tatsächlich ihre Angst ein? Seine Ängste vor anderen zuzugeben, war in seinen Kreisen einfach nicht üblich, vor allem nicht gegenüber einem Feind. Irgendeine Art von Schwäche zu zeigen, war einfach idiotisch und doch hatte sie es so mühelos getan.

Vertrauensselige und naive Idiotin.

Aber sie wirkte plötzlich realer... menschlicher und das erwischte ihn kalt. Sie hatte eine Persönlichkeit und war nicht mehr so... Nein, sie war definitiv immer noch ein Schlammblut... Aber sie war ein Schlammblut mit Charakter... irgendwie. Vielleicht.

Er beobachtete sie aufmerksamer als wahrscheinlich angemessen war. Ihre Haltung entspannte sich, als der Wind nachließ. Zurück war die rationale Granger, die scheinbar keine Probleme mit dem Wetter hatte, aber die Angst war immer noch da, in ihrem bernsteinfarbenen Blick. Sie griff nach ihrer heißen Schokolade und brachte sie zu ihren Lippen, wobei sie ihren Mund zu einem kleinen Ring formte, um den Dampf wegzupusten. Das hätte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht fesseln dürfen. Tat es aber.

„Deine Schokolade wird kalt“, murmelte sie und blickte ihn stumm an, während sie einen Schluck nahm.

Er atmete scharf ein, bevor er über die Rückenlehne der Couch kletterte und sich in die Kissen fallen ließ. Er sah sie ungeduldig an. „Wie kannst du ausgerechnet vor Wind Angst haben?“

„Es ist nicht so sehr der Wind selbst“, antwortete sie ruhig. „Ich mag nur nicht, wie er sich anhört.“

„Das ist einfach nur dumm“, verspottete er sie.

„Jeder hat vor irgendwas Angst“, entgegnete sie vorsichtig. „Du nicht auch? Das liegt in der Natur des Menschen.“

Er blickte finster drein, als sei das absolut lächerlich, aber er konnte nicht anders, als über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Ihm kam die Vorstellung in den Sinn, seine Familie, genauer gesagt seinen Vater, zu enttäuschen, aber er vermutete, dass sie etwas Konkreteres und Greifbareres meinte. Entweder fürchtete er sich vor nichts oder er entschied sich unbewusst dafür, die Angst zu ignorieren. Trotzdem hasste er sie dafür, dass sie ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte.

„Nein“, sagte er schlicht und beugte sich vor, um nach der Tasse zu greifen.

„Vielleicht hast du deine einfach noch nicht erkannt“, erwiderte Hermine und zuckte unverbindlich mit den Achseln. „Beantwortest du meine Frage? Wegen neulich? Als ich... du weißt schon.“

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich dich noch mehr hassen könnte, als ich es eh schon tue“, sagte Draco ruhig und seine Lippen zuckten. Sie sah angesichts seiner Worte leicht beunruhigt aus und ihm lag noch eine weitere Bemerkung auf der Zunge. Er schloss seine Augen und verachtete sich selbst für seine nächsten Worte. „Betrachte es als erledigt, Granger.“

Eine faszinierende Mischung aus Erleichterung und Überraschung stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht. „Wirklich?“

„Es würde dir guttun, nicht mehr darüber zu reden“, sagte er ganz offen, nachdem er längst beschlossen hatte, dass der Vorfall am besten am anderen Ende der Welt begraben werden sollte. „Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich wieder davon anfange–"

„Nein“, schüttelte sie hastig den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde es gerne vergessen.“

Er nickte ihr kurz zu und trank einen beruhigenden Schluck seiner heißen Schokolade, während Hermine dem Drang widerstand, sich dafür zu bedanken, dass er das Thema so bereitwillig fallen ließ. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sie sich entschuldigt und an diesem schrecklichen Tag öfter _bitte_ gesagt, als sie es hätte tun sollen. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch anfing, dankbare Worte an das Arschloch zu verlieren, wäre das zu viel des Guten.

Aber jetzt, da er auf der anderen Seite des Couchtisches saß und ruhiger aussah, als sie ihn jemals gesehen hatte, geriet ihre instinktive Verachtung ins Wanken. Sie hatte immer geglaubt und selbst erlebt, wie die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen beeinflussen konnte, wie sein Äußeres wahrgenommen wurde. Wenn jemand im Inneren hässlich war, überzeugte ihr Verstand sie davon, dass sich diese Hässlichkeit auch äußerlich widerspiegelte. Jetzt, da ihr Hass auf Malfoy durch diese seltsame Ruhe zwischen ihnen leicht angeknackst war, gestand sie sich ein, dass er ein recht eindrucksvoller Zauberer war.

Das gedämpfte Licht fing seine blassen Züge ein und in seinen silbernen Augen tanzte es golden. Die Konturen seines Gesichts waren scharf und definiert, als ob jedes Detail nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, aber es brachte seine Augen zum Leuchten und das gefiel ihr. Sie hätte einwenden können, dass er zu blass war. Beinahe so, als wäre er aus Eis geformt worden. Aber ihr wurde klar, dass er wahrscheinlich seit Merlin wusste wie lange keinen Sonnenstrahl mehr auf seiner Haut gespürt hatte.

„Hast du die Bücher gelesen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, weil sie beschlossen hatte, dass die Stille zu unangenehm geworden war. „Die, die ich auf den Küchentresen gelegt habe.“

Sie konnte sehen, wie er mit seiner Antwort zögerte. „Ja“, gab er verhalten zu.

„Welches davon liest du gerade?“, drängte sie.

„Warum willst du das wissen?“

„Ich bin nur neugierig.“ Sie zuckte aufrichtig mit den Schultern und wünschte sich, sein Misstrauen ihr gegenüber würde nachlassen.

Draco atmete laut aus. „ _Titus Andronicus_.“

„Gutes Stück–"

„Es ist in Ordnung“, korrigierte er sie schnell, während er seine Tasse zwischen seinen Händen hielt. „Einige Stellen sind schlampig geschrieben.“

„Dem würde ich zustimmen.“ Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Es ist eines von Shakespeares früheren Stücken.“

„Du hast mir viele Bücher von ihm gegeben“, murmelte er langsam und warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich nehme an, er ist ein Muggelautor.“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte nichts als blinde Wut erwartet, wenn er ihr kleines Experiment bemerken würde, aber er schien einfach nur genervt davon zu sein. „Du wusstest, dass ich dir Muggelbücher gegeben habe?“

„Das war ziemlich offensichtlich, Granger.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kannte keinen der Autoren und hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du so etwas abziehen würdest.“

„Und du liest sie trotzdem?“, drängelte sie mit ungläubiger Stimme. „Warum?“

Sein finsterer Blick wurde etwas härter. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er zwei Tage lang ihre Muggelliteratur nicht angerührt und sie einfach nur voller Ekel angestarrt. Aber die Langeweile war zu mächtig und zu anstrengend geworden. Schon am dritten Tag war er eingeknickt und zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur zwei Optionen gab: entweder die Literatur zu lesen oder einen geistigen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden. Er wollte, dass die Bücher seine Abscheu vor Muggeln noch verstärkten und ihm den Beweis lieferten, dass sie tatsächlich unkultivierte und unzivilisierte Wesen waren, die es nicht einmal schafften, einen anständigen Absatz zu schreiben.

Aber…

Aber es war eigentlich in Ordnung... Gut genug, dass er weiter die Seiten umgeblättert hatte und unterbewusst beeindruckt gewesen war. Es brachte ihn aus der Fassung und war widerwärtig, aber es hatte ihn auch dazu gebracht, Dinge in Frage zu stellen. Zwar nur für einen Moment, aber er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Nein, er hatte nie den ganzen Propagandascheiß über verwilderte Muggel geglaubt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie weniger geschickt mit den Künsten waren. Aber dieser Shake-irgendwas-Typ war... akzeptabel. Allerdings konnte er das Granger ja nicht so recht sagen.

„Es gibt nichts anderes zu lesen“, knurrte er und merkte, dass seine Antwort zu lange gebraucht hatte.

Hermine seufzte und beobachtete ihn durch ihre Wimpern hindurch, während sie noch einen Schluck nahm. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Neugierde und sie wollte wissen, wie weit sie gehen konnte. „Und was hältst du bisher von dem Stück?“

Er schnaubte. „Es ist gewalttätig“, sagte er, als ob das offensichtlich wäre, was es wohl auch war. „Was... unterhaltsam ist, aber es beweist, wie barbarisch Muggel sind.“

„Barbarisch?“, wiederholte Hermine und zügelte ihren Drang, ihn anzuschreien. „Wie das?“

„Na ja, es ist doch nur sinnloses Blutvergießen–"

„Im Gegensatz zu den Zaubererkriegen?“, sagte sie schnell. „Gewalt gibt es bei allen Rassen und Spezies, Malfoy, und besonders bei den Menschen. Magie oder nicht–"

„Der Typ hat seinen eigenen Sohn getötet“, bemerkte Draco und neigte stolz den Kopf zur Seite, als wäre das ein Totschlagargument. „Das zeigt, wie unzivilisiert Muggel sind.“

Hermine hatte sofort eine Antwort parat. „Voldemort hat seine eigene Familie getötet.“

Der arrogante Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden geriet ins Wanken. Er hasste es, dass sie es bemerkt hatte. „Das ist was anderes“, murmelte er verteidigend. „Das war–"

„Und Crouch hat seinen Vater getötet–"

„Es ist was anderes!“, wiederholte er hartnäckig, aber er wusste, dass das ein schwaches Argument war.

Granger sah weder selbstgefällig noch arrogant aus, als sie den Kopf hob, um seinen verärgerten Blick aufzufangen. Stattdessen befeuchtete sie einfach ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zunge. „Inwiefern ist es anders, Malfoy?“

Er wühlte in seinem Verstand, auf der Suche nach einem befriedigenden Argument oder einer Begründung, die ihr den Kopf zurechtrücken würde. Er war aufgewühlt und irritiert, doch ein kleines Fünkchen Respekt für Granger schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein und das machte ihn nur noch wütender. Das würde ihr auf jeden Fall einen Strich an seinem Kopfteil einbringen. Scheiße.

„Ist es einfach“, murmelte er und nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrer ziemlich perfekten heißen Schokolade.

***

Sein Nacken war steif. Das war der erste Hinweis darauf, dass er nicht in einem Bett geschlafen hatte.

Worauf auch immer sein Kopf lag, es war zu hart für ein Kissen und als sich seine Augen langsam öffneten, sah er eine andere Zimmerdecke als die, an die er gewöhnt war. Draco bewegte sich unbeholfen und fand sich auf die Armlehne gestützt auf einem der Sofas wieder. Es war immer noch ziemlich dunkel, aber es gab keine Fenster in diesem Raum und ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es fast sieben Uhr morgens war.

Er stöhnte und rieb sich das Gesicht, bevor er sich langsam aufsetzte, was seinen Rücken lautstark einrasten ließ. Sein Blick war verschwommen, als er sich verschlafen umschaute und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie und wann er auf der Couch eingenickt war. Dann wanderten seine wintergrauen Augen zur anderen Seite des Couchtisches.

Er erstarrte.

Sie war vom Hals bis zu den Zehen in ihre Decke eingehüllt, ihre schwerfälligen Locken verteilten sich in kaffeefarbenen Strudeln über das Kissen. Mit geschlossenen Augen und so entspannten Zügen sah sie aus, als sei sie die Verkörperung von Geborgenheit und Frieden. Ihre angespannte Haltung war verschwunden. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine Person gesehen zu haben, die im Schlaf so friedlich aussah. Ihre langsamen Atemzüge summten in seinen Ohren und rissen ihn aus seiner Benommenheit. Draco schalt sich im Stillen dafür, dass er den Morgen seinen Verstand durcheinander bringen ließ.

Er riss die Augen von ihr los und richtete seinen Blick auf den halbfertigen und kalten Becher mit heißer Schokolade. Und ihren Zauberstab. Wie er einfach da lag und ihn verspottete.

Er schleppte seinen Körper vom Sofa weg und schlich so lautlos wie möglich um den Tisch herum, obwohl ihm die ganze Zeit klar war, dass das wahrscheinlich nichts bringen würde. Sie hatte ihm selbst gesagt, dass ein Zauber darauf lag, um ihn abzuwehren, aber das konnte auch einfach nur ein guter Bluff sein. Er schlich sich näher an ihren Zauberstab heran und kauerte sich direkt vor der schlafenden Hexe hin.

Ihr Atem glitt über die empfindliche Haut seiner Kehle und er kämpfte gegen den Schauer an, der ihm über die Wirbelsäule lief. Als er die Hand ausstreckte, starb all seine Hoffnung auf eine Fluchtmöglichkeit, denn warnende Magie summte an seinen Fingerspitzen, bevor er ihn auch nur berühren konnte. Damit hatte er gerechnet. Niedergeschlagen und voller Wut lehnte er sich zurück, aber Grangers verträumte Seufzer wisperten noch immer über die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut.

Er schloss die Augen... genoss das Gefühl... den Geruch von ihr so nah... nah genug, um sie zu berühren…

Und als wäre er plötzlich von riesigen Flammen umgeben, wurde er in die Realität zurückgeschleudert. Er wich heftig von ihr zurück, als ob sie mit Gift durchtränkt wäre und verfluchte sich selbst bis zu Salazars Grab und zurück.

Das war es, was ihr _scheiß_ Blutexperiment mit ihm angerichtet hatte.

Sie kroch durch seinen Körper und in seinen Kopf und brachte seine Sinne durcheinander. Es war nicht ihr schlammiges Blut, sondern etwas Tieferes, etwas, das seine Knochen zerschnitt und seine Zellen ertränkte. Es war sie. Granger. Ihre Substanz, ihre Unschuld. Sie raste einfach durch ihn hindurch und ließ seinen Verstand in Scherben zurück. Angewidert von seinem Verhalten floh er auf leicht zitternden Beinen vor ihrer Gegenwart. Er betete, dass etwas Abstand ihn von ihr befreien würde.

Hermine wurde durch das wütende Zuschlagen seiner Tür wachgerüttelt.

Wirklich schade. So gut wie diese Nacht hatte sie seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen. Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden gewesen war.

***

Während der nächsten vier Tage war der Wind ruhig und es gelang ihm mit Erfolg, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Gleichzeitig kam er immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass sie unter seinem Fleisch eiterte. Am Freitag, genau eine Woche nach dem Blutbadvorfall, hatten die Wände wieder angefangen, sich aufeinander zuzubewegen. Das Verlangen nach einer Interaktion mit einem anderen Menschen setzte sich in seinen Poren fest und natürlich war Granger die einzige Möglichkeit dafür. Er musste den Herzschlag eines anderen Menschen spüren, weil sein eigener in seiner Einsamkeit zu laut wurde.

Von all den beschissenen Dingen, die seinen Verstand heimsuchten, war das _Bedürfnis_ nach der Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen das eindeutige Anzeichen für ihn, dass er verrückt wurde. Er brauchte eine Diskussion mit ihr oder irgendetwas, das ihn daran erinnerte, dass es ein Leben jenseits seiner Schlafzimmertür gab. Die Gesamtsituation war schuld... Wenn es irgendjemanden gäbe, und er meinte damit _irgendjemanden_ außer ihr, der seine Dämonen verjagen könnte, dann hätte er dieses Bedürfnis nicht.

Irgendjemand außer Weasley. Reinblütig oder nicht, wenn die zickige McGonagall ihn in einen Raum mit diesem orangefarbenen Tumor der Zaubergesellschaft gesteckt hätte, dann hätte es bereits nach der ersten Stunde ein Gemetzel gegeben.

Diese Vorstellung munterte ihn ein wenig auf.

Er konnte hören, wie sie nahe der Küchenzeile herumschlich, mit verschiedenen Utensilien klimperte und mehr Lärm verursachte, als wahrscheinlich nötig gewesen wäre. Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein eisblondes Haar und stieß einen müden Atemzug aus, bevor er den vierwandigen Gefängnis-Schlafraum verließ und Granger mit Pfannen und Gemüse gegenübertrat.

Hermine spürte seine Anwesenheit, bevor sie ihn sah und drehte sich zu ihm herum, um ihm einen neugierigen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Lass mich raten“, sagte sie gleichmütig. „Ich habe wieder zu viel Lärm gemacht?“

„Ja“, murmelte er und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Was zur Hölle machst du da, Granger?“

„Ich bereite nur das Essen für morgen vor“, erklärte sie und zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Ich hätte dich das wahrscheinlich schon eher fragen sollen, aber reagierst du auf irgendetwas allergisch?“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf, um sich auf den Tresen zu setzen. „Nur auf dich.“

Er hatte den Kommentar kalt und nüchtern gemeint, aber ihm fehlte die abfällige Schärfe, deren Perfektionierung Jahre in Anspruch genommen hatte. Stattdessen hörte er sich eher... provozierend an? Na ja, Granger schien es jedenfalls harmlos zu finden, wenn man von ihrem amüsierten Schnauben und der leichten Kräuselung ihrer Lippen ausgehen konnte. Er dachte darüber nach, sie Schlammblut zu nennen, nur der Gewohnheit wegen, aber etwas in seinem ziemlich verdrehten Verstand hielt ihn davon ab. Sie sprach, bevor er die Chance dazu hatte, seine Überlegung in Frage zu stellen.

„Hast du _Titus_ fertig gelesen?“, fragte sie, offensichtlich etwas verunsichert, wie sie sich in seiner Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Zumindest das hatten sie gemeinsam.

Er lachte höhnisch. „Also wirklich, Granger“, murmelte Draco, wobei er seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie stützte und ihren Rücken beäugte. „Neulich war ich schon fast fertig. Natürlich hab ich es durch.“

„Okay“, nickte sie und benutzte ihren Zauberstab zur Unterstützung beim Kochen. „Und was denkst du über das Ende?“

„Zu voreilig“, sagte er schlicht, sein Tonfall war kritisch und schroff. „Es war ein eher amateurhaftes Ende.“

Sie summte gedankenverloren, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ich stimme zu.“

„Was?“  
  
„Ich stimme zu“, wiederholte Hermine und fing seinen Blick ein, während sie vor Unsicherheit errötete. „Es ging zu schnell. Hast du darüber nachgedacht, noch eins zu lesen?“

Er hatte bereits die Hälfte eines weiteren ihrer Muggelbücher gelesen. Er hatte beschlossen, sich von diesem „Shake-was-auch-immer“-Typen fernzuhalten und war sich noch immer sicher, dass er unter ihren Muggeltexten einen gewissen Grad an Ungebildetheit finden würde. Er hatte sich für ein gruselig wirkendes Cover eines Muggels namens Wilkie Collins entschieden und die Seiten des ersten Kapitels hatten ihn ziemlich in seinen Bann gezogen, sehr zu seinem inneren Missfallen.

„ _Die Frau in Weiß_ “, antwortete er schnell und stellte fest, dass ihr Grinsen etwas breiter wurde.

„Eines meiner Lieblingsbücher“, sagte sie. „Und wie–"

„Werde nicht gleich so verdammt enthusiastisch“, warnte er sie in leisem Ton. „Das Niveau des Geschriebenen liegt unter dem von Zauberer- und Hexenautoren.“

Ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um ihre Vorbereitungen abzuschließen, wahrscheinlich für einen Eintopf. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Reinblütige Muggelgeborenen überlegen sind, Malfoy?“

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Seine steinernen Augen wanderten über ihre Schultern und ihre Wirbelsäule und suchten nach irgendeinem Hinweis darauf, warum sie so eine dumme Frage gestellt hatte. „Das weißt du doch, Granger“, antwortete er stolz, aber während er sprach, spürte er ein seltsames Pochen in seiner Brust. „Frag nicht so blöde Fragen, du solltest doch eigentlich ein bisschen Hirn haben.“

Ihr entglitt ein fast enttäuschter Seufzer. „Dürfte ich dir bitte einen Vorschlag machen?“, murmelte sie leise und fummelte zappelig am Saum ihres zu großen, roten Pullovers herum.

Da war schon wieder dieses beschissene _B_ _itte_ : unwillkommen und nur eine weitere Erinnerung daran, wie lächerlich unschuldig sie war. Irgendwo im hinteren Teil seines Verstands hing der Gedanke fest, dass er eigentlich hatte mit ihr streiten wollen. Aber hier war er nun und unterhielt sich mit ihr auf eine Weise, die ihn zum Erbrechen hätte bringen sollen. Zumindest fühlte er sich etwas normaler. Menschlicher. Genau wie ihre Duschseufzer schienen diese... fast zivilisierten Momente seine pulsierenden Kopfschmerzen zu lindern.

„Du kannst so viele Vorschläge machen, wie du willst.“ Er zuckte unbekümmert mit den Achseln und sein finsterer Blick wanderte über ihren Rücken. „Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich einen von ihnen annehme, ist offensichtlich gleich null.“

Sie drehte sich um. Ihre Züge waren ruhig und gelassen, aber er konnte sehen, wie sich die Gedanken hinter ihren Augen überschlugen. Es war wirklich sehr interessant, sie in solchen Momenten zu beobachten: wie ein kryptisches Rätsel, für dessen Lösung es offensichtlich keine Belohnung gab. Alles, was in ihrem Herzen herumschwirrte, spiegelte sich so bereitwillig in ihrem Blick wider, der ihn an den Herbst erinnerte. Das war etwas, das er einfach nicht begreifen konnte. Es wäre klug für sie gewesen, so viel wie möglich zu verbergen, vor allem vor jemandem, den sie verachtete. Vor jemandem wie ihm.

„Wenn du mit dem Buch fertig bist“, sprach sie langsam. „Möchte ich, dass du die Autobiografie von Martin Luther King liest.“

Er runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Warum?“

„Ich glaube, du würdest einige der Gedankengänge interessant finden“, sagte Hermine, und ihre Augen musterten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Es ist nur ein Vorschlag.“

Mit diesen Worten ging sie ihm aus den Augen, verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und ließ Draco widerwillig fasziniert von ihrer willkürlichen Bitte zurück. Er würde sie natürlich nicht lesen, wenn auch nur aus Boshaftigkeit.

***

Hermine hatte keine Zeit, über ihr Gespräch mit Malfoy nachzudenken, da sie von einer sehr vertrauten Eule begrüßt wurde, die unerbittlich gegen ihrer Fensterscheibe pickte. Sie eilte ängstlich hinüber und machte den Riegel auf, um den schönen Vogel hereinzulassen.

„Hedwig“, keuchte sie liebevoll, als Harrys treues Haustier ihr den Brief in die Hände fallen ließ und an ihren Fingern knabberte. „Grüß die Jungs von mir.“

Die Schneeeule wartete nie auf eine Antwort, da es zu riskant war, kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden, aber Hermine fühlte sich immer niedergeschlagen, wenn sie sich eilig in die Lüfte erhob. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, eine Antwort zu schreiben, aber sie hatten ausgemacht, dass es viel zu gefährlich war, mehr Pergament als notwendig auszutauschen. Wenn sie jemals etwas herausfand, das für die Jungen nützlich sein konnte, müsste sie es an McGonagall weiterleiten und sie würde einen Weg finden, es Harry und Ron mitzuteilen. Die Regeln waren streng und sie befolgte sie natürlich, wenn auch widerwillig.  
  
Merlin, wie sie sie vermisste…

Der Brief fühlte sich rau in ihrer Handfläche an und auch wenn sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als ihn an Ort und Stelle aufzureißen, so tat sie es doch nicht. Sie hatte Ginny zu Beginn des Semesters versprochen, dass sie alle Briefe gemeinsam lesen würden. Wenn es jemanden gab, der noch etwas schlechter zurechtkam als Hermine selbst, dann war es die Weasley-Schwester. Es ging um ihren Freund und ihren Bruder, das Mädchen hatte also jedes Recht, sich verloren zu fühlen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und steckte den Brief und ihren Zauberstab vorsichtig in ihre Tasche, bevor sie ihr Zimmer verließ. Ein schneller Blick in die Küche und die Sitzecke verriet ihr, dass Draco sich für den Rest des Abends in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen haben musste und so verließ sie schnell ihren Schlafsaal in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Zehn Minuten später saß sie mit der Rothaarigen an ihrer Seite auf deren Bett. Ginny fummelte nervös an den Spitzen ihrer feurigen Locken herum. Die einzige andere Bewohnerin des Zimmers, Parvati Patil, war praktischerweise gerade nicht da und schlief wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment mit Dean Thomas, nachdem sie kürzlich den Versuch gewagt hatten, eine Beziehung einzugehen. Die Privatsphäre war beiden Hexen willkommen, da die Briefe emotionale Reaktionen hervorriefen und nur wenige Auserwählte wussten, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde mit ihnen in Kontakt standen.

„Bereit?“, seufzte Hermine, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort, bevor sie den Umschlag aufriss und das Pergament entfaltete. Ihre Augen überflogen den kurzen Absatz.

_Mädchen,  
  
Alles ist gut. Es gibt nicht viel zu berichten. _

_Wir arbeiten an etwas, aber vielleicht ist es nichts._

_Wie immer, macht euch keine Sorgen._

_Wir vermissen und lieben euch beide._

_H &R_  
  
Wie immer war die Nachricht kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht. Es fehlten jegliche Details für den Fall, dass sie abgefangen wurde. Diesmal waren die Worte in Harrys Handschrift gekritzelt und Hermine beobachtete, wie Ginny mit ihren Fingern über die kurzen Sätze fuhr. Tränen quollen bereits zwischen ihren Wimpern hervor. Sie fühlte, wie auch ihre eigenen Augen voller unvermeidlicher Sehnsucht brannten, aber das lag nicht an dem, was auf das Pergament gekritzelt war. Sondern daran, was _nicht_ darauf stand.

Die Jungs würden nie so reden und die fehlende persönliche Note hinter den Worten war das, was ihr am meisten fehlte. Es wäre ein Segen gewesen, einen von Rons langweiligen Witzen zu lesen oder einen tröstenden Satz von Harry zu hören. Verdammt, sie hätte wahrscheinlich vor Freude geschrien, wenn sie etwas über Quidditch geschrieben hätten. Sie wollte nur ihre Jungs wiederhaben…

„Kannst du heute Nacht bleiben?“, brach es schluchzend aus Ginny heraus. „P-Parvati ist nicht da und ich will nicht allein sein.“

Hermine nickte ihrer Freundin traurig zu und zog sie in eine kräftige Umarmung. „Natürlich bleibe ich.“

***

_Wo zum Teufel steckt sie?_

Wie Draco schon oft festgestellt hatte, war Granger ein Gewohnheitstier. Sie hielt sich an ihre strikten Routinen ohne größere Unregelmäßigkeiten. Er hatte sie kurz nach ihrer Begegnung bei der Küchenzeile gehen hören, wie jeden Tag, wenn sie ihn für den Abend sich selbst überließ. Er hatte noch etwas mehr von diesem Muggelroman gelesen und schnell geduscht, bevor er sich bettfertig gemacht und auf Grangers Rückkehr gewartet hatte.

Und da hatte die Unregelmäßigkeit eingesetzt.

Er wusste aufgrund seiner Isolation, dass das übliche Vogelgezwitscher gewöhnlich um fünf Uhr morgens einsetzte und sie war normalerweise um drei Uhr zu Hause. Mit einem verwirrten Blick aus dem Fenster verließ er sein Bett und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schaute er auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass es genau zehn nach fünf war. Granger war definitiv nicht nach Hause gekommen.

_Nach Hause...?_

Darüber konnte er später nachdenken. Im Moment spürte er nur ein schweres und enges Gewichtin seiner Brust pulsieren, was alle anderen Gedanken vertrieb, die er hätte haben können. Es fühlte sich wie Panik an... Ja, das war Panik. Fragen blockierten sein Gehirn und hämmerten schmerzhaft gegen seine Schläfen.

_Wo war sie?_

_Wenn ihr etwas passiert war, säße er dann hier fest?_

_Vergessen?  
  
Allein?  
  
Was würde das mit seinem Verstand anrichten?_

_Was würde er tun, ohne ihren Duft oder ihre Duschen...?_

Er musste raus.

Auf keinen Fall konnte er hier drin bleiben. Er würde verrotten wie ein wertloser Ignorant. Er lief schnell zur Wohnungstür und ignorierte das vertraute und lästige Summen an seiner Handfläche, das ihn davor warnte, nicht nach der Klinke zu greifen. Er tat es trotzdem.

Seine Faust umfasste das Messing und augenblicklich war der Schmerz da. Er verbrannte seine Hand und entflammte seinen Arm, versengte sein Fleisch von innen und ließ seine Knochen verglühen. Sein Verstand schrie ihn an, er solle loslassen, aber sein Schmerz war zu groß. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, um ihn zu ignorieren, versuchte, die Klinke nach unten zu drücken, aber dann schoss das Feuer wie lodernde Risse über seine Wirbelsäule. Sein Rücken wölbte sich und er brüllte vor Schmerz, aber er weigerte sich noch immer, loszulassen.

Er spürte, wie er schwächer wurde. Die heftigen Flammen verbrannten seine Energie und sorgten dafür, dass sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen. Er wusste, dass er unkontrolliert krampfte und ein weiterer gequälter Schrei zerriss seine Kehle. Er setzte alles in einen letzten schwachen Fluchtversuch und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen.

Die Hitze lief ihm die Wirbelsäule hinauf, befiel seinen Kopf und loderte in seinem Nacken auf, bevor alles taub wurde. Er spürte nicht einmal, wie er zu Boden stürzte. Er zitterte wild und krümmte sich, als der Anfall jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers mit gefährlichen Zuckungen erschütterte. Und dann war er bewusstlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die erwähnten Texte sind "Titus Andronicus" von William Shakespeare, "Die Frau in Weiß" von Wilkie Collins, "She Walks In Beauty" von Lord Byron und "The Autobiografy of Martin Luther King Jr." von Martin Luther King Jr.
> 
> Was haltet ihr von Dracos Entwicklung und Gedankengängen? :)


	8. Berührung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> wir hoffen, ihr habt die ersten Dezembertage gut überstanden und habt euch noch nicht vom Weihnachts-oder Geschenkestress einholen lassen. Und falls doch - hier ein Kapitel für euch zur Ablenkung! Lasst uns wissen, was ihr davon haltet!

**Berührung**

Hermine hatte nicht auch nur einen Augenblick Schlaf finden können.

Es war ihr ziemlich schnell nicht mehr gelungen, Ginny zu trösten, also hatte Hermine sie einfach hin und her gewiegt und ihr Haar gestreichelt, bis die Rothaarige zu erschöpft gewesen war, um wach zu bleiben. Sie wusste, dass Molly ihre Tochter auf ähnliche Weise in den Arm nahm. Den Großteil der Nacht hatte sie an ihre eigenen Eltern gedacht und daran, wie sehr sie sie vermisste. Ihr erschöpfter Verstand war dann natürlich zu Harry und Ron und schließlich zu Malfoy gewandert.

Zu ihrer Verteidigung: Es war unmöglich, nicht an ihren eiskalten Mitbewohner zu denken, wenn er doch immer da war. Dennoch war er in letzter Zeit weniger Fokus ihres angespannten Verstands gewesen. Trotz seiner Arroganz, seiner Vorurteile und dem ganzen Rest seiner komplizierten Ansammlung von Fehlern war Malfoy ohne Frage erträglicher als zuvor. Sie war deshalb sogar – natürlich versehentlich – später als gewöhnlich in die Bibliothek gegangen, damit sie mehr Zeit in seiner Gegenwart verbringen konnte. Das war natürlich alles nur zu Studienzwecken: McGonagall hatte sie darum _gebeten_ , ihn im Auge zu behalten und sie fand es irgendwie faszinierend, all die feinen Veränderungen beobachten.

Außerdem fühlte es sich gut an, wieder eine männliche Präsenz um sich zu haben, auch wenn sie erzwungen und besagter Mann ein Idiot war.

Dennoch war es einfach spannend, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich an seine Umgebung und an sie gewöhnte. Sie hatte sich insgeheim vorgenommen, einen guten Einfluss auf ihn auszuüben. Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass, wenn – und das war ein gewaltiges _Wenn_ – sie seine Vorurteile zerstören konnte, dann wäre es gar nicht mehr so schlimm, mit ihm zu zusammenzuleben.

Andererseits war das wahrscheinlich Blödsinn. Ihr Gryffindor-Optimismus war manchmal anstrengend, aber sie würde es trotzdem versuchen. Und sei es nur, um das Wort _Schlammblut_ aus seinem Wortschatz zu streichen.

Ihr Schlafmangel begann, ihren Kopf durcheinander zu bringen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits halb sechs Uhr morgens war. Sie überprüfte, ob Ginny wirklich schlief, bevor sie sie vorsichtig zur Seite schob und mit dem Saum ihres Ärmels einige verträumte Tränen aus dem Gesicht der jüngeren Hexe wischte. Dann machte Hermine sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Schreibtisch ihrer Freundin und kritzelte eine kurze Notiz, in der sie sich für ihr Verschwinden entschuldigte und erklärte, dass sie etwas Ruhe brauchte.

Mit einem traurigen Blick auf die hübsche Rothaarige schlich sie sich leise aus ihrem früheren Schlafsaal davon und wanderte durch die einsamen Korridore zurück zu ihrem eigenen. Es war nur ein kurzer Weg, aber ihre Schritte waren langsam und bedächtig. Sie bemerkte wieder einmal, wie leblos Hogwarts zu sein schien. Es war zwar zu früh, um an einem Samstag bereits auf den Beinen zu sein, denn die Flure waren immer noch trostlos angesichts des Wintermorgens. Aber sie hatte Hogwarts immer dafür geliebt, dass es sich so lebendig und warm anfühlte. Jetzt sah jeder Ziegelstein dunkler und jeder Raum kälter aus und das ganze Schloss wirkte wie ein Friedhof.

Der Vergleich war gespenstisch... Er erinnerte sie ständig daran, wie düster alles aussah. Am Montag würde der erste November sein, damit war ein weiterer Monat seit Dumbledores Tod verstrichen. Ein halbes Jahr war bereits vergangen und was passiert war, ließ ihr Herz immer noch zusammenschrumpfen.

Mit einem besorgten Seufzer murmelte sie dem Löwenrudel ihr Passwort zu, aber die Tür ließ sich nicht komplett öffnen. Stirnrunzelnd drückte sie gegen sie und spürte einen Widerstand auf der anderen Seite. Sie glitt seitlich durch die Tür und stolperte sofort über etwas, etwas Menschliches. Mit einem schockierten Keuchen stürzte sie zu Boden, strich sich frustriert ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte über ihre Schulter. Als sie sah, was oder wer das Hindernis darstellte, riss sie ihre Augen weit auf.

„Oh Gott“, flüsterte sie, ging auf die Knie und kroch zu ihm hinüber. „Malfoy? Draco!“

Er sah tot aus. Einfach tot.

Seine Haut hatte sah grau und geisterhaft aus und seine Lippen wirkten wie ein kühler blauer Fleck auf seinem Gesicht. Seine geschlossenen Augen und sein friedlicher Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigten Hermine und schnürten ihr die Kehle zu. Mit zitternden Bewegungen und panischen, ungeschickten Händen tastete sie nach seinem Handgelenk und verzog das Gesicht, als sie sah, dass seine geschwollene Handfläche von Blut und verbranntem Fleisch überzogen war.

Die lauten und heftigen Schläge in ihrem Brustkorb beruhigten sich jedoch, als sie Dracos gleichmäßigen Puls an ihren Fingerspitzen spüren konnte. Sie entließ einen zittrigen Atemzug und machte sich für einen Augenblick bewusst, dass sein Herz schlug, bis ihre Panik endlich nachließ. Seine verstümmelte Hand und seine Nähe zur Tür zeigten deutlich, was geschehen war.

Er hatte versucht zu fliehen.

_Malfoy, du verdammter Idiot..._

Sie kniete an seiner Seite und zwang sich, ihren Verstand einzusetzen. Es überraschte sie, dass ihre Wangen feucht waren. Hatte sie geweint? Nun ja... Panik konnte das bei Menschen auslösen und sie würde später darüber nachdenken können, nachdem sie ihm den Arsch aufgerissen hatte, weil er so dumm gewesen war.

„ _Wingardium Leviosa_ “, sagte Hermine leise, nachdem sie wieder auf die Beine gekommen war und ihren Zauberstab herausgeholt hatte, um den bewusstlosen Zauberer auf eines der Sofas zu manövrieren.

Sie hockte neben ihm, ihr Zauberstab schwebte über seiner Brust, bereit, ihn aufzuwecken. Doch sie zögerte.

Ihre rehbraunen Augen wanderten langsam zu seinem Gesicht hinauf und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihn so zu sehen. So nah. Er sah ganz normal aus, so als würde er schlafen. Da war keine Spur von Wut oder Aufruhr, was seine Züge sonst immer zu verfärben schien. Kein Hinweis darauf, wie zerrissen sein Leben war. Er schien entspannt zu sein und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Neugierig hob sie ihre Hand, um schneeblonde Haarsträhnen beiseite zu streichen. Von da an bewegten sich ihre Fingerspitzen wie von selbst. Sie fuhren über seine Stirn und an seinen Wangenknochen entlang, streichelten ihn mit zarten Berührungen.

Etwas zog sich in ihrer Brust zusammen, während sie ihn beobachtete und daran dachte, wie schade es war. Er sah gut aus und war klug, aber seine Erziehung hatte ihn ruiniert und das war so traurig... So eine Verschwendung...

Etwas Farbe kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück, während sie seine Haut streichelte und sie konnte nicht anders, als mit ihrem Daumen seine Unterlippe zu berühren. Sie war... wärmer als erwartet...

Sie zog ihre Hand weg und starrte sie entsetzt an. Das machte die Schlaflosigkeit also mit ihr: Sie brachte ihren Verstand durcheinander und sie dazu, dumme und unangemessene Dinge zu tun. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schimpfte heimlich mit sich selbst. Dann legte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder an seine Brust und bereitete sich innerlich auf Malfoys unvermeidlichen Wutausbruch vor, wenn er aufwachen und sie über ihn gebeugt vorfinden würde.

„ _Enervate!_ “

Draco fuhr laut keuchend hoch und seine Augen sprangen auf. Sie sahen aus wie weite, stürmische Seen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Er bemerkte nicht einmal die Hexe an seiner Seite, denn er starrte nach vorn und blinzelte wild, während er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

„Malfoy!“, rief Hermine seinen Namen und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Draco, beruhige dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Sein verzweifelter Blick fiel auf sie. Ihr entfuhr beinahe ein Seufzen, als sie erkannte, wie er sich entspannte und seine Atmung sich auf ein gleichmäßiges Tempo verlangsamte. Sie wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als er plötzlich seine verletzte Hand ausstreckte. Sie widerstand dem Drang, überrascht zurückzuzucken. Es geschah zu schnell, um es rechtzeitig zu realisieren, aber seine feuchte Handfläche lag plötzlich an ihrer Wange, wobei sein Blut ihre Haut auf vertraute Weise verschmierte. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich schockiert, während sie versuchte, die Geste zu verstehen. Seine Hand bebte so stark, dass sie sie an ihrem Gesicht zittern spürte.

Und dann, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, ließ er seine Hand fallen und starrte sie mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an. Hermine, die aus ihrer Benommenheit erwachte, betrachtete nervös seinen bebenden Körper und lauschte dem Zähneklappern, während das Zittern immer schlimmer wurde.

„Malfoy.“ Sie atmete so ruhig wie möglich. „Dein Körper muss sich erholen, okay?“ Er versuchte nicht einmal, über das rhythmische Klappern seiner Zähne hinweg zu antworten. Stattdessen blickte er sie weiter mit völlig leeren Augen an. „Ich hole dir einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf, in Ordnung? Ich bin in einer Sekunde zurück.“

Sie eilte in ihr Schlafzimmer, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, riss die Truhe am Fußende ihres Bettes auf und suchte so schnell sie konnte nach einem Fläschchen mit violetter Flüssigkeit. Nachdem sie den richtigen Trank kurz darauf gefunden hatte, schnappte sie sich eine Decke von ihrem Bett und rannte zu ihm zurück. Sein Körper zitterte mittlerweile besorgniserregend stark. Sie ließ die Decke fallen und stolperte an seine Seite, zerrte verzweifelt den Korken aus dem Fläschchen und brachte es an seine Lippen.

„D-Draco“, murmelte sie ängstlich. „Kannst du stillhalten, damit ich dir das geben kann?“

Keine Antwort. Er zitterte stattdessen nur noch heftiger...

Sie zögerte nur für eine einzige Sekunde und legte dann ihre freie Hand erneut an seine Wange, um seine Lippen mit ihrem Daumen zu öffnen. „Ist schon gut“, murmelte sie abwesend und merkte gar nicht, wie behutsam sie vorging. Sie ignorierte die Schmerzen, als sie ihren Daumen zwischen seine klappernden Zähne schob, damit sie ihm den Trank in den Mund träufeln konnte.

Als das kleine Behältnis leer war, warf sie es über ihre Schulter und legte ihre Handfläche auf seine Lippen, wobei sie abwesend mit ihren Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht streichelte, während sie darauf wartete, dass er den Trank schlucken würde. Nach zwanzig Sekunden wurde sein Körper schließlich völlig schlaff, zitterte aber noch immer leicht. Sie zog die Decke über ihn und ging sicher, dass er größtenteils zugedeckt war, bevor sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzer wieder auf ihren Knien zusammenbrach.

Lieber Merlin, sie war wie versteinert gewesen... seinetwegen... Aber sie hatte getan, was sie konnte.

Sie warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er tief und fest schlief. Dann erhob sie sich auf ihre unsicheren Füße und fühlte buchstäblich, wie die Erschöpfung sie wie eine eisige Welle übermannte. Sie schleppte ihre protestierenden Glieder in Richtung Badezimmer, beugte sich über das Waschbecken und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, aber ein Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild ließ ihr den Atem stocken.

Da war er. Sein blutroter Handabdruck – kräftig und seltsam schön an ihrer Wange, als hätte er sein Revier markiert. Er fühlte sich noch immer wohlig warm an. Eine lange Minute lang starrte sie den Abdruck an, bevor sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sein Blut mit einem seltsamen Flattern in ihrer Brust wegspülte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild ging sie in ihr Zimmer und begann, sich auszuziehen. Rasch zog sie sich ein T-Shirt und ihre Pyjamahose an und schob ihren Zauberstab in eine Tasche an ihrem Oberschenkel.

Sie hätte beinahe angefangen zu weinen, weil ihr Bett so bequem aussah. Nur Godric wusste, warum sie sich dazu entschied, sich noch eine ihrer Decken zu nehmen und zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Sie machte es sich so bequem wie möglich und legte unter der Decke ihre Arme um ihren Körper. Ihr Blick war trotz ihrer schweren Lider ausschließlich auf den schlafenden Zauberer auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sofa gerichtet. Wieder sah er so anders aus, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es diesmal nichts mit seinen entspannten Gesichtszügen zu tun hatte.

Das alles würde die Dinge ändern, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, auf welche Art.

***

Hermine wurde durch die Geräusche umherwandernder Schüler vor ihrem Schlafsaal geweckt.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es fast Mittag war, was bedeutete, dass sie erstaunlicherweise fünf Stunden geschlafen hatte. So lange wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Das bedeutete auch, dass Malfoy bald aufwachen würde, wenn sie den Trank richtig dosiert hatte. Ihr schläfriger Blick wanderte zu ihm hinüber.

Der ganze Vorfall wirkte wie ein flüchtiges Rauschen in ihrer Erinnerung, irgendwo zwischen Realität und einem vergessenen Traum. Sie hatte ihn ein paar Minuten lang beobachtet – aber es hätten auch Stunden gewesen sein können –, als sich langsam Lebenszeichen in ihm regten: leichtes Zucken und ein Seufzer, bevor sich seine Augen blinzelnd öffneten.

Sie wünschte sich beinahe, er hätte sie nicht bemerkt, denn sie wusste, dass nun einer der unangenehmsten Momente ihres Lebens folgen würde. Gerade als sie darüber nachdachte, ihre Augen zu schließen und so zu tun, als würde sie schlafen, drehte er seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander.

Sie hatte Wut und Verlegenheit erwartet, aber sie sah nur Verwirrung und einen Hauch von Scham in seinen regnerischen Augen. Die Stille zwischen ihnen schien Funken zu sprühen, während sie sich ansahen. Hermine fand ihre Stimme schließlich wieder, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

Er schaute weg. Sie erwartete nicht, dass er ihr antworten würde. „Beschissen“, murmelte er, seine Stimme etwas heiser.

Die Hexe beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, während er sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten in eine sitzende Position brachte und dabei seinen Gesicht verzog. Seine verletzte Hand ließ er unter der Decke. Er beugte die Knie und kniff die Augen zu, neigte den Kopf und massierte seine Schläfen mit schlanken Fingern. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und schalt sich innerlich für das, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Dann erhob sie sich von ihrer Couch, schlang sich die Decke um die Schultern und ging auf ihn zu.

_Was zur Hölle machst du da...?_

Sie _hätte_ sich auf den Boden neben seinem Sofa setzen können. Das wäre sicherlich vernünftiger gewesen, als sich nervös neben seinen Füßen auf der Couch niederzulassen. Hätte er sie in diesem Moment angeschrien, sie hätte es ihm nicht einmal übel genommen, denn auch sie konnte sich ihr Verhalten nicht erklären. Aber Draco bewegte sich kaum. Das war eine der merkwürdigsten Situationen, an die sie sich je würde erinnern können. Wenn man die letzten sechs Jahre ihres Lebens betrachtete, wollte das schon etwas heißen.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus, bevor sie sich selbst daran hindern konnte. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als er noch immer nicht den Kopf hob. „Weißt du, wie gefährlich diese Schutzzauber sind? Du hättest sterben können, Malfoy–“

„Du bist nicht zurückgekommen“, unterbrach er sie leise.

_Was zum–_

„Was?“, fragte Hermine und versuchte, jedes Detail seines Gesichts zu ergründen, um zu verstehen, was er sagen wollte. „Was meinst du–“

„Du bist nicht zurückgekommen“, wiederholte er und sah sie schließlich mit leicht gesenktem Blick an. „Gestern Abend.“

„Ich... ich verstehe nicht–“

„Niemand sonst weiß, dass ich hier bin“, brachte er sie zum Schweigen, seine Worte angespannt und leise. „Wenn dir etwas passiert, bin ich am Arsch–“

„McGonagall weiß, dass du hier bist“, sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang sanft und geduldig, als ob sie ihn trösten wollte und Draco war zu verwirrt, um davon angewidert zu sein. Trotz seiner größten Bemühungen, sie zu ignorieren, hatte Grangers Nähe etwas an sich, das die Überreste seiner verzweifelten Seele besänftigte und im Moment wollte er nicht, dass sie ging. Noch nicht.

Wie hatte er McGonagall vergessen können? Es war schließlich in erster Linie die Schuld dieser alten Kuh, dass er hier eingesperrt war.

„Und wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre?“, fragte er harsch. „Dann würde ich hier drin verrotten, bis ein verfickter Drittklässler den Gestank bemerken würde?“

„Draco“, keuchte sie und zuckte bei seinen bitteren Worten zusammen. „Sollte McGonagall etwas zustoßen, würden sich die Schutzzauber auflösen und du wärst frei.“

Er blinzelte.

Verdammt, daran hatte er nicht einmal gedacht. Plötzlich fühlte er sich angesichts seines dramatischen Fluchtversuchs wie ein bescheuerter Idiot. Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und verachtete sich selbst dafür, dass er so ausgerastet war. Wenn er dachte, dass Potter, der im vergangenen Jahr ins Badezimmer spaziert war, das Erniedrigendste war, was ihm bisher widerfahren war, hatte er sich geirrt.

Aber sie war anders als Potter. Dieses unsterbliche Arschloch hatte herumgeschnüffelt und versucht, sich einzumischen, wie er es verdammt noch mal immer tat. Aber sie wirkte, als wäre sie aufrichtig besorgt um ihn. Der bloße Gedanke daran hätte ihn abstoßen müssen und es juckte ihm in den Fingern, sie so weit wie möglich von sich wegzustoßen, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen suchte er in ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht nach Anzeichen von Betrug oder Täuschung, doch die Hexe glühte praktisch vor Aufrichtigkeit.

„Warum hast du mir geholfen?“, fragte er sie argwöhnisch und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Weil du meine Hilfe gebraucht hast.“ Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln, als ob es nichts wäre. „Die Schutzzauber sind stark und gefährlich und du hättest–“

„Du hasst mich“, zischte er, vielleicht mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Wir _verabscheuen_ einander, Granger. Warum zur verfickten Hölle solltest du–“

„Ich glaube nicht... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich wirklich... hasse“, stotterte sie schüchtern und Draco schloss hörbar den Mund. „Hass ist ein starkes Wort. Ich würde dir niemals den Tod wünschen–“

„Würdest du nicht?“, knurrte er zynisch.

„Nein, das würde ich nicht“, bekräftigte sie mit gewohnter Entschlossenheit. „Und ich hoffe, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“

Draco schnaubte, aber sie hätte taub sein müssen, um seinen Mangel an Überzeugung nicht zu bemerken. Eine Erinnerung an die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft drängte sich ihm ins Gedächtnis. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Potter gewarnt hatte, sie von all dem Chaos fernzuhalten. Er hatte es aus einem willkürlichen Impuls heraus getan, den er danach wochenlang unerbittlich in Frage gestellt hatte. Jedoch konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass er ihre Sicherheit im Auge gehabt hatte und er wusste immer noch nicht, warum.

„Lass mich deine Hand sehen“, brachte Grangers Stimme ihn zurück in seine gegenwärtige missliche Lage. „Heute Morgen sah es ziemlich schlimm aus–“

„Es geht schon–“

„Nein, tut es nicht“, schnitt sie ihm mit einem strengen Blick das Wort ab und streckte die Hand aus. „Hör zu, ich habe keine Hemmungen, einen _Petrificus_ auf dich zu hetzen, wenn du weiter so schwierig bist. Wäre es dir nicht lieber, wenn wir das einfach hinter uns bringen?“

Draco blickte sie finster an und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wehe, du erzählst auch nur einer Menschenseele davon, Granger.“

„Könnte ich nicht, selbst wenn ich es wollte, Malfoy“, erinnerte sie ihn. „Alles, was in diesem Raum passiert, bleibt unter uns.“

Irgendetwas an dieser Aussage ließ seine Kehle trocken werden, denn als er schluckte, kratzte es in seinem Hals. Er zeigte ihr widerwillig seine Hand und legte sie in ihre hohle Handfläche. Als er merkte, dass es viel schlimmer war, als erwartet, verzog er das Gesicht. In der Mitte befand sich eine tiefe Schnittwunde, die mit halbtrockenem Blut verklumpt war und an einigen Stellen immer noch nässte. Seine Haut war wie groteske Blütenblätter nach außen geklappt und kleine rote Linien verbreiteten sich wie Wurzeln von dem großen Schnitt aus über den Rest seiner Hand bis zu den Fingern und seinem Handgelenk.

Draco spürte, wie die Magie unter seiner Haut knisterte und seine heftige Wunde brannte wie Feuer. Seine grauen Augen richteten sich auf Granger. Er erwartete beinahe, dass sie sich übergab, aber sie kaute nur auf ihrer Lippe. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen versuchten, den Schaden zu beziffern und er beobachtete sie etwas zu aufmerksam dabei, wie ihr Gehirn arbeitete. Dann erkannte er, dass sie im Grunde wieder einmal Händchen hielten. Zwischen ihnen hing der Geruch von Blut in der Luft, genau wie beim ersten Mal auf seinem Bett nach dem Vorfall im Badezimmer.

„Das wird ein paar Minuten dauern“, murmelte sie, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und begann, seine Wunde zu heilen. „Tut es weh?“

„Nein“, log er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und betrachtete den goldenen Schimmer an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs. „Beeil dich einfach, Granger.“

Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zunge, während sie das Durcheinander heilte. Sie begann an seinen Fingerspitzen und arbeitete sich bis zu dem klaffenden Schnitt vor. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen, die in seinen Nerven pulsierten und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf ihre sanften Berührungen, die für ihn eine perfekte Ablenkung darstellten. Sie saßen in einer Stille nebeneinander, die seltsamerweise beinahe angenehm war. Er war zu sehr von dieser beruhigenden Wirkung eingenommen, um verhindern zu können, dass sie seinen Ärmel hochzog.

Grangers schwerer Atem durchbrach seine Benommenheit, sein Kopf schnappte nach unten und er bemerkte, wie schockiert ihr bernsteinfarbener Blick wirkte. Er wollte sich in diesem Moment in Luft auflösen, aber sah nur genau wie sie hinunter auf seinem Arm. Er wusste genau, was sie erschüttert hatte. Sein Dunkles Mal.

_Nein, nein, nein, nein..._

Er wollte nicht, dass sie es sah... es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Sie war zu rein dafür, als ob der bloße Anblick der hässlichen Narbe sie irgendwie beschmutzen würde. Salazar sollte ihn niederstrecken, das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er wollte sie nicht in der Nähe davon wissen und versuchte, seinen Arm wegzureißen, aber ihr Griff um ihn wurde kräftiger und hielt ihn fest.

Hermine untersuchte das grässliche Brandzeichen aufmerksam, denn sie war noch nie zuvor so nahe an einem Dunklen Mal gewesen. Sie hatte unzählige Texte über Voldemort und dessen typische Zaubersprüche gelesen; insbesondere über den _Morsmordre_ und das tiefschwarze Zeichen, das Todesser trugen, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Brandmal auf Malfoys Arm. Die Haut, die den Schädel und die Schlange umgab, war immer noch geschwollen und gerötet, aber Dumbledore war bereits seit fast sechs Monaten tot, was bedeutete, dass die Schwellung abgeklungen sein sollte. Es sei denn...

„Warte“, flüsterte sie abwesend, als sie sich ein wenig herüber lehnte. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass ihr Atem über seinen Unterarm glitt und ihn erzittern ließ. Draco beobachtete sie misstrauisch, während in ihren Augen eine Erkenntnis aufblitzte. Er hielt den Atem an, als sie den Mund öffnete. „Du wolltest es nicht.“

Er hustete regelrecht vor Verwirrung. „Was?“

„Du wolltest es nicht“, wiederholte sie und hob ihr Kinn an, um ihn lange anzusehen. „Jedenfalls nicht ganz.“

„Was zur Hölle willst du–“

„Dein Körper hat es abgelehnt, weil du es nicht wolltest“, erklärte sie und deutete mit einer Geste auf die entzündete Haut am Rande des tätowierten Symbols. „Das hätte inzwischen heilen müssen, wenn du vollkommen gehorsam gewesen wärst.“

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, denn die verdammte Hexe hatte wieder einmal recht. Er hatte während der Zeremonie zu viele Vorbehalte gehabt, als dass er sie hätte zählen zu können. Seitdem hatte er diese schicksalhafte Nacht mit Schmerzen unter der Haut bedauert. Der leichtsinnige Drang, die Gefangenschaft seines Vaters zu rächen, hatte einen zu großen Einfluss auf ihn gehabt. Doch in dem Moment, als er _Borgin und Burkes_ betreten hatte, hatte er die schmerzhafte Abmachung besiegelt, die ihm diese abscheuliche Narbe hinterlassen hatte. Und was hatte es gebracht? Nichts als qualvolle Nächte, einen Zusammenbruch im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und seine sechs Monate andauernde Hölle im Verborgenen.

All das war ihm bewusst. Er hatte lange akzeptiert, dass das ein fataler Fehler gewesen war, der zu den erniedrigendsten und schrecklichsten Momenten seines Lebens geführt hatte. Aber das sollte sie nicht wissen.

„Was zum Teufel weißt du schon?“, forderte er sie mit herablassenden Spott heraus, riss seinen Arm von ihr weg und verdeckte das Mal wieder mit seinem Ärmel. „Lass mich raten: eines deiner wertvollen Bücher hat dir das verraten, Granger? Du solltest es besser wissen, als alles zu glauben, was du liest–“

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Entscheidung war, Malfoy“, sagte sie ruhig, was ihn nur noch wütender machte. „Und ich musste nicht erst dein Mal sehen, um das herauszufinden–“

„Erspar mir deinen philosophischen Schwachsinn, Granger“, zischte er, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen zu einer Grimasse verzog, bevor ihn ein plötzlicher Anfall von Übelkeit überkam.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Hermine schnell und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Hier, lass mich–“

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe“, knurrte er und versuchte, sich von der Couch zu erheben, aber die Benommenheit in seinem Kopf hinderte ihn daran. „Fuck, was–“

„Das ist die Magie“, seufzte sie und rutschte ein wenig näher zu ihm heran. Vielleicht zu nahe. „Lass mich dich vollständig heilen–“

„Ich denke nicht–“

„Ich werde das Mal nicht anrühren“, antwortete sie mit einem leichten Achselzucken. „Ich schwöre, ich werde es nicht mal erwähnen. Wie gesagt, was hier passiert, bleibt unter uns.“

Wäre da nicht das beißende Kribbeln unter seiner Haut gewesen, wäre ihm jetzt eine wunderbare Beleidigung über die Lippen gegangen. Stattdessen überließ er ihr wieder vorsichtig seinen Arm, wobei er darauf achtete, dass seine Gesichtszüge hart blieben. Sie sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass er sich damit auch nur im Geringsten wohlfühlte. Ihre Finger fuhren wieder wie sanfte kleine Liebkosungen über seine Haut, die wie statisch über seinen feinen Haaren zu schweben schienen. Sie hielt ihr Wort und verkniff sich eine Reaktion, als sie seinen Ärmel wieder hochschob, wobei sie darauf achtete, ihren Zauberstab und ihre Augen von dem schwarzen Mal fernzuhalten.

Die Hexe kaute auf ihren Lippen herum und versuchte, so gut sie konnte, das Dunkle Mal zu ignorieren, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass sie spürte, wie es sie anstarrte und sie wegen ihres Muggelerbes und ihrer Loyalität gegenüber dem Phönixorden verurteilte. Sie schloss ihre Augen halb, atmete tief ein und nahm einen Hauch von Malfoys Geruch wahr. Er roch jetzt anders, nicht mehr süß wegen all der Äpfel, sondern männlicher und feiner. Da war ein Hauch dieses Geruchs von neuen Büchern, den sie schon immer anziehend gefunden hatte und ein Schuss ihrer Minzseife, der perfekt mit seiner erdigen, männlichen Note harmonierte. Der Duft gefiel ihr...

„Okay“, murmelte Hermine etwas atemlos, senkte ihren Zauberstab und ließ seinen Arm los. „Ich glaube, das war's.“

„Gut“, hauchte er und merkte, dass sich sein Arm ohne ihre Berührung plötzlich ziemlich kalt anfühlte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte sie und schob sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „Ist dir schwindelig oder–“

„Nein“, log er rau, sammelte die armseligen Überreste seiner Würde ein und stand von der Couch auf. Er gab sich alle Mühe, seine Bewegungen so flüssig wie möglich wirken zu lassen und war fast wohlbehalten in seinem Zimmer angekommen, als Grangers Stimme ihn innehalten ließ. Bei Merlin, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Malfoy“, rief sie ihm mit einem nervösen Kratzen in ihrer Stimme nach. „Kann ich... Kann ich dich etwas fragen, bevor du gehst?“

Er verfluchte seine Neugierde, während er sich mit einer Schulter gegen die Wand lehnte und ihr einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf. „Beeil dich, Granger.“

„Na ja“, murmelte sie mit offensichtlicher Zurückhaltung. „Erinnerst du dich, wie du hier ankamst und mich gefragt hast, was ich über dich denke? Und ich hab gesagt–“

„Du hast dich darüber ausgelassen, wie sehr du mich verachtest“, beendete er ungeduldig ihren Satz und verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, und?“

„Aber ich... Ich habe gerade eben gesagt, dass ich dich nicht hasse“, fuhr Hermine unruhig fort. „Dass Hass ein starkes Wort ist–“

„Verdammte Scheiße“, knurrte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Diese sinnlose Gedächtnisübung sollte besser einen Grund haben. _Beeil dich_ , Granger!“

„Was denkst _du_ mittlerweile über mich?“, fragte sie hastig, unfähig, ihn anzusehen. „Ich meine... Hasst du mich immer noch?“

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine stürmische Mischung aus Aufruhr und Verwirrung wider, wodurch sie sich noch ein bisschen lächerlicher fühlte. Die Frage schien ihm in den Ohren zu klingeln und rief Erinnerungen an seine Besessenheit von ihren Duschen und die fast schon zivilisierten Gespräche, in die sie in letzter Zeit versehentlich hineingestolpert waren, hervor. Hasste er sie? Ja, nur nicht auf die selbe Art und Weise wie zuvor. Er hasste sie jetzt dafür, dass sie ihn verwirrte und seine Vorurteile über sie durcheinander brachte. Er hasste sie, weil sie irgendwie beinahe erträglich geworden war. Aber am meisten hasste er sie, weil sie ihn zum Nachdenken anregte und ihn dazu brachte, sich selbst in Frage zu stellen.

„Ob ich dich hasse?“, wiederholte er mit einem tadellosen, herablassenden Zischen. „Mehr und mehr jeden Tag.“

Er wartete nicht auf ihre Reaktion und stürmte in sein Zimmer. Er erreichte gerade noch sein Bett, bevor er mit immer noch krampfenden Muskeln darauf zusammenbrach. Dort hob er seine Hand und untersuchte sie, wobei sich wieder einmal bestätigte, dass Granger bei der Wundheilung gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Seine Haut sah wieder wie makelloses, helles Elfenbein aus, aber er hätte schwören können, dass er noch immer dieses unnatürliche Kribbeln an seinem Handgelenk und auf seiner Handfläche spüren konnte.

Das fühlte sich nicht an wie der stechende Schmerz von McGonagalls Schutzzaubern, sondern eher... eher wie die angenehmen Spuren Grangers beruhigender Fingerspitzen…

Das jedoch war eine lächerliche und gefährliche Vorstellung. Er ballte seine Fäuste und schlug sie mit einem angewiderten Stöhnen in die Matratze.

Er hatte sich geirrt. _Das_ war es, was er am meisten an ihr verabscheute. Sie vergiftete ihn wie ein Virus, infizierte ihn Zentimeter für Zentimeter, Sinn für Sinn. Er ging alles in seinem Kopf durch und zählte auf, wie sie in seine Sinne eingedrungen war. Zuerst war es ihr Geruch gewesen, dicht gefolgt von ihren Duschgeräuschen. Und dann waren seine Augen zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sie nicht die hässliche Muggelbrut war, die sie eigentlich sein sollte. Und jetzt konnte er sie fühlen. Ihre Berührungen auf seiner Haut und ihr Wesen, das seit dem Tag auf dem Badezimmerboden noch immer durch seine Adern floss.

Das waren vier: Riechen, Hören, Sehen und Fühlen. Was war der fünfte?

Ach ja. Schmecken.

  
  



	9. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :)
> 
> während die Lage da draußen sich immer mehr zuspitzt, haben wir für Isolation-Nachschub gesorgt und hoffen, dass ihr es euch jetzt vielleicht mit einem Glühwein oder Kinderpunsch zuhause bequem macht und das heutige Kapitel genießt!

**Gift**

Draco fuhr mit seinem Daumen über den Buchrücken und untersuchte kritisch den Einband. Er war auf der Suche nach Hinweisen, warum Granger unbedingt wollte, dass er dieses Buch las.

Es sah harmlos aus. Auf dem Cover befand sich ein sich nicht bewegendes Muggelfoto in Schwarz-Weiß und allen Grauschattierungen dazwischen. Das Hauptaugenmerk lag auf einem gebildet wirkenden, dunkelhäutigen Mann – seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen offensichtlich ein Muggel – mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der von Weisheit und Erfahrung gezeichnet zu sein schien. Er sah sich die Rückseite an und stellte fest, dass es sich genau genommen nicht um eine Autobiografie handelte, sondern eher um eine Sammlung von Schriften und Briefen dieses King-Typen, die von einem anderen Mann namens Carson zusammengetragen worden waren. Es gab jedoch keine Zusammenfassung davon, wovon das Buch handelte und das nervte ihn, aber er war unglaublich fasziniert von Grangers großem Interesse daran.

Stur warf er es beiseite und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Kopfhaut und er fragte sich, wann das alles vorbei sein würde. Währenddessen hörte er, wie Granger ihr Zimmer verließ und ins Badezimmer ging, um zu duschen, so wie sie es jeden Morgen tat. Er gab seiner eigenen verstörenden Routine nach und verließ das Bett, um sich an die gewohnte Wand zu lehnen, wobei er den Kopf so drehte, dass die Vibrationen ihrer unentrinnbaren Geräusche an sein Ohr dringen konnten.

Wenige Augenblicke später, begleitet vom musikalischen Summen des pulsierenden Wassers, begann Granger seine krankhafte Besessenheit zu befriedigen. Zunächst war nur subtiles Atmen und morgendliches, geräuschvolles Säuseln zu hören, das sich zu einem zunehmenden Wimmern steigerte und ihn immer wieder an diesen Ort zurückzerrte. Er nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug, als seine Kopfschmerzen durch ihre Geräusche gelindert wurden und ließ sich in einen benommenen Geisteszustand fallen.

Wie immer.

Aber…

Aber etwas in ihm rührte sich. Ein warmes, kleines Ziehen direkt unter seinem Bauchnabel, das schnell und eifrig Blut zwischen seine Schenkel trieb. Er kannte das Gefühl gut, aber es war schon eine Weile her. Wenn man dazu gezwungen wurde, den Tod eines Mannes zu planen, verzehrte das den Verstand und raubte jeden Gedanken an Erlösung. Sich sechs Monate lang zu verstecken, war auch kaum hilfreich gewesen.

Noch immer ein wenig verloren in Grangers Seufzern bewegte sich seine Hand wie von allein zu der wachsenden Wölbung zwischen seinen Hüften. Seine Finger hatten sie kaum berührt, bevor er seine Augen aufriss und seine Hand mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an seine Seite zog. Seiner Würde entraubt, riss er seinen Körper von der Wand weg und schlug sich die Handflächen auf die Ohren. Vor Selbsthass und Bestürzung bebend versuchte er verzweifelt, sie aus seinen Sinnen zu vertreiben, indem er die Augen zusammenkniff und mit den Zähnen knirschte.

Er war ein zitterndes Häufchen am Fußende seines Bettes und rührte sich nicht. Er _wagte_ es nicht, sich zu bewegen, bis das Klicken der Wohnungstür ihm mitteilte, dass sie zum Unterricht gegangen war. Seine Arme fielen auf den Boden, als er seine grauen Augen öffnete, während sich seine Brust vor Abscheu und Panik heftig hob.

_Was zur HÖLLE war das gewesen?_

Seine Stirn war mit einer dünnen Schweißschicht überzogen und seine Kehle war kratzig und trocken von seinem beschämten Keuchen. Er fühlte sich schmutzig und besudelt, weil sein Körper so auf diese verdammte Schlampe reagiert hatte. Bei Merlins Grab, was stimmte denn nicht mit ihm? War seine Seele in dieser von Granger verseuchten Zelle bereits so verkümmert, dass er tatsächlich auf so widerliche Weise reagierte?

 _NEIN!_  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein, das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Verdammt noch mal, absolut nichts.

Es war viele Monate her, dass er körperliche Befriedigung erfahren hatte, wenn man die paar Male außen vor ließ, die er sich in der schottischen Hütte einen runtergeholt hatte, während Snape weg gewesen war, um Proviant zu besorgen. Es war nur normal, dass seine niederen Instinkte zum Vorschein kamen, wenn er so nahe bei einer Frau lebte.

Schlammblut hin oder her.

Es war unvermeidlich, aber er konnte es kontrollieren. Er musste es kontrollieren.

Er hob den Kopf und entdeckte Kings Autobiografie in der Nähe seiner Füße. Er schluckte laut, um den sandigen Streifen in seiner Kehle loszuwerden, griff mit noch zitternden Fingern nach dem Buch und blätterte zur ersten Seite. Ablenkung war das Wichtigste.

***

„Lesen?“, antwortete McGonagall mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, ich nehme an, das wäre eine ideale Beschäftigung für Mr. Malfoy.“

„Ich habe ihm einige meiner Muggelbücher gegeben“, gestand Hermine. „Ich... ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht seine Meinung über Muggel ändern–“

„Ich bewundere Ihre Hartnäckigkeit, Miss Granger“, seufzte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Aber ich würde Ihnen raten, sich von dieser Idee nicht zu sehr mitreißen zu lassen. Mr. Malfoy scheint in seinen Ansichten ziemlich gefestigt zu sein–“

„Das weiß ich“, sagte die Braunhaarige. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er so böse ist, wie er tut. Er ist intelligent und ich denke, wenn ich seine Zweifel ein wenig schüren könnte, würde er vielleicht zur Vernunft kommen.“

Die Schulleiterin schürzte die Lippen und tippte nachdenklich mit dem Finger gegen ihr Kinn. „Ihre Meinung über Mr. Malfoy hat sich geändert“, sagte sie langsam. Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Na ja“, begann Hermine unbeholfen. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe ihn jetzt einfach ein bisschen besser und ich denke, er hat sich mittlerweile auch an mich gewöhnt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich seine Ansichten über mich im letzten Monat geändert haben. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Vorurteile keine Grundlage besitzen.“

McGonagall betrachtete die jüngere Hexe aufmerksam. „Wenn es sein muss“, seufzte sie zögerlich. „Jedoch möchte ich Ihnen raten, dass Sie sich keine Hoffnungen machen und vorsichtig sein sollten. Aber ich vertraue Ihrem Urteilsvermögen, Hermine.“

„Danke.“ Sie nickte und lächelte zaghaft. „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, Professor.“  
  
„Und wie verhält er sich ansonsten?“, fragte die ältere Hexe. „Benimmt er sich seltsam oder neigt er zu Gewaltausbrüchen?“

Hermines Verstand wurde sofort von aufflackernden Erinnerungen an vergangenen Samstag heimgesucht, als sie nach Hause gekommen war und Malfoy ohnmächtig auf dem Boden vorgefunden hatte. Sie hatte ihm versichert, dass sie seinen Fluchtversuch für sich behalten würde. Merlin, sie hatte es ihm im Grunde versprochen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das eine unüberlegte Entscheidung gewesen und obwohl ihre Loyalität gegenüber McGonagall eindeutig und grenzenlos war, konnte sie ein Versprechen nicht brechen.

Malfoy hin oder her.

„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte ihre Schuldgefühle. „Nein, er verbringt eigentlich die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer.“

„Gut“, sagte die Professorin in leicht skeptischem Ton. „In Ordnung, halten Sie mich über sein Verhalten auf dem Laufenden. Und wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?“

„Mir geht es gut“, antwortete sie ganz selbstverständlich und neigte den Kopf, um McGonagall neugierig anzuschauen. „Warum fragen Sie?“

„Ich wollte mich nach Ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigen“, antwortete sie ruhig. „Ich verstehe, dass die Dinge im Moment schwierig sind und ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass Sie mit der Situation zurechtkommen.“

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß, dass ich es leichter habe als viele andere Menschen“, antwortete sie ehrlich und leckte sich die Lippen. „Mir geht es wirklich gut, Professor.“

„Wenn Sie das sagen“, murmelte McGonagall mit offensichtlicher Besorgnis. „Aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass es Ihnen freisteht, mit mir über alles zu sprechen, worüber Sie wollen, wann immer Sie wollen.“

Die junge Gryffindor erzwang ein Lächeln. „Ich danke Ihnen.“

„Noch etwas“, fuhr die ergraute Hexe fort. „Ich muss an diesem Wochenende nach Hogsmeade und Sie und Mr. MacMillan sind herzlich eingeladen, mich zu begleiten, wenn Sie einige Dinge besorgen wollen. Vielleicht möchten Sie Ihre Freunde fragen, ob sie etwas benötigen.“

„Okay“, sagte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Bis Samstag, Professor.“

***

Es war spät und wieder stürmisch. Der Wind heulte durch die verlassene Bibliothek wie die Gebete sterbender Männer.

Hermine zitterte und ließ ein bisschen mehr Magie in ihren _Lumos_ -Zauber fließen, bevor sie ihre Arme und Beine etwas enger an sich zog, um die Kälte zu bekämpfen. Ihr Atem verließ ihre Lippen in geisterhaften Nebelschwaden, während sie versuchte, sich auf die Textpassagen zu konzentrieren. Aber sie konnte kaum ihre Augen offenhalten. Es war zwecklos: Der Wind wehte zu heftig und ihr Körper war zu erschöpft, um hier zu bleiben.

Sie war nach dem Unterricht nicht wie üblich in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, da Neville sie beinahe darum angefleht hatte, ihm bei einer Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung zu helfen. Sie hatte anschließend keinen Sinn darin gesehen, zu gehen, sobald er fertig gewesen war. Ihre Uniform war über den langen Tag hinweg kratzig und muffig geworden und sie hatte nach ihrem Treffen mit McGonagall zur Mittagszeit kaum ein Käse-Gurken-Sandwich geschafft. Sie war hungrig, verspannt und frustriert, weil die Nacht ihr jeglichen Fortschritt verwehrt hatte. Genau wie jede andere Nacht zuvor.

Ein weiteres schrilles Heulen des Windes raubte ihr erneut die Nerven und sie schlug das Buch mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer zu. Die Geräusche umringten sie jetzt, weshalb sie eilig ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenpackte, wobei sie wachsame Blicke zu den Schatten um sie herum warf. Mit schnellen und leisen Schritten eilte sie die leeren und bedrohlichen Korridore entlang und ihr Herz schlug ihr gegen die Brust. Plötzlich sah sie blasse Spiegelbilder ihrer selbst in den Fenstern und war überzeugt, dass sie die Schritte eines Fremden hinter sich spürte, also rannte sie los.

„ _Ad Lucem!_ “, zischte sie die gähnenden Löwen an, stürmte in ihr Zimmer und schloss ihre Augen, als sie auf den Boden sank und versuchte, ihre verlorengegangene Selbstbeherrschung wiederzuerlangen.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?“

Hermine zuckte vor der Stimme zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen und eine Hand auf der Brust, um ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. „Verdammt noch mal, Malfoy“, schimpfte sie und keuchte nervös. „Was _soll_ das?“

Er betrachtete sie mit giftigen, berechnenden Augen und sein früherer Entschluss, den er nach seinem... morgendlichen Problem gefasst hatte, nämlich sie um jeden Preis zu ignorieren, löste sich in Luft auf. Es war zu verlockend, sie zu provozieren, wenn sie so nervös und verletzlich aussah. Er genoss ihre Unberechenbarkeit. Nach einem Monat in ihrer Gegenwart war er noch immer nicht in der Lage, ihre Reaktionen zu deuten. Trotz des Ziehens unter seinem Bauchnabel, das ihn daran erinnerte, wie riskant das alles möglicherweise war, wollte er unbedingt sehen, wie sich das Ganze entwickelte.

Es war nur ein kleiner Trost für ihn, Granger so zerzaust in ihrer Uniform zu sehen – der Rock ging ihr bieder bis unters Knie, nicht so wie bei vielen der anderen Mädchen, die etwas mehr Bein zeigten; und natürlich die ordentlich geknöpfte Bluse. Das Mädchen hätte nicht gewusst, wie man sich aufreizend anzieht, wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen hätte. Das wiederum brachte ihm zu dem Schluss, dass das heute Morgen nichts weiter als eine anatomische Fehlfunktion gewesen war.

Sicherlich würde es nicht schaden, mit dem kleinen Gryffin-Dödel zu spielen und sei es nur, um sich ein wenig die Langeweile zu vertreiben?

„Was machst _du_ da auf dem Boden?“, konterte er kalt von der Kochnische aus. „Und was macht dich so verdammt nervös?“

Sie schluckte etwas von ihrer Panik herunter, als ein weiterer Windstoß zu menschlich für ihre Ohren klang. „Ich... ich bin nicht nervös–“

„Oh, stimmt“, schmunzelte er grausam, analysierte fachmännisch ihre Gesichtszüge und erkannte alle verräterischen Anzeichen für ihre Phobie. „Ich hatte dein lächerliches Windproblem vergessen–“

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy“, zischte sie, erhob sich und nahm eine gerade Haltung ein, um ein wenig Würde zurückzugewinnen. „Warum musst du dich immer so verstecken–“

„Ich verstecke mich nicht“, widersprach Draco ruhig, lehnte sich gegen den Tresen und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich stehe einfach nur hier–“

„Aha... und warum?“, fragte sie ungeschickt und warf ihre Tasche neben dem Sofa auf den Boden. „Normalerweise schläfst du, wenn ich nach Hause komme–“

„Wieder falsch, Granger“, unterbrach er sie. „Ich bin immer wach, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Ich bin nur normalerweise in meinem Zimmer.“

Sie sah verwirrt und aufgewühlt aus, was sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen etwas breiter werden ließ. „Du bist immer wach?“

„Es ist unmöglich, während deines Krachs weiter zu schlafen, Granger“, sagte er ihr unverblümt. „Wie ich schon sagte, es ist, als würde man mit einem körperlich gestörten Riesen zusammenleben–“

„Ich bin _nicht_ schwerfällig! Ich bin–“

„Laut und nervtötend“, beendete er ihren Satz in gelangweiltem Tonfall. „Und eine Nervensäge–“

„Warte“, murmelte Hermine leise. „Dann... hast du auch Schlafprobleme?“

_Scheiße._

Draco bemerkte seinen Fehler zu spät. „Ich schlafe ausgezeichnet“, sagte er und warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Auch wenn eure Gryffindorbetten äußerst ungemütlich sind.“

Die Braunhaarige hielt inne und neigte den Kopf; ihre honigfarbenen Augen beäugten ihn von oben bis unten. „Also... was hast du in der Küche gemacht?“

„Ich wollte mir einen Tee machen.“ Er verdrehte die Augen und deutete auf ihren Kessel. „Aber dein verfickter Muggelscheiß ist kaputt–“

„Er ist nicht kaputt“, murmelte sie ein wenig abwesend und verlagerte dabei ihr Gewicht. „Ich ziehe mich um und mache uns etwas–“

„Ich will nicht, dass _du_ mir–“

„Ach, sei doch nicht so kindisch.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber als der Wind wieder tobte, geriet sie ins Stocken. Sie kaute ängstlich auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie ihren Stolz gegen ihre Furcht und plötzliche Einsamkeit abwog. „Hör mal, ich wollte dich sowieso etwas fragen, also–“

„Fragen?“, erwiderte Draco. „Warum sollte ich irgendwelche–“

„Malfoy, hör auf“, schimpfte sie genervt. „Ich versuche nicht, dich irgendwie zu manipulieren–“

„Sicher–“

„Es geht um deinen Aufenthalt und wie ich ihn möglicherweise… angenehmer für dich gestalten kann“, erklärte sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. „Also, hör auf, so–“

„Du hast zehn Minuten“, warnte er sie, verließ die Küche und versank tief in der Couch, auf der er neulich nachts geschlafen hatte. „Beeil dich, Granger.“

Hermine brauchte weniger als zwei Minuten, um sich ein ausgebeultes T-Shirt und ihre weiten Hosen anzuziehen. Sie nahm auch ihre Decke mit, da sie wusste, dass die tosende Nacht sie ohnehin wieder ins Wohnzimmer verbannen würde. Draco klopfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß gegen ein Tischbein, während sie zwei Tassen dampfender Schokolade zubereitete. Hermine kaute indes auf ihrer Zunge herum, um eine spitze Bemerkung zurückzuhalten.

„Also“, sagte die Hexe, atmete aus, setzte die Tassen ab und entspannte sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch. „Ich gehe dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade und dachte, du möchtest vielleicht, dass ich ein paar Dinge für dich besorge–“

„Du brauchst mir nichts mitbringen“, erwiderte er und erhob sich mit wütenden Bewegungen von seinem Platz. „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen, Granger? Bist du schwerhörig, verdammt? Ich brauche _nichts_ von dir–“

„Ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest“, sagte sie und ihr Tonfall klang förmlich und kontrolliert, so als wäre das hier ein Geschäftstermin. „Hör mal, es ist nicht mein Geld, es ist das Geld von Hogwarts und da dein Vater einer der Schulräte war, ist es technisch gesehen das Geld deiner Familie.“

Das war gelogen. Hermine würde für alles bezahlen, was er wollte, solange es in ihrem Budget blieb. Sie hatte erwartet, dass ihr Angebot ihn in seinem Stolz verletzen würde und sich deshalb diese kleine Notlüge einfallen lassen, um ihn zu überreden. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum, aber sie wollte, dass er ein paar Annehmlichkeiten nur für sich hatte. Vielleicht hoffte sie, damit seine Laune zu heben, aber vielleicht tat sie es auch aus einem anderen Grund, den sie nicht genau benennen konnte.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihn nach seinem Fluchtversuch und der Art und Weise, wie er mit seiner blutigen Hand ihre Wange berührt hatte, mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Sie hatte nie auch nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass Malfoy bei irgendetwas, das er tat, behutsam sein konnte. Seine zarte Berührung hatte sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht und ihr seine Bedürfnisse und Gefühle deutlich vor Augen geführt. Der Anblick des Dunklen Mals hätte sie entsetzen und ihre Wut auf ihn neu entfachen sollen, aber das hatte er nicht. Stattdessen schwirrte ihr McGonagalls Stimme im Kopf herum.

_Und es könnte Ihnen gut tun, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er zu seiner Aufgabe gezwungen wurde, wenn Sie mit ihm zu tun haben._

Hermine redete sich ein, es wäre ihr egal – zumindest größtenteils – aber ihre Gefühle hatten sich von Hass in Gleichgültigkeit verwandelt und dann noch weiter in etwas anderes. Sie wusste nur nicht, was es war. Sie betrachtete ihn mit ihrem ruhigen Blick, als er sich vorsichtig wieder hinsetzte und sein Kinn auf die Hände stützte.

„Und du bietest mir an, diese Sachen für mich zu besorgen?“, fragte er skeptisch. „Warum?“

„Aus rein egoistischen Gründen“, grinste sie. „Wenn du dich hier wohler fühlst, bist du vielleicht etwas umgänglicher.“

Draco lachte verächtlich. „Es braucht mehr als ein paar Spielzeuge, dass ich in deiner Gegenwart umgänglicher werde, Granger“, sagte er entschlossen und starrte sie mit halb geöffneten Augen an. „Abgesehen von dieser sehr unwahrscheinlichen Vorstellung erwartest du also nichts als Gegenleistung?“

„Ich weiß, dass du sowieso nichts zustimmen würdest, worum ich dich bitten würde.“ Sie zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Und du hast nichts, was ich will.“

Er spürte, wie sein Kiefer zuckte. „Gut“, krächzte er. „Ich habe diese rote Bettwäsche langsam wirklich satt, also bring mir grüne mit. Und dieses verfluchte Shampoo von dir–“

„Einen Moment“, sagte Hermine und griff nach ihrer Tasche. „Ich will mir das aufschreiben.“

Als sie ihr Pergament und ihren Federkiel herausnahm, purzelte eine ihrer Allergiespritzen aus ihrer Tasche, rollte über den Boden und stieß dabei gegen Dracos Füße. Der blasse Zauberer hob sie mit seinen schlanken Fingern auf und betrachtete sie sorgfältig, drehte sie um und hob schließlich eine Augenbraue, als er die Abbildungen entlang des zylindrischen Objekts bemerkte.

„Was, Muggel können nicht mal mehr lesen?“, witzelte er. „Hätte ich mir denken können–“

„Das sind Bilder mit Handlungsanweisungen“, erwiderte die Braunhaarige verärgert. „Wenn ich eine allergische Reaktion habe und jemand sie findet, erklären die Bilder, wie man mir die Spritze gibt.“

„Warum machst du es nicht einfach selbst?“

„Wenn ich ein bestimmtes Stadium erreiche, kann ich es nicht mehr selbst machen“, erklärte sie. „Sie sind eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme–“

„Und wenn du die Spritze nicht bekommst?“, fragte er und warf der Hexe einen misstrauischen Blick zu und erkannte, dass er viel zu sehr an ihrer Antwort interessiert war. „Was passiert dann?“

„Ich könnte sterben“, erklärte sie und Draco gefiel nicht, wie gedankenlos sich ihre Bemerkung anhörte. „Gib sie mir einfach zurück, Malfoy. Lass uns mit deiner Liste weitermachen.“  
  
Draco wandte mit einem beunruhigenden Gefühl im Magen die Augen von ihr ab und blickte wieder auf den seltsamen Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Er inspizierte die Bilder noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er die Spritze zu ihr hinüber warf und sich nachdenklich über die Zähne leckte, die Finger verschränkt.

„Du hast also Angst vor dem Wind und eine mickrige Biene kann dich töten“, wiederholte er mit seiner rauchigen Stimme. „Ich dachte, ihr Gryffindors seid unverwundbar oder gilt diese nervige Eigenschaft nur für den vernarbten Wichser, mit dem ihr euch rumtreibt?“

„Ich bin ein Mensch“, flüsterte sie leise und begegnete entschlossen seinem mürrischen Blick. „Ich habe Schwächen, genau wie jeder andere auch.“

Draco runzelte die Stirn und schob seine ungebetenen Gedanken weg. „Wie auch immer“, knurrte er. „Jedenfalls will ich grünes Bettzeug und neues Duschzeug. Der billige Mist, den du benutzt, fängt an, mir die Haut abzureiben.“

„Mach mir keine Hoffnungen“, murmelte sie sarkastisch, was ihr einen scharfen Blick einbrachte, während sie seine Wünsche aufschrieb. „Sonst noch was?“

„Ein paar Packungen Bertie Botts Bohnen“, antwortete er. „Und ein paar Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze.“

„Nichts anderes für dein Zimmer?“

„Ich bezweifle, dass es irgendetwas in Hogsmeade gibt, das dieses Zimmer weniger trostlos machen könnte“, murmelte er zynisch. „Das Bettzeug reicht aus.“

„Gut. Sonst noch was?“

Der Slytherin-Prinz hielt inne und neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Wenn _Wälzer und Schriftrollen_ etwas Neues haben, bring mir was zum Lesen mit. Deine Muggelscheiße fängt an, mir Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten.“

Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, es wäre nicht so schlecht–“

„Ich würde lieber anständige Zaubererliteratur lesen.“ Er blickte sie finster an. „Das Buch, das ich lesen sollte, ist einfach nur verfickt merkwürdig.“

„Du liest das Buch von Martin Luther King?“, fragte sie und sah ihn neugierig an. „Was hältst du davon?“

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich es lesen sollte, damit es mich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzieht, damit ich Muggel mag“, zischte er widerwillig und würgte die Worte mit einem gehässigen Blick hervor. „Aber dein dummer kleiner Plan ging nach hinten los, weil es lediglich bewiesen hat, wie verfickt ekelhaft Muggel wirklich sind.“

Es verlangte ihr alles ab, nicht über den Tisch zu langen, um ihm eine reinzuhauen. „Okay“, sagte sie und holte tief Luft. „Warum sagst du das?“

„Weil laut diesem Buch Muggel schwarze Muggel versklavt und wie Scheiße behandelt haben“, erwiderte er und war anscheinend sehr wütend über die Vorstellung. „Es sei denn, ich habe das Buch falsch interpretiert?“

„Nein“, seufzte Hermine. „So ist es gewesen.“

Draco lachte herablassend. Es war ein absurdes und fremdartiges Konzept, das zur selben Zeit seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt und ihn angewidert hatte. Er hatte nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, dass das in irgendeiner Gesellschaft ein Problem darstellte. Eine Diskriminierung aufgrund der Hautfarbe war in der Zaubererwelt unbekannt und der bloße Gedanke ließ seine Verachtung für Muggel nur noch größer werden. Blaise, möglicherweise der einzige seiner Freunde, den er respektierte, war dunkelhäutig. Der Gedanke, dass er wegen seiner Hautfarbe misshandelt worden wäre, machte ihn wütend und verdeutlichte nur, wie barbarisch und minderwertig Muggel waren.

„Verfickte Schwachköpfe“, murrte er und schürzte die Lippen, während er sie beobachtete. „Und du verteidigst diesen Abschaum?“

Die Hexe nahm einen weiteren beruhigenden Atemzug und entschied sich dazu, dass sie ihre Worte sehr sorgfältig wählen musste, wenn dieses Gespräch zu ihren Gunsten ausgehen sollte. „Das war eine schändliche Zeit, welche die Muggel bedauern–“

„Schändlich ist eine Untertreibung“, sagte Draco und wippte dabei unruhig mit dem Fuß. „Ich dachte, du wärst die Clevere von uns beiden–“

„Ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal gesagt, dass ich das für richtig halte“, verteidigte sie sich schnell. „Ich sage, dass es passiert ist und–“

„Na ja, es ist ein verdammter Witz“, knurrte er und atmete aufgrund seines Zorns etwas schwerer. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du für eine Spezies Partei ergreifst, die nach Hautfarben unterscheidet. Es ist nur eine Farbe. Das ist etwas, das niemand beeinflussen kann.“

_Da ist es…_

Hermine schluckte nervös ein Kratzen in ihrem Hals herunter und straffte ihre Schultern. „Ja“, sagte sie so ruhig, wie sie konnte. „Es ist unfair, eine Person aufgrund von etwas zu verurteilen, wofür sie nichts kann, nicht wahr?“

Draco riss den Kopf hoch und wollte seine Worte wieder zurücknehmen. Das Thema ihres hitzigen Gesprächs hatte sich augenblicklich auf heikles Terrain begeben: ihr Blut.

Die Falten auf seiner Stirn wichen langsam aus seinen schneeweißen Gesichtszügen und hinterließen große silberne Augen und leicht gespreizte Lippen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich vor schlecht überspielter Verwirrung zusammen und etwas, das wie Beunruhigung aussah, erfasste jeden Muskel seiner sehnigen Gestalt. Er wirkte angespannt und verkrampft, aber als Hermine genauer hinsah, konnte sie die kleinen, flüchtigen Bewegungen seiner verschränkten Hände erkennen. Sie hielt den Atem an. Stille dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus und Hermine wagte es nicht zusammenzuzucken, als ein Windgeräusch ihr bis ins Mark fuhr.

„Du durchtriebenes Miststück“, murmelte Draco leise und mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht–“

„Ich habe dir nur einige historische Daten und Fakten gegeben“, erklärte sie mit trügerischer Gelassenheit. „Du bist zu deiner eigenen Schlussfolgerung gekommen–“

„Das ist was anderes, Granger“, unterbrach er beharrlich und schlug mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch, was ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch verursachte. „Die Umstände sind völlig anders, verdammt!“

„Die Umstände sind immer anders“, sagte sie langsam und ignorierte dabei den Zwang, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. „Aber... aber der Kern und das Problem sind immer dasselbe–“

„Fick dich“, knurrte er. „Wenn du denkst, dass das meine Meinung über Muggel geändert hat, dann liegst du verdammt falsch, Granger!“

„Das liegt bei dir.“ Sie zuckte erzwungen gleichgültig mit den Schultern, aber sie konnte Zweifel in seinem stürmischen Blick erkennen und das war es, was sie gewollt hatte. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich dir aus Hogsmeade mitbringen soll?“

Draco entspannte seine Kiefer und lehnte sich vorsichtig in die Couch zurück, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre unschuldigen Gesichtszüge lenkte. „Du bist eine ziemlich hinterhältige Kuh, Granger, weißt du das?“, sagte er ausdruckslos.

Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer vorherigen Worte konnte Hermine das Kichern, das ihre Lippen verließ, nicht unterdrücken. „Und das von einem Slytherin“, bemerkte sie. „Ich bin in Versuchung, das aus deinem Mund als Kompliment aufzufassen, Malfoy.“

„Tu das nicht“, sagte er und sein Tonfall war deutlich ruhiger, aber noch immer angespannt. „Und muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass es das Haus Slytherin ist, das die meisten negativen Vorurteile zu spüren bekommt? Du kannst also direkt von deinem hohen Ross herunterkommen, Granger, denn auch du urteilst.“

Die braunhaarige Hexe blinzelte voller Überraschung. „Ich... ich glaube, du hast Recht“, gab sie widerwillig zu. „Aber leider entsprichst du dem Klischee–“

„Aber diese Entscheidung hast du getroffen, bevor du mich überhaupt kennengelernt hast“, erwiderte er. „Und die gleichen Vermutungen hast du über jeden anderen Slytherin angestellt.“

Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen und holte tief Luft. „Okay“, begann sie langsam. „Dann entschuldige ich mich für meine voreiligen Schlüsse.“ Sie hielt inne, um ihn mit einem fast traurigen Blick anzusehen. „Es ist eine Schande, dass du ihnen gerecht geworden bist.“

Draco löste seinen Blick von ihr und starrte auf seine verschränkten Finger. Er spürte ein seltsames Flimmern in seiner Brust – ausgelöst durch etwas, das _sie_ gesagt oder getan hatte. Sein Körper und sein Verstand reagierten weiterhin mit unerwünschten Regungen und Gefühlen auf sie und er fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er sich das alles einfach nur einbildete. Entweder lief ihm seine geistige Gesundheit wirklich aus den Ohren oder Granger war mittlerweile weniger... nervtötend.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm lieber war.

***

Es war ein Versehen.

Draco hatte nicht beabsichtigt, wieder auf dem Sofa einzuschlafen, aber ihre melodischen Atemzüge hatten ihn in einen wohltuenden Schlaf gewiegt. Danach war er mit einer unliebsamen Härte zwischen seinen Beinen und dem krankhaften Drang, sie zu berühren, während sie schlief, aufgewacht.

Vielleicht eine Kostprobe…

Ihr Duft war morgens stärker und angenehm moschusartig und er setzte sich in seinen Nebenhöhlen fest. Es erinnerte ihn an den Sommer draußen. Den Sommer, den er in Schottland verpasst hatte. Er sehnte sich danach. Nach ihr. Er dankte Merlin in Gedanken, dass er als Erster aufgewacht war und machte sich eilig auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, um seine Erektion zu beruhigen. Als er an ihr vorbeiging, konnte er nicht widerstehen, ihr unordentliches Haar mit leicht zitternden Fingern sanft zu berühren.

Ihre Lippen hatten noch nie so einladend ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment – leicht trocken vom Schlaf, als würden sie ihn auffordern, sie zu befeuchten. Aber er gab der abstoßenden Versuchung nicht nach, riss sich rasch los und schimpfte auf dem ganzen Weg bis in sein Zimmer im Stillen mit sich selbst.

Er brach in einer einsamen Ecke des Raumes zusammen, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ sich von seinem Ekel vor sich selbst mit sengender Hitze von innen heraus verbrennen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wen er in diesem Moment mehr hasste – sie oder sich selbst.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass ihr kleiner Trick letzte Nacht ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte, sogar während er geschlafen hatte. Granger... veränderte Tatsachen, riss Gedanken wie sterbende Blütenblätter fort und brachte sie zu ihrem eigenen Vergnügen durcheinander.

Was zum Teufel machte sie mit ihm?

***

Hermine hatte bis zum Morgen ihre Augen nicht geöffnet und fühlte sich ausgeruht und warm, wenn auch ein wenig desorientiert. Ohne sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen war, fragte sie sich, wann genau Malfoy gegangen war. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr jedoch, dass sie mit ihrer Morgenroutine schon spät dran war und keine Zeit hatte, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie ließ ihre Dusche ausfallen und wirkte einen _Ratzeputz_ , um etwas Frische vorzutäuschen, bevor sie zu Kräuterkunde eilte. Der Unterricht zog sich schleppend dahin und ihre Mittagspause verbrachte sie gemeinsam mit einem Schinkensandwich und ihren Recherchen über Horkruxe in der Bibliothek.

Nachdem einige Stunden zwischen den knirschenden Stapeln und Gängen vergangen waren, beschloss sie, zurück in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen. Gedanken an Malfoy gingen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie sich durch die leeren Korridore schlängelte und sich an ihr heftiges Gespräch von gestern Abend zurückerinnerte. Es war eine der anstrengendsten Diskussionen gewesen, die sie je gehabt hatte und obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass es ihr gelungen war, auf irgendeiner Ebene zu ihm durchzudringen, fühlte es sich nur wie ein schwacher Sieg an. Er hatte verwirrt und verloren ausgesehen und das hatte überhaupt nicht zu seinen markanten Zügen oder seinem Auftreten gepasst.

Hermine war zu sehr in Gedanken bei ihrem blonden Hausgast, weshalb sie weder das unaufhörliche Summen um ihren Kopf noch den roten Fleck auf ihrem Handrücken bemerkte, bis sie nach dem Türknauf griff.

Sie war gestochen worden.

„Oh Scheiße“, flüsterte sie, stürmte in ihren Schlafsaal und vergrub ihre Hand in ihrer Tasche.

Sie konnte es spüren. Das Gift rauschte durch ihren Körper in ihren Kopf und löste einen anaphylaktischen Schock aus. Ihre Luftröhre schnürte sich zu und machte es ihr schwerer, einzuatmen. Sie stotterte und hustete, während sie verzweifelt den Inhalt ihrer Tasche durchwühlte. Ihr Kopf fing an zu pochen und anzuschwellen und sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden und ihre Knie nachgaben, als sie sich bemühte, mehr Sauerstoff einzuatmen.

„Malfoy!“, keuchte sie verzweifelt, sank hilflos zu Boden und schleppte ihre Tasche weiter mit sich, wobei sie ihre Sachen über den Fußboden verstreute. „ _Draco!_ “

Ihre erstickte Stimme verstummte vollends, als die Umrisse ihrer Wahrnehmung zu verschwimmen und ihre Umgebung zu verblassen begann. In der Ferne hörte sie, wie sich eine Tür öffnete, dann verweilte ein großer Schatten am Rand ihres Blickfelds, aber er war zu verzerrt, als dass sie ihn identifizieren konnte.

So fand Draco sie, gefährlich zitternd, mit unregelmäßigen Bewegungen ihrer Brust und einem schrecklichen, starren Blick. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand meldete sich und sagte ihm, dass all das eine Reaktion auf ihre Allergie sein musste. Einen langen Moment verharrte er wie erstarrt an Ort und Stelle.

Für einen Augenblick lang dachte er darüber nach, sich umzudrehen und sie sterben zu lassen; sich in seinem Zimmer einzuschließen, bis das wütende kleine Schlammblut mit ihrem letzten Herzschlag erstickt war. Vielleicht würde dann alles aufhören – ihre langsame Invasion seiner Sinne und der Zerfall seines Verstands. Vielleicht konnte er wieder ein Gefühl für sich selbst entwickeln, sobald sie ausgerottet und aus seiner Existenz verschwunden war. Oder vielleicht würde er auch einfach nur ein bisschen schneller verrückt werden.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung, bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte, schleuderte seinen Körper vorwärts, landete auf den Knien und ließ seine Hände über ihre verstreuten Sachen gleiten. Seine Augen suchten nach dem bebilderten Röhrchen und fanden es schließlich zwischen den Seiten eines Buches eingeklemmt. Er drehte sich auf den Knien zu der schwächer werdenden Hexe um und hielt ihr die Spritze entgegen.

„Granger“, zischte Draco scharf. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll.“ Er erhielt keine Antwort; ihre goldenen Augen blitzten nicht einmal auf. „Fuck.“

Er fummelte am Zylinder herum und besah sich die einzelnen Bilder, während er versuchte, seine Panik abzustellen, um deren Bedeutung verstehen zu können. Nachdem er sie sich alle nacheinander vier Mal angesehen hatte und Hermine ein gurgelndes Keuchen entwichen war, riss er sich zusammen und rückte näher an sie heran. Er zögerte eine Sekunde lang, bevor er sich über sie beugte, mit leicht zitternden Fingern ihren Umhang beiseite legte und die Knöpfe aufriss. Er schob den Stoff ihren Oberkörper hinauf und prüfte die Spritze ein letztes Mal, bevor er sie in ihre Seite stach, direkt oberhalb der Hüfte, und mit seinem Daumen das Ende der Spritze herabdrückte.

Sein Puls pochte panisch in seinem Schädel, während er auf ein Zeichen wartete, ob sein Vorhaben funktioniert hatte. Unter seiner anderen Hand, die er auf ihre nackte Taille gelegt hatte, spürte er sofort, wie sich ihr Atemmuster zu verändern begann. Er hielt die Spritze noch immer mit seiner Faust fest, seine Handfläche flach auf ihrer seidenen Haut, während seine Augen konzentriert über ihre benommenen Gesichtszüge glitten.  
  
Draco nahm jedes Detail ihres faszinierenden Gesichts wahr, während die ungewissen Sekunden und Minuten verstrichen; beobachtete, wie die Röte in ihre Wangen zurückkehrte und das Bewusstsein in ihren Blick. Er war ihr nahe genug, dass sein schwerer Atem über jene Haare fuhr, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten und konnte einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, als ein kehliges Wimmern ihren Lippen entwich und in seinen Mund drang.

Es schmeckte süß und warm.

Er schluckte und sie blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er erwartete fast, dass sie ihn von sich stoßen und beschimpfen würde, weil er ihr zu nahe gekommen war. Aber er wusste, dass er nicht hätte vorhersagen können, was Granger tun würde. Stattdessen spürte er ihre sanften Handflächen auf beiden Seiten seines Gesichts, wo ihre Daumen abwesend seine Wangenknochen berührten. Sie blickte mit wunderschönen, glasigen Augen zu ihm auf und er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, den Moment zu zerstören.

„Danke“, flüsterte sie erschöpft und wieder drang ihr Atmen in seinen Mund und an seine Zunge.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach, aber er hätte bei Salazars Grab geschworen, dass sie sich zuerst vorbeugte.


	10. Geschmack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> vorige Woche haben wir euch ja mit einem ziemlich gemeinen Cliffhanger zurückgelassen. Diese Szene wird jetzt hier aufgelöst. Aber es passiert noch ein wenig mehr. Was genau, erfahrt ihr gleich.
> 
> Da wir erst nächste Woche Samstag wieder ein neues Kapitel hochladen, möchten wir euch nicht nur für eure bisherigen Rückmeldungen danken, sondern euch auch jetzt schon frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Hoffentlich findet ihr auch dieses Jahr ein paar besinnliche Stunden.

**Geschmack**

Es war nichts.

Nicht mal ein Nichts.

Aber es war ein schönes Nichts.

Nur aufeinandertreffende Atemzüge und geschlossene Augen, während Dracos Lippen über Hermines glitten und seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr. Nur eine kleine Verbindung von Haut und Geschmack, die nur zwei Sekunden andauerte, bevor Realität und Grausamkeit sie zerschmetterten.

Wilde, graue Augen öffneten sich. Draco wich schnell zurück und riss dabei sein Gesicht aus ihren Händen, als wäre er geschlagen worden. Mit hektischen Bewegungen kroch er von ihr weg. Seine Brust bebte vor Verwirrung und Schock, seine Knochen brannten und ihm hämmerte der Schädel. Er konnte auch sie keuchen hören. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf die entblößte Haut ihres Bauchs, woraufhin ihn erneut dieses _verfickte_ lustvolle Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend heimsuchte.

Langsam kehrte alles zu ihm zurück: Eindrücke, Geräusche, einfach alles jenseits von _ihr_. Missmutig blickte er nach unten auf die leere Allergiespritze in seiner Hand. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er sie aus ihr herausgezogen hatte, als er zurückgewichen war. Angeekelt warf er sie weg und gab der Spritze dabei die Schuld dafür, dass sie ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte. In diese abscheuliche und abstoßende Situation.

Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass all das geschah?

Wie hatte Granger das zulassen können?

Und warum zur _HÖLLE_ bewegte sie sich nicht und sagte nichts?

Das Einzige, das die Stille zwischen ihnen durchbrach, war ihr flüchtiger und verwirrter Atem. Er konnte sie immer noch schmecken – seine Oberlippe war feucht von der Berührung ihrer Lippen. Hastig wischte er mehrere Male mit seinem Unterarm über seinen Mund, bis die Reibung ein brennendes Gefühl auslöste.

Mit einem letzten entsetzten Blick auf Granger, die immer noch starr auf dem Boden lag, richtete er sich auf und stolperte in sein Zimmer. Als Erinnerung hinterließ er ihr nur den durchdringenden Knall seiner Tür.

Er hätte ohne zu zögern das gesamte Vermögen der Malfoys ausgegeben, um mehr als nur eine Wand zwischen ihnen zu haben, aber es musste so gehen. Wenigstens konnte er sie jetzt nicht mehr sehen, doch seine Zunge und seine Nase kribbelten noch immer wegen ihres Aromas und ihres Dufts. Er wusste nicht, ob er in dieser Glückseligkeit zerfließen oder seine Nase verstopfen und seine eigene Zunge herausreißen wollte, um ihren Duft loszuwerden.

Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und zitterte vor Wut. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während hartnäckig Bilder ihrer sanften Lippen und ihrer nackten Haut vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzten. Ein Knurren dröhnte in seiner Kehle und reizte seinen Hals, während er versuchte, die Bilder zu verdrängen, aber sie ließen sich nicht bewegen, wollten ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Merlin, er hasste sie. Er hasste sich selbst. Hasste jedes _beschissene_ Detail all der Ereignisse, die zu diesem erniedrigenden und entwürdigenden Vorfall geführt hatten.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde Draco klar, dass er verrückt geworden war. Seltsam eigentlich, er hatte sich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt.

Und sie hatte gefährlich gut geschmeckt.

_Fuck…_

***

Hermine zuckte beim Knall der Tür zusammen und nahm zitternd ein tiefen Atemzug. Sie wollte im Erdboden versinken oder McGonagall um einen Zeitumkehrer bitten, um den Vorfall zu verhindern. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer diese... Sache initiiert hatte, ihren Beinahekuss.

_Oh Gott…_

Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich über ihre Lippen zu lecken und das zu genießen, was von seinem Geschmack noch übrig geblieben war. Er erinnerte sie an Zitrusfrüchte und Männlichkeit, durchsetzt mit einem Schuss Pfefferminze. Sie konnte noch die Wärme seiner Hand an ihrem Bauch spüren und seinen Körper, wie er über ihrem lehnte. Malfoy sah wieder gesünder aus, seit sie angefangen hatte, ihm Mahlzeiten zu kochen. Sein Körper hatte sich in ihrer Nähe nach Geborgenheit und Sünde angefühlt.

Seit Bills und Fleurs Hochzeitsnacht, als sie und Ron in einem unbeholfenen Durcheinander ihre Unschuld aneinander verloren hatten, hatte sie keine männliche Gesellschaft mehr genossen, die sie auch nur annähernd als anregend empfunden hatte. Alles, woran sie sich wirklich von jener Nacht erinnern konnte, waren verschwitzte, unbeholfene Berührungen und ein unangenehmer Abschied, bevor er und Harry verschwunden waren, um ihre Suche nach den Horkruxen aufzunehmen und sie mit einem Drittel ihres Herzens und zu vielen Fragen zurückgelassen worden war.

Und vor Ron?

Einige interessante Küsse mit Viktor und einige unglückliche Lippenkontakte mit Cormac. Toll…

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht das femininste Mädchen in Hogwarts war und dass sie sich einer Lobotomie unterziehen musste, um in irgendeiner Form selbstbewusst und freizügig zu wirken, aber auch sie hatte immer noch Bedürfnisse und Wünsche. Sie liebte dieses angenehme Gefühl intimer Nähe und, Godric verfluche sie dafür, Draco hatte sich wie ein wohlige Decke angenehmer Beruhigungsmittel angefühlt, die ihren Verstand auf wunderbare Weise betäubt hatte. Alles war instinktiv und impulsiv passiert – es hatte sie daran erinnert, dass sie immer noch etwas anderes als Verzweiflung empfinden konnte.

Aber jetzt…

Jetzt fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie alle verraten, die ihr nahe standen, einschließlich sich selbst. Die angeblich klügste Hexe ihres Alters hatte nichts Dümmeres tun können. Sie brauchte frische Luft, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und es war wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn sie zum Krankenflügel ging, um sicherzugehen, dass ihre allergische Reaktion mit Hilfe der Medikamente vollständig behandelt worden war.

Auf ihrer Stirn und über ihren Lippen lag ein Schweißfilm, während sie sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Sie stöhnte, als ihre schwachen Gliedmaßen protestierten. Sie zitterte und wusste nicht, ob es am allergischen Schock oder an Dracos Lippen lag. Ihre Finger glitten zu ihrer Bluse und knöpften sie wieder zu. Die Knöpfe waren noch warm von seiner Berührung.

Sie kämpfte mit einem Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken lief, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und schleppte sich zur Tür, während sie all den vergessenen Gottheiten dankte, dass ihr Zimmer nicht allzu weit vom Krankenflügel entfernt war. Sie stolperte mühsam durch die einsamen Korridore, suchte sich einen Weg bis zu ihrem Ziel und erlebte dann den zweiten Schock an diesem Nachmittag, als sie den Krankenflügel in Aufruhr vorfand. Sie erstarrte in der Tür und ihr Blick durchquerte den geschäftigen Raum. Ihr verwirrter Blick fiel sofort auf ihre blonde Freundin, die auf einem der Betten saß.

„Luna“, rief sie und wich zwei Drittklässlern aus, während sie sich der Ravenclaw näherte. „Was geht hier vor?“

„Einer der Bienenstöcke für Kräuterkunde ist zusammengebrochen“, antwortete sie in ihrem üblichen, gelangweilten Ton. „Viele Leute sind gestochen worden, aber ich glaube, dass Dennis Creevey in Wahrheit an einem Fall von Tychfil-Vergiftung leidet.“

Hermine blinzelte nicht einmal wegen ihres seltsamen Kommentars. „Geht es allen gut?“

„Ich glaube schon.“ Luna nickte und deutete auf den kleinen Ausschlag auf ihrem Unterarm. „Madam Pomfrey ist gerade mit Laura Madley fertig und ich glaube, ich bin die Nächste.“

„Und wie viele kommen nach dir?“

„Die Leute da drüben“, murmelte sie und zeigte auf eine Gruppe von nicht weniger als fünfzehn Schülern. „Ich vermute, dass die Bienen wegen der Kälte ins Schloss gekommen sind. Warum bist du hier?“

„Ich wurde gestochen.“

_Und dann geküsst von..._

„Bist du nicht allergisch gegen Bienenstiche, Hermine?“, unterbrach die andere Hexe ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, ich habe nur–“

„Deine Lippen sehen etwas verändert aus“, sagte die Blondine ruhig und Hermine spürte, wie Blut in ihre Wangen stieg. „Und deine Augen sind etwas glasig.“

Sie schluckte. „Es ist nur–“

„Oh, Miss Granger!“, unterbrach sie eine neue Stimme. Hermine blickte auf und sah eine ziemlich aufgeregte McGonagall auf sich zukommen. „Da sind Sie ja. Mr. Longbottom sagte mir, dass Sie in der Bibliothek sein würden, dieser dumme Junge. Wurden Sie gestochen? Geht es Ihnen gut?“

„Ich glaube schon“, stotterte die Braunhaarige. „Ich meine... ja, ich wurde gestochen, aber ich–“

„Gut“, unterbrach die Schulleiterin sie und bedeutete Hermine, ihr zu folgen. „Kommen Sie, ich untersuche Sie sofort. Bei Ihrer Allergie kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.“

„Ich komme dich nachher suchen, Luna“, flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu, bevor sie der älteren Hexe folgte. „Professor, ich brauche–“

„Setzen Sie sich aufs Bett, Miss Granger“, bedeutete McGonagall ihr und zog den Vorhang zu, um sie abzuschirmen. „Also, wo wurden Sie gestochen?“

„Hier“, antwortete sie und zeigte der anderen Hexe die geschwollene Haut zwischen ihren Knöcheln und dem Handgelenk. „Aber ich–“

„Und Sie haben es geschafft, sich rechtzeitig die Allergiespritze zu geben?“

„Nein, ich–“

„Ich muss Poppy holen, um–“

„ _Professor_ “, flüsterte Hermine ernst und hielt ihre Stimme dabei so gesenkt wie möglich. „Draco hat mir die Spritze gegeben.“

Die Augenbrauen der Schulleiterin hoben sich auf ihrer faltigen Stirn und Hermine hörte, wie sie schnell einen Schweigezauber murmelte, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. „Mr. Malfoy?“, fragte sie skeptisch. „Sind Sie sicher?“

„Ja“, seufzte sie und verlagerte unbehaglich ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Er... er hat mir geholfen.“

Die Augenbrauen hoben sich noch etwas mehr. „Nun“, sagte McGonagall und atmete aus. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin ziemlich überrascht–“

„Vielleicht ist das ein gutes Zeichen“, sagte Hermine mit voreiligem, aber unsicherem Optimismus. „Vielleicht dringe ich zu ihm durch–“

„Miss Granger“, unterbrach sie McGonagall mit einem vorsichtigen Stirnrunzeln. „Ich habe Sie davor gewarnt, sich Hoffnungen zu machen in Bezug auf dieses... kleine Projekt von Ihnen–“

„Aber ich–“

„Es ist möglich, dass Mr. Malfoy nur nicht dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen werden wollte, was Ihnen zugestoßen ist“, fuhr sie überaus vernünftig fort. Hermine verzog von Zweifeln geplagt das Gesicht. „Trotzdem geht es Ihnen zumindest gut. Lassen Sie mich Ihre Hand wenigstens untersuchen.“

Hermine tat abwesend wie geheißen. Ihre Gedanken lenkten sie ab, während McGonagall den Stich inspizierte. Sie konnte sich zwischen ihrem schwindenden Bewusstsein und der Panik, die in ihrem Kopf gewütet hatte, nur wenig an ihren anaphylaktischen Schock erinnern, sodass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie genau Malfoy sie gefunden oder wie er ihr die Spritze verabreicht hatte. Das einzige, was ihren Verstand zermürbte, war er und was danach passiert war…

_Godric. Godric. Godric... Brauche ich wirklich so verzweifelt Gesellschaft?_

Sie gab zu, dass ihr Wunsch, seine Vorurteile zu ändern und auszuradieren, zu einer Art Besessenheit geworden war, aber Dumbledore hatte in Draco etwas gesehen, das es wert gewesen war. Sie sah es jetzt auch. Ihre Einsamkeit trug jedoch nicht gerade positiv zu ihrer misslichen Lage bei und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das der Grund für ihre Faszination für die kleinen Veränderungen war, die sie in letzter Zeit bei ihm bemerkt hatte. Es waren zwar nur geringfügige Veränderungen, aber sie war darauf fixiert. Fixiert auf ihn.

Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sie angefangen hatte, den Kuss zu erwidern…

Sie hatte sich von der Situation mitreißen lassen und das würde _nie_ wieder vorkommen. Nie wieder. Sie war immer noch fest entschlossen, seine durch Gehirnwäsche veränderte Denkweise zu durchbrechen, aber sie musste ihren Verstand in Schach halten und durfte sich selbst nicht vergessen. Malfoy war immer noch _Malfoy_ und sie musste eine angemessene Distanz zu ihm wahren, auch wenn sich seine Lippen angefühlt hatten wie…

_... wie Federn…_

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich so weich anfühlen würde.

Hermine blinzelte, als sie sah, dass sich McGonagalls Mund bewegte. „W-was?“, stotterte sie und warf ihrer Professorin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Verzeihung, ich habe Sie nicht ganz verstanden.“

„Ich sagte, ich hoffe, dass Sie sich trotz Mr. Malfoys fragwürdiger Gründe, Ihnen zu helfen“, begann die Schulleiterin und konzentrierte sich dabei auf die verwundete Hand der jüngeren Hexe, „angemessen bei ihm bedankt haben.“

Hermine brachte gerade so ein langsames Nicken zustande, als sie ihre Augen abwandte und sich im Stillen dachte, dass ihre Dankbarkeit gegenüber dem gehässigen Slytherin alles andere als angemessen gewesen war. „Ja, Professor.“

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten, die Sie aufmuntern könnten“, verkündete sie grinsend, was in diesen Tagen immer seltener vorkam. „Ich habe einen Brief von Nymphadora erhalten–“

„Tonks?“, fragte sie und ihr Kopf schoss interessiert nach oben. „Geht es ihr gut?“, fragte sie.

„Soweit ich weiß, geht es ihr gut“, versicherte ihr McGonagall. „Sie kommt für ein paar Tage zu Besuch, um einige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für Hogwarts zu besprechen–“

„Darf ich sie sehen? Bitte lassen Sie mich sie sehen–“

„Beruhigen Sie sich“, seufzte McGonagall. „Sie will nicht auffallen, also wird sie im Drei Besen bleiben. Ich gebe Ihnen gerne die Erlaubnis, ein paar Tage bei ihr zu übernachten–“

„Oh, danke.“ Hermine lächelte, erleichtert über diese Ablenkung an ihrem sonst so beschwerlichen Tag. „Vielen Dank, Professor. Wann kommt sie?“

„Nächsten Donnerstag und sie wird am Samstag wieder abreisen“, erklärte sie und beendete die Behandlung ihrer Hand. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie all Ihre Unterrichtsstunden besuchen, aber ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass Sie sie verpasst hätten.“

„Natürlich nicht, Professor.“

„Dann bin ich einverstanden“, sagte die Schulleiterin. „Und ich denke, es könnte Ihnen... gut tun, sie zu sehen. Sie wirken in letzter Zeit noch aufgewühlter als sonst–“

„Warten Sie.“ Die jüngere Hexe runzelte die Stirn, als sich Draco wieder in ihren Kopf schlich. _Lippen_. „Was ist mit Malfoy?“

„Was soll mit ihm sein?“, antwortete sie ruhig. „Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass er die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer verbringt. Wenn überhaupt, bin ich mir sicher, dass er froh ist, etwas Zeit für sich allein zu haben und ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, das Beste aus dieser kleinen Pause von ihm zu machen. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für Sie sein muss, mit ihm zusammenzuleben.“

_Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, Professor... und seit heute ist es noch viel schwieriger geworden…_

„Ich denke, Sie haben recht“, flüsterte Hermine und begriff, dass sie nun noch ein weiteres Geheimnis hatte, möglicherweise das schlimmste von allen. „Gehen wir dieses Wochenende trotzdem nach Hogsmeade?“

„Natürlich.“ McGonagall nickte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass viele Ihrer Freunde Sie gebeten haben, einige Dinge für sie zu besorgen.“

_Ich habe nur Malfoy gefragt…_

„Nein“, murmelte sie und schloss die Augen, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu verbergen. „Nur einer.“

***

„Ist das nicht traurig?“

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist traurig?“

„Dass all diese Bienen sterben werden“, sagte Luna leise und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl in der Bibliothek bequem. „Zweiundzwanzig Menschen wurden gestochen, das sind also mindestens zweiundzwanzig Bienen.“

Sie schenkte ihrer Freundin ein schwaches, aber liebevolles Lächeln und dankte der hübschen Blondine insgeheim dafür, dass sie sie ein wenig abgelenkt hatte. Die Bibliothek war kalt und leer, abgesehen von ein paar Fünftklässlern, die sich in eine anderen Ecke zurückgezogen hatten. Der Winterabend begann in dem modrigen Raum eine düstere Dunkelheit zu verbreiten. Umgeben von spannenden Büchern und in Lunas unschuldiger Gegenwart spürte Hermine, wie ihre verwirrenden Gedanken an Malfoy ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen waren. Jedoch wusste sie, dass das nur vorübergehend war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Luna, das ist nur ein Gerücht“, sagte Hermine warmherzig. „Nur weibliche Honigbienen sterben, nachdem sie gestochen haben und Hogwarts züchtet nur Hummeln.

„Oh, das sind gute Nachrichten“, murmelte sie, hob den Kopf und ließ ihre trägen Augen über die Gesichtszüge des anderen Mädchens schweifen. „Deine Lippen sehen immer noch anders aus, Hermine.“

„Nein, tun sie nicht“, verteidigte sie sich. „Sie sind wie immer–“

„Aber deine Hand ist geheilt“, fuhr sie abwesend fort. „Vielleicht hast du auf etwas anderes ein bisschen heftiger reagiert.“

Das war das Problem mit Ravenclaws engelhaftem Liebling – während ihr Ton durchweg unbeschwert blieb, murmelte sie oft eine scheinbar harmlose Bemerkung vor sich hin, die einen entweder klüger als vorher oder aber paranoid zurückließ. In diesem Fall war es definitiv Letzteres.

„Mir fällt nichts ein“, antwortete Hermine steif. „Spielt das eine Rolle?“

„Nur, wenn es dich stört.“ Sie zuckte die Achseln und blätterte in ihrem Buch. „Möchtest du heute Nacht im Ravenclaw-Turm übernachten? Ich weiß, dass du nicht gern allein bist, wenn es so windig ist.“

Das war ein verlockendes Angebot. Sie hatte es bewusst hinausgezögert, in ihren Schlafsaal und _zu ihm_ zurückzukehren und nun bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit, ihre Trennung voneinander in die Länge zu ziehen. Aber ihr Gryffindormut kam ihr in die Quere – er sagte ihr hartnäckig, dass es feige von ihr war, ihr eigenes Zuhause zu meiden. Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand sprang ebenfalls ein und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie sich der Situation irgendwann stellen musste und je länger sie ihr auswich, desto mehr würde sie ihm gegenüber ihr Gesicht verlieren.

„Nein, ist schon gut“, seufzte sie widerwillig. „Es fällt mir schwer, in einem anderen Bett zu schlafen.“

„Okay“, stimmte Luna ausdruckslos zu und packte langsam ihre Sachen zusammen. „Also, falls du deine Meinung änderst, bin ich mir sicher, dass du das Rätsel beim Ravenclaw-Turm lösen kannst.“

„Danke. Möchtest du, dass ich dich zurückbegleite?“

„Ich mag es, allein zu gehen“, antwortete sie, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und warf der Gryffindor einen langen Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, warum deine Lippen anders aussehen, aber es passt zu dir, Hermine.“

Die ältere Hexe konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken. „Das bildest du dir nur ein“, antwortete sie mit erzwungener Gleichgültigkeit, unfähig, auch nur einen Funken Ungeduld gegenüber dem Mädchen zu empfinden. Doch die Paranoia war wieder da. „Gute Nacht, Luna.“

„Gute Nacht“, antwortete sie über ihre Schulter hinweg, bevor sie in den Gängen verschwand.  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen und konnte schwören, dass sie Malfoys fruchtigen Geschmack auf der Zunge schmeckte. _Lieber Merlin_ , das war schwer. Dieser Zwischenfall, der fast keiner gewesen war, hatte sie in eine unbeholfene Idiotin mit gefährlichen Gedanken verwandelt, die zu sprunghaft und ungestüm waren, um sie wirklich zu begreifen. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie sich dafür entscheiden würde, sie aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen oder ob die ganze Verwirrung das angenehme Gefühl in ihrem Mund wert war. Hatte das überhaupt als ein Kuss gezählt?

„Ach, scheiß drauf“, flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und packte ihre Sachen sowie ein paar zusätzliche Bücher über Dunkle Magie und Horkruxe zusammen, bevor sie die Bibliothek verließ.

Die Novemberwinde würden sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wieder auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen und sie bezweifelte sehr, dass Malfoy sich diesmal zu ihr gesellen würde. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Es war zwar in Ordnung für sie, so viel Abstand wie möglich zu ihm zu halten, aber die beiden Nächte, die sie in Dracos Nähe geschlafen hatte, waren ihre bisher längsten und erholsamsten gewesen, seit Harry und Ron weggegangen waren. Sie redete sich ein, dass es lediglich daran lag, dass seine Gesellschaft ihr ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit bot, aber seine Atemzüge in der Nacht hatten auch etwas Beruhigendes gehabt…

Sie hielt inne, als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte und erkannte, dass sie leicht zitterte und ihr Herz laut in ihrem Brustkorb schlug. Sie atmete tief ein, bis es in ihrer Lunge zu brennen begann. Dann ließ sie die Luft so langsam wie möglich ausströmen, wobei sie nervös mit den Fingern schnippte und dabei praktisch ihre Unterlippe zerkaute.

„Godric, gib mir Kraft“, murmelte sie und nannte den neugierigen Löwen ihr Passwort. „ _Ad Lucem._ “

Mit zitternden Fingern und klopfendem Herzen stieß sie ihre Tür auf und fand den Raum in Dunkelheit gehüllt vor. Während sie das Wirrwarr aus Schatten vorsichtig abtastete und ausschließlich vertraute Formen und Umrisse fand, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer kleinen Küchenzeile und beschloss, dass eine heiße Schokolade ihrer Nerven beruhigen würde. In der Annahme, dass sich Malfoy in seinem Zimmer befand und für den Rest der Nacht dort bleiben würde, ließ sie ihre Schultern kreisen und erlaubte sich, sich zu entspannen. Die Hexe zündete leise einige der Kerzen an, um eine angenehme Atmosphäre vor dem Schlafengehen zu erzeugen, während sie sich das dampfende Getränk zubereitete. Das Augenpaar, das jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgte, bemerkte sie nicht.

Draco beobachtete sie von der Couch aus und vermisste die Dunkelheit, die ihn abgeschirmt hatte, bevor Granger ein wenig Licht in den Raum gebracht hatte. Typisch. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt – was seltsam war, denn er hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn direkt angesehen hatte, als sie durch die Tür hereingekommen war. Aber vielleicht war es doch dunkler gewesen, als er angenommen hatte.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass er ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete und starrte unverhohlen auf ihren Rücken. Er begann bei ihren wirren Locken, glitt dann ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und endete bei ihren Hüften, die er gerade so unter ihrem Umhang erkennen konnte. Er hatte beabsichtigt, sie zu erschrecken. Ihr vielleicht zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen Angst einzujagen, sie zu bedrohen und ihr zu beweisen, dass sein vorheriger Ausrutscher nichts bedeutet hatte. Das war der Plan gewesen, aber dieser rückte wieder einmal in den Hintergrund, weil ein undurchsichtiger Schleier seinen Blick trübte, während er die frustrierende Hexe beobachtete.

Sie neigte den Kopf und rieb sich langsam den Nacken, bevor sie ihren Umhang ablegte und ihn auf den Küchentresen warf. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich auf die kaum sichtbaren BH-Träger unter ihrer weißen Bluse zu konzentrieren. Gerade so konnte er erkennen, dass sie hellblau waren. Einfach und unauffällig, typisch für Granger, aber das ziehende Gefühl zwischen seinen Hüften war trotzdem wieder da. Er verließ vorsichtig seinen Platz und schlich mit unhörbaren Schritten um die Möbel herum, um etwas näher an sie heranzukommen.

Wenn er sich ihr näherte, konnte er vielleicht genug von ihrem Duft einatmen, um sich ihren Geschmack vorzustellen…

Er ertappte sich selbst bei diesen gefährlichen Gedanken und rief sich deshalb ins Gedächtnis, wie abstoßend sie aufgrund ihres minderwertigen Bluts war. Ein Bild des Muggelbuchs, das er unbedingt hatte lesen sollen, blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, aber er schob es weg und setzte ein verächtliches Grinsen auf, nur um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie wirklich verachtete.

Und das tat er auch. Ehrlich, das tat er. Das tat er wirklich.

Und das musste sie wissen.

Als er in die Küche schlich, war er nah genug, um sie zu berühren. Die unschuldige kleine Hexe war so lange ahnungslos, bis er mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden stampfte.

Hermine wirbelte so schnell herum, dass sie ihre Tasse umwarf, die daraufhin mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden schmetterte und dort zerbrach. Ihr Haar flog ihr übers Gesicht und blieb zwischen gespreizten und feuchten Lippen hängen, während ihre Augen vor lauter Überraschung aufleuchteten. Sie keuchte schwer, als sie zurückstolperte und seine Hand schnellte nach vorn, um nach ihrem Handgelenk zu greifen.

„Draco“, stieß sie hervor und versuchte, zurückzuweichen und ihr Gesicht zu schützen. „Was machst du–“

Aber sie wurde unterbrochen, als er nach ihrer anderen Hand griff und diese fest an ihre Seiten legte. Er drängte sie rückwärts, bis sie zwischen ihm und dem Tresen gefangen war. Sie fühlte Panik in ihrer Brust aufsteigen – nicht weil sie dachte, er würde ihr wehtun, sondern weil er ihr zu nahe kam. Mit beunruhigten Atemzügen nahm sie seinen betäubenden und männlichen Geruch in sich auf und fühlte, wie ihr Körper vor Hitze regelrecht bebte, während sie seine Nähe unter ihrer Haut spürte.

Sie beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie er zögerte und sich ein wenig zurückzuziehen schien. Dann wiegte er sich mit kleinen, provozierenden Bewegungen auf seinen Füßen hin und her. Ihr blieb die Luft im Hals stecken, während er sie überragte. Seine Gesichtszüge trugen einen angespannten finsteren Blick und in seiner Kehle vibrierte ein Knurren.

„Ich möchte einige Dinge klarstellen“, zischte er geradeheraus, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. „Ich habe dir nicht geholfen, weil ich einen Scheiß auf dein Leben gebe–“

„Ich–“

„ _Halt die Klappe_ “, zischte er grausam und umklammerte ihre Handgelenke noch etwas fester. „Es ist mir todernst, Granger. Ich weiß, wie dein jämmerlicher kleiner Kopf tickt und ich sage dir jetzt, dass es nicht das Geringste bedeutet hat!“

„Warum hast du mir dann geholfen?“, fragte sie so ungezwungen wie möglich und setzte einen kontrollierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Warum solltest du dir die Mühe machen–“

„Weil ich es verdammt noch mal musste!“, rief er. „Wenn du gestorben wärst, dann–“

„Hätte man dir die Schuld gegeben“, beendete sie in enttäuschtem Tonfall. „Nur wäre das nicht passiert. Du hast keinen Zauberstab, Malfoy. Glaubst du wirklich, sie hätten dir einen Bienenstich angehängt–“

„Ich glaube, du und dein _kostbarer_ Orden würden alles tun, um mich loszuwerden–“

„Tja, da irrst du dich“, erwiderte sie schnell. „Sie würden nicht–“

„Das ist mir egal!“, zischte er und neigte den Kopf etwas näher in ihre Richtung. „Ich sage dir hier und jetzt, dass es mir scheißegal ist, ob du lebst oder stirbst.“

Es hätte ihr nicht wehtun dürfen, aber das tat es. Sie fühlte, wie etwas in ihrer Brust verkümmerte und wie brennendes Pergament zusammenschrumpelte, aber sie tat alles, um es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Du hast mir geholfen und ich dir“, fuhr Draco nüchtern fort. „Wir sind quitt, also belassen wir es einfach dabei und hassen uns wieder gegenseitig.“

„Dann sind wir wieder da, wo wir angefangen haben“, seufzte sie und verabscheute den Anflug von Traurigkeit in ihren Worten.

Draco blinzelte angesichts ihrer seltsamen Bemerkung, während zwischen ihnen eine schwermütige und drückende Stille entstand. Ihre kurzen Atemzüge streiften über sein Gesicht und es kostete ihn jede Faser seiner Selbstbeherrschung, um seinen Blick nicht zu ihrem Mund schweifen zu lassen. Sie fühlte sich so wunderbar verletzlich und zierlich an und er gab dieser klaustrophobischen Hölle und ihrem verbliebenen Blut in seinen Adern einmal mehr die Schuld daran. Er musste diese Diskussion mit ihr beenden. Er spürte, wie das unaufhörliche und unerwünschte Bedürfnis, sie zu kosten, wieder seinen Verstand zu vernebeln begann. Er musste von ihr wegkommen…

„Wir sind hier fertig“, knurrte er, ließ ihre Handgelenke los und ging in Richtung seines Zimmers. „Und wie ich schon sagte, Granger, sorg dafür, dass dein überlastetes Gehirn hier nicht zu viel hineininterpretiert.“

Hermine spürte, wie die Kälte sie einholte, nachdem er weggegangen war. Etwas nagte an ihrem Verstand, als sie sah, wie sich die feinen Muskeln über seinen Schultern spannten. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie er ihre Diskussion beendet hatte. Und dass die Tapferkeit eines Gryffindors in Verbindung mit ihrer eigenen Neugierde in Situationen wie diesen eine gefährliche Mischung war.

Die Frage entwich ihr, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Und was ist mit dem, was passiert ist, nachdem du mir geholfen hast?“

Sie wusste, dass ihre Stimme gezittert hatte, aber das war ihr egal, denn er hielt abrupt inne, bevor er seine Tür erreichen konnte. Die Luft im Raum wurde augenblicklich dicker und unbehaglicher. Ihre ängstlichen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, während er sich langsam umdrehte und ihr einen heftigen Blick zuwarf, der ihr den Atem raubte. Sein Ausdruck lag irgendwo zwischen Zorn und Beunruhigung und sie bemerkte wieder einmal seine vornehmen und unglaublich markanten Gesichtszüge. Er war wirklich so...

„Es ist nichts passiert“, knurrte Draco langsam, trat wieder auf sie zu und zeigte mit einem wutentbrannten Finger auf sie. „Hörst du, Granger? Es ist verfickt noch mal _nichts_ passiert–“

„Ich habe das anders in Erinnerung“, gab sie zurück und hob trotzig ihr Kinn. „Weil ich erinnere mich–“

„Halt die Klappe–“

„Dass du und ich–“

„ _Hör auf“_ , brüllte er, nahe genug, dass seine Sinne wieder einmal von ihr betäubt wurden. „Es ist nichts passiert! Und es wird nie etwas passieren! Also halte deinen dreckigen Schlamm–“

„Schlammblutmund?“, beendete sie ruhig, neigte stolz den Kopf zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Ich weiß, dass ich mit deinen Vorurteilen gegenüber Muggeln einen Nerv getroffen habe, Malfoy, also kannst du dieses alberne kleine Wort benutzen, so oft du willst, denn ich weiß, dass du anfängst, an dir selbst zu zweifeln–“

„Du bist so verdammt dämlich!“, konterte er, aber da war eine Andeutung von einem Zögern, von dem er hoffte, dass sie es nicht gehört hatte. „Ich _verabscheue_ euch und euresgleichen und du und dein _Schlammblutmund_ haben mir nur bewiesen, wie abscheulich ihr alle seid–“

„Tja, du hast den Mund dieses Schlammbluts _geküsst_!“

„NEIN, HABE ICH VERFICKT NOCHMAL NICHT!“

Beide erröteten und erstarrten, als sich ihre Nasen sanft berührten – goldene und silberne Augen blickten sich verwirrt an. Hermine wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, während sein köstlicher Atem wieder in ihren Mund strömte und das warme Pochen in ihrer Brust zurückkehrte. Draco sah entsetzt und vielleicht ein wenig... ängstlich aus, als sich die Stille um sie herum ausbreitete und er tat alles in seiner Macht Stehende, um diesen fast schon instinktiven Drang zu unterdrücken, sie ein weiteres Mal zu kosten.

Er schloss seine Augen.

Ja, er war definitiv verrückt geworden.

Gelobt war Salazar für den kleinen Funken in seinem Verstand, der ihn in die Realität zurückholte und ihn daran erinnerte, wer und was sie war.

_Schlammblut. Schlammblut. Schlammblut._

Er riss sich schnell von ihr los und stolperte auf ungeschickten Füßen davon, wobei er ihr einen Blick schierer Verachtung und Verwirrung zuwarf, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. Granger sah ein wenig zu... verlockend aus – ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und eine zarte Röte befleckte ihre Wangen und die Haut an ihrem Schlüsselbein. Zu menschlich. Zu normal. _Fuck_ , er musste in sein Zimmer zurück.

„Es ist nichts passiert“, wiederholte er zwischen panischen Atemzügen. „Verstehst du, Granger? Und wenn du jemals wieder Hilfe brauchst, _schwöre_ ich dir bei meinem Namen als Malfoy, dass ich dich leiden lassen und jede Sekunde davon genießen werde.“

Seine dunklen und ruhigen Worte durchbohrten sie wie eiskalte Pfeile. „Draco, ich–“

„Halt dich einfach von mir fern“, drohte er leise flüsternd und zog sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. "Halt dich _verfickt_ noch mal von mir fern!"

Und dann war Hermine allein und fragte sich voller Schuldgefühle, ob sie ihm erlaubt hätte, sie noch einmal zu küssen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür fiel Draco auf die Knie, hielt seinen schmerzenden Kopf in seinen Händen und verfluchte sie bis zu Merlins Grab und zurück, weil sie so einen erbärmlichen Zauberer aus ihm gemacht hatte. Ohne Magie und mit seinem zerbrechlichen Geisteszustand musste dies der Tiefpunkt seines Lebens sein. Und das Schlimmste war, dass nur _sie_ den Sturm in seinem Kopf zu lindern schien.

Trotz dieser beunruhigenden Erkenntnis, die seinen Verstand benebelte, und einer weiteren Migräne im Anmarsch hätte er die dürftigen Bruchstücke seines Stolzes für eine weitere Kostprobe von ihr aufgegeben, nur um die Dämonen zu verjagen, die ihn keinen Schlaf finden lassen würden.

_Was zur Hölle macht sie mit mir?_

Und warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass es von hier an nur noch schlimmer werden würde?


	11. Zweifel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben,
> 
> hier ist unser Gerade-Noch-Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch pünktlich zum zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Wir hoffen, ihr hattet und habt ein paar entspannte und besinnliche Tage! Nach diesem etwas ungewöhnlichen Jahr haben wir uns das alle mehr als verdient. Vielen Dank für eure Rückmeldungen, wir sind immer gespannt, was ihr von den Kapiteln haltet!  
> Falls es euch interessiert - wir haben jetzt ungefähr ein fünftel der Geschichte erreicht. Wir bleiben euch mit Isolation also noch einige Monate erhalten (und natürlich auch darüber hinaus) :)

**Zweifel**

  
_Verfickte Scheiße._

Das war hart.

So hart…

Nach der längsten Nacht seines Lebens, während der er keine einzige Sekunde geschlafen hatte, genoss er die Morgensonne, die durchs Fenster schien. Er fühlte sich heute benebelt, immer noch verwirrt und aufgewühlt angesichts des Zwischenfalls mit Granger und müde aufgrund seines Schlafmangels. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, hatte er seine ganze Kleidung ausgezogen, nur um zu sehen, ob er sich durch die kalte Luft oder die warmen Sonnenstrahlen lebendiger und realer fühlen würde, aber er fühlte sich eher wie ein Geist.

Eine schwache Kreatur am Rande der Realität. Als wäre er nicht ganz da.

Der Tag musste mittlerweile angebrochen sein, denn er konnte hören, wie sich Granger zu bewegen begann. Ein quälender Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er verzerrte das Gesicht. Das war es, wovor er sich gefürchtet und worauf er die ganze Nacht gewartet hatte – der Lieblingsteil seiner erniedrigenden Routine. Als er hörte, wie sie ins Badezimmer ging, brach auf seiner nackten Haut schimmernder Schweiß aus und als er dachte, er hätte einen Hauch ihres Geschmacks in seinem Mund gespürt, kribbelte die empfindliche Stelle in seinem Unterleib. Schon _verfickt noch mal_ wieder.

Es war so hart…

Er versuchte, es wegzuschieben, aber sein Kopf war zu verwirrt, um dem Ziehen in seinem Bauch wirklich widerstehen zu können. Er hörte, wie – vermutlich – ihre Kleidung auf den Boden fiel und schluckte. Er schloss seine unter Schlafentzug leidenden Augen und seine Vorstellungskraft versorgte ihn mit farbenfrohen und gefährlichen Bildern von ihr. Er ergab sich ihnen schnell – zu müde, um sich anständig zu wehren und zu gefesselt von den Fantasien, um sie zu ignorieren.

Er war hart…

Er hatte sich schon vielen sexuellen Fantasien hingegeben, aber diese war anders. Schlicht und ohne überflüssige Übertreibungen. In seinem Kopf war Granger genau so, wie sie sein sollte, mit ihren zerzausten Locken, die bis zu ihren Schultern reichten und einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf ihren vertrauten Zügen. Ihr Körper... na ja, er wusste nicht, ob seine Vorstellung stimmte, aber er vermutete, dass er nah dran war. Sein Unterbewusstsein begann, ihre Kleidungsstücke abzulegen. Er hörte, wie die Dusche zu laufen begann und atmete zitternd ein, während sich seine Hand nach unten bewegte.

Er war bereits zu weggetreten, um die Slytherinstimme in seinem Kopf hören zu können und zu begreifen, was er da tat. Er ignorierte jedes zweifelnde Flüstern, als das erste Säuseln aus ihrem Badezimmer seine Ohren erreichte. Die Augen fest geschlossen, konzentrierte er sich auf die Lippen der Fantasie-Granger und umfasste die steife Länge unter seinem Bauchnabel.

_Bei Merlins Seele…_

Draco brauchte das. Er brauchte es dringend.

In seinem Kopf war Granger jetzt unter der Dusche. Er verstärkte seinen Griff und begann, mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seine Anspannung zu vertreiben. Wochen und Monate ohne diese Art von Erleichterung sagten ihm, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde, aber das war ihm egal. Es war ihm scheißegal, dass sein Kopf voller verbotener Gedanken an sie war oder dass sein Zimmer, wie immer, mit ihrem süchtig machenden Duft verpestet war. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass die Hexe der Auslöser für seine Begierde war. Es war auch unwichtig, dass er seine Fantasie-Granger ihre Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten ließ, um ihr nächstes Seufzen zu untermalen.

Die Vorstellung ließ ihn über die Klippe fallen. Ein heiserer Seufzer drang aus seiner Kehle, während sich die heiße Flüssigkeit über seinen Unterleib ergoss. Seine Augen flatterten auf und Fantasie-Granger verschwand aus seinem Bewusstsein und hinterließ ihn befriedigt und keuchend wie einen Tier, das sich seine Beute oder eine Gefährtin geangelt hatte. Sein Herz trommelte in seinem Brustkorb, während er versuchte, seinen Verstand zu ordnen. Er blinzelte einige Schweißperlen weg, die in seinen Wimpern hängengeblieben waren.

Das Hochgefühl hielt nicht lange an, aber das tat es nie.

Und was zurückblieb, war eine Abscheu vor sich selbst, die körperlich wehtat. Er wischte die Spuren seines Höhepunkts mit einer Boxershorts weg und drehte sich um, bevor er sich in einer niedergeschlagenen halb-fetalen Position zusammenrollte. Jetzt konnte er die Kälte fühlen, die über seine Haut kroch. Trotzdem deckte er sich nicht zu. Es gab keine Rechtfertigung für das, was er gerade getan hatte und die Kälte brachte die Realität ein kleines bisschen schneller zurück.

Das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht wusste, ob er seinen Schädel gegen die Wand schlagen wollte, bis ihm die Fantasie aus den Ohren quoll oder ob er das Ganze noch einmal wiederholen wollte.

Er versteckte seinen Kopf nicht unter einem Kissen, um sie auszublenden. Er hätte es tun sollen, tat es aber es nicht. Stattdessen ließ er ihre Duschgeräusche seinen Verstand betäuben und ihn von der Realität ablenken.

Er hatte sich gerade zu Hermine Granger einen runtergeholt.

Dem Schlammblut.

„Fuck.“  
  
Er drehte sich um und griff nach dem, was am nächsten lag: dem Muggelbuch von dem King-Typen. Er drehte es in seinen Händen und untersuchte den Einband zum mittlerweile hundertsten Mal. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Diskussion über Vorurteile und die Falle, in die er hineingetappt war. Bis zum Schleier und zurück verfluchte er sie, aber es hatte ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht, wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

Er hatte sich gefragt, was er wohl ohne ihre schmutzige Herkunft von ihr denken würde und das tat er jetzt wieder.

_Fuck hoch zwei._

***

Neville hatte sie praktisch zum Abendessen in die Große Halle geschleift, wobei er ihre Einwände ignoriert und darauf bestanden hatte, dass ein wenig Zeit unter Freunden sie aufmuntern würde. Anscheinend stand ihr die Verzweiflung wegen ihrer Erinnerungen an Malfoys Lippen ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn sonst ließ Neville sie und ihre Melancholie für gewöhnlich in Ruhe. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie heute noch schlimmer aussah als sonst und sie hatte schließlich zugestimmt, sich ihm und den anderen anzuschließen. Sie dachte, dass etwas träges Geschwätz sie von der hässlichen Wahrheit ablenken könnte.

Denn hässlich war diese Wahrheit, auch wenn sie auf seltsame Weise zerbrechlich schön war. Wie Draco.

_Wie konnte ich ihn nur küssen?_

Sie saß am Rande der kleinen Gruppe und beendete den Absatz eines Aufsatzes, der bis später hätte warten können. Sie hob den Kopf und ließ ihre Augen über ihre Freunde schweifen – richtete ihren distanzierten Blick auf Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Seamus und auf Neville an ihrer Seite. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass jemand fehlte.

„Neville“, murmelte sie leise und hielt ihre Stimme gesenkt, um die Unterhaltung der anderen nicht zu unterbrechen. „Wo ist Luna?“

„Das haben wir uns auch gefragt“, sagte er. „Sie verschwindet manchmal in der Mittagspause und ich glaube auch, dass sie an den Wochenenden nicht hier ist. Einer der Fünftklässlerinnen hat gesagt, sie habe sie letzten Samstag das Gelände verlassen sehen.“

„Wo geht sie hin?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß eigentlich keiner von uns. Sie hat aber wohl die Erlaubnis von McGonagall.“

„Das ist seltsam“, seufzte sie und wandte sich ab, als einer der anderen Jungs etwas sagte, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Was hast du gesagt, Seamus?“

„Ich hab über die Gerüchte gesprochen“, antwortete er flüsternd und beugte sich vor, sodass nur sie ihn hören konnten. „Viele Leute glauben, dass Voldemort demnächst das Ministerium unterwandern wird.“

Hermine hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Gerüchte sind manchmal eben genau das, Seamus. Ich würde nicht allzu viel darauf geben–“

„Es könnte aber stimmen“, sagte er. „Und wenn sie die Kontrolle über das Ministerium kriegen, kontrollieren sie auch Hogwarts und dann sind wir alle am Arsch.“

„Die Betonung liegt auf _wenn_ “, sagte sie ruhig. „Wenn McGonagall der Meinung wäre, dass Hogwarts in Gefahr ist, hätte sie inzwischen eine anderen Unterschlupf für uns gefunden–“

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass sie nicht darüber nachdenkt?“, schoss er schnell zurück. „Und wohin sollten wir sonst gehen? Meine Mutter hat gesagt, das könne passieren–“

„Und deine Mutter hat auch all den Quatsch geglaubt, den sie über Harry im _Propheten_ geschrieben haben“, erinnerte Hermine ihn, bevor sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob. „Im Moment gehen viele Gerüchte um. Bleiben wir einfach bei dem, was wir wissen.“

„Wo willst du hin, Hermine?“, fragte Ginny und sah etwas enttäuscht aus, als die Braunhaarige ihre Sachen zusammensuchte. „Du hast noch nicht aufgegessen.“

„Ich habe keinen großen Hunger“, antwortete sie schwach und warf ihrer Freundin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Und ich muss mit McGonagall sprechen.“

„Na ja“, fuhr die Rothaarige fort. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute Abend in den Turm kommen? Oder ich könnte dich besuchen–“

„Nein“, sagte Hermine etwas zu schnell und erschrak angesichts der Eindringlichkeit ihres Tonfalls. „Nein, mein Schlafsaal ist ein völliges Durcheinander. Ich werde versuchen, dich später zu besuchen.“

Sie nickte den anderen Gryffindors höflich zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Große Halle verließ. Sie schätzte, dass sie noch gut dreißig Minuten Zeit hatte, um die Schulleiterin aufzusuchen, bevor der Unterricht beginnen würde. Mit langen und schnellen Schritten lief sie zu McGonagalls Büro und murmelte das Passwort, um sich selbst hereinzulassen, da sie wusste, dass die ältere Hexe die Mittagspause für gewöhnlich hier verbrachte.

„Miss Granger“, begrüßte McGonagall sie von ihrem Schreibtisch aus. „Das ist unerwartet. Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sehen heute ein wenig niedergeschlagen aus.“

_Malfoy.._.  
  
Hermine zögerte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber. Sie kräuselte gedankenverloren ihre Lippen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, murmelte sie. „Ich glaube, ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen.“

„In Ordnung.“ McGonagall nickte, lehnte sich zurück und schenkte ihrer Schülerin ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Was beunruhigt Sie?“

„Also“, begann sie unbeholfen und fragte sich, wo sie anfangen sollte. „Seamus hat erwähnt, dass darüber geredet wird, dass Voldemort das Ministerium unterwandern will und ich habe mich gefragt, ob da etwas Wahres dran ist?“

Die Hexe verzerrte ihren Mund und atmete lange und müde aus. „Seit Dumbledores Tod gibt es Gerüchte darüber“, gab sie vorsichtig zu. „Es sind jedoch nicht viele Einzelheiten bekannt. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass es sich um eine Möglichkeit handelt.“

Hermine fühlte, wie etwas in ihrer Brust sank. „Und wenn es wahr ist?“

„Dann werden wir viele der Schüler evakuieren müssen“, gab sie mit traurigem Ton zu bedenken. „Besonders Muggelgeborene wie Sie–“

„Oh Gott–“

„Versuchen Sie, sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber zu machen“, riet McGonagall ihr warmherzig. „Soweit wir wissen, hält sich das Ministerium weiterhin gut gegen die Todesser und wir haben Vorkehrungen getroffen für den Fall, dass das Schlimmste passieren sollte.“

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme. Plötzlich war ihr sehr kalt und sie fühlte sich allein. Ein Teil von ihr hatte immer vermutet, dass das Ministerium von Voldemort übernommen werden könnte, aber es war leicht, den Überblick über alles außerhalb von Hogwarts zu verlieren – begraben unter ihren Büchern oder wegen verwirrender Küsse mit jemandem, den sie nicht küssen sollte. 

„Ich habe Probleme, herauszufinden, was die anderen Horkruxe sind“, flüsterte sie mit großer Verzweiflung. „Ich habe versucht, eine Verbindung zwischen dem Tagebuch, dem Ring und irgendwelchen anderen Objekten herzustellen, die Sinn ergeben würde. Wir wissen, dass das Medaillon einer ist, aber wir wissen nicht, wo das echte ist, und–“

„Miss Granger“, unterbrach die Schulleiterin ihre Tirade. „Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass Sie Ihr Bestes geben, ebenso wie Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden eine Lösung finden. Sie dürfen sich nicht zu sehr strapazieren–“

„Es wird bald Krieg geben–“

„Eigentlich befinden wir uns schon seit Monaten im Krieg, Miss Granger–“

„Na, dann die entscheidende Schlacht eben“, verdeutlichte Hermine voller Frustration und Unbehagen. „Ich spüre, dass sie auf uns zukommt und ich weiß nicht, ob wir alle Horkruxe rechtzeitig finden werden–“

„Wir alle tun unser Bestes, um uns vorzubereiten", unterbrach sie Hermine erneut und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Hermine, wir können nicht viel mehr tun. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie ein Mensch sind, meine Liebe. Sie machen das hervorragend und ich könnte nicht mehr von Ihnen verlangen. Bitte versuchen Sie, sich nicht so zu übernehmen. Es wird nichts bringen.“

Die Hexe seufzte verzweifelt, ergab sich aber McGonagalls Logik und ihren beruhigenden Worten. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie in den letzten Monaten in der Gegenwart der Schulleiterin einen Art Panikattacke erlebte und es würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens und einige ihrer Mitschüler hatten in letzter Zeit kleine Zusammenbrüche erlitten – das war angesichts des derzeitigen Zustands normal und Hermine war dankbar, dass ihre Professorin ihre unberechenbaren Gefühle immer wieder beruhigen konnte. Auch wenn es nur vorübergehend war.

„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser, Miss Granger?“, fragte McGonagall. „Oder haben Sie noch eine andere Frage?“

„Ich habe tausend Fragen“, hauchte sie und hielt inne, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss und sie sich an das erinnerte, was Neville gesagt hatte. „Eigentlich gibt es da etwas, was mich ein wenig neugierig macht.“

„Nur zu.“

„Neville hat erwähnt, dass Luna Hogwarts an den Wochenenden verlässt“, erklärte sie und runzelte die Stirn, als die Schulleiterin ihre Augen abwandte. „Können Sie mir sagen, warum?“

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber das kann ich nicht“, sagte McGonagall nach einer nachdenklichen Pause. „Ich kann bestätigen, dass Miss Lovegood manchmal am Wochenende das Schulgelände verlässt, aber sie hat mir ihren Grund streng vertraulich mitgeteilt und ich habe ihr versichert, dass ich es niemandem sagen werde.“

„Geht es ihr gut?“, fragte Hermine. „Sie steckt nicht in Schwierigkeiten oder so?“

„Es geht ihr hervorragend“, antwortete die Hexe. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass sie in Sicherheit ist.“

„Warum ist sie dann–“

„Es handelt sich um eine persönliche Angelegenheit“, sagte McGonagall unwirsch. „Wenn Sie mehr wissen wollen, müssen Sie sie selbst fragen.“

***

Die Schüler von Hogwarts waren wahllos in der Bibliothek verstreut, gedrängt zwischen den Gängen und Regalen. Sie hockten etwas näher als sonst zusammen, um der Kälte entgegen zu wirken. Um sieben Uhr war der Himmel bereits winterlich dunkel und Madam Pince hatte ein paar zusätzliche Kerzen angezündet und einen schwachen Wärmezauber gewirkt, um die etwa vierzig eingemummelten Schüler zu beherbergen.

Hermine saß in einer dunklen Ecke in der Nähe des verbotenen Bereichs allein in ihrer eigenen, einsamen Blase, die die Umgebungsgeräusche zum Verstummen brachte. Sie versuchte, sich auf die vor ihr liegenden, beschriebenen Seiten zu konzentrieren, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören, über Malfoy und das nachzudenken, was passiert war.

_Wie konnte ich das tun?_

Jeder Versuch sich abzulenken war erfolglos gewesen und hatte sie mit kribbelnden Lippen und noch verwirrter zurückgelassen. Sie wollte wissen, warum und wie es passiert war, aber das konnte sie kaum mit ihrem Slytherinmitbewohner ausdiskutieren. Das Gefühl, dass alle sie anstarrten, machte es noch schlimmer. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sich die Blicke aller Anwesenden in ihren Kopf bohren, als würden sie ihr unanständiges Geheimnis rauben und sie insgeheim dafür verachten.

Paranoia war solch ein Parasit.

Aber das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. So sehr sie auch versuchte, diesen lächerlichen Gedanken zu verdrängen, konnte sie nicht anders, als zu denken, dass sie irgendwie reingelegt worden war. Es war kein _richtiger_ Kuss gewesen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie eine Art Abschluss oder... einen Höhepunkt verpasst hatte.

Es war, als wäre sie in der Hölle gewesen, ohne das Gefühl der Flammen auf der Haut erlebt zu haben.

Sie sollte es nicht wollen, aber sie wollte es wirklich. Ihre Neugierde überwältigte sie und sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte…

„Hermine.“

Sie erschrak und keuchte heftig, bevor sie die Ursache der Störung scharf ansah. „Bei Merlins Grab, Michael“, murmelte sie. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt.“

„Tut mir leid“, kicherte er beiläufig und auf eine Weise, die sie glauben ließ, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht leid tat. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du die Liste mit den Aufgaben für die Vertrauensschüler fertig hast?“

„Oh“, hauchte sie abwesend und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach der gewünschten Liste. „Ja... sicher. Hier.“

Michael Corner nahm das Pergament entgegen und überflog es kurz, bevor er sich umdrehte und ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. „Geht's dir gut, Hermine?“, fragte der Schulsprecher. „Du wirkst ein wenig zerstreut.“

„Mir geht's gut.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und neigte den Kopf, um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen. „Gibt es ein Problem mit dem Rotationsplan?“

„Nein, sieht gut aus“, antwortete er. „Ich dachte nur, du möchtest vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft.“  
  
„Ich gehe in einer Minute“, antwortete Hermine und war trotz ihrer schlechten Laune bemüht, so höflich wie möglich zu klingen. „Tut mir leid, ich bin ziemlich müde.“

Sie machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, sich später bei Michael für ihr mürrisches Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Normalerweise genoss sie eine lockere Unterhaltung mit dem Ravenclaw. Er war im letzten Jahr viel erwachsener geworden, besonders nachdem er sich von Cho getrennt hatte. Anfangs war Hermine äußerst skeptisch angesichts einer Zusammenarbeit mit ihm gewesen, nachdem sie einige weniger schmeichelhafte Bemerkungen von Ginny gehört hatte, aber er war sympathisch, wenn auch manchmal etwas zu wettbewerbsorientiert.

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte er schwach und räusperte sich. „Wir müssen uns demnächst mal treffen, um den Weihnachtsball zu besprechen–“

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?“, stöhnte sie und schlug ihr Buch zu. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge, über die wir nachdenken sollten, als über irgendeinen dummen, kleinen Ball–“

„Ich glaube, McGonagall versucht nur, die Stimmung aufrechtzuerhalten“, erinnerte sie Michael. „Komm schon, Hermine. Ein bisschen Spaß zu Weihnachten kann nicht schaden. Die Leute hier brauchen Aufmunterung.“

„Ich schätze, du hast recht“, seufzte sie skeptisch, packte alles in ihre Tasche und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Dann können wir das am Wochenende in Hogsmeade besprechen. Ist das okay?“

„Das ist in Ordnung“, nickte er. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich zurück zu deinem Schlafsaal begleite?“

„Nein, sei nicht albern“, winkte sie mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ich glaube, Terry und Anthony wollen sowieso, dass du zurückkommst. Wir sehen uns Samstag.“

Hermine wandte sich ab, bevor er antworten konnte und schritt auf den Ausgang zu, wobei sie ihre Augen gesenkt hielt, um die Blicke der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren. Sie konnte schwören, dass sie ihr wieder misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen und eilte schweren Herzens davon. Trotz des Verlangens, ihrem Schlafsaal – oder genauer gesagt, dem blonden Slytherin, der darin wohnte – aus dem Weg zu gehen, führten sie ihre Schritte dennoch dorthin. Sie zitterte vor Angst, als sie das Passwort flüsterte und hineinschlüpfte. Ihre Augen suchten sorgfältig jeden Zentimeter ihrer Wohnung ab.

Wie immer gab es im Wohnbereich keinen Hinweis auf seine Anwesenheit und sie kam schnell zu dem Schluss, dass er in seinem Zimmer sein musste. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, weil jede Konfrontation vorerst aufgeschoben war, eilte sie zu ihrem Zimmer, um sich bis zum Morgen darin zu verstecken, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass man sie für feige halten könnte.

Sie hielt kurz inne, als drei gleichmäßige Klopfzeichen an der Wohnungstür zu hören waren, was ihr ein erschrecktes Keuchen entlockte. Merlin, war sie nervös…

„Wer ist da?“, rief sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Ich bin's, Michael.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn angesichts seiner Beharrlichkeit und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung Malfoys Zimmer. Sie fragte sich, ob es klug war, einen Besucher zu empfangen, wenn er eigentlich unbemerkt bleiben sollte. „Was willst du?“, fragte sie laut und hielt ihre Augen auf Dracos Tür gerichtet. „Ich bin ein bisschen beschäftigt.“

„Du hast eines deiner Bücher liegen lassen“, erklärte der Schulsprecher. „Geht es dir gut?“  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht, ging langsam auf seine Stimme zu und warf einen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Gerade weit genug, um ihren Kopf gegen den Rahmen zu lehnen und ihren Körper zu verbergen.

„Ich wollte gerade duschen gehen“, log sie, als er ihr einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. „Ich habe meinen Morgenmantel an.“

„Tut mir leid“, grinste er verlegen und hielt ihr das Buch hin. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Hermine? Du hast dich heute ein bisschen merkwürdig verhalten.“

Sie schaffte es, ihren Mund zu einem unbehaglichen Lächeln zu zwingen, als sie ihm ihr Buch aus den Fingern riss und es auf ihren Tisch warf. „Ich bin nur ziemlich müde“, sagte sie, schloss die Tür ein wenig und hoffte, er würde den Wink verstehen. „Ich glaube, ich werde früh schlafen gehen, aber danke, dass du mir das Buch vorbei gebracht hast.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Er blieb hartnäckig und sie gab sich alle Mühe, sich nicht über ihn zu ärgern.

„Ich bin mir sicher“, sagte sie schroff. „Gute Nacht.“

„Dann gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns Samstag.“

Hermine stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die Tür, während sie versuchte, die seltsam lauten Schläge in ihrer Brust unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass Michaels Absichten völlig harmlos gewesen waren und dass ihre Reaktion zu abweisend gewesen war, aber sie hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass heute alle versucht hatten, sie in die Enge zu treiben und sich in ihre Gedanken und ihre Geheimnisse einzumischen. Dabei wollte sie nicht, dass auch nur eine Menschenseele erfuhr, was sie getan hatte.

„Wer zur Hölle war das?“

Ihr Kopf peitschte so schnell herum, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und ihre Brust fühlte sich an, als würde sie aufreißen, weil ihr Herz wieder wie wild klopfte. Unbewusst wich sie zurück, bis ihr Rücken gegen die Tür stieß. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihre sich hebende Brust und starrte ihn an, während er sich mit drohendem Gesichtsausdruck an den Türrahmen lehnte. Seine Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich zu einer faszinierenden Mischung aus Verachtung, Geringschätzung und etwas anderem, das sie nicht ganz identifizieren konnte und das ihr den Hals zuschnürte.  
  
„Warum machst du das?“, keuchte sie wütend, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Macht es dir Spaß, mich–“

„Ich habe dich gefragt, wer das war“, spie er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und erst dann bemerkte sie, wie angespannt er wirkte. „Und du gibst mir verfickt noch mal besser eine vernünftige Antwort, Granger.“

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sich von der Wand wegdrückte und sich auf sie zubewegte, mit langsamen und bedächtigen Bewegungen, die sie an einen Wolf erinnerten. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Malfoy eine gewisse Anmut und Eleganz besaß, die sie bewunderte und beneidete – als ob jeder Schritt bedacht und geplant war, um einschüchternd oder sogar verführerisch zu wirken. Sie hätte es beunruhigend oder unangenehm finden müssen, aber, _Godric verzeihe ihr_ , sie konnte nicht anders, als davon fasziniert zu sein.

„Bist du verdammt noch mal taub, Grang–“

„Es war nur Michael Corner“, murmelte sie, zog ihren Umhang aus und ging zu den Sofas. „Er ist in unserem Jahr und–“

„Ich weiß, wer er ist“, sagte er, sein Ton immer noch tief und düster. „Langweiliger Ravenclaw. Scheiß Quidditchspieler. Seine einzige positive Eigenschaft ist, dass er ein Reinblut ist. Was wollte er von dir?“

„Er wollte mir mein Buch zurückgeben“, erklärte sie unsicher, während er sich ihr weiter näherte und arrogant die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. „Warum fragst du–“

„Und warum denkt dieser traurige kleine Scheißer, dass du dich am Samstag mit ihm triffst?“

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Du hast gelauscht?“

„ANTWORTE einfach auf die verfickte Frage!“, forderte er harsch und knallte seine Handflächen auf die Lehne der anderen Couch. „Warum triffst du dich mit ihm?“

„Was geht dich das an?“

Er knackte mit dem Kiefer und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er sich selbst ertappt hatte, bevor er etwas Unüberlegtes tun konnte. Seine stürmischen Augen flackerten zwischen ihr und dem Boden hin und her, während er sich auf die Zunge biss und ein paar beruhigende Atemzüge zu nehmen schien. Sie beobachtete ihn genau, befeuchtete ihre Lippen und wartete nervös auf seine Reaktion.

„Es geht mich etwas an, wenn er sich hierher einlädt“, antwortete er vorsichtig. „Wenn er mich sehen würde, könnte er diese Information überall hinplärren–“

„Er hat dich nicht gesehen–“

„Und wenn du vorhast rumzuvögeln, dann–“

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!“, schrie Hermine, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und marschierte auf ihn zu. „Du hast KEIN Recht, so mit mir zu reden–“

„Ich kann mit dir reden, wie ich will“, konterte er ruhig und richtete sich auf, um größer als sie zu sein. „Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, ziehe ich meine eigenen Schlüsse–“

„Das ist lächerlich!“, zischte sie. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade fahre und–“

„Und du gehst mit _dem_ dahin?“ Er knurrte, als ob er die Vorstellung so abstoßend fand, dass sie einen sauren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterließ. „Du _fickst_ also dieses abstoßende Stück–“

„Oh, um _Godrics_ willen, Malfoy!“, rief sie und war zu frustriert um zu merken, wie nahe sie sich standen. „Michael und ich sind die einzigen, die gehen, weil wir die Schulsprecher sind!“

Sein Mund schnappte mit einem hörbaren Geräusch zu. Sie fühlte sich, als würde er sie mit seinem starren Blick auseinandernehmen, während seine Augen über ihr Gesicht glitten. Sie bemerkte plötzlich, wie nahe er ihr war – nahe genug, dass sein Atem ein paar Haare an ihrer Stirn streifte, aber entgegen ihres Instinkts bewegte sie sich nicht.

_Erinnerst du dich daran, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ihr euch so nahe wart...?_

Wenn er sich durch ihre Nähe gestört fühlte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Sie hätte schwören können, dass beinahe so etwas wie Erleichterung über seine blassen Züge huschte. Er neigte leicht den Kopf und ließ die Schultern sinken, bevor sich der Raum mit statischer Energie aufzuladen schien, während sich seine anfängliche Wut auflöste.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass dieser nutzlose Schwachkopf Schulsprecher ist?“, sagte er skeptisch. „Was für ein verfickter Witz–“

„Er ist eigentlich ein sehr guter Schulsprecher“, sagte sie und bemerkte, dass seine Oberlippe zuckte, während sie sprach. „Sind wir hier fertig, Dra... Malfoy?“

Er runzelte die Stirn angesichts ihres Missgeschicks und die Hexe versuchte erfolglos, ihr peinliches Erröten zu verbergen. Sie drehte sich zum Gehen um, aber sein kalter Griff wickelte sich um ihr Handgelenk, bevor sie Abstand zu ihm gewinnen konnte.

_Stoß ihn einfach weg... Zu nah…_

„Was?“, fragte sie und weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen. „Ich habe deine Fragen beantwortet und genug von deinen–“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, murmelte er und umklammerte ihren Arm ein wenig fester. „Ich habe noch eine Frage.”

Sie lachte höhnisch. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich–“

„Warum hast du mir heute Morgen Essen gemacht?“, brach es mit deutlichem Zögern aus ihm hervor.

Hermine blinzelte und drehte langsam ihren Kopf, um ihn verwirrt anzuschauen. „Was-was meinst du?“, murmelte sie. „Ich mache dir immer morgens Essen–“

„Ich dachte nach unserem Streit gestern Abend“, begann er widerwillig. „Dass du nicht–“

„Wir streiten uns jeden Tag, Malfoy–“

„Gestern Abend war anders.“

Der Raum fühlte sich wie ein Vakuum an und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sie tatsächlich spüren konnte, wie die Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde. Dracos Augen wirkten plötzlich so sanft wie milchiger Rauch und sie war vollständig auf sie fixiert. Nachdem er gestern Abend so wütend gewesen war und ihren Beinahekuss komplett geleugnet hatte, brachten seine Worte sie jetzt völlig aus der Fassung. Sie wussten beide, wovon er sprach, als er _anders_ gesagt hatte. Zwischen ihnen knisterten gefährliche Flammen – zu heiß, um sie zu berühren, aber zu gewaltig, um sie zu ignorieren.

_Der Kuss…_

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du... deswegen hungern musst“, brach sie unbeholfen das Schweigen. „Das wäre einfach grausam–“

„Das wäre durchaus nachvollziehbar“, sagte er und sie sah enttäuscht dabei zu, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder in den verbitterten, stechenden und finsteren Blick zurückverwandelten, der ihr so vertraut war. „Und ich bin mir sicher, du willst mich mit irgendeiner langweiligen Gryffindormoral oder so einen Scheiß über Freundlichkeit belehren, aber es ist mir wirklich scheißegal–“

„Du hast mich gefragt“, widersprach sie, riss ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff und wich von ihm zurück. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Malfoy.“

Draco ballte die Fäuste, während Granger in ihrem Zimmer verschwand und fragte sich, was zum Teufel ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich so erbärmlich zu verhalten. Es fühlte sich demütigend und unerträglich an und dafür gab er ihr aus tiefstem Herzen die Schuld. Von dem Moment an, als sie ihn mit ihrem schlammigen Blut angesteckt und ihn mit ihrem Geruch überflutet hatte, war alles schlimmer geworden und darunter litt insbesondere sein Verstand. Jetzt war er eindringlichen Fantasien von ihr ausgesetzt und er wurde durch Beinaheküsse in Versuchung geführt, die ihn sowohl angewidert als auch... ausgehungert zurückließen.

Dass sein Verstand in verwirrte, kleine Bruchstücke zerbrach, ließ ihn an sich selbst zweifeln. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er zu gehen bereit war, um sein unangebrachtes Verlangen nach ihrem Geschmack zu stillen.

Die Wut, die er empfunden hatte, als dieser verdammte Ravenclaw aufgetaucht war, war bösartig und überwältigend gewesen. Er hatte körperlich gezittert, hatte aber keine Ahnung, warum.

_Es ist keine Eifersucht…_

Nur Wut. Besitzergreifende Wut, möglicherweise.

Sein Lebensstil und all jene Dinge, die seine Sinne ansonsten befriedigten, waren in diesem Gefängnis eingeschränkt und ihr Geschmack und ihr Duft waren irgendwie zu einem dieser... Bedürfnisse geworden und er würde sie mit niemandem jenseits dieser Tür teilen. Während seine Kostprobe von ihr zwar kurz gewesen war, gehörte sie jetzt ihm, auch wenn er sie um seiner Würde willen nie wieder erleben wollte. Auch berühren wollte er sie nie wieder. Wirklich nicht, aber wenn Michael Dumpfbacke Corner dachte, er hätte ein Recht darauf, von Granger zu kosten, dann hat er sich verfickt noch mal geirrt.

Er verstand seine gefährlichen Gefühle ihr gegenüber nicht und sie gefielen ihm auch nicht, doch sie waren stark, fast instinktiv und unmöglich zu ignorieren.

Er stürmte in sein Zimmer zurück und flehte Salazar im Stillen an, dass er seine ... Besessenheit von dem Schlammblut bald loswerden würde. Es war erniedrigend und nervtötend und er befürchtete, dass er sonst etwas Dummes tun würde.

_Ich werde nichts unternehmen…_

_***_

Der Wind tobte heute Abend und klang wie gequälte Kleinkinder. Hermine war überzeugt davon, dass ihre Uhr sie anlog.

Wenn es wirklich drei Uhr morgens war, dann hatte sie vier Stunden lang ausdruckslos an die Decke gestarrt und das war einfach nicht gesund. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer zurückgezogen und sich hartnäckig geweigert, es zu verlassen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich damit beschäftigt, jeden Aufsatz zu beenden, der bis Weihnachten fällig war. Das hatte sie drei Stunden lang abgelenkt und danach hatte sie verzweifelt versucht, etwas Schlaf zu finden, aber das war alles vergeblich gewesen.

Und heute Nacht lag es nicht am Wind...

Egal, wie viel Mühe sie sich gab, Malfoy aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, es gelang ihr nicht – entweder suchten sie immer wieder Erinnerungen an ihren Pseudokuss heim oder sie dachte einfach grundsätzlich über sein Verhalten nach. Sie war genauso sehr von ihm fasziniert, wie sie versuchte, es nicht zu sein. Aber sie hatte bemerkt, dass er sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte. Ein Monat in seiner Gegenwart hatte sie beeinflusst und sie war entschlossener denn je, gegen seine Vorurteile anzugehen, obwohl sie sich fragte, ob sie inzwischen egoistische Zwecke verfolgte.

Sie wollte, dass er sie anders sah und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Prozess bereits begonnen hatte.

Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Sie setzte sich auf, rieb sich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht und fragte sich, ob ihr Interesse an ihm wirklich angebracht oder normal war. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um ihren Wärmezauber zu erneuern, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. Sie hatte drei Decken und Magie, um die Novemberkälte fernzuhalten, aber was hatte Draco? Er hatte lediglich eine Decke...

_Was, wenn er friert?_

In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht sollte. Sie wusste, dass es in ihrer Natur lag, aber das war etwas anderes: Sie sorgte sich aufrichtig um seine Verfassung, was die sie zu der Frage verleitete, wann sie angefangen hatte, sich tatsächlich _Gedanken um ihn zu machen._

Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf, wickelte sich in ihren Morgenmantel und versuchte zu entscheiden, was genau sie tun konnte. Die Optionen waren einfach: Entweder sie ignorierte ihre Gedanken und überließ es dem eingebildeten Trottel, sich selbst darum zu kümmern oder sie gab ihrem Verlangen nach, ihm etwas Wärme zu verschaffen.

„Was zur Hölle mache ich hier?“, flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, als sie leise aus ihrem Zimmer schlich.

Nachdem sie mindestens zwei Minuten lang zögernd vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, schluckte sie ihre Furcht herunter und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„ _Alohomora_.“


	12. Schlaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben,
> 
> wir hoffen, ihr seid gut und entspannt ins neue Jahr gerutscht, auch wenn es alles andere als das typische Party-Silvester war dieses Mal. Wir haben es uns jedenfalls entspannt Zuhause gut gehen lassen :)  
> Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Rückmeldungen! Es ist uns eine wahre Freude, euch genau die Gedanken und Emotionen durchlaufen zu sehen, die wir beide beim Lesen durchlebt und durchlitten haben :D Also immer her damit! :)  
> Nach diesem Kapitel haben wir bereits ein Viertel der Geschichte erreicht - zumindest was die Kapitelanzahl angeht. Viel Spaß damit!

**Schlaf**

  
_Lieber Godric, was mache ich hier eigentlich?_

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht, als die Tür für ihren Geschmack etwas zu laut quietschte. Sie ließ etwas Magie in einen schwachen _Lumos_ fließen, der gerade hell genug war, um sie Formen und Umrisse erkennen lassen. Die Luft schien kälter zu werden, als sie nervös ins Innere schlüpfte. Sie blickte in Richtung des Bettes und presste den Stoff ihres Morgenmantels enger an ihre Brust. 

Sie hielt inne. Jetzt konnte sie es hören: schlaftrunkenes Stöhnen und schnelle Atemzüge.  
  
Draco hatte einen Albtraum. Sie sah etwas genauer hin. Der Schein ihres Zauberstabs erhellte einen silbernen Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn, seine Gesichtszüge waren verzerrt und schmerzerfüllt und die Verletzlichkeit, die daraus entstand, raubte ihr den Atem. Er sah... wunderschön aus und das verursachte ein Brennen in ihrer Brust. Sie blinzelte jedoch ihre Benommenheit weg, als er sich unter der Decke krümmte und ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von sich gab.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine…_

Sie ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn mit einer Faszination, die sie selbst nicht deuten konnte. Irgendwas an seinem Stöhnen und Zittern brachte ihre Fingerspitzen zum Kribbeln. Sie wollte ihn berühren, doch sie widerstand dem Drang.

Er musste frieren. Sie konnte sehen, dass er nur ein Unterhemd trug, das seinen Oberkörper bedeckte. Jedoch war es schwer zu sagen, ob er vor Kälte zitterte oder wegen der unvermeidlichen, verstörenden Bilder, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten. Mit einem zögerlichen Stirnrunzeln legte sie ihren Morgenmantel ab und verwandelte ihn in eine dicke Decke. Ängstlich näherte sie sich, um sie über ihn zu legen und berührte dabei versehentlich seine eiskalte Haut. Sie erstarrte, als er bei ihrer Berührung zusammenzuckte und ein schaftrunkenes, undeutliches Murmeln seine trockenen Lippen verließ.

„ _Ich muss Sie töten... sonst töten sie mich.“_

Hermine keuchte und ihre Augen wanderten zu seinem Gesicht, das vor Angst verzerrt war. Er sah aus, als würde er gefoltert. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verbotenerweise vor Sorge und Mitgefühl umdrehte. Sie beugte sich über ihn und betrachtete ihn eingehend, wobei sie die Kälte für einen Moment vergaß.

„Draco“, flüsterte sie, bevor sie hinterfragen konnte, was sie da tat. „Draco, ich bin's. Wach auf.“

Wenn überhaupt, dann wurde sein kehliges Knurren nur noch schlimmer. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand, um sie auf seine feuchte Stirn zu legen, doch in dem Moment, in dem ihre Haut seine berührte, riss er seine rauchigen, wilden Augen auf. Hermine hatte kaum Zeit, ein erschrockenes Krächzen auszustoßen, da griff er nach ihren Handgelenken und zog sie nach unten. Gleichzeitig drehte er ihren Körper um, sodass sie unter ihm gefangen war und setzte sich rittlings auf ihre Hüften. Er wirkte verwirrt, weil sein Albtraum noch immer nachwirkte und keuchte heftig, während er mit gefletschten Zähnen über ihr aufragte – nah genug, dass einige seiner Haare ihre Stirn kitzelten.

„Draco“, hauchte die Hexe. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor dem leicht verstörten Blick in seinen Augen. „Beruhige dich. Ich bin's.“

Seine Gesichtszüge blieben hart, aber sie spürte, wie sein Griff an ihren Handgelenken nachließ. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung legte sie ihre Hände an sein Gesicht. Ihre Handflächen ruhten auf beiden Seiten seines Kopfs, während sie mit ihren Daumen über seine kalten Wangen streichelte. Er wich nicht zurück, wie sie es eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber gleichzeitig sah er auch völlig weggetreten aus, müde und betrunken vor Erschöpfung, aber immer noch nervös.

„Ist schon gut“, besänftigte sie ihn und streichelte ihn mit ihren Fingern. „Ist schon gut.“

Seine Lider senkten sich, sodass seine Augen schmal wurden und sich fast schlossen, während seine Atemzüge an ihrem Gesicht ruhiger wurden. Er hatte aufgehört zu zittern, aber sie ließ ihre Hände an seinen Wangen, damit er vollständig aufwachen konnte. Er verlor ein wenig das Gleichgewicht und schwankte, bevor sein distanzierter Blick zu ihrem zurückkehrte. Seine Augen wirkten trüb und abwesend, während er sich langsam zu ihr herunterbeugte. Hermine gab nur widerwillig zu, dass sie nicht einmal daran dachte, zu protestieren, als sein Mund sich auf den ihren legte.

Während ihr erster Beinahekuss sanft und unsicher gewesen war, fühlte sich dieser Kuss fest und bestimmt an. Es lag Verzweiflung zwischen ihren Lippen und als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, konnte Hermine sich nicht zurückhalten und gab sich ihm noch ein wenig mehr hin. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, indem sie leicht, aber verwegen an seiner Lippe saugte und ihre Geräusche verschmolzen für zwanzig Herzschläge, bevor sie innehielten. Dann legte er seine Stirn auf ihre und berührte nur beinahe ihre Lippen mit den seinen, während Hermine mit aller Kraft versuchte, die Flut an Fragen zu ignorieren, die aus ihren Ohren und ihrer Brust zu platzen versuchten.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und stellte fest, dass Draco immer noch halb schlaftrunken, aber glückselig und ruhig aussah. Sie genoss die Reste seines Pfefferminzgeschmacks und blieb so ruhig wie möglich.

„Granger...“, murmelte er schläfrig, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob sie es war.

Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, während er sich langsam von ihr löste und sich auf die Seite legte. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und suchte nach Anzeichen dafür, dass er entsetzt war oder sogar wusste, was sie gerade getan hatten. Er schloss die Augen und deckte sich wieder zu. Hermine machte Anstalten zu gehen, als ein schläfriges Murmeln sie zögern ließ.

„Bleib.“

Sie blinzelte, drehte sich zu ihm um und fragte sich, ob sie seine Bitte falsch verstanden hatte, aber er sah so erledigt aus. Hatte sie sich das eingebildet? Zur Hölle, hatte sie diese ganze Sache wirklich durchgezogen? Sie wollte bleiben…

Wider besseres Wissen verkroch sie sich unter der Bettdecke und versuchte, die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf zu ignorieren, die ihr sagte, dass sie diese leichtsinnige Entscheidung am Morgen bitter bereuen würde. Sie rückte ein bisschen von ihm weg, um ein gutes Stück Abstand zwischen ihnen zu lassen und redete sich dabei vergeblich ein, dass das die ganze Sache irgendwie besser machte. Dann machte sie es sich bequem und wirkte einen schnellen Wärmezauber, bevor ihre eigene Erschöpfung einsetzte.

Ihre Augen verweilten auf seinem Gesicht, bis ihr die Lider zufielen und kurz bevor sie ihren eigenen gefährlichen Träumen erlag, legte sie ihre Finger auf ihre immer noch kribbelnden Lippen und stieß einen sanften Seufzer aus.

***

Draco nahm nur entfernt die frühen Vögel wahr, während er allmählich aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Irgendein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins sagte ihm, dass dies der erste Morgen seit langem war, an dem der Regen nicht gegen sein Fenster hämmerte, aber es war die seltsame Beschaffenheit seines Kissens, die ihn seine Augen schließlich öffnen ließ.

_Was zum…_

Seine Wange war auf Grangers Locken gebettet und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Traum, den er letzte Nacht gehabt hatte. Es hatte sich um eine willkommene Abwechslung von seinen üblichen Albträumen gehandelt, die sonst ermordete Zauberer und Türme zum Gegenstand hatten – ein Kuss mit Gryffindors Prinzessin. Die Erinnerung war verschwommen und ohne Einzelheiten, wie die meisten seiner Träume, denn es war ja nur ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein Traum.

Doch etwas war seltsam, seine Lippen fühlten sich heute Morgen ein wenig empfindlich an.

Er richtete seinen verwirrten Blick auf seine Bettnachbarin und beschloss insgeheim, dass ihre zarten und reizvollen Gesichtszüge mit Abstand das Schönste waren, mit dem er in den langen Monaten des Versteckens aufgewacht war. Sie sah verdammt verführerisch aus, fast unwirklich, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, mit zerzausten Locken, die ihr entspanntes Gesicht umrahmten. Seine müden Augen fielen auf ihren leicht geschwollenen Mund und er fragte sich…

_Sei nicht so ein verfickter Idiot._

Wenn er vorher geglaubt hatte, dass sein Zimmer schon von ihrem Duft erfüllt war, ertrank er jetzt geradezu darin. Er roch so gut. Er überlegte, ob er sie berühren sollte oder nicht; fragte sich, ob seine Fantasien zu einer ausgewachsenen Halluzination geworden waren. Doch dann öffneten sich langsam ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, bevor er zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte. Sie starrten sich eine lange Minute lang an. Sie sah leicht verlegen aus und er blickte sie misstrauisch an.

„Was machst du hier, Granger?“, unterbrach er die Stille und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Er beobachtete sie mit glasigen Augen, sah, wie Nervosität sich in ihrem Verstand breit machte und sie zitternd Atem holte. „Granger–“

„Ich...“, begann sie leise. „Ich dachte, dir ist vielleicht kalt.“

Er runzelte die Stirn angesichts ihrer Antwort. „Was–“

„Ich habe dir noch eine Decke mitgebracht“, erklärte sie mit zögerlicher Stimme. „Und... und du hast mich gebeten, zu bleiben.“

Er schnaubte, aber eine verschwommene Rückblende zerstreute seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein lästiger kleiner Traum erschien ihm plötzlich mehr wie eine Erinnerung. Er schob die beunruhigende Vorstellung beiseite und wollte gerade bestreiten, dass er sie je gebeten hatte, zu bleiben, doch ihr nächstes gemurmeltes Geständnis schaltete sein Gehirn vollends ab.

„Ich... ich wollte bleiben.“

Seine eisigen Augen weiteten sich etwas und glitten kurz über ihre Gesichtszüge, bevor ihn ein lustvoller Impuls überkam, den er nicht abschütteln konnte. Er packte sie mit starken Händen und küsste sie heftig, rollte seinen Körper über sie und merkte, dass diese Stellung sich wunderbar vertraut anfühlte. Ihre Hände tanzten über seinen Hals, als er ihren Mund erforschte. All seine Frustration und Wut wurden von ihren Lippen zerstreut, während er sich an ihrem Geschmack erfreute. Sie begegnete ihm mit derselben vollkommenen Hingabe, die seine Hände dazu verführte, sich in ihrem Haar zu verlieren.

Einer ihrer Seufzer vibrierte in seiner Kehle, woraufhin er sich stärker an sie presste und ihre Körperwärme und das Gefühl von ihr unter ihm genoss. Sie stöhnte und das Geräusch erinnerte ihn an ihre süchtig machenden Duschen, die sein Blut gen Süden wandern ließen. Doch das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib fühlte sich jetzt zu real und lebendig an und es brachte ihn in die eiskalte Realität zurück.

Mit einem wütenden Knurren riss er sich von ihr los und setzte sich auf die Bettkante und kauerte sich zusammen, während ein wütendes Beben seine Wirbelsäule hinaufkroch. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich jeder Muskel in seinen Schultern und Armen anspannte, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und seinen Kopf auf seine Knöchel stützte. Er hatte eine neue Dimension der Erniedrigung und Selbstverachtung erreicht, möglicherweise den Höhepunkt ihres beschissenen kleinen Tauziehens. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es der Höhepunkt gewesen war... wahrscheinlich…

Er hörte und spürte, wie sich ihr Gewicht auf dem Bett verlagerte und wollte, dass sie ging, bevor sein Temperament ihn einholte. Er konnte die Wut spüren, auf sie und auf sich selbst, die hinter seinen Augen knisterte wie explosive, glühende Asche, die in Flammen aufging. Sie lag nicht mehr auf dem Bett, das konnte er spüren, warum zur Hölle konnte er also nicht hören, wie sie sein Zimmer verließ?

„Draco–“

„Geh einfach“, krächzte er kalt und mit gesenktem Kopf. „Lass mich verfickt noch mal in Ruhe–“

„Aber ich–“

„ICH HABE DIR GESAGT, DASS DU VERDAMMT NOCH MAL VERSCHWINDEN SOLLST!“ Er stand hastig auf und drehte sich um, um sie spöttisch anzusehen, als wäre ihm dieser Ausdruck ins Gesicht geschnitten worden. „JETZT–“

„NEIN!“, rief sie zurück und straffte abwehrend ihre Schultern. „Ich möchte darüber reden–“

„Es gibt nichts zu reden“, widersprach er. „Es ist nichts passiert–“

„Du bist so erbärmlich!“ Die Hexe deutete mit einem anklagenden Finger auf ihn. „Warum tust du so, als wäre das alles nicht real?“

„WEIL ES VERFICKT NOCH MAL NICHT REAL IST!“, brüllte er voller Überzeugung. „Nichts, was in diesem Gefängnis passiert, ist real–“

„Was willst du damit–“

„Es ist alles eine Lüge!“, fuhr er fort. „Dieses Arrangement hier fickt meinen Verstand! Ich würde mich NIEMALS dazu herablassen, dich zu berühren, wenn ich nicht in dieser hirnverbrannten Scheiße hier leben müsste.“

„Die Umstände sind irrelevant–“

„Schwachsinn!“  
  
„Du hast immer noch die Kontrolle über deine Handlungen!“, feuerte sie wütend zurück. „Und je eher du das akzeptierst–“

„Und was ist mit _deinen_ Handlungen, Granger?“, fragte er in unheimlichen Tonfall. „Wie passt es zu deinem Pro-Schlammblut-Mist, dass du im selben Bett wie ein Todesser schläfst?“  
  
Ihr finsterer Blick wurde härter. „Ich schiebe es auf schlechtes Urteilsvermögen und einem Moment des Wahnsinns–“

„Dann gebe ich dir und der alten Schlampe die Schuld an _meinem_ Geisteszustand“, schrie er und hielt einen Moment inne, um misstrauisch die Augen zu verengen. „Ist das euer kranker, kleiner Plan, Granger? Machen du und die verschrumpelte Hexe das mit Absicht?“

„Wovon zur Hölle redest du da–“

„Ich spreche von dir und McGonagall!“, erwiderte Draco mit einem ruhigen Knurren. „Ist das dein beschissener Plan? Verführe den Todesser und beschaffe dir mit ein bisschen Hurerei ein paar Informationen über Voldemort–“

„Fick dich!“

„Ich bin sicher, das war Teil des Plans“, zischte er verbittert. „Mich flachzulegen, um mich dann für ein bisschen aufschlussreiches Bettgeflüster zu erpressen–“

„Du machst dich lächerlich!“, rief sie ungehalten.

Er zögerte und fletschte die Zähne. „Ja, das ist wirklich verdammt lächerlich“, knurrte er. „Ich bin sicher, selbst McGonagall hat bemerkt, dass du die sexuelle Anziehungskraft eines mit Scheiße beschmierten Trolls hast!“

Er erkannte, dass Schmerz in ihren Augen aufblitzte und bereute seine Bemerkung beinahe.

„Es gibt keinen Plan“, sagte sie, nachdem sie eine Weile lang traurig geschwiegen hatte. „Du kannst glauben, was du willst, aber alles, was ich wollte, war, dass du begreifst, dass Muggelgeborene Menschen sind. Dass _ich_ ein Mensch bin.“

Er blieb still und bemühte sich, dass seine Züge durch seine Unsicherheit nicht weicher wurden. Er hatte keine Ahnung von anderen Muggelgeborenen und kümmerte sich auch nicht wirklich um sie, er kannte nur sie. Und sie war definitiv ein Mensch – eine Person mit Charakterzügen und Gefühlen, die er nicht immer verstand, von denen er aber nur fasziniert sein konnte. Sie war ein Mensch, der in seinem Verstand Vorurteile ausräumte und ihn dazu brachte, das in Frage zu stellen, was in sein tiefstes Inneres eingepflanzt worden war. Sie war ein Mensch mit einem Kuss, der verweilte und brannte…

„Ich gehe“, murmelte sie, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging auf die Tür zu. „Aber ich möchte, dass du über Folgendes nachdenkst, Draco. Wenn ich ein Reinblut mit genau der gleichen Persönlichkeit wäre, würdest du dann so schnell abstreiten, was heute Morgen passiert ist?“

Bevor ihm eine Schimpftirade über seine Lippen gehen konnte, die immer noch nach ihr schmeckten, riss sie die Tür auf und knallte sie hinter sich zu, was ihn verwirrt und kalt zurückließ. Ihre Frage schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum, zusammen mit seinen Gedanken zu Kings Buch und allem anderen, was er in Frage zu stellen begonnen hatte, seit er in diesem unentrinnbaren Loch gelandet war.

Würde er ihren Kuss so schnell abstreiten, wenn sie reinblütig wäre?

_Nein. Fuck, nein._

***

Sicher in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt, würgte Hermine trotz größter Bemühungen ein widerspenstiges Schluchzen hervor. Es waren weniger seine beleidigenden Bemerkungen, die ihre die Tränen hatten kommen lassen, sondern vielmehr ihre eigene Reaktion darauf. Seine Meinung über sie hätte ihr egal sein sollen. Sie hätte an seine beißenden Worte mehr als gewöhnt sein sollen, aber _bei Godrics Grab_ hatte das wehgetan. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie kleine Einstichwunden in ihrer Brust fühlen konnte und sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er einen Augenblick ruiniert hatte, der sich... gut... schön angefühlt hatte. Glücklich sogar...  
  
Sie dachte, dass sie eigentlich dankbar dafür sein sollte. Wenigstens einer von ihnen hatte gesunden Menschenverstand besessen und den Körperkontakt unterbrochen.

Aber warum war er deswegen so ein verdammter Mistkerl? Warum musste er alles so kompliziert machen? Und warum zur Hölle war das Ganze überhaupt erst passiert?

_Warum tue ich das?_

Es war nur ein Unfall gewesen... Obwohl, konnte man Zwischenfälle immer noch als _Unfälle_ bezeichnen, wenn sie sich wiederholten? Wohl eher nicht.

Mit zitternden Fingern wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und räusperte sich, um das Kratzen in ihrem Hals zu vertreiben. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es kaum sechs Uhr morgens war – zu früh für den Unterricht, aber sie musste aus diesem Zimmer raus. So schnell wie möglich zog sie sich bequeme Sachen sowie ihren Umhang an und eilte aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie bemühte sich, keinen Blick zurück in Richtung Dracos Schlafzimmertür zu werfen. Stattdessen rannte sie die hohlen und dunklen Korridore hinunter, bis sie das Schloss verlassen hatte und die kalte Dämmerung über sie hereinbrach.

Der Anblick war überwältigend, ein wunderschöner Himmel in rosagetränkten Grau- und Blautönen, der ihr den Atem hätte rauben sollen, aber ihr Geist war viel zu abgelenkt, um ihm wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Als sie ihren eigenen Atem in dichten Schwaden vor sich erkannte, wirkte sie schnell einen Wärmezauber und schlenderte über das ruhige Gelände, bis sie einen zerstörten Baum fand, der mit Frost überzogen war.

Sie brach zwischen seinen Wurzeln zusammen und lehnte sich schwer gegen den Stamm, während ihr wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen begannen. Hier konnte sie unbeschwert weinen, ohne sich um neugierige Blicke kümmern zu müssen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich wie eine Idiotin.

Sie musste sich den Tatsachen stellen, auch wenn sie völlig erschütternd und ungerecht waren. Wenn sie Dracos grausamer Rauswurf heute Morgen so mitnahm, dann fühlte sie ihm gegenüber eindeutig etwas. Vielleicht Mitgefühl oder auch etwas anderes. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich seit Rons kurzlebiger Beziehung mit Lavender noch einmal so zurückgewiesen gefühlt hatte, aber sie ignorierte die gefährliche Schlussfolgerung, die mit dieser Erkenntnis einherging. Vielleicht war sie einfach deshalb so beunruhigt, weil Draco der einzige Mensch war, mit dem sie seit Harry und Ron eine längere Zeit verbracht hatte. Vielleicht.

Sie hatte in seiner Gegenwart nach und nach ihre Deckung fallen gelassen und das war ihr auf die Füße gefallen.

Vielleicht war es dumm von ihr gewesen, sich an diese fast unbeschwerte Normalität mit Draco zu gewöhnen und anzunehmen, dass sich seine Meinung ihr gegenüber ändern würde, aber sie hatte gehofft…

Sie hatte gehofft, es würde etwas... anderes aus ihnen werden…

„Hermine.“

Sie war zu erschöpft, um sich zu erschrecken und drehte deshalb nur langsam ihren Kopf, um der vertrauten Stimme einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Luna“, seufzte sie, als die junge Blondine sich ihr näherte. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Der Himmel ist schön“, gab sie leise zu verstehen, während sie vor Hermine kniete. „Es ist auch die beste Zeit des Tages, um Ceffyls zu sehen. Warum bist du so früh auf?“  
  
„Ich brauchte etwas frische Luft“, seufzte sie müde und wischte schnell die Reste ihrer Tränen weg. „Was sind–“

„Deine Lippen sehen wieder seltsam aus“, warf Luna ruhig ein. „Schon wieder ein Bienenstich?“  
  
„Was? Ja. Ich meine, nein“, stotterte Hermine unbeholfen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Nein, das hat nichts mit Bienen zu tun. Ich glaube, das ist eine Reaktion auf was anderes.“

„Und was wäre das?“

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher.“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und hob neugierig ihre Finger, um zu sehen, ob sich ihre Lippen anders anfühlten. „Aber es ist eindeutig schlecht für mich.“

„Ich finde, es steht dir“, grinste Luna vor sich hin, ihre Augen auf die natürliche Lichterscheinung im Osten gerichtet. „Sieht allerdings so aus, als würdest du diesmal stärker darauf reagieren.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Na ja, diesmal sind deine Wangen gerötet“, sagte sie unverblümt zu der älteren Hexe. „Und deine Augen sehen etwas glasig aus–“

„Das ist wahrscheinlich nur die Kälte“, widersprach Hermine schwach.

„Nein.“ Die Ravenclaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist etwas anderes. Du siehst dadurch allerdings sehr hübsch aus, Hermine.“

Sie schenkte ihrer Freundin ein schwaches Lächeln. „Danke“, murmelte sie.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du am Samstag einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade machst“, sagte Luna langsam und Hermine sah zu, wie die ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen über das Gesicht ihrer Freundin tanzten. „Mit Michael, richtig?“

„Ja“, nickte sie. „Brauchst du etwas?“

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir aus dem Honigtopf ein paar Lakritzszauberstäbe mitzubringen?“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, die magst du nicht?“

„Das stimmt.“

Die Braunhaarige wandte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte langsam ihre Begleiterin, wobei sie bemerkte, dass Luna selbst ein wenig anders aussah. Während die Augen der hübschen Blondine markant, aber normalerweise abwesend waren, schienen sie seit kurzem dieses neugierige Funkeln eines Mädchens mit einem Geheimnis in sich zu tragen. Einem guten Geheimnis.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Luna?“

Ravenclaws Engel drehte sich um, um Hermine ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Natürlich“, erwiderte sie. „Ich werde versuchen zu antworten.“

„Einige der anderen haben bemerkt, dass du an den Wochenenden und an anderen Tagen nicht hier bist“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Wo gehst du hin?“

Falls Luna überrascht war, zeigte sie es nicht. „Ich dachte nicht, dass die Leute meine Abwesenheit bemerken würden.“

„Oh, Luna“, sagte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht. „Du weißt doch, dass wir uns sehr um dich sorgen. Natürlich würden wir–“

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint“, unterbrach sie Hermine und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. „In Kriegszeiten neigen Menschen dazu, dem Verhalten anderer Menschen nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Das ist nur normal. Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich gerührt, dass es jemandem aufgefallen ist.“

„Wohin gehst du denn?“, beharrte sie. „Wenn du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, können wir dir helfen.“

Luna entfuhr ein leises Kichern und Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Es geht mir gut“, sagte die jüngere Hexe. „Es geht mir eigentlich sehr gut, aber ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wohin ich gehe.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Es wäre nicht sicher für die andere beteiligte Seite“, murmelte Luna. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich und für eine Sekunde lang sah sie beinahe besorgt aus. „Es tut mir leid. Es wäre zu riskant, es anderen zu erzählen und es ist nicht nur mein Geheimnis.“

Obwohl Hermine Lunas Beweggründe verstehen konnte und ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht erwarten konnte, dass man Geheimnisse mit ihr teilte, während sie einen Todesser in ihrem Schlafsaal verbarg, erregte etwas in der Stimme ihrer Freundin ihre Neugier.

„Du sorgst dich um diese andere Person?“, fragte Hermine zögerlich. „Es muss so sein, wenn du bereit bist, diese Risiken für sie einzugehen.“

„Gehen wir derzeit nicht alle Risiken ein?“

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich“, fuhr sie in traurigem Tonfall fort. „Dieser Krieg–“

„Manchmal geht aus Kriegen Gutes hervor“, sagte Luna, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. „Sie können Menschen beibringen, an dem festzuhalten, was sich richtig anfühlt, selbst wenn damit Risiken verbunden sind.“

Hermine starrte ihre Freundin an, während diese sich zurück auf den Weg zum Schloss machte und ließ sich Lunas Abschiedsworte durch den Kopf gehen. Wie immer hatte die Blondine sie in einem Zustand irgendwo zwischen Verwirrung und Erleuchtung zurückgelassen und sie fragte sich, ob Luna einem ihrer imaginären Geschöpfe befohlen hatte, sie nachts auszuspionieren. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, um dankbar der halb aufgehenden Sonne entgegen zu blicken und schlang ihre Arme enger um sich, während sie sich unter der verdorrten Eiche zusammenkauerte.

Sie musste sich auf ihre Pflichten für den Orden konzentrieren und diese hoffnungsvollen Gedanken an Draco beiseite schieben. Sie waren unangemessen und völlig unvernünftig, egal wie verlockend es war, sie in ihrem Kopf auseinanderzunehmen.

Aber es war so schwer, sie wegzuschieben.

Sie kam zu spät zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde, nachdem es einem hartnäckigen Tagtraum gelungen war, ihren Verstand für eine Weile zu vernebeln. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie ihn sich hatte einschleichen lassen. Wieder einmal.

***

Zwei Tage lang ging er ihr erfolgreich aus dem Weg, indem er sich in seinem Zimmer einschloss, abgesehen von Toilettenbesuchen und um die warmen Mahlzeiten zu ergattern, die sie weiterhin für ihn bereitstellte. Er vermutete, dass auch sie ihr Bestes tat, um sich von ihm fernzuhalten und das wäre auch in Ordnung gewesen, wenn er nicht gerade dann damit begonnen hätte, den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren.

Auch diesmal war es nicht die Klaustrophobie.

Nein, er konnte die Veränderung in seinem Blut und seinen Knochen spüren. Es war ein Verlangen – vielleicht nach menschlicher Gesellschaft, vielleicht aber auch nur nach ihr. Es pochte in seinen Adern und ließ seine Muskeln verkrampfen. Ihm war der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen, er hatte gezittert, bis seine Wirbelsäule sich wie zerbrochen angefühlt hatte und dann hatte er sich fast übergeben. Es fühlte sich wie ein Entzug an, aber vielleicht hatte ihn auch einfach nur das kalte Wetter eingeholt.

Die einzige Medizin, die zu helfen schien, bestand darin, sich zu ihren Duschgeräuschen verzweifelt einen runterzuholen, aber diese Momente währten nur dreißig Minuten lang in seiner Tage andauernden Hölle.

Seit einigen Stunden war er nun schon wach und wartete auf ihr übliches Säuseln, um die Anspannung in seinem Körper zu lindern. Wenn er nach dem Stand der Sonne urteilen musste, war es Nachmittag, was bedeutete, dass ein weiteres Wochenende während seines Aufenthalts bei ihr vorbeigezogen war.

Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Granger ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie mit diesem Ravenclaw-Scheißkerl nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte und er spürte, wie Zorn unter seiner Haut brodelte. Seine Brust fühlte sich an, als würde sie unter der enormen Last seiner plötzlichen und mächtigen Wut nachgeben und als er schließlich hörte, wie sie ins Badezimmer ging, konnte er seine sprunghaften Gedanken nicht mehr gut genug vertreiben, um sich an ihr zu erfreuen, so wie er es sonst immer tat.

Stattdessen hämmerten fragwürdige und unwillkommene Bilder in seinem Kopf, wie sie sich herrichtete und fertig machte, um diesen Witz von einem Zauberer zu treffen. Der Gedanke wurde zum Selbstläufer und er knirschte mit den Zähnen, während Welle um Welle der Abscheu ihn überrannten. Seine Fingernägel durchbohrten die Haut seiner Handflächen, weil er die Fäuste ballte. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, während sie für zehn Minuten in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwand. Dann hörte er schließlich, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel, nachdem sie verschwunden war.

Innerhalb eines Herzschlags war er auf den Beinen. Er spürte seinen eigenen heißen Atem und seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Er begann mit dem Schrank und dem Schreibtisch, warf sie auf die Seite und trat gegen sie, bis Holzsplitter den Boden bedeckten und die Möbel bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbeult waren. Als nächstes widmete er sich dem Bettzeug und zerriss es zu einem zerfetzten Durcheinander aus Stoff und Kissenfedern. Doch nichts davon half, ihn zu beruhigen.

Mit einem letzten Schrei voller eifersüchtiger Wut packte er den Stuhl und schleuderte ihn gegen das Fenster, nur um dann zuzusehen, wie er in einem Splitterregen explodierte. Er beäugte verbittert das verzauberte und unversehrte Fenster, während er zwischen den verstreuten Überresten seines Ausbruchs zu Boden sank und sich mit dem Rücken ans Fußende seines Bettes lehnte. Dort verharrte er stundenlang und kämpfte gegen die grausame Vorstellung, dass Granger ihre Zeit mit Corner genoss.

Als einsamer Haufen auf dem Boden seines Schlafzimmers kam er zu einer Erkenntnis, die ihn zutiefst erschütterte. Entweder lag Granger falsch und er hatte jedes Recht, Muggel und Schlammblüter aufgrund ihrer Minderwertigkeit zu verachten oder Granger hatte recht, wie so oft, dann war er ein Bastard gewesen, den man einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte…

Die Worte, die sie nach dem Kuss und dem Streit zu ihm gesagt hatte, gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

_Alles, was ich wollte, war, dass du begreifst, dass Muggelgeborene Menschen sind. Dass ich ein Mensch bin…_

_Du hast immer noch die Kontrolle über deine Handlungen…_

_Ich wollte bleiben…_

Was, wenn sie recht hatte?

Was, wenn alles umsonst gewesen war?

Was, wenn er und seine ganze Familie Unrecht hatten?

Dann... dann war es vielleicht in Ordnung, dass er sie berühren wollte, aber warum zur Hölle sollte sie das zulassen?

_Falls_ sie recht hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was er noch glauben sollte.

Er saß stundenlang still. All diese Gedanken schwirrten so laut in seinem Kopf herum, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sie zurückgekehrt war oder dass sie an seine Tür klopfte oder gar seinen Namen rief.

So fand Hermine ihn, als der Tag sich gen Abend neigte – zusammengesackt und in niedergeschlagener Haltung, umgeben von seinem selbsterschaffenen Chaos. Ihr starrer Blick überflog verwirrt die Trümmer, bevor sich ihre Augen zu Draco in der Mitte des Raums bewegten. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihrer Brust breit. Sie konnte sehen, dass er zitterte, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wärmen und seine Augen wirkten auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise abwesend und unkonzentriert. Seine verletzliche und gekrümmte Gestalt erinnerte sie augenblicklich an die Nacht, in der sie ihn geplagt von seinem Albtraum vorgefunden und wie dies zu zwei verbotenen Küssen geführt hatte.

Die Angst um ihn ergriff sie so selbstverständlich, dass sie ihre Tasche fallen ließ und zu ihm eilte, auf die Knie sank und sein Gesicht in ihre eiskalten Hände nahm. In seinem Blick leuchtete ein Lebenszeichen auf und er sah aus, als erkannte er sie wieder. Sie seufzte erleichtert, während ihre Daumen instinktiv über sein blasses Gesicht fuhren.

„Draco“, flüsterte sie nahe an seinen Lippen. „Sieh mich an, Draco. Was ist los?“

Er schluckte laut und öffnete seine Augen. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier, Granger?“

Hermine blinzelte verwirrt, zählte aber schnell die Tage in ihrem Kopf zusammen. „Etwas mehr als fünf Wochen“, antwortete sie nach einem Moment. „Siebenunddreißig Tage, glaube ich.“

„Es fühlt sich länger an“, murmelte er.

„Warum hast du dein Zimmer verwüstet?“, fragte sie leise und zog eine ihrer Hände weg, um ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche zu holen. „Draco–“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte er und sie spürte, wie er sich ein wenig mehr in ihrer Handfläche entspannte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Ich werde das Chaos beseitigen“, sagte sie und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Beweg dich nicht vom Fleck, okay?“

Er reagierte nicht, während sich die Zeugnisse seines Wutanfalls langsam um sie herum zu ordnen begannen. Er fragte sich, ob da nicht eine gewisse Ironie dahinter steckte – Granger reparierte etwas, das er aus irgendeinem ihm unverständlichen Grund zerstört hatte. Doch sein Verstand war zu sehr von Zweifeln heimgesucht, um dem Gedanken überhaupt Beachtung schenken zu können. Stattdessen betrachtete er nur ihre Gesichtszüge und suchte erneut nach Anzeichen dafür, dass sie minderwertig war, aber er fand wieder einmal keine.

Nicht die geringste Spur von etwas, das er hassen konnte, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte.

„Du bist eiskalt“, bemerkte sie und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. „Lass mich–“

„Nein“, sagte er ohne seinen üblichen Biss. „Es geht mir gut, Granger.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn, widersprach aber nicht, da sie es besser wusste, als ihn in dieser Situation zu provozieren. „Ich habe die Sachen mitgebracht, um die du mich gebeten hast“, sagte sie und beschwor ihre verzauberte Tasche herbei. Sie schwang ein weiteres Mal ihren Zauberstab und Draco sah mit halbherzigem Interesse dabei zu, wie seine Vorhänge und Bettwäsche durch grüne Stoffe ersetzt wurden und die von ihm gewünschten Süßigkeiten auf seinem reparierten Schreibtisch landeten. „Draco, was ist los? Warum hast du–“

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, ich weiß es nicht“, wiederholte er leise. „Ich hab es einfach getan.“

„Du siehst nicht gut aus“, murmelte sie und legte ihm eine ihrer Hände auf die Stirn. „Ich hole dir etwas–“

„Nicht“, unterbrach er sie und presste die Augen zusammen. „Geh... Geh nicht.“

„Draco, du machst mir Sorgen–“

„Warum solltest du dir Sorgen um jemanden machen, den du nicht ausstehen kannst?“

Hermine neigte ihren Kopf, um seinen Blick zu einzufangen. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht hasse.“

„Das solltest du aber“, sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Du solltest mich verabscheuen.“

„Tue ich aber nicht“, widersprach sie ruhig und rückte ein wenig näher an ihn heran. „Vielleicht sollte ich, aber ich kann nicht–“

„Was empfindest du dann jetzt für mich, Granger?“

„Schon wieder diese Frage?“, seufzte sie, legte die Hände in den Schoß und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich weiß es nicht, Draco.“

„Hältst du mich für böse, Granger?“, fragte er geradeheraus.

„Du bist nicht böse“, versicherte sie ihm ohne zu zögern. „Du bist nur... in die Irre geführt worden. Du bist ein Mensch, Draco, und du hast Fehler gemacht, aber dafür kann ich dich nicht hassen.“

Er hob den Kopf und entließ einen zittrigen Atemzug. „Ich sollte  _dich_ hassen.“

„Sollte?“, wiederholte sie in verwirrtem Tonfall. „Also tust du es nicht mehr?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte er so leise, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er es überhaupt gesagt hatte. „Ich bin... verwirrt.“

Sein widerwilliges Geständnis klang unsicher und zweifelnd, aber sie fühlte sich durch seine Bedenken ermutigt. Dieser hoffnungsvolle Funke, den sie so sehr zu ignorieren versuchte, keimte wieder in ihrer Brust auf, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. _Das_ war es, was sie gewollt hatte, eine laut ausgesprochene Bestätigung, dass er begann, seine Vorurteile in Frage zu stellen.

Es spornte ihren Gryffindormut an. Sie rückte langsam wieder näher an ihn heran, setzte sich entschlossen zwischen seine Beine und lehnte sich an seine Brust. Sie erwartete von ihm, dass er ihre unverschämte Geste sofort zurückweisen würde, aber er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte. Er blieb völlig ruhig und regungslos, doch sie fühlte sich dort auf unerklärliche Weise sicher – für einen verbotenen Augenblick lang war ihre Umgebung warm und bequem und wiegte sie in einen schläfrigen Zustand.

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten“, hörte sie Draco an ihrem Ohr murmeln, möglicherweise mehr zu sich selbst. „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten.“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte sie.

Draco war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass das viel zu vertraut und ohne jeden Zweifel falsch war, aber nachdem er zwei Tage lang sein Bedürfnis, ihr so nahe zu sein, verleugnet hatte, war er nun zu sehr in ihrer Nähe versunken, um sie wegzustoßen. Er wusste, dass er diese Fehlentscheidung am Morgen bereuen würde, aber er konnte der betäubenden Wirkung, die sie auf ihn hatte, nicht widerstehen.

Es war kaum acht Uhr, aber der Schlaf holte Hermine schnell ein und Draco folgte ihr einen Augenblick später mit der beunruhigenden Gewissheit, dass sich die Dinge gerade veränderten.

_Er_ veränderte sich.


	13. Allein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> wir hoffen, euch hat das vorherige Kapitel gefallen und präsentieren euch jetzt das nächste. Draco ist immer stärker am zweifeln und Hermine hat auch so einige Dinge, über die sie nachdenken sollte. Viel Spaß!

**Allein**

  
Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals so warm und geborgen gefühlt zu haben.

Sie gab ein leises Seufzen von sich, als das rhythmische Heben und Senken einer männlichen Brust sie zurück in den Halbschlaf wiegte. Der angenehme Duft von Pfefferminze gemischt mit der ganz eigenen Note des Slytherins kitzelte ihre Nase. Sie blinzelte die Reste eines glückseligen Traums fort, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie war.

Seinen schweren Atemzügen nach zu urteilen, die ihr Haar durcheinander brachten, war Draco noch nicht wieder in der Realität angekommen, aber seine Arme mussten sich in der Nacht um sie geschlungen haben. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Körper ein wenig mehr an seinen zu pressen. Er fühlte sich gut an, wie er sich an ihren schmiegte. Sie wollte so viel wie möglich von diesem Augenblick in sich aufnehmen, denn er würde mit Sicherheit all das später leugnen und sich mit ihr darüber streiten wollen. Sie runzelte bei diesem Gedanken die Stirn und erkannte, dass es wohl am besten war, wenn sie ging, bevor er sich rührte. Und sei es auch nur, um ihnen beiden die Peinlichkeit und den Ärger zu ersparen.

Unsicher, warum, aber unfähig zu widerstehen, hob sie ihren Kopf, um ihm einen langen Kuss auf seinen Kiefer zu geben, bevor sie sich vorsichtig aus seinem Griff befreite.

Ohne seine Berührung fühlte sie sich leer und kalt, weshalb sie Draco mit einer seiner Decken etwas mehr zudeckte. Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick drehte sie sich zum Gehen um, ohne die grauen Augen zu bemerken, die sich langsam hinter ihr öffneten.

Draco berührte seinen Kiefer dort, wo ihre Lippen eben noch gewesen waren und starrte auf ihren Rücken, als sie ihn allein zurückließ. Einer zufälligen Eingebung folgend erhob er sich lautlos und schaffte es gerade noch, die Tür zu festzuhalten, bevor sie hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Er schob seinen Kopf durch den Spalt und horchte angespannt, um ihr Passwort aufzuschnappen.

_Lutra, Lutra?_

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete und es war ihm auch egal. Er war einfach zufrieden damit, dass die Verhältnisse zwischen ihnen jetzt ein wenig ausgeglichener waren. Wenn sie so verdammt begierig darauf war, in sein Zimmer zu kommen, wann immer sie wollte, konnte er jetzt dasselbe tun. Er redete sich ein, dass er das nur aus rein taktischen Gründen getan hatte, aber als er seine Finger wieder zu seinem Kiefer hob, den Granger berührt hatte, konnte er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob es düsterere Motive für sein neugieriges Verhalten gab.

***

Nach einem kleinen Mittagessen und einem Ausflug in die Bibliothek war Hermine in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt und fand dort Hedwig, die gegen das Fenster pickte.

Hermine las den Brief mehrmals und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Der Umschlag war ausschließlich an sie adressiert gewesen, sodass sie diesmal nicht erst Ginny ausfindig gemacht hatte. Nach Wochen, während derer nichts passiert war, die ausschließlich Enttäuschungen mit sich gebracht hatten und ihren immer größer werdenden Pessimismus befeuert hatten,  war da endlich ein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Der Zettel war in Rons vertrauter und ungeschickter Handschrift gekritzelt, aber die Worte wirkten kühn und klar auf dem Pergament.

_Wir haben ihn gefunden. Er ist zerstört._

_Auf der Suche nach den anderen._

_Du fehlst mir._

_R &H_  
  
Es stand außer Frage, was ‚es‘ war. Sie hatten das Medaillon gefunden. Sie war neugierig, wie genau es ihnen gelungen war, aber das würde warten müssen. Sie wusste, dass es für Harry und Ron viel zu riskant war, ihr zu viele Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Aber im Moment war ihr das egal. Sie waren dem Sieg über Voldemort und dem Ende dieses Krieges einen entscheidenden Schritt näher gekommen.

_Du fehlst mir._

Ihr breites Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein trauriges Stirnrunzeln, als sie von Schuldgefühlen eingeholt wurde. Bilder ihrer jüngsten... Aktivitäten mit Draco schossen ihr ins Gedächtnis und ihr wurde mit einem Schaudern bewusst, dass sie nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, wie ihr Verhalten ihre Freundschaft mit den Jungs, insbesondere jene zu Ron, beeinflussen würde. Die Einzelheiten ihrer Beziehung zu ihm waren gelinde gesagt kompliziert und sie gab ihnen beiden die Schuld daran, dass sie nie ein zivilisiertes Gespräch über das Thema geführt hatten.

Sie bedauerte zwar nicht, ihre Jungfräulichkeit an ihren besten Freund verloren zu haben, aber es war ihr danach vollkommen klar gewesen, dass das alles war, was sie und Ron jemals sein würden. Freunde. Zwischen den beiden hatte es nie Leidenschaft gegeben, nur Schwärmereien und Neugierde, die für Hermine nun gestillt waren. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen, aber sie wünschte sich diese Begierde, von der sie so viel gehört hatte – dieses brennende Gefühl in ihrem Inneren, das sie dazu brachte, sich nach jemandes Berührung zu verzehren.

Und dieser Jemand war einfach nicht Ron.

_Draco hingegen…_

Draco besaß diese... Intensität bei allem, was er tat und das verursachte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Das Gefühl war neu und völlig fremd für sie und sie wusste nicht, ob es Begierde oder einfach nur Faszination war, aber es fühlte sich anders und aufregend an. Es brachte sie dazu, mit ihm reden zu wollen und ihn zu beobachten. In der ungestörten Privatsphäre ihrer Duschen oder ihres Zimmers konnte sie manchmal nicht anders, als sich vorzustellen…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese verwegenen Gedanken zu verjagen und erinnerte sich stattdessen daran, dass sie gerade eine vielversprechende Nachricht erhalten hatte.

_Prioritäten, Hermine…_

***

Nach zwei Tagen unbeholfener Blicke und der Tatsache, dass er sich offensichtlich weigerte, die Nacht anzusprechen, die sie in seinen verbotenen Armen verbracht hatte, wurde Hermine langsam klar, dass sie Dracos Gesellschaft sehr vermisste. Sie hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, sich ihrer wahren Gefühle für ihren Slytherin-Mitbewohner klar zu werden, aber sie hatte ihr Bestes getan, um ihre Neugier zu verdrängen und sich stattdessen auf ihre Horkruxrecherchen konzentriert. Da sie jedoch nur zu streiten schienen, konnte sie weder ihr Interesse an ihm befriedigen, noch wirklich herausfinden, warum sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sehen konnte, wie seine Verteidigung langsam bröckelte oder dass ihre Auseinandersetzungen sie daran erinnerten, dass tief in ihrem Inneren immer noch etwas Feuer brannte. Verdammt, vielleicht genoss sie einfach nur die kleinen, sprunghaften  Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, wenn sie einander nah waren…

Es war Dienstag, was bedeutete, dass sie in zwei Tagen abreisen würde, um Tonks zu besuchen und sie musste es noch Draco sagen. Sie unterdrückte ihre Angst, nahm ihren Mut zusammen und schlüpfte aus ihrem Zimmer, angetrieben durch den Wind, der die Nacht heimsuchte und klopfte sanft gegen seine Tür.

„Warum klopfst du überhaupt?“, rief Dracos Stimme von drinnen. „Du kommst rein, ob ich es will oder nicht.“

Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln, als sie mit ihrem Zauberstab seine Tür aufschloss. Sie leckte über ihre trockenen Lippen, bevor sie mit ihren nackten Füßen über die Schwelle trat. Er saß auf seinem Bett, die Schultern gebeugt und die Ellbogen auf seinen überkreuzten Beinen gestützt, während eines ihrer Bücher in der Nähe seiner Füße herumlag.

„Was willst du, Granger?“, fragte er und warf ihr nur mit Mühe einen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Ich wollte mit dir über etwas reden–“

„Und du bist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass drei Uhr morgens dafür die beste Zeit ist?“

„Ich hatte viel zu tun“, log sie und setzte sich vorsichtig ans Fußende seines Bettes. „Und wir sind beide wach, also dachte ich–“

„Dann spuck’s aus“, sagte er müde. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor, heute Nacht etwas zu schlafen.“

„Okay“, seufzte sie und zögerte, während sie versuchte, ihre Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. „Am Donnerstag werde ich für ein paar Tage in Hogsmeade bleiben–“

„Was?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Sein Kopf flog bei ihren Worten nach oben und ein heftiges Gefühl der Furcht erfasste seine Brust. Beim Gedanken daran, dass sie ihn in diesem geisteskranken Loch allein lassen würde, wurde ihm schlecht und ein nervöser Schauer fuhr ihm die Wirbelsäule hinauf. „Was zur Hölle meinst du damit, dass du für ein paar Tage fortgehst?“

„Na ja, ich besuche jemanden“, erklärte sie und schob sich nervös eine unbändige Locke hinter ihr Ohr. „Ich lasse dir genug Essen da und–“

„Triffst du dich mit diesem Corner-Wichser?“, zischte er leise und fixierte sie mit einem stechenden Blick. „Romantisches Fickfest für die beiden Schulsprecher im Drei Besen?“

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Nein, das ist nicht–“

„Ich sollte wohl dankbar sein, dass du nicht eine Delle ins Kopfteil in deinem eigenen Zimmer treibst“, fuhr er bösartig fort. „Und wenn du schon rumvögeln musst–“

„Draco, hör auf!“, rief sie verärgert und konnte spüren, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Um Godrics willen, ich treffe mich mit einer Freundin! Warum machst du das immer?“  
  
Sein Mund klappte zu und er brachte seine stürmischen Gedanken zum Schweigen. Er fragte sich, warum er seinen Wutausbruch für notwendig erachtet hatte und zog die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass sie bluffte, um ihr Gesicht zu wahren. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass Granger fähig war zu lügen – und in einer Welt voller Täuschung fand er ihre Ehrlichkeit durchaus erfrischend.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Die Worte gingen ihm über die Lippen, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, aber für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, dass sein Fehler es wert gewesen war, wenn ihr Gesicht auf so bezaubernde Weise weicher wurde. Die Art, wie sie ihn dann ansah – als sei er mehr wert als das erbärmliche Häufchen, als das er sich fühlte –, ließ das unaufhörliche Verlangen, sie zu berühren, in seinen Fingerspitzen kribbeln.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich ein paar Tage nicht hier sein werde“, sagte sie, bevor er seinen Kommentar zurücknehmen konnte. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Finger verschränkte, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, damit du mich kontaktieren kannst, falls du etwas brauchst–“

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, zwei Tage allein zu überleben“, sagte er schnell, aber die Vorstellung, dass sie nicht da sein würde, um die Langeweile zu vertreiben, bereitete ihm seelische Schmerzen. „Es ist eine verdammte Schande, dass du dich nicht öfter verpisst.“

„Vielleicht–“

„Du warst in letzter Zeit viel... fröhlicher“, bemerkte er plötzlich und starrte sie misstrauisch an. „Das nervt.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob ihre Reaktion auf Rons Brief etwas offensichtlicher gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatte. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich glücklicher bin?“

„Es steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben“, sagte er und rollte mit seinen düsteren Augen. „Und wenn ich recht habe, gehört diese Freundin, die du triffst, zu deinen Ordensleuten. Liege ich richtig, wenn ich annehme, dass es gut um deine Seite bestellt und dass das der Grund deiner guten Laune ist?“

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mit dir besprechen kann–“

„Warum nicht?“, gab er zurück. „Ich werde wohl kaum zur Vordertür hinaus spazieren und all eure Geheimnisse an den Mann verraten, der mich tot sehen will–“

Hermine atmete müde aus und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn wir darüber reden würden–“

„Ich bin sicher, alle anderen reden auch darüber“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „Warum sollten wir es anders machen?“

„Weil wir anders _sind_ , Draco“, sagte sie etwas traurig. „Wir sind–“

„Auf verschiedenen Seiten“, beendete er den Satz für sie und senkte seinen Blick, um seine Augen zu verbergen.

Hermine neigte den Kopf, verwirrt angesichts der Spur von Melancholie in seinem Tonfall. Er wirkte heute Abend beunruhigt, als ob ihm eine Horde von Fragen durch den Kopf ging und er nicht wusste, welche zuerst beantwortet werden sollte. Sie konnte erkennen, wie angespannt seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren, um das, was sich in seinem Kopf zusammenbraute, vor ihr, vielleicht sogar vor sich selbst, zu verbergen. Diese seltenen Anzeichen von Verletzlichkeit waren wieder da. Sie zeigten sich darin, wie seine Lippen unauffällig zitterten oder er unruhig mit seinen Fingern schnippte und sie fragte sich, wann genau sie gelernt hatte, ihn so gut zu lesen.

„Verschiedene Seiten“, wiederholte sie in ernsthaftem Ton. „Betrachtest du dich immer noch als einen von ihnen, Draco?“

_Das war die Frage…_

Er schluckte einen Klumpen Angst in seiner Kehle herunter und biss sich hart auf seine Zunge. Das war die Frage, die er sich gestellt hatte, seitdem er gezwungen worden war, vor Voldemort zu fliehen, denn wie konnte er wirklich einer Seite angehören, deren Anführer ihn in einem Grab verrotten lassen wollte? Die Frage war noch lauter und dominanter geworden, seit Granger begonnen hatte, seine Sinne zu beeinflussen. Alles war völlig abgefuckt gewesen, während sie die einzige Konstante zu sein schien und er wagte zu glauben, dass sie aktuell das einzig Gute in seinem erbärmlichen Pseudoleben als Gefangener war. Er mochte die Art und Weise verabscheuen, wie er auf sie reagierte und sich nach ihrer Gesellschaft sehnte, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihre Anwesenheit seine gebrochene Seele besänftigte.

_Salazar, vergib mir._

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Sie war der erste und einzige Mensch, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, die Überzeugungen in Frage zu stellen, die in seinen Verstand eingebrannt worden waren. Wie konnte er den psychopathischen Idealen dieser Kreatur tatsächlich folgen, wenn diese ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt hatte? Wie konnte er wirklich glauben, dass Muggelgeborene minderwertig waren, wenn Granger die klügste Hexe war, die seit Jahrzehnten in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war? Wie konnte er... wie konnte er behaupten, dass diese Vorurteile immer noch Sinn ergaben, egal wie sehr er sich das auch wünschte?

„ _Du_ nicht?“, fragte er sie abwesend und zog seinen nackten Arm unter der Decke hervor, um ihr sein Mal zu zeigen. „Macht mich das nicht zu einem von ihnen?“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als sie den hässlichen, abnormalen Fleck auf seiner blassen Haut sah und war überrascht, dass er sie nicht mehr störte. An ihm jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht war es die etwas weichere Färbung seiner Stimme heute Abend oder dass seine Schultern in besiegter Haltung zusammengesackt waren, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, bei ihrem angeschlagenen Gegenüber eine Grenze überschritten zu haben. Sie kam etwas näher und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, um mit ihren Fingern über seine immer noch heilende Haut zu streichen. Sie fühlte sich bestärkt, als er nicht sofort seinen Arm von ihr wegzog.

„Dieses Mal bestimmt nicht, wer du bist“, sagte sie sanft und fing bewusst seinen verstörten Blick ein. „Genauso wie mein Blut nicht darüber bestimmt, wer ich bin. _Du_ bestimmst, wer du bist, Draco. Deine Taten und deine Gedanken–“

„Und wenn ich nicht weiß, wer ich bin?“, fragte er, wobei seine Stimme leicht zitterte. „Wenn ich... verloren bin?“

Ein ängstlicher Anflug von Zuneigung stieg in ihrer Brust auf. „Dann tu einfach, was sich richtig anfühlt“, drängte sie beflissen. „Und der Rest wird folgen.“

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Sein distanzierter Blick fiel auf ihre beruhigenden Finger, die immer noch sanft die empfindliche Narbe auf seinem Unterarm streichelten. Doch gerade als Hermine dachte, er würde anfangen, ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken, schnaubte er und zog sich von ihren allzu verführerischen Berührungen zurück.

„Ihr Gryffindors sucht immer sofort das Gute im Menschen. Ihr geht davon aus, dass Menschen sich ändern können“, verspottete er sie mit gespielter Heiterkeit. „Manche Menschen können sich nicht ändern, Granger–“

„Du schon“, widersprach sie ohne zu zögern. „Du schon, Draco.“

Zweifel blitzten in seinen aschgrauen Augen auf, aber sie konnte erkennen, dass er entschlossen war, ihr heute Abend Widerstand zu leisten. „Du solltest gehen“, sagte er und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür.

Sie dachte darüber nach, ihm zu sagen, dass sie bleiben wollte. Sie wollte etwas von ihrem Stolz aufgeben und einräumen, dass sie sich bei ihm sicher fühlte und dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben besser geschlafen hatte, als in der Nacht, als sie von seinen Armen umschlossen gewesen war. Aber die Aussicht darauf, dass er ihr ins Gesicht lachen und sie zurückweisen würde, ließ sie Kälte auf ihrer Haut spüren und sie beschloss, ihr Glück nicht herauszufordern. Sie verließ sein Bett und dann sein Zimmer, hielt aber im Türrahmen inne.

„Das sind nur Begriffe, weißt du“, murmelte sie und blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, damit er nicht sah, wie die erste Träne über eine ihrer Wangen lief. „Slytherin, Gryffindor. Reinblut und Schlammblut. Sie schreiben uns nicht vor, wie wir unser Leben zu leben haben.“

Hinter ihr bemühte sich Draco mit aller Kraft darum, das heftige Pochen in seinem Brustkorb zu ignorieren. Nachdem sie verschwunden war, blickte er wieder auf sein Mal hinunter und konnte noch immer das anhaltende Kribbeln ihrer Berührung spüren. Er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick so allein. Ihm war nur fast bewusst, dass die letzten Überreste seiner hartnäckigen Vorurteile unter der Last ihrer Worte zu zerbrechen und zerbröckeln begannen. Er wusste, dass ihre Abwesenheit, und sei es auch nur für ein paar Tage, seinem verwirrten Verstand Schaden zufügen würde.

Wie um zu bestätigen, dass er endlich den willkommenen Anfängen des Wahnsinns nachgegeben hatte, wartete er eine Stunde, bevor er lautlos aus seinem Zimmer schlich und sich vor ihrer Tür wiederfand. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihr Passwort zu murmeln und hineinzuschlüpfen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich vorhatte.

_Du armseliger Vollidiot…_

***

„Michael und ich haben uns auf den elften Dezember für den Weihnachtsball geeinigt“, erklärte Hermine. „Ich weiß, es ist etwas früher als sonst, aber Sie hatten erwähnt, dass Sie in diesem Jahr einige Schwierigkeiten mit dem Transport einiger Schüler haben könnten.“

„Ja, das ist wahr“, nickte McGonagall. „Ich habe beschlossen, dass es klug ist, über eine Woche verteilt kleine Gruppen von Schülern für die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zu schicken, nur für alle Fälle. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, den Hogwartsexpress zu nutzen, aber es gäbe im Zweifel Alternativen. Der elfte passt gut.“

Hermine seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Müssen wir mit diesem Theater weitermachen, Professor?“, fragte sie müde. „Es erscheint mir albern, einen Ball zu veranstalten, während wir im Krieg sind–“

„Sie wissen, dass ich die Moral aufrechterhalten will“, sagte die Schulleiterin ruhig. „Hogwarts dient derzeit als Zufluchtsort und ich möchte, dass sich die Schülerinnen und Schüler hier sicher fühlen–“

„Aber sie–“

„Der elfte ist in Ordnung“, brachte die ältere Hexe sie zum Schweigen. „Der Unterricht endet am zehnten und das gibt mir und den anderen Professoren zwei Wochen Zeit, um zu garantieren, dass alle sicher nach Hause kommen. Werden Sie hier bleiben, Miss Granger?“

„Ja“, antwortete sie etwas traurig. „Ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, dass ich im Fuchsbau bleibe. Sie wissen immer noch nicht wirklich viel darüber, was vor sich geht und ich würde es gerne dabei belassen.“

McGonagall runzelte ihre Stirn. „Haben Sie noch einmal über den Gedächtniszauber nachgedacht, den Sie mit mir besprochen haben?“

„Das wird der letzte Ausweg sein“, sagte Hermine ohne zu zögern. „Ich will ihn nicht anwenden, bevor ich nicht unbedingt muss.“

„Nun, hoffen wir einfach, dass es nicht so weit kommt“, seufzte sie. „Eine erfreulichere Nachricht: Ich habe von Nymphadora gehört und sie erwartet Sie, wenn Sie bereit sind.“

Hermines gestresste Gesichtszüge hellten sich dank dieser Information sofort auf. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie zu sehen“, gestand sie. „Brauchen Sie noch etwas von mir? Oder kann ich–“

„Sie dürfen gern gehen“, antwortete McGonagall mit einem herzlichen Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen. „Soll ich Professor Slughorn bitten, Sie zu begleiten?“

„Ich komme schon klar“, versicherte sie schnell und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Ich muss sowieso zuerst zurück in meinen Schlafsaal.“

„Nun gut“, nickte die Schulleiterin. „Ich sehe Sie dann morgen in Verwandlung. Und ich erwarte Sie auf dem Weihnachtsball, Hermine.“

_Großartig._   
  
„Okay.“ Sie nickte widerwillig. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Professor.“

***

Hermine trommelte ängstlich mit ihren Fingernägeln gegen die Wand neben Dracos Tür. Sie stand nun schon seit fast fünf Minuten an derselben Stelle und fragte sich, warum sie so besorgt wegen der Abschiedsworte war, die sie an ihren blonden Gast richten wollte. Seit ihrem recht intensiven Gespräch hatte sie sich auf Distanz gehalten und beschlossen, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich wieder einmal zu viel von ihrer Hoffnung preisgegeben hatte. Aber er war so menschlich gewesen... Er hatte praktisch einen ganzen Eimer Verwundbarkeit ausgeblutet, der sie mit vertrautem Herzklopfen und einer ganzen Reihe neuer Emotionen zurückgelassen hatte, die sie nicht verstand.

_Was, wenn ich... verloren bin?_

Sie hätte angesichts dieser Bemerkung weinen können. Seine gewohnte Arroganz war für einen Moment dahin geschmolzen und hatte ihr gezeigt, dass all ihre Bemühungen vielleicht nicht umsonst gewesen waren. Vielleicht hatte sie diesen Keim des Zweifels in seinem Verstand so sehr genährt, dass er endlich zu wachsen begann... Oder vielleicht schoss sie auch etwas übers Ziel hinaus. Seine Eingebung war so schnell verblasst, dass sie sich mittlerweile fragte, ob sie überhaupt da gewesen war.

„Gibt es einen verdammten Grund, warum du vor meinem Zimmer herumlungerst?“, unterbrach seine Stimme ihre Gedanken gedämpft durch die Holztür.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drückte sie sie auf und fand ihn wieder einmal lässig auf seinem Bett sitzend vor, eines ihrer Bücher auf dem Schoß. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte sie. „Störe ich gerade, oder–“

„Ja, weil ich so viel um die Ohren habe“, sagte er schnippisch und verdrehte die Augen. „Was willst du, Granger?“

„Ich gehe jetzt nach Hogsmeade“, sagte sie. „Ich habe genug Essen für die zwei Tage vorbereitet–“

„Dann hau ab“, sagte Draco kalt. „Was hast du erwartet, Granger? Eine verdammte Abschiedsparty?“

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du so wütend bist“, murmelte sie und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du wütend bist.“

Genauso wenig wie er.

„Ich bin nicht wütend“, verteidigte er sich schnell. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du es für nötig gehalten hast, wieder hier reinzuplatzen und mich mit deinem Scheiß zu langweilen. Du hast mir neulich schon gesagt, dass du gehen würdest.“

„Ja, aber ich–“

„Bist du fertig?“, fuhr er sie an. „Ich habe zwar einen Scheiß zu tun, aber das habe ich lieber ohne deine Gegenwart.“

Hermine seufzte und wandte sich um, um in ihrer verzauberten Tasche zu stöbern, in der sie alle Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte, die sie für ihren Aufenthalt bei Tonks brauchen würde. Nachdem sie sie ein paar Mal geschüttelt hatte, holte sie eine kleine Schneekugel hervor, die eine Miniaturreplik von Hogwarts enthielt, das von Kunstschnee umgeben war. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, als sie das kleine Objekt in ihren Schoß legte und nachdenklich über das Glas streichelte, bevor sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Ich habe es mit einem Zauber versehen“, sagte sie langsam. „Wenn du die Kugel fünf Mal schüttelst, löst das einen Alarm in meiner Uhr aus. Ich habe auch die Schutzzauber erweitert. Wenn du also versuchen solltest, die Wohnung zu verlassen, löst das ebenfalls den Alarm aus.“

Er hätte nicht wirklich von Grangers magischen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt sein sollen, aber er empfand nichtsdestotrotz wieder einmal unwillkommene Bewunderung für sie. Er verdrängte dennoch jeden Funken Respekt, der ihn hätte verraten können und schnaubte stattdessen hochmütig.

„Ich brauche keine–“

„Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Für den Fall, dass du stürzt und dir ein Bein brichst oder so–“

„Wunschdenken, Granger?“, sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Du hast im Schlafsaal doch keine Fallen aufgestellt, oder?“

Hermines Lippen verzogen sich für einen Augenblick fast zu einem Lächeln und sie beugte sich nach vorne, um die Schneekugel neben Draco aufs Bett zu legen. Der Anflug von Humor, der so gut zu seinen Gesichtszügen gepasst hatte, verblasste, als er ihren zarten Gegenstand widerwillig beäugte und ihn von sich wegstieß. In diesem Moment wollte Hermine ihn unbedingt berühren. Die Versuchung hatte sie so schnell und plötzlich ergriffen, dass sie zusammenzuckte und ihre Hände zu festen Fäusten ballte, in dem Bemühen, die Anspannung in ihrem Bauch zu ignorieren.

„Weißt du, Draco“, murmelte sie unbehaglich und runzelte die Stirn, als ihre Stimme brach. „Ich könnte umplanen. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gehe, brauchst du es nur zu sagen.“

_Geh nicht..._

„Wenn du nicht noch mehr sinnloses Spielzeug in deiner kleinen Trickkiste hast“, knurrte Draco, „dann fällt mir kein Grund ein, warum du noch hier sein solltest, Granger.“  
  
Sie war sich sicher, dass er die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sehen konnte, aber sie verwandelte sich schnell in Frustration. „Na schön“, sagte sie schroff. „Wenn du die ganze Zeit so verdammt kalt sein willst–“

„ _Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du so wütend bist_ “, wiederholte er ihre früheren Worte herablassend. „Wolltest du noch etwas anderes, Granger?“

„Nein“, schnaubte sie und erhob sich schnell von seinem Bett. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du immer so ein Mistkerl sein musst–“

„Hey!“, rief er, stand auf und packte ihr Handgelenk. „Was zur Hölle hast du erwartet, Granger? Dass ich dankbar bin für diese beschissene Dekoration, wenn du mich in diesem Scheißgefängnis allein lässt–“

„Ich fange an zu lernen, nichts von dir zu erwarten“, gab sie zurück und brachte ihr Gesicht nah an seines heran. „Gerade wenn ich denke, dass du auch nur einen Funken Anstand in dir hast, wirst du wieder zu einem egoistischen Arschloch!“

„Was zur Hölle redest du da–“

„Neulich“, erinnerte Hermine ihn mit leiserer Stimme. „Als wir über Seiten sprachen–“

„Du interpretierst in alles zu viel hinein“, knurrte er abwehrend. „Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass dieser Ort mich vielleicht einfach ein bisschen verrückt macht–“

„Nicht so sehr, wie du es gerne hättest“, erwiderte sie und schluckte, als ihr klar wurde, wie nahe sie sich waren. „Warum musst du eine Show abziehen, wenn ich die einzige Person bin, die dich sieht?“

Er öffnete seinen Mund und zögerte, sagte aber nichts. Da war etwas Vertrautes in ihren goldenen Augen, das ihn an den Tag erinnerte, an dem sie ihn in ihrem von Allergien geplagten Zustand geküsst hatte. Da, zwischen ihrem ängstlichen Blinzeln, war etwas, ein Funken Mut inmitten stürmischer Gedanken und er spürte, wie sie sich vorbeugte. Er schloss seine Augen und überlegte, ob er es zulassen sollte. Die Versuchung war da, seine Verteidigung fallen zu lassen und sie mit ihm tun zu lassen, was immer sie wollte. Das war seine einzige Gelegenheit, eine letzte Dosis von ihr zu bekommen. Diese verbotene Dosis, bevor sie ihn mit seinen Dämonen allein lassen würde. Sie hatten schon vorher die Lippen des anderen berührt, welchen Unterschied würde also eine weitere Kostprobe machen?

Aber als ihr warmer Atem über sein Kinn streifte, zerrte das Draco zurück in die Realität und er schob sie hastig von sich weg, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte. Er schnaubte boshaft, als sie stolperte, aber das Gift in seinen Zügen war erzwungen und einstudiert. Bloß eine Maske, um zu verstecken, wie orientierungslos er sich fühlte. Granger hingegen hatte keine Zeit, ihre Erniedrigung und Überraschung zu verbergen. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten ruckartig und ihr Blick vor Schmerz vernebelt. Draco war nur einen Herzschlag davon entfernt, sie anzuschreien, sie solle gehen, aber sie wirbelte herum und ergriff die Flucht, noch bevor er auch nur Luft holen konnte.

Der Knall seiner Tür hallte wie der Hammerschlag des Zaubergamots durch sein einsames Zimmer. So lautete seine Strafe: zwei Tage nur mit seinem Schatten als Gesellschaft und mit der Frage allein, was er ohne ihre Anwesenheit tun würde, um diese verdammte Einsamkeit zu vertreiben.

_Er hätte sie ihn küssen lassen sollen…_

***

Die kalte Luft ließ ihre von Tränen überströmten Augen brennen.

Hermine hastete eilig nach Hogsmeade, geplagt von der Erkenntnis, dass sie begann, Dinge für Draco zu empfinden, die alles andere als normal waren.

Das erste Mal, als sie ihn geküsst hatte, war sie benommen und verwirrt gewesen. Sie hatte aus einem fordernden Impuls heraus gehandelt, den ihre Vernunft nicht hatte unterdrücken können. Aber ihr Versuch, es vor wenigen Augenblicken noch einmal auszuprobieren, war etwas anderes gewesen. Sie hatte sich vorbeugen und ihr Glück auf die Probe stellen wollen. Es war eine _bewusste_ Entscheidung gewesen, die dazu geführt hatte, dass sie sich jetzt zurückgewiesen und völlig gedemütigt fühlte. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf waren konfus und hatten sich zu einem katastrophalen Durcheinander entwickelt und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie überhaupt anfangen sollte, die Knoten aufzulösen.

Als das Drei Besen in Sicht kam, wischte sie die Spuren ihrer Tränen weg und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Zumindest würde die Vorfreude, Tonks zu sehen, einige ihrer Fragen über Draco in den Hintergrund drängen. Ihr gelang ein halbherziges Lächeln, als sie das vertraute Lokal betrat. Einige der Stammgäste tummelten sich in verschiedenen Ecken, aber sie bemerkte sie kaum, als sie Madame Rosmertas klugen Augen erblickte. Die ältere Hexe nickte Hermine wissend zu und reichte ihr unauffällig einen Schlüssel über den Tresen. Sie verlor keine Zeit und eilte schnell zu ihrer Freundin.

„Da ist sie ja!“ Tonks strahlte, als Hermine in den Raum platzte. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich verlaufen.“

„Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen.“ Sie stürmte hinein, stürzte sich in eine Umarmung, stockte aber, als sie die leichte Schwellung von Tonks‘ Bauch bemerkte. „Oh, Tonks! Man sieht es langsam!“

„Hermine, mach Bekanntschaft mit der Kugel“, sagte sie mit einem verspielten Grinsen. „Und ich warne dich schon jetzt, ich durchlaufe gerade die Heißhungerphase. Wenn du mich also mit einem Marmeladensandwich in einer Ecke zusammengekauert siehst, ignorier mich einfach.“

Hermine grinste, konnte aber das Lachen, das bei Tonks Humor normalerweise so naheliegend gewesen wäre, nicht so recht zustandebringen. Ein Bild von ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Draco, als seine Lippen kaum einen Atemzug entfernt waren, schwirrte ihr durch den Kopf und ließ ihren Mund trocken und ihr Herz schwer werden.  
  
„Geht es dir gut, Hermine?“, fragte Tonks. „Du siehst ein bisschen aufgewühlt aus.“

„Mir geht's gut“, log sie schnell. „Ich vermisse nur Harry und Ron.“

„Natürlich tust du das.“ Sie nickte verständnisvoll und schenkte der jüngeren Hexe ein warmes Lächeln. „Aber wenigstens hast du hier ein paar Freunde, mit denen du reden kannst. Wie läuft es in Hogwarts?“

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zusammenzuzucken.

_Kompliziert…_

***

  
Draco blickte finster in die Dunkelheit.

Es war spät und das Mondlicht erreichte nicht das fensterlose Wohnzimmer, wo die Stille in seinen Ohren dröhnte – eine laute Erinnerung daran, dass sie nicht da war. Ihr Duft begann zu verblassen, der Schlafsaal fühlte sich unheimlich leer an und alles, was er in den letzten Stunden getan hatte, war, auf diese verdammte Schneekugel zu starren.

Er brauchte nur das hässliche kleine Ding zu schütteln und sie würde zurückkommen und er konnte eine Kostprobe von ihr erhaschen, wie er es hätte tun sollen, bevor sie gegangen war.

Er griff stürmisch nach dem magischen Gebilde und schleuderte es mit so lautem Gebrüll gegen die Wand, dass ihm der Hals weh tat. Dann sah er zu, wie es zerbrach, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und mit heftigen Atemzügen zu Grangers Zimmer marschierte. Nachdem er ihr Passwort gemurmelt hatte, sog er gierig die Luft im Raum ein und beruhigte sich augenblicklich.

Eindeutig Granger.

Er betrachtete kritisch seine Umgebung und erwartete, eine riesige Sammlung persönlicher Gegenstände vorzufinden, aber abgesehen von ein paar Fotos, dem charakteristischen roten Bettzeug und einer beeindruckenden Büchersammlung ähnelte der Raum seinem eigenen Zimmer.

Draco beäugte mürrisch die Fotos und sein Blick blieb an einem bestimmten Schnappschuss von Granger mit diesen nutzlosen Trotteln, die sie für gute Gesellschaft hielt, hängen. Nachdem er alle Rahmen auf die Bilderseite geknallt hatte, damit er sie nicht sehen musste, setzte er sich auf ihr Bett, wobei er abwesend mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Decke fuhr. Seine Lider fühlten sich schwer an und er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, eingelullt von ihrem starken Duft zwischen ihren Kissen und Decken. Wenn er hier schlief, umgeben vom beruhigenden Flüstern ihrer Gegenwart, wer würde schon davon erfahren?

„Scheiß drauf.“


	14. Sehnsucht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben,
> 
> weiter geht es mit unseren beiden unfreiwilligen Mitbewohnern! Was hält Hermine wohl davon, dass Draco in ihrem Zimmer war?

**Sehnsucht**

  
  


„Nein.“ Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Brief, den die Jungs Remus geschickt haben, hat nicht viel erklärt, aber ist das wirklich wichtig? Hauptsache, er ist zerstört.“

„Vermutlich nicht“, stimmte Hermine abwesend zu. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte sie irgendwie mehr unterstützen. Vielleicht wenn ich wüsste, wie sie das Medaillon zerstört haben–“

„Es geht ihnen gut“, versicherte Tonks ihrer Freundin. „Es läuft gut, das Ministerium hält sich bestens und ein weiterer Horkrux ist zerstört worden. Versteh mich nicht falsch, wir könnten noch besser vorankommen–“

„Viel besser“, seufzte sie und strich sich mit den Fingern die Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Ich hätte mit ihnen gehen sollen–“

„Deine Fähigkeiten sind am besten in Hogwarts aufgehoben, indem du dort McGonagall hilfst“, sagte Tonks. „Den Jungs geht es offensichtlich gut und der Orden wollte ohnehin, dass einer von euch hier bleibt, wo wir euch erreichen können–“

„Ich weiß.“ Sie runzelte müde die Stirn und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich hier wirklich von Nutzen bin. Alles, was ich hier mache, ist Weihnachtsbälle und anderes unnötiges Schulsprecherzeug zu organisieren.“

„Man kann McGonagall nicht verübeln, dass sie versucht, die Stimmung hoch zu halten“, antwortete die ältere Hexe mit einem leichten Achselzucken. „Ein Weihnachtsball könnte dir gut tun. Du hast mir erzählt, wie viel Spaß du auf dem Weihnachtsball vom Trimagischen Turnier hattest. Haben dich dieses Mal auch wieder berühmte Bulgaren gebeten, mit ihnen zum Ball zu gehen?“

Hermine spürte, wie ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht stieg. „Nein, keine Bulgaren“, murmelte sie. „Aber Michael hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm gehen möchte.“

„Wer ist Michael?“

„Michael Corner“, erklärte sie und schnalzte nachdenklich mit der Zunge. „Aber ich glaube, er hat es nur gemacht, weil wir die Schulsprecher sind. Ich hoffe, das ist der einzige Grund.“

„Warum?“, fragte Tonks und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist er etwa ein kleiner Vollidiot?“

„Nein, er ist ganz nett“, sagte Hermine. „Ich habe nur–“

„Du magst jemand anderen.“

_Draco…_

Hermine riss ihren Kopf hoch, um Tonks mit wilden Augen zu mustern, während Panik ihre Brust erfasste. „W-Was?“, stotterte sie. „Was meinst du?“

„Ron“, grinste die andere Hexe wissend. „Wir haben alle gesehen, wie herzlich ihr auf der Hochzeit miteinander umgegangen seid und du hast mir gesagt, dass du ihn magst.“

„Oh, Ron“, hauchte Hermine und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis die Erleichterung sie überkam. „J-ja, natürlich.“

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?“, fragte Tonks mit besorgtem Blick.

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte sie verunsichert. „Ich schlafe nur nicht sehr gut in fremden Betten und habe deswegen nicht viel Schlaf abbekommen.“

Genau genommen war das keine Lüge. Sie hatte ohne Zweifel die meiste Zeit der Nacht wach gelegen, aber die kratzende Matratze hatte wenig damit zu tun gehabt, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sich in einem Traum zu verlieren. Sie hatte während dieser langen und einsamen Stunden erwartungsvoll auf ihre Uhr gestarrt, gewartet und fast _gehofft_ , dass der Wecker losgehen würde. Es war... zermürbend gewesen, im Bett zu liegen und zu wissen, dass er nicht im Nebenzimmer war und ihre Gedanken hatten sich von Sonnenuntergang bis Sonnenaufgang um ihn gedreht.

Tonks hatte sich zwar nur auf der anderen Seite der Tür befunden, aber sie hatte sich dennoch sehr einsam gefühlt und konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie Draco mit der einsamen Nacht im Gryffindorturm fertig geworden war. Nach dem letzten Vorfall, als sie bei Ginny geblieben war und er versucht hatte, zu fliehen, hatte sie... irgendetwas erwartet, aber offensichtlich ging es ihm gut, da ihre Uhr stumm blieb. Es störte sie ein wenig.

Als sie heute Morgen mit dem Unterricht fertig gewesen war, hatte sie in Betracht gezogen, bei Draco vorbeizuschauen, aber eine kurzer Gedanke an ihren Versuch, ihn zu küssen, hatte sie zu einer anderen Entscheidung bewegt. Nach dem Mittagessen und einem langsamen Spaziergang durch Hogsmeade – wo die ersten Weihnachtsdekorationen aufgehängt worden waren – hatten sie und Tonks den Krieg und viele andere Themen eingehend besprochen, aber ihr Verstand war immer wieder zu Draco abgedriftet.

„Ron und ich sind nicht zusammen, weißt du“, sagte sie etwas abwehrend zu Tonks. „Wir sind nur Freunde.“

Die Aurorin runzelte die Stirn. „Magst du ihn nicht, Hermine? Ich dachte–“

„Ich dachte auch, dass ich das tue“, gab sie zu. „Aber ich denke, als Freunde passen wir einfach besser zusammen. Ich... mag ihn nicht so, wie ich sollte.“

Tonks kicherte und tätschelte der jüngeren Hexe liebevoll den Rücken. „Niemand zwingt dich, auf Ron zu stehen, Hermine. Wenn nicht, dann eben nicht–“

„Haben du und Remus sehr viel... Kritik einstecken müssen, als ihr zusammen gekommen seid?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wegen eures Altersunterschieds?“

„Viele Leute haben sich vorschnell ein Urteil gebildet“, sagte Tonks nachdenklich. „Remus hat es mehr gestört als mich, aber ja, wir hatten ein paar Probleme mit neugierigen Arschlöchern, die nichts besseres mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen wussten.“

„Hast du jemals deine Gefühle in Frage gestellt?“

Tonks seufzte und tippte nachdenklich auf ihr Knie. „Ich wusste, die Leute würden das nicht für richtig halten“, gestand sie nach einem Augenblick. „Und es wäre wahrscheinlich einfacher gewesen, mit jemandem in meinem Alter zusammen zu sein, aber so etwas kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Es passiert einfach.“

Hermine neigte den Kopf und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein sanftes Lächeln. „War es das wert?“, fragte sie. „Die missbilligenden Blicke und–“

„Verdammt, ja!“, rief sie aus. „Weißt du, wenn ein Krieg im Gange und ein Baby unterwegs ist, sind tratschende Arschlöcher in London die geringste deiner Sorgen. Und wenn ich meine Gefühle für Remus ignoriert hätte, hätte ich es für den Rest meines Lebens bereut.“

Die Braunhaarige kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und summte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Ich schätze, Zeit ist zu kostbar, wenn die Welt morgen untergehen könnte.“

„Das ist ein bisschen pessimistisch.“ Tonks zwinkerte ihr liebevoll zu. „Aber ja, das Leben ist zu kurz. Gibt es jemanden, auf den du ein Auge geworfen hast, Hermine? Hast du Angst, dass die Jungs ihn nicht akzeptieren?“

Ihre Lippe bebte. „Sowas in der Art.“

„Jemand, den ich kenne?“

_Dein Cousin._

„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist... nur einer von den Jungs in meinem Jahrgang, aber Harry und Ron mögen ihn nicht besonders.“ Keine Lüge.

„Sie werden es verkraften“, versicherte Tonks ihr und winkte abschätzig mit der Hand. „Also, wie ist er so?“

Hermine hielt inne, um ihre Gedanken und Worte zu sammeln. Tonks hatte diese vertrauenswürdige Art an sich, die ihr oft Geheimnisse über die Lippen gehen ließ und sie würde vorsichtig sein müssen, wie viel sie preisgab.

„Er ist ein Arschloch“, begann sie ohne Umschweife und bemerkte den amüsierten Ausdruck in Tonks Augen. „Er ist unverbesserlich, er ist kompliziert und er hört auf nichts, das ich sage–“

„Das trifft auf die meisten Männer zu–“

„Er ist unhöflich“, fuhr Hermine mit ihrer Tirade fort. „Er ist arrogant, er ist grausam und sehr kalt–“

„Auch recht weit verbreitet–“

„Und manchmal macht er mich so wütend, dass ich ihn einfach _erwürgen_ oder auf den nächsten verdammten Kontinent verfluchen könnte!“

Tonks holte tief Luft, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und betrachtete weise grinsend ihre junge Begleiterin. „Aber?“

Hermine schluckte und fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Aber er ist atemberaubend“, flüsterte sie traurig. „Völlig verkorkst und absolut _unmöglich_ , aber da ist etwas, das ihn für mich einfach nur wunderschön macht. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären.“

Es fühlte sich so seltsam und wunderbar an, es einer anderen Person gegenüber laut auszusprechen, aber natürlich behielt sie all die finsteren Details, die ihr Mitbewohner aus Slytherin mit sich brachte, für sich. Ihre pseudo-große Schwester musterte sie mitfühlend, schob einige Strähnen violetter Haare hinter ihr Ohr und sah sehr zufrieden mit Hermines Geständnis aus.

_Wenn du nur wüsstest…_

„Weißt du, was er für dich empfindet?“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und senkte den Kopf. „Er sagt, dass er mich hasst–“

„Habt ihr beide euch schon mal geküsst?“, sagte Tonks frech.

Sie spürte heiße Röte ihre Wangen aufsteigen. „Ein paar Mal“, murmelte sie leise. „Aber das war... impulsiv und nur kurz–“

„Wer hat wen geküsst?“

„Na ja“, zögerte Hermine. „Ich… war für den ersten verantwortlich, aber seitdem hat er mich zweimal geküsst.“

Tonks‘ verspieltes Lächeln breitete sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus. „Hört sich vielversprechend für mich an.“

„Nein“, sagte sie und rümpfte vor Enttäuschung die Nase. „Es ist komplizierter als das. Als ich es das letzte Mal versucht habe, hat er mich weggestoßen und ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich ihn wirklich _mag_. Da ist einfach... da ist etwas, das...“

Sie wurde still und Tonks nickte ihr beruhigend zu. „Nur zu“, drängte sie. „Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen.“

„Etwas... das wehtut“, schloss sie und ihre Stimme versagte. „Er hat diese... diese Mauer um sich herum und ich glaube nicht, dass ich zu ihm durchdringen kann. Ich versuche es, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, ich könnte es schaffen, macht er einfach alles kaputt und ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch die Kraft dazu habe–“

„Hermine.“  
  
„Ich sehe immer wieder diese flüchtigen Anzeichen von einem anständigen Menschen“, fuhr sie fort, wobei ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. „Und ich glaube, das ist es, was mich... anzieht, aber ich–“

„Hermine“, unterbrach Tonks sie erneut. „Es ist okay. Er hört sich an, als wäre er nur ein wenig verwirrt. Er wird zur Besinnung kommen.“

„Aber was ist, wenn–“

„Tu einfach, was sich richtig anfühlt, Liebes“, riet sie bedächtig und Hermine erinnerte sich, sehr ähnliche Worte zu Draco gesagt zu haben. „Möchtest du etwas Tee vor dem Schlafengehen?“

„Könnte ich stattdessen bitte eine heiße Schokolade haben?“

***

Draco saß als zusammengekauerter Haufen auf dem kalten Fußboden und spielte abwesend mit den Überresten von Grangers Schneekugel herum. Ungeschickt zog er sich einen Splitter ein und zog zischend Luft durch seine Zähne, während sein Finger einen rubinroten Tropfen verlor. Kritisch betrachtete er sein Blut und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er sich an den Tag im Badezimmer erinnerte, wo so viel mehr Blut geflossen war und nicht nur seins.

_Das von Granger sah genauso aus._

Das war eine vernichtende Erkenntnis gewesen und er gab ihr die Schuld für jede der Situationen danach und die Offenbarungen, die ihn in ihrer Abwesenheit eingeholt hatten. Die erschütternde Wahrheit war, dass Granger jeden Charakterzug besaß, den er bewunderte: Intelligenz, Scharfsinn, Stärke und dann etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte. Sie war einfach... gut.

_Wenn ich ein Reinblut mit genau der gleichen Persönlichkeit wäre, würdest du dann so schnell abstreiten, was heute Morgen passiert ist?_

Sein Verstand war von ihren Worten überschwemmt worden, seit sie weggegangen war. Jeder Satz, der ihn jemals an seinen Vorurteilen hatte Zweifeln lassen, hallte in seinem Schädel wider, dennoch versuchte er, an den fadenscheinigen Weisheiten seiner Familie festzuhalten. Was sich einst so selbstverständlich angefühlt hatte, wirkte jetzt unbeständig und schwach. Er würde ihr das alles gern in die Schuhe schieben, doch er hatte eingesehen, dass es bereits davor schon Risse in seinen Überzeugungen gegeben haben musste, aber das machte es auch nicht leichter.

_Du bist ein Mensch, Draco, und du hast Fehler gemacht, aber dafür kann ich dich nicht hassen._

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Fehler... Astronomieturm. Wenn er sich so sicher gewesen wäre, dass Voldemort und seine Prinzipien das Richtige waren, wäre diese Aufgabe sicher ein Leichtes gewesen. Vielleicht war das der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem er angefangen hatte, an allem zu zweifeln...

_Das sind nur Etiketten, weißt du. Slytherin, Gryffindor. Reinblut und Schlammblut. Sie schreiben uns nicht vor, wie wir unser Leben zu leben haben._

Es war leicht für sie, das zu sagen. Es gab Erwartungen, die mit seinem berüchtigten Familiennamen einher gingen und sie konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, unter welchem Druck er gestanden hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Potter ihr alles über seinen Zusammenbruch im Bad während des letzten Schuljahrs erzählt hatte, aber das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen. Manchmal hatte er jeden ihm bekannten Schweigezauber eingesetzt und einfach nur geschrien, bis seine Lungen gebrannt hatten. Blaise und Pansy hatten einige seiner schwächeren Momente miterlebt, aber niemand war da gewesen, um Zeuge seiner wahren Zusammenbrüche zu werden. Noch bevor er seine Aufgabe erhalten hatte, hatte Draco sich manchmal dabei ertappt, wie er sein Spiegelbild anstarrte und sich fragte, ob ein solch hasserfülltes Leben nicht zu viel für ihn war.

_Warum musst du eine Show abziehen, wenn ich die einzige Person bin, die dich sieht?_

Wenn er es nicht tat, was blieb dann noch von ihm übrig? Er war seines Reichtums, seiner Magie, seines Status beraubt worden. Wenn er das aufgeben würde, was er hatte werden sollen, würde nichts mehr da sein.

_Manche Menschen können sich nicht ändern, Granger._

_Du schon…_

„Verfickte Scheiße“, stöhnte er vor sich hin und ließ sein Gesicht in seine Handflächen sinken.

_Du hast mich gebeten, zu bleiben. Ich... ich wollte bleiben._

Er hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden so geküsst. Es war wie ein unbändiger Impuls gewesen, der ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, befreit und entfesselt zu sein. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, wen er da küsste und dass er sie überhaupt nicht hatte berühren dürfen, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm scheißegal gewesen. Genau genommen war es ihm auch jetzt scheißegal. Es war niemand da, um ihn dafür zu verurteilen, dass er eigenständig dachte und tat, was er fühlte…

_Dann tu einfach, was sich richtig anfühlt._

Zu gefährlich, aber letztendlich zu verlockend.

Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass er sie vermisste und zwar nicht nur als Ablenkung, sondern als Mensch. Ihre Stimme, ihre kleinen Macken, ihr Feuer... einfach alles. Sie würde morgen zurückkommen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wann genau. Nach allem, was er wusste, konnte sie ziemlich früh am Morgen wieder da sein. Deshalb war seine Entscheidung, wieder in ihrem Bett zu schlafen, ziemlich riskant und ein weiterer herber Rückschlag für seinen Stolz.

Aber es fühlte sich richtig an.

***

Tonks war um acht Uhr abgereist und Hermine hatte es geschafft, die Schule zu erreichen, bevor die Schüler, die am Wochenende faul waren, anfingen, sich aufzuraffen und herumzustreunern. Sie war derart nervös, dass sie so lange auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute, bis sie zu bluten begann, was wiederum einen kleinen Umweg über das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler erforderte, um die Wunde zu heilen. Vielleicht wollte sie aber auch nur Zeit schinden, denn sie verbrachte außerdem einige Minuten damit, ihre Gedanken zu hinterfragen und zu versuchen, sich eine Strategie für den Umgang mit Draco nach ihrem peinlichen Verhalten von vorgestern zu überlegen.

Sie beschloss, dass sie sich lange genug davor gedrückt hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Bevor sie das richtige Passwort murmelte, hielt sie inne, um tief durchzuatmen. So leise wie möglich schlich sie sich hinein, aber ein Windstoß schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu.

_Mist…_

Sie erstarrte, als sie von der anderen Seite des Schlafsaals Geräusche hörte, aber es klang irgendwie verkehrt, fast so, als kämen sie aus ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Kaum war ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen, wurde ihre Tür aufgestoßen und heraus kam ein sehr eindringlich dreinblickender Slytherin. Draco war offensichtlich gerade erst aufgewacht. Sein Haar war komplett durcheinander und er trug nur ein Unterhemd und eine weite Schlafanzughose, aber es war das entschlossene und leicht wilde Funkeln in seinen Augen, das ihr Herz zum Stillstand brachte.

Er verweilte einen Moment im Türrahmen und starrte sie eindringlich an, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt da war. Hermine schüttelte ihre Benommenheit ab und Wut traf sie, als er gerade begann, mit großen Schritten auf sie zuzugehen.

„Du warst in _MEINEM_ Zimmer?“

„Ja“, erwiderte er, beschleunigte seine Schritte und verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

„Wie zur Hölle hast du–“

Draco schnitt ihr die Worte ab, indem er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und seine Lippen mit einem verzweifelten Kuss auf ihre presste. Zitternd seufzte er in ihren Mund, ohne zu bemerken, wie erstarrt und unempfänglich sie sich anfühlte. Er handelte einfach aus dem Bauch heraus. Dann zog er sich zurück, hielt sie aber nah an sich gedrückt und genoss, wie ihre kurzen Atemzüge sein Kinn kitzelten. Er presste den Kiefer zusammen, hielt die Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn empört zurückweisen würde, aber sie neigte den Kopf, um sich wieder an ihn zu drücken.

Ihre Berührung war zaghaft, aber sie war genug für ihn. Grob stieß er sie gegen die Tür und nahm ihren Atem in sich auf. Seine Bewegungen waren hektisch und fast wild, als er ihren Duft einsog und gierig an ihren winterfeuchten Lippen saugte. Sie tat es ihm gleich, fuhr nervös mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und klammerte sich mit zitternden Fingern an seinen Armen fest. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Wangenknochen hinauf in ihre dunklen Haare, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte. Das Geräusch brachte seine Hüften dazu, sich näher an ihre zu bewegen.

So sehr er konnte, presste er sich an sie, ließ seine Fingerspitzen ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern und Rippen entlangfahren, um sie besitzergreifend an ihren Seiten liegen zu lassen. Er stöhnte, als sie ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr und dabei eine empfindliche Stelle an seiner Wirbelsäule erwischte, die ihn auf wunderbare Weise erschaudern ließ. Ihre heißen Atemzüge trafen zwischen ihren Küssen aufeinander und Draco beschloss, dass er noch mehr davon brauchte, dass er sich in Wahrheit nach mehr sehnte.

Er riss seinen Mund weg und wanderte stattdessen mit ihm zu ihrer Kehle, angenehm überrascht, als sie ihren Kopf zurücklegte und mit erkennbarer Erregung aufseufzte. Ihr Griff um seine Arme wurde fester, als er in der Nähe ihres Ohrs eine empfindliche Stelle fand, die ihr Blut in Wallung brachte. Ihr Puls fühlte sich geradezu verführerisch unter seiner Zunge an.

„Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll“, murmelte er kaum hörbar an ihrer Haut.

Hermine schluckte schwer, sagte aber kein Wort, um den Körperkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Zu verloren war sie in dem Rhythmus und der Leidenschaft, die ihr völlig fremd waren. Sie war sich vage bewusst, dass er ihren Umhang beiseite schob, aber der Gedanke daran, aufzuhören, war nur ein entferntes Flüstern in ihrem Hinterkopf. Sie hörte, wie er auf den Boden fiel, gerade als er seinen Kopf hob, um wieder ihre Lippen einzufangen, wobei seine warmen und begierigen Hände unter ihren Pullover glitten. Ihre Hände senkten sich und legten sich an seine Brust, bevor sie neugierig mit ihnen an seinem Schlüsselbein und Hals entlang strich.

„Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll“, zischte er, diesmal noch eindringlicher, während er mit den Lippen über ihren Kiefer fuhr.

Seine Hände glitten nach oben, bis seine Daumen die Unterseite ihrer mit Baumwolle bedeckten Brüste streichelten. Ihre Fingernägel fuhren seinen Bauch hinunter und er konnte fühlen, wie er hart wurde, als sie noch weiter nach unten wanderten. Das war der Moment, als ihn die Realität einholte.

„SAG MIR, DASS ICH AUFHÖREN SOLL!“, schrie er und riss sich so verzweifelt von ihr los, dass er ein paar Meter entfernt stolpernd zu Boden fiel.

Hermine fühlte, wie alle ihre Glieder schwach wurden. Hilflos glitt sie an der Tür herab, während sie Draco aufmerksam und ängstlich beobachtete. Er sah gebrochen und mitgenommen aus, als ob er seine ganze Kraft darauf verwendete, sie nicht mehr zu berühren. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, schockiert und mit weit geöffneten Augen.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll?“, knurrte er vorwurfsvoll. „Bist du bescheuert, Granger? Hältst du das für normal?“

Sie zitterte. „Ich weiß nicht–“

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was dieser Ort mit mir anstellt?“, fragte er kalt. „Was _du_ mit mir anstellst?“

„Draco, bitte–“

„Sieh mich an!“, schrie er. „So eine Scheiße mache ich NICHT! Ich bin nicht so verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem schnellen Fick, dass ich die Schlammblut-Jungfrau anfassen würde–“

„Wage es _nicht_ , mich so zu nennen!“, drohte sie ihm verärgert.

„Was von beiden?“, schoss er zurück. „Willst du mir sagen, dass dir tatsächlich jemand zwischen die Schenkel gekrochen ist?“ Hermine zuckte zusammen, blieb aber stumm und Draco spürte, wie die Eifersucht schmerzhaft seinen Magen durchbohrte. „Lass mich raten“, grinste er spöttisch. „Weasley?“

„Das geht dich nichts an–“

„JETZT SCHON!“

„Warum?“, erwiderte sie tapfer und straffte ihre Schultern. „Du hast deutlich gemacht, dass dieser... _Fehltritt_ nur ein Versuch von dir war, einen ‚schnellen Fick‘ zu bekommen!“

Er zögerte angesichts ihrer ungenierten Sprache, behielt aber seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck bei. „Was zur Hölle hast du erwartet, Granger? Dass deine ganze Pro-Schlammblut-Scheiße endlich zu mir durchdringt?“

„Einiges davon ist zu dir durchgedrungen“, sagte sie ruhig. „Und das weißt du auch.“

„Fuck, warum zur Hölle sollte ich mich ändern müssen, um dir zu gefallen–“

„Es geht nicht darum, dich zu ändern“, widersprach sie laut, zu wütend, um zu weinen. „Es geht darum, dich selbst zu _finden_!“

„Verschwende deine Gryffindor-Scheiße nicht an mich–“

„Warst du jemals glücklich, Draco?“, fragte sie ihn erwartungsvoll und bewegte sich vorsichtig etwas näher auf ihn zu. „Warst du jemals wirklich zufrieden mit deinem Leben oder hast du jemals etwas getan, das sich für dich richtig angefühlt hat?“

Er zögerte, wühlte sich durch seine zerbrochenen Erinnerungen und versuchte, eine mit ihren Anforderungen zu finden. Die einzige Situation, die jemals ein Gefühl des Friedens mit sich gebracht hatte, war die Nacht, in der sie in seinem Schoß geschlafen hatte – und vielleicht gerade eben, als er sich an ihrem Geschmack gütlich getan hatte, aber davor... nur Dunkelheit. Nur ein Hass auf ihresgleichen, der jede Chance auf Zufriedenheit verschlungen hatte.

„Sieh mir in die Augen“, sagte sie leise und setzte sich neben ihn. „Und sag mir, dass du immer noch davon überzeugt bist, dass Muggelgeborene minderwertig sind, dass ich abstoßend bin.“

Er öffnete die Lippen, um eine abscheuliche und verachtende Tirade abzufeuern, aber er konnte es nicht. Salazar wusste, dass er es wollte, aber sie sah in dem Moment zu vollkommen aus, als dass er auch nur hätte so tun können, als wäre sie schmutzig – die Lippen leicht geschwollen und die Haare wunderbar zerzaust.

Nein, er konnte es nicht.

„Lass mich in Ruhe“, murmelte er stattdessen und hoffte, dass er sich irgendwie bedrohlich anhörte, obwohl er es bezweifelte. Sie beugte sich vor, um ihre Hände auf seine Schulter zu legen, aber das kribbelnde Gefühl war zu viel für ihn. „ _Fass_ mich nicht an.“

Widerwillig zog sie ihre Hand zurück. „G-gefällt es dir, mich zu küssen, Draco?“, stotterte sie verlegen.

_Ja…_

„Frag mich, ob es mir gefällt, meine Familie zu verraten“, erwiderte er schroff. „Frag mich, ob ich das tun würde, wenn ich nicht in dieser Hölle hier wäre–“

„Ich küsse dich gerne“, gestand sie hastig flüsternd. „Aber ich... ich habe es so satt, dich davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass ich nicht jemand bin, den du hassen solltest–“

„Was willst du von mir, Granger?“, fragte er.

„Nicht mehr, als du geben kannst“, sagte sie sanft. „Aber ich möchte, dass du aufhörst, dich zu verstellen und nur einmal das tust, was sich richtig für dich anfühlt–“

„Woher zur Hölle willst du wissen, was sich richtig für mich anfühlt?“, fragte er. „Glaubst du, ein paar dämliche Küsse ändern etwas daran, was ich über dich und deinesgleichen denke?“

Sie stieß einen traurigen Atemzug aus. „Du und ich–“

„Du und ich sind nichts!“, widersprach er lautstark. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt! Ich brauche eindeutig so dringend einen Fick, dass–“

„Du dich dazu herablassen würdest, ein Schlammblut anzufassen“, beendete sie seinen Satz. „Weißt du, du zuckst mittlerweile zusammen, wenn du es aussprichst.“

Er geriet ins Wanken. „Nein, das stimmt nicht–“

„Doch, tut es.“

Irgendetwas an der Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme verursachte wieder diese Hitze in seinem Bauch und bevor er sich beherrschen konnte, stürzte er sich regelrecht auf sie und küsste sie wieder. Die unbefriedigten Nachwehen der letzten Runde waren wild und unerbittlich, aber er schaffte es diesmal, sich selbst zu bremsen, bevor er sich zu sehr mitreißen ließ. Er ließ sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen los, legte seine Stirn an ihre und atmete laut und verzweifelt ein, während er sein Verlangen bekämpfte. Er war zu weit gegangen.

Hermine beobachtete seinen erregten Ausdruck und fühlte, wie ihre Brust schmerzte. Sie wollte geduldig und verständnisvoll sein, aber sie fragte sich, wie viel mehr sie ihm würde geben können. Sie unterdrückte ihre Nervosität und beschloss, ihm eine letzte Chance zu geben, diese Situation zu retten, auch wenn das bedeutete, noch etwas mehr ihrer schwindenden Würde zugunsten eines Todessers aufzugeben. Merlin möge ihr beistehen.

„Draco“, murmelte sie atemlos. „Sieh mich an.“ Seine Augen öffneten sich und blickten sie müde an, als sie ihre Hand zärtlich an seine Wange legte. „Es ist okay“, sagte sie ihm. „Ich weiß, das ist–“

„Du hast keine verfickte Ahnung“, warf er ihr an den Kopf, riss sich wieder von ihr los und rappelte sich auf. „Du kannst nicht einmal ansatzweise begreifen, was dieser Ort mit meinem Kopf anstellt!“

„Draco–“

„Ich sage dir jetzt, Granger, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren wird“, versprach er und seine Worte klangen so klar und eindeutig, dass sie ihm glaubte. „Wir sind hier fertig–“

„Ja, das sind wir“, antwortete sie, erhob sich und richtete sich trotzig auf. Sie hatte ihre Grenze erreicht. „Ich weigere mich, das länger mitzumachen! Ich habe es nicht verdient, so von dir behandelt zu werden! Mach, was du willst, denn es ist mir scheißegal!“

„Endlich!“, rief er aus. „Sie hat's kapiert! Na dann bin ich froh, dass du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen bist. Akzeptiere es, wie es ist, Granger. Ich will einen bequemen Fick und du bist die einzige Möglichkeit–“

„Geh mir aus den Augen!“, schrie sie und holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und weigerte sich, ihn sehen zu lassen, wie sie zusammenbrach. „Sofort!“

Einige Augenblicke lang rührte er sich nicht. Sein wütender Blick wanderte zwischen ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Zauberstab hin und her, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Die Hexe zitterte heftig und ihre Brust bebte, während sie versuchte, etwas Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen, aber es war ihr unmöglich. Es gelang ihr, einen schnellen Schweigezauber zu wirken, bevor sie auf dem Boden zusammenbrach und eine Reihe von herzzerreißenden Schluchzern ausstieß. Ihre Lunge begann zu brennen, aber sie konnte trotz der Schmerzen in ihrer Brust nicht aufhören.

Es hätte sie nicht umbringen sollen. Schließlich hatte sie seine grausame Art schon bei so vielen Gelegenheiten erlebt, aber dieser Kuss…

Er war irreführend gewesen und hatte in ihr ein falsches Gefühl der Zuversicht ausgelöst, das sie dazu verleitet hatte, ihm ihre Seele zu offenbaren. Und er hatte einfach darauf gespuckt. Sie fühlte sich betrogen und benutzt und das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, an welchem Punkt sie ihm gesagt hätte, dass er aufhören soll. _Falls_ sie ihm gesagt hätte, dass er aufhören soll.

Zur Hölle mit dieser gryffindortypischen Beharrlichkeit. Sie gab auf.


	15. Glas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben, 
> 
> am Ende des letzten Kapitels hatte Hermine genug von unserem anstrengenden Slytherin. Mal sehen, ob sie ihre Meinung ändert...

**Glas**

Die letzten Tage im November waren neblig und trist und der Dezember hatte sich herangeschlichen, bevor sie es überhaupt hatte bemerken können.

Die Nächte weckten in ihr das Verlangen nach Gesellschaft, so kalt und unheimlich still wie sie waren, während die Natur langsam am Frost zugrunde ging. Die Stürme hatten nachgelassen und dafür war sie dankbar, aber _oh Gott_ , die Stille war beängstigend.

Sie beschäftigte sich, so gut sie konnte, verbrachte weniger Zeit in ihrem Zimmer und wechselte zwischen der Bibliothek und der Organisation des Balls mit Michael und den Vertrauensschülern hin und her. Ihr Schlafsaal war nach ihrem Streit mit Draco so erdrückend geworden, dass sie es nicht gewagt hatte, mehr als ein paar Augenblicke in seiner Gegenwart zu verbringen. Auch wenn ihre heftige Auseinandersetzung bereits etwas mehr als zwei Wochen her war, fühlte sie sich noch immer unwohl. Alles, was über die Momente hinausging, die sie notwendigerweise mit ihm verbringen musste, löste eine Reaktion in ihrem Körper aus – Hitze kroch in ihre Wangen und Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch.

Draco hingegen schien ihre Nähe zu suchen, wann immer er konnte und kam zufällig aus seinem Zimmer heraus, wenn sie sich gerade in der Küche oder in der Wohnecke aufhielt. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatten sich ihre Wege nicht weniger als zehnmal gekreuzt, was alles auf seine Bemühungen zurückzuführen war, sehr zu ihrer Verwirrung. Sie verließ stets schnell den Raum und versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen aus Angst, sie würde sich darin verlieren. Dennoch hatte sie sich geschlagen gegeben und ihn ein- oder zweimal angesehen. Ihr Atem hatte gestockt und ihr Mund war trocken geworden, aber ihr war es immer gelungen, einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, während sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und sich sein Blick dabei immer in ihren Rücken gebohrt hatte.

In den Tagen nach ihrem Kuss-Streit schien Draco zu verwahrlosen. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten jetzt müde und niedergeschlagen. Sie sehnte sich danach, mit ihm zu sprechen und sei es auch nur, um etwas von dem Schmerz zu vertreiben, der sich in sein Gesicht eingebrannt hatte, aber sie war entschlossen, eine gesunde Distanz zu ihm zu wahren. Natürlich kochte sie ihm immer noch die Mahlzeiten, aber das war auch schon das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Bemühungen im Zusammenhang mit Malfoy, auch wenn sie sich danach sehnte, mehr zu tun.

Trotz ihrer gegenteiligen Bestrebungen sorgte sie sich noch immer um ihn.

Aber es gab genug Ablenkung für sie. Michael brauchte ihre Hilfe wegen des Balls und wegen der Vorkehrungen für das Ende des Trimesters und Ginny hatte es geschafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr Kleider aussuchen zu gehen. Die Schüler hatten heute, am Sonntag, die Gelegenheit, Hogsmeade zu besuchen und ihre Abendkleidung zu kaufen. Hermine hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass die festliche Atmosphäre des Dorfes ihre Stimmung heben würde.

Sie hatte Weihnachten schon immer geliebt, aber in diesem Jahr erschien ihr der Frohsinn erzwungen und unbeholfen und sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie das Fest nicht mit Harry und Ron oder ihrer Familie verbringen würde. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Sogar der Schnee, den sie mit einem kindlichen Enthusiasmus vergötterte, schien sich zu verstecken, denn bisher war diesen Winter keine einzige Flocke gefallen.

Aber es war noch Zeit…

„Was denkst du?“, fragte Ginny, als sie den Vorhang der Garderobe zurückzog. Hermine hob den Kopf und spürte, wie ein aufrichtiges Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Ihre hübsche Freundin hatte ein bezauberndes schwarzes Kleid mit einem komplizierten Perlenmuster über der Brust und an den Nähten ausgesucht. Es stand ihr ausgezeichnet. „Und?“, fragte sie eifrig und warf sich ihr feurerrotes Haar über die Schulter. „Wie sehe ich aus?“

„Umwerfend“, sagte Hermine aufrichtig. „Wirklich, Gin. Hat es dir im Spiegel nicht gefallen?“

„Die Spiegel sind so verzaubert, dass jedes Kleid gut aussieht“, sagte die jüngere Hexe herablassend. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht nur höflich sein willst?“

„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Genau dieses Kleid ist das richtige, Gin. Du siehst wundervoll aus.“

Sie grinste und glättete den Stoff. „Danke“, sagte sie. „Sieht es so gut aus, dass ich ein paar Fotos machen sollte, für wenn Harry zurückkommt?“

_Falls er zurückkommt…_

„Auf jeden Fall“, sagte sie stattdessen und nickte und beschloss, dass sie mit diesem Gedanken lieber nicht die Stimmung drücken sollte. „Er würde stottern wie ein Idiot, wenn er dich in diesem Kleid sehen könnte, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es Neville auch so gehen wird.“

„Nein“, kicherte Ginny. „Nevilles Hundeblick war in letzter Zeit eher auf Hannah Abbott gerichtet.“

„Wirklich? Warum hat er sie dann nicht gebeten, mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen?“

„Du weißt, wie schüchtern er ist“, sprach sie liebevoll von ihm. „Außerdem habe ich mich vorgedrängelt, bevor er wirklich die Chance hatte, jemanden zu fragen. Ich wollte mit jemandem hingehen, dem ich vertraue. Das hättest du auch tun sollen, Hermine.“

„Michael ist doch harmlos–“

„Er hat eine Schwäche für dich“, unterbrach Ginny sie in missbilligendem Ton. „Ich weiß, er und Ron standen sich nicht nahe, aber er sollte es besser wissen–“

„Ron und ich waren nie offiziell“, erinnerte sie die Rothaarige. „Und Michael ist nur ein Freund, Ginny–“

„Na ja, wenn er irgendetwas versucht, wird er eine Woche lang Schnecken scheißen.“

Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und es fühlte sich gut an. „Dein Bruder hat auch eine Schwäche für Schneckenflüche.“

„Auch nachdem einer nach hinten losgegangen ist?“ Ginny lächelte und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Okay, also mein Kleid ist damit geklärt. Welches gefällt dir denn?“

„Ich habe Kleider–“

„Aber du solltest dir ein neues zulegen“, beharrte sie und deutete auf die verschiedenen Kleider in _Gladrags Zaubererbekleidung_. „Dieses dunkelblaue hier würde dir stehen–“

„Ich halte es für sinnlos, ein Kleid für einen Ball zu kaufen, zu dem ich nicht einmal gehen möchte“, widersprach Hermine, obwohl das Kleid für einen Moment ihr Interesse weckte. „Und ich möchte mein Date ja auch nicht beeindrucken–“

„Tu es nicht für ihn, tu es für dich selbst“, sagte Ginny, als sie das Kleid von der Stange nahm. „Diese Farbe ist wunderschön und es hat keinen Rüschenkram, den du ja eh nicht leiden kannst.“

Hermine zögerte und streckte die Hand aus, um das Chiffonkleid zu berühren. Es war schlicht im Vergleich zu den anderen Kleidern, die den Laden zierten, aber sie war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass _weniger mehr_ war. „Es ist sehr schön“, murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Aber ich–“

„Probier es einfach an.“

***

Die Schulsprecherin ging mit einigen Weihnachtsgeschenken und dem neuen Kleid unterm Arm zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ginnys unverbesserliches und überzeugendes Benehmen war schuld, aber Hermine gab zu, dass sie sich nach ein paar Einkäufen und einem Butterbier in der frisch dekorierten Gaststätte etwas entspannter fühlte, aber das verflüchtigte sich, als sie wieder vor ihrer Tür stand.

Sie atmete wie immer tief ein, stieß sie auf und verfluchte sich wieder einmal dafür, dass sie ihre verzauberte Tasche vergessen hatte, als sie sich mit ihren Einkäufen abmühte. Der Versuch, den Raum schnell und ruhig zu betreten, verflüchtigte sich sofort, weil sie stolperte und einige ihrer Tüten über den Boden flogen.

„Mist“, murmelte sie und kniete sich hin, um sie wieder einzusammeln.

Sie schnappte sich gerade den letzten Gegenstand, als sie hörte, wie Dracos Tür aufging. Sie schaute nicht auf, während er zur Sitzecke ging. Die Luft im Raum veränderte sich augenblicklich und wurde schwerer. Sie schluckte ihre Nervosität herunter, als sie aufstand und ihre Schultern anspannte.

„Wofür ist das?“, fragte er kritisch und deutete auf ihr Kleid in der durchsichtigen Schutzhülle.

Er versperrte ihr teilweise den Weg und die Antwort glitt ihr über die Lippen, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. „Weihnachtsball“, murmelte sie schnell und manövrierte sich unbeholfen um die Sofas herum, aber er stellte sich ihr trotzdem in den Weg. Seine Augen verweilten auf ihrem Kleid. „Geh mir bitte aus dem Weg–“

„Du weichst mir aus“, beschuldigte er sie mit kratzender Stimme. „Warum?“

Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab. „Du weißt warum, Draco“, fauchte sie ihn an. „Geh mir aus dem Weg–“

„Wie lange genau gedenkst du, dieses Schweigen noch aufrechtzuerhalten?“, fuhr er wütend fort. „Das macht mich langsam stinksauer–“

„Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal bitten“, sagte sie mit verkrampften Lippen und durchwühlte ungeschickt ihre Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Geh mir aus dem Weg oder ich zwinge dich dazu.“

Er betrachtete sie mit zwiegespaltenem Blick und biss gereizt auf das Innere seiner Wange, bevor er mit einem resignierten Atemzug zur Seite trat. Seine geballten Fäuste zitterten an seinen Seiten, als sie an ihm vorbeistürmte, wobei sie verzweifelt versuchte, die Brise seines beruhigenden Dufts zu ignorieren. Sein Atem streichelte über ihr Ohr, aber es gelang ihr, den Schauer zu unterdrücken, der ihre Schwäche zu verraten drohte.

„Wir haben uns schon schon öfter gestritten, Granger“, sagte er, bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte, seine Stimme klang fast niedergeschlagen. „Warum... nimmt es dich dieses Mal so mit?“

Sie hielt inne und fühlte Zorn in ihrer Brust aufsteigen. „Du hast mich gebeten, dich in Ruhe zu lassen“, antwortete sie kalt. „Also lasse ich dich in Ruhe–“

„Aber ich–“

„Du hast dir dieses Grab selbst geschaufelt, Draco“, sagte sie steif und war entschlossen, sich nicht in einen Streit verwickeln zu lassen. „Jetzt liege auch darin.“

Sie fummelte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum und wirkte einen schnellen  _Muffliato_ , um ihr kürzlich geändertes Passwort zu flüstern:  _Krummbein_ . Sie bezweifelte, dass Draco den Namen ihres geliebten Haustiers kannte und wusste nun, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste, wenn sie ihr Zimmer betrat. Sie glaubte, ihn etwas flüstern zu hören, als sie in ihr Zimmer ging, aber sie weigerte sich, darauf einzugehen.

„Warte“, murmelte Draco, aber sie schlug die Tür trotzdem zu.

Er erinnerte sich an das launische Sprichwort, das seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war und so getan hatte, als würde er das Anwesen nicht vermissen: _Man weiß erst, was man hatte, wenn es nicht mehr da ist_. Nach zwei Wochen, während derer sie nur eine Handvoll Sätze miteinander gesprochen hatten, begann er zu bereuen, wie er mit ihrem hitzigen Streit umgegangen war, denn sie wollte ihn anscheinend nicht einmal mehr ansehen. Langsam schwand seine Entschlossenheit, so zu tun, als würde es ihn nicht stören, aber die seinen verdammten Stolz vernichtende Wahrheit war, dass er sich nach etwas von ihr sehnte.

Nach einer leidenschaftlichen Auseinandersetzung, einer lehrreichen Diskussion... einem Kuss.

Irgendetwas.

***

Der Mittwoch ging ungefähr so schnell vorbei, wie ein humpelndes Faultier sich bewegte.

Hermines Unterricht war wie im Flug vergangen und sie hatte den Rest des Nachmittags damit verbracht, dabei zu helfen, die Große Halle fertig zu dekorieren. Es war ihr gelungen, sich von den allzu euphorischen Vertrauensschülern loszureißen und ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek zu ergattern, aber ihre Nachforschungen über Horkruxe waren frustrierenderweise ergebnislos geblieben. Es war gegen zehn Uhr abends, als sie beschloss, dem Willen ihrer schweren Lider nachzugeben und in ihren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco nicht in der Sitzecke herumlungerte.

Es gelang ihr, sich lautlos hineinzuschleichen und ein Glas Wasser zu holen, aber ein Klopfen an der Haupttür ließ sie aufschrecken. Das Glas zerbrach vor ihren Füßen und sie fluchte vor sich hin, wobei sie einen misstrauischen Blick auf Dracos Zimmertür warf.

„Geht es dir gut da drinnen, Hermine?“, rief Michael von draußen und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Habe ich da gehört–“

„Mir geht es gut“, erwiderte sie. „Was willst du, Michael?“

„Nur kurz mit dir reden–“

„Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen“, sagte sie und wich dabei vorsichtig den Scherben aus. „Wir können das morgen besprechen–“

„Es wird nicht lange dauern“, beharrte er. „Komm schon, Hermine, es ist erst um zehn.“

Die Hexe atmete geräuschvoll aus und massierte sich die Stirn, drehte sich um und warf Dracos Tür einen weiteren skeptischen Blick zu. Sicherlich war ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht zeigen durfte, wenn sie Besuch hatte, aber im besten Fall war er unberechenbar. Da sie beschloss, Michael so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, verwandelte sie ihre Kleidung in einen Pyjama und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Sie ließ ihre Tasche und ihren Zauberstab in der Küche liegen, bevor sie zur Tür ging.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte der Schulsprecher, nachdem sie die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte.

„Im Moment nicht.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zu müde, um eine Ausrede zu erfinden. „Was willst du?“

„Na ja, ich frage mich nur, wie unsere Planung für Freitag aussieht?“

„Du weißt doch, wie es abläuft.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe dir alle Details zukommen lassen.“

„Ich meinte mit uns“, stellte er klar und rieb sich den Nacken. „Soll ich dich hier abholen? Oder willst du–“

„Ach das“, murmelte sie und versuchte, geduldig zu bleiben. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sie in letzter Zeit etwas angespannt war. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung, Michael. Wir haben uns alle darauf geeinigt, uns vor der Großen Halle zu treffen, also werden wir das einfach auch so machen.“

„Okay“, nickte er und verbarg dabei kaum seine Enttäuschung. „Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht vorher treffen möchtest?“

„Nein, wir haben es sowieso schon eilig, also ist es einfacher, uns direkt dort zu treffen“, erklärte sie und gab vor, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Noch was? Ich bin ziemlich erledigt.“

„Ähm, nein.“ Er zuckte niedergeschlagen mit den Achseln. „Das war alles. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“

„Gute Nacht“, antwortete Hermine, schloss umgehend die Tür und lauschte Michaels Schritten, die den Korridor entlang hallten. Ihr Atem stockte, als sie dieses vertraute Kribbeln auf ihren Schultern und in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Mitbewohner aus Slytherin hinter ihr stand. „Was treibst du da?“, fragte sie, wirbelte herum und machte den Fehler, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Versuchst du, dich erwischen zu lassen?“

Dracos schneeblasse Gesichtszüge verwandelten sich in einen schmerzerfüllten finsteren Blick, der sie ins Wanken brachte. Er sah... betrogen aus. „Du hast gesagt, dass zwischen dir und Corner nichts läuft“, knurrte er düster und ihre Brust schnürte sich zusammen.

Hermine versuchte, vorwärts zu gehen, aber er versperrte ihr wie erwartet den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. „Da läuft nichts“, murmelte sie zögerlich. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Draco–“

„Es läuft offensichtlich genug zwischen euch, dass du mit ihm auf den Ball gehst“, fuhr er mit heiserer Stimme fort und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Ich habe dich nicht für eine Lügnerin gehalten, Granger–“

„Ich lüge nicht“, widersprach sie und zuckte zusammen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab auf dem Küchentresen hatte liegen lassen. „Lass mich in mein Zimmer–“

„Er mag dich, Granger“, sagte er. „Ich weiß es–“

„Du machst dich lächerlich“, schimpfte sie, entnervt von seinem stoischen Tonfall. „Geh mir aus dem–“

„Zwing mich dazu“, forderte er sie heraus. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig damit, über dieses Arschloch zu reden.“

Hermine war der Ansicht, dass die Situation etwas magische Unterstützung erforderte, bevor sie sich zu sehr hineinsteigerte. Ihre Augen wanderten zu ihrem liegengelassenen Zauberstab hinüber und sie stürzte sich darauf. Ihr entfuhr ein Schrei, als sie auf dem Wasser ausrutschte, das sie zuvor verschüttet hatte. Sie fiel hart auf den Boden und landete mit der Hand auf dem zerbrochenen Glas.

Hermine wimmerte, als der Schmerz von ihrer Handfläche aus in ihr Handgelenk und den Rest ihres Arms hinauf schoss. Sie blickte nach unten und zuckte zusammen, als sie sah, dass ein galleonengroßer Splitter in ihrer Hand steckte und warmes Blut zwischen ihren Fingern herunterfloss. Sie richtete sich auf, um sich gegen die Schränke zu lehnen und bevor sie die Situation wirklich begreifen konnte, kniete Draco neben ihr. Sein Gesicht wirkte entschlossen und gefasst, aber mit einem Ausdruck darin, der als Besorgnis missverstanden werden konnte.

„Gib mir deine Hand“, forderte er sie auf. „Ich muss das Glas entfernen–“

„Nein, es geht schon“, zischte sie schmerzverzerrt. „Hol einfach meinen Zauberstab–“

„Ich kann deinen Zauberstab nicht anfassen“, erinnerte er die Hexe. „Lass mich den Glassplitter rausziehen und du kannst den Schnitt heilen, wenn du dich beruhigt hast–“

„Hilf mir aufzustehen–“

„Halt still“, sagte er streng. „Komm schon, Granger. Gib mir deine Hand, ich beeile mich–“

„Au, au, au, au“, keuchte sie, während er sanft ihr Handgelenk umfasste und sich die Wunde genauer ansah. Seine unerwartete Zärtlichkeit und Ausgeglichenheit beruhigten sie, während sie verwirrt seinen nachdenklichen und weichen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, bevor sie gehorsam ausatmete. „Okay“, seufzte sie. „Ich bin bereit.“

Hermine erschrak, als er das Glas betastete und versuchte, es ihr aus der Hand zu ziehen. „Das tut weh“, murmelte sie, bevor sie sich beherrschen konnte und ein Wimmern ausstieß. „Draco–“

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte er, gab der Scherbe einen letzten Ruck und zog sie heraus. „Da, schon erledigt.“

Draco sah zu, wie Erleichterung über ihre honigweichen Züge glitt und fühlte, wie sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammenzog. Ihr Blut lief ihm über die Finger und klebte unter seinen Nägeln und obwohl er wusste, dass es ihn hätte abstoßen müssen, tat es das nicht. Sein Daumen streichelte abwesend unsichtbare Kreise über ihren Pulsschlag, während sie tief einatmete, um den Schmerz in ihrer Handfläche zu lindern. Unvermeidliches, angespanntes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Er beobachtete sie erwartungsvoll und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagte.

„ _Accio_ Zauberstab“, flüsterte sie und riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihm los.

Draco ließ widerwillig ihr Handgelenk los, als sie begann, den unschönen Schnitt zu heilen, aber er verharrte an ihrer Seite. Granger hatte ihn tagelang keinen Zentimeter an sich herangelassen und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre Nähe zu genießen, bevor sie zu ihrem ursprünglichen Verhalten, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, zurückkehren würde. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen und zwang sich, geduldig zu bleiben, beobachtete sie mit prüfenden Augen und erkannte, dass er klug vorgehen musste, wenn das gut ausgehen sollte.

„Das hätte ich auch ohne dich geschafft“, sagte sie entschlossen, scheinbar zufrieden mit ihrem Heilungszauber.

„Vielleicht“, gestand er mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich habe–“

„Das ändert nichts“, sagte sie schnell, lehnte sich weg von ihm und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich–“

„Gehst du deshalb mit scheiß Corner zum Ball?“, knurrte er und seine Stimme klang eifersüchtig, sehr zu seinem Missfallen. „Um mir etwas zu beweisen?“

„Ich muss dir gegenüber gar nichts beweisen!“, schoss sie zurück, richtete sich auf und ging geradewegs auf ihr Zimmer zu. „Du hast deine Meinung über mich klar zum Ausdruck gebracht–“

„Lauf nicht vor mir weg, Granger!“, rief er ihr hinterher. „Warum zur _Hölle_ ist es dieses Mal so verdammt anders?“

„Du weißt, warum!“, schrie sie, die Wangen kirschrot, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen zu sammeln begannen. „Ich habe es satt, dass du mich links liegen lässt und mit mir spielst! Ich habe meine Gefühle dir gegenüber deutlich gemacht und du–“

„Deine Gefühle mir gegenüber?“, wiederholte er, sein Herz hämmerte in seinem Brustkorb. „Was fühlst du–“

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr“, warf sie hastig ein und ärgerte sich, weil es ihr überhaupt herausgerutscht war. „Du wolltest nichts von mir, also kannst du genau das haben–“

„Granger, warte!“, rief er, aber die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam, war das lautstarke Zuschlagen ihrer Tür. „Fuck“, zischte er in den leeren Raum hinein und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer, um die Blutflecken von seinen Fingerspitzen wegzuwaschen.

Diesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe, sie auf Anzeichen von Schlamm zu untersuchen – er wusste, dass sie genauso aussahen wie seines.

Er beugte sich über das Waschbecken, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und betrachtete die seidig-rote Flüssigkeit, die darin herumwirbelte, bis sie zu einem sanften Rosa verblasste. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, presste seine Hände auf das Porzellan und klammerte sich daran, als ein schmerzhaftes Pochen seine Brust überkam. Diese von ihr erzwungene Trennung belastete ihn und nach zwei Wochen begann er allmählich zu vergessen, wie sie sich anfühlte, wie sie schmeckte.

Er konnte ihr nicht wirklich vorwerfen, dass sie sich so verhielt, aber die Aussicht darauf, dass sie, was auch immer zwischen ihnen war, aufgab, machte ihn körperlich krank. Es war in Ordnung gewesen, mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen, als die unausgesprochene Sicherheit bestanden hatte, dass sie trotz alledem standhaft bleiben würde, aber er kannte ihr hartnäckiges Verhalten gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass es diesmal anders war.

Er hatte sie zu weit getrieben und zahlte nun den Preis dafür.

Auch wenn es ihm weh tat, es zuzugeben, aber er wollte sie. Die daraus resultierende Leidenschaft und Hartnäckigkeit überwältigte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm zu sagen versuchte, dass es falsch war. Er spürte das Verlangen, seiner Sehnsucht, die sich in seinem Bauch zusammenbraute, nachzugeben und er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass bald etwas geschehen würde.

Er fühlte sich allmählich rastlos.

***

Das mitternachtsblaue Kleid schien eine Verschwendung zu sein, da sie überhaupt keine Vorfreude auf den Ball verspürte. Trotzdem hatte sie etwas leichtes Make-up aufgetragen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ginny hatte ihr etwas Spray gegeben, um ihre Locken zu bändigen, so ähnlich wie das Zeug, das sie für den Ball zum Trimagischen Turnier verwendet hatte, aber diesmal ließ sie ihre Haare offen. Sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sie sich an jedem anderen Abend ziemlich elegant fühlen würde und aufgeregt wäre, aber sie konnte die schwermütige Wolke, die seit Mittwoch ihren Verstand vernebelte, einfach nicht vertreiben.

Dracos rücksichtsvolles und besonnenes Verhalten, als sie sich an der Hand verletzt hatte, hatte sie völlig verwirrt. Sie hätte in diesem Moment so leicht ihr Vorhaben aufgeben können, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, aber sie hatte konsequent bleiben müssen. Die Erinnerung an seine Worte „bequemer Fick“ hatte sie zwar wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt, trotzdem hatte sie seither über seinen feinfühligen Umgang mit ihr nachgedacht. Er hatte sie wie zerbrechliches Glas behandelt und sie war von seiner ungewöhnlich fürsorglichen Art fasziniert gewesen. Vielleicht wirkte sich der Abstand auf ihn aus...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre wehmütigen Gedanken zu vertreiben und stellte fest, dass sie den Gang zur Große Halle lange genug hinausgezögert hatte. Sie schob ihren Zauberstab in ihre verzauberte Tasche und verließ ihr Zimmer, doch sie erstarrte im Türrahmen, als sie die einsame Gestalt erblickte, die auf einem der Sofas saß.

Dracos Kopf war vornüber gebeugt und seine Schultern hingen niedergeschlagen nach unten, während er abwesend mit den Fingernägeln auf sein Knie trommelte. Plötzlich war sie sich ihrer Erscheinung trotz ihrer vorherigen Gleichgültigkeit bewusst. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über den weichen Stoff, als ihr Magen einen nervösen Satz machte. Er musste das leise Rascheln ihres Kleids gehört haben, denn sein Kopf schnappte nach oben und seine grauen Augen weiteten sich und nahmen ihre Erscheinung in sich auf. Wärme strömte in ihre Wangen, während er sie ungehemmt anstarrte.

Draco spürte, wie sein Puls schneller wurde, als er den Anblick in sich aufnahm und verwarf schnell wieder seinen Plan, diese Situation geschickt und behutsam handzuhaben. Sie war einfach zu anziehend für ihn, als dass er besonnen bleiben konnte und er konnte sie nicht mit der Gewissheit gehen lassen, dass sie sich in Gegenwart dieses Ravenclaw-Scheißkerls befinden würde. Harmlose Absichten hin oder her.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie und unterbrach seine Benommenheit. „Ich–“

„Geh nicht mit ihm“, platzte es aus ihm heraus und es war ihm wirklich egal, ob er sich erbärmlich anhörte. „Geh nicht mit ihm hin, Granger.“

Hermine kräuselte ihre Lippen. „Das hast du nicht zu bestimmen–“

„Doch“, widersprach er und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Bleib hier–“

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“

„WEIL ICH ES NICHT ERTRAGEN KANN!“, schrie er und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper verkrampfte sich. „Ich kann es nicht... ich kann es nicht ertragen! Verlang das nicht von mir!“

„Ich verlange gar nichts von dir!“, konterte sie und hoffte, dass die Emotionen in ihrer Stimme nicht allzu deutlich zu hören waren. „Michael ist nur ein Freund! Und selbst wenn er es nicht wäre, hätte das nichts mit dir zu tun–“

„Dann sorg dafür, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hat“, rief er und ging auf sie zu. „Mach, dass es mich etwas angeht–“

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe“, warnte sie, aber ihre Worte klangen schwach. „Bitte, Draco–“

„Bleib“, bat er sie erneut und kam ihr nahe genug, dass sein Atem Gänsehaut auf ihrem Schlüsselbein auslöste. „Bleib“, wiederholte er, diesmal sanfter. Sie schloss die Augen und er versuchte, sich vorzubeugen und sie zu küssen. Er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Streit gewonnen hatte, aber sie stieß ihn verzweifelt von sich weg, bevor er ihre Lippen erreichen konnte. „Granger–“

„Nein!“, widersprach Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dir so viele Chancen gegeben, Draco! Und du machst immer das Gleiche! Ich kann mit den Schlammblutkommentaren umgehen, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mit meinen Gefühlen spielst! Du hast mich verletzt!“

Die Welle der Schuldgefühle, die ihn übermannte, lähmte ihn. „Ich werde nicht–“

„Doch, wirst du!“, schrie sie und zeigte mit einem zitterndem Finger auf ihn. „Ich lasse mich nicht von dir _benutzen_ und dann wegwerfen!“

Er versuchte erneut, sich ihr zu nähern, aber sie wich ihm aus, bevor er sie erreichen konnte. „Granger–“

„Sag mir, dass ich kein _bequemer Fick_ wäre“, spuckte sie die Worte aus, als hätten sie ihr die Zunge verbrannt. „SAG ES!“

Er zuckte zusammen, sah ihr aber direkt in die Augen. „Du bist alles andere als bequem, Granger“, sagte er aufrichtig. „Aber ich weiß, dass du willst, dass ich... dass ich dich berühre–“

„Hör auf“, murmelte sie atemlos und wischte eine verräterische Träne weg. „Es reicht–“

„Ich weiß auch, dass du mich berühren willst“, fuhr Draco mutig fort, trat wieder an sie heran und umfasste ihre Schultern. „Du hast mir gesagt–“

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe“, brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen und bemühte sich diesmal nicht, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Aber du hast gesagt–“

„Scheiß drauf, was ich gesagt habe“, knurrte er heiser und neigte den Kopf. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass ich dich nicht küssen soll, werde ich es nicht tun.“

Seine Geduld kam an ihre Grenzen, als ihre Augen über sein Gesicht huschten. Sie sah wie versteinert aus, aber so etwas wie Bestätigung zierte ihr Gesicht, nachdem die dritte Sekunde vergangen war. Er beschloss, dass er schon zwanzig Tage zu lange gewartet hatte, um noch einen weiteren Moment zu verschwenden.

Draco küsste sie heftig. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und war bereit, in ihr zu ertrinken, wenn sie ihn lassen würde. Hermine reagierte fast sofort und öffnete ihre Lippen, sodass er mit herrlicher Leichtigkeit mit seiner Zunge über sie streichen konnte. Er konnte ihren nervösen Herzschlag an seiner Brust spüren, als sie sein Gesicht umklammerte. Ihre Fingernägel zeichneten provokative Muster an seinen Ohren und in seinem Nacken. Er umklammerte fest ihre Hüften, stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand und spürte ihr Stöhnen in seinem Mund vibrieren. Es rann ihm die Wirbelsäule hinunter und verursachte dieses gefährliche Ziehen zwischen seinen Hüften, was ihn sie noch inniger küssen ließ.

Süße, feuchte Töne vermischten sich zwischen ihnen, während sie immer hektischer wurden. Draco fuhr mit seinen Zähnen über ihre Unterlippe und ihr Kinn hinunter, um schließlich auf ihrer Kehle zu landen. Ihr Puls pochte gegen seine Zunge, als ihre verträumten kleinen Seufzer in seinen Verstand drangen, woraufhin er gierig an ihrer Haut knabberte.

Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, diese Spannung und dieses Bedürfnis sprudelten bereits seit Wochen in ihm und er konnte nicht anders, als mit seiner Handfläche über ihren Bauch und dann tiefer zu fahren. Er wusste, dass er es überstürzte, aber nach unzähligen Morgenstunden voller duschinspirierter Fantasien konnte er nicht anders, als seine unruhige Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel zu schieben.

„Stopp“, keuchte Hermine und grub ihre Nägel in seine Schultern. „Ich muss gehen–“

„Nein“, stöhnte er an ihrer Haut. „Granger–“

„Das geht mir zu schnell“, beharrte sie und er zog sich widerwillig von ihr zurück. „Ich muss zum Ball–“

„Nein!“, sagte er eindringlicher und versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, ihm in seine trüben Augen zu blicken. „Ich weiß, dass du das willst–“

„Ich muss nachdenken“, murmelte sie, brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide und ging auf die Tür zu. „Du... du könntest das alles nur tun, weil–“

„Tu ich nicht!“, widersprach er und fühlte, wie die Wut in seiner Stimme anschwoll. „Wage es ja nicht, jetzt zu verschwinden, Granger!“

„Ich... ich kann einfach nicht“, stotterte sie und verließ hastig den Raum.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür brauchte Hermine eine lange Minute, um sich zu beruhigen und um mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs ihre zerzauste Erscheinung in Ordnung zu bringen. Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, während ihr Brustkorb sich weiter heftig hob und senkte und ihr Körper nicht aufhörte zu zittern.

_Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott..._

Mit zittrigen Beinen machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und stützte sich dabei an den Wänden ab, um sich durch die Gänge zu bewegen. Sie war spät dran und konnte bereits Musik durch die alte Akustik des Schlosses widerhallen hören, als sie sich dem Ball näherte. Der Rhythmus schien das empfindliche Pochen in ihrem Bauch zu verstärken, aber sie versuchte, das bekannte Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen zu ignorieren. Mittlerweile konnte sie die Stimmen der Schüler hören, weshalb sie schnell eine gelassene Fassade aufsetzte, um ihren Schock und ihre Panik zu verbergen.

„Hermine!“, rief Michaels Stimme. Sie versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als er in ihr Blickfeld kam. „Da bist du ja, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass dir etwas passiert sein könnte. Du siehst fantastisch aus.“

Er näherte sich ihr begeistert und versuchte, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, aber es gelang ihr, der unwillkommenen Geste auszuweichen. „Danke“, nickte sie höflich. „Wo sind Ginny und die anderen?“

„Sie sind schon drinnen“, erklärte er. „Bist du bereit, reinzugehen?“

„Ähm... sicher“, murmelte sie und erlaubte ihm, sie zu den Türen zu führen.

Sie hielten direkt vor dem kunstvollen Raum inne. Hermine überprüfte alle Dekorationen und Einrichtungsgegenstände, die sie wochenlang organisiert hatte. Sie hatten Ähnlichkeit mit dem winterlichen Weihnachtsballthema von vor drei Jahren, aber sie hatte ein paar kleine Details hinzugefügt, darunter Kunstschnee, der von der Decke fiel und tanzende Eisskulpturen, die sich unter die Schüler mischten. Ein kurzer Blick in die vertrauten Gesichter bestätigte ihr, dass sich alle amüsierten, aber die fröhliche Atmosphäre, nach der es ihr seit Beginn des Trimesters so verzweifelt verlangte, vermochte es nicht, ihr Gemüt zu beruhigen.

Alles, woran sie denken konnte, waren die Spuren von Dracos Lippen und Fingern, die sie immer noch wie elektrisches Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Ja, sie war nervös gewesen, weil sie nicht gewusst hatte, wohin die Situation geführt hätte. Aber sie war geflüchtet, weil sie davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass seine Handlungen egoistisch und von purem Verlangen getrieben gewesen waren, doch jetzt überkamen sie Zweifel. Sein Verhalten heute Abend und am Mittwoch war anders und scheinbar aufrichtig gewesen, aber es war so leicht, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Außerdem konnte er einfach ein brillanter Schauspieler sein.

Aber was, wenn…

Was wäre, wenn es mehr gewesen war, etwas Echtes? Was, wenn sie zu vorschnell die Flucht ergriffen hatte? Godric, sie musste es wissen…

„Es tut mir leid, Michael“, murmelte sie hastig und entfernte sich einen Schritt von ihm. „Ich kann das nicht.“

„Was?“, fragte er und warf ihr einen langen, verwirrten Blick zu. „Wovon sprichst du?“, fragte er.

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte sie.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte voller Adrenalin zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Zurück zu ihm.


	16. Schnee

**Schnee**

Dracos Mund fühlte sich von ihrem Kuss noch warm an.

Er brach auf der Couch zusammen, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen verschwitzten Handflächen, während sich die Kälte um ihn schlang. Er wusste nicht, ob er vor Kälte oder wegen dieses schmerzhaften Ziehens zitterte, das ihm beinahe die Brust zerriss. Er fühlte sich völlig verloren. Trotz seines ständigen Beharrens darauf, dass Granger und dieser Ort ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten, wurde ihm jetzt klar, dass ihre Gegenwart in Wirklichkeit die aufgewühlten Gedanken beruhigte, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten. Ihr fast dreiwöchiges Schweigen war eine Qual gewesen. Seine Einsamkeit hatte ihn noch mehr wegen Grangers Blut und seiner Absichten ihr gegenüber zweifeln lassen.

Die Stimme seines Vaters und seine Vorurteile über Muggelgeborene klangen jetzt verzerrt und schwach – waren nur noch ein Flüstern in den hintersten Winkeln seines Verstands. Es ärgerte und verängstigte ihn, dass sie einen solchen Einfluss auf seine Entschlossenheit gehabt hatte, aber gleichzeitig war da auch ein berauschendes Gefühl der Erleichterung, das er nicht ganz verstand. Sie zu küssen und zu berühren, war wie der Höhepunkt eines höchst eigenartigen Gefühls von Frieden. Und obwohl er sich völlig verloren fühlte, war es ein... gutes Gefühl des Verlorenseins. Er glaubte, es war vergleichbar mit dem Glücksgefühl, das man beim Ertrinken erfuhr und er war gewiss am Ertrinken.

Und sie hatte ihn einfach hier zurückgelassen. Unter seiner Haut knisterte die Frustration und er wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung von ihr und Corner. In seinem kaputten Hirn wusste er, dass Grangers Versprechen, dass sie und dieser Ravenbock nichts weiter als Freunde waren, keine Lüge war, aber die Eifersucht fraß ihn trotzdem auf. Er hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl, als wäre er zu einem mörderischen Amoklauf fähig, wenn seine Fantasie ein Bild der beiden hervorbrachte, aber was konnte er tun? Nichts, außer sich darüber zu ärgern.

Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Schläfe, als eine weitere Welle des Unmuts über ihn hereinbrach und er schluckte die Galle hinunter, die begonnen hatte, seine Luftröhre zu verbrennen. Ein tiefes und kehliges Knurren ließ seinen ganzen Körper vibrieren und er zwang sich, sitzen zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlagen würde, bis seine Knöchel zersplittert wären, wenn er von der Couch aufstehen würde.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es her war, dass sie gegangen war, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Minuten, aber es fühlte sich wie seine einsamste Stunde an.

Er war immer so... durchdacht und diszipliniert in seinem Verhalten gewesen, aber ein einziger Moment allein in einem Raum mit ihr hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich völlig von seinen Verlangen leiten zu lassen und das ließ ihn erstarren. Kontrolle war unerlässlich, aber sein Gehirn hätte genauso gut an die Wand gespritzt werden können, so nützlich, wie es zur Zeit war. In seinem Kopf befand sich eine gewaltige Leere, die einst von seinen Vorurteilen ausgefüllt worden und nun stattdessen von _ihr_ besetzt war.

Ihren Worten.

Ihrem Gesicht.

Ihrem Duft, ihrem Lächeln, ihren Seufzern.

Granger…

Er riss den Kopf hoch, als sich die Tür öffnete. Es warf ihn völlig aus der Bahn, als er erkannte, dass sie zurückgekommen war. Ihre Atmung war unregelmäßig und ihr Gesicht sah gerötet aus, ihre Locken waren in ihren wilden Zustand zurückgekehrt und umrahmten perfekt ihr Gesicht. Das Heben und Senken ihrer Brust und ihre geweiteten Augen ließen sie verwirrt, aber verdammt köstlich aussehen. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr tintenblaues Kleid, das sich sanft bewegte. Innerhalb eines Herzschlags war er auf den Beinen und handelte allein aus einem Impuls heraus.

Sie sahen sich durch den Raum hinweg an. Die Verwirrung und Spannung kochte förmlich zwischen ihnen, aber Draco zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Es konnte sehr gut sein, dass er zu voreilig war – Granger konnte einfach etwas vergessen haben und er würde sich keinen Gefallen damit tun, sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Aber an dem ängstlichen Ausdruck in ihren hübschen Zügen konnte er erkennen, dass sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier war, weshalb sich ein Knoten aus Aufregung und Besorgnis in seinem Magen bildete.

Seine Füße setzten sich wie von selbst in Bewegung.

Er musste zu ihr gelangen, bevor sie die Situation zerdachte und ihn erneut zurückließ, um ihn weiter schmoren zu lassen. Er versuchte heute Nacht nicht mehr, seine Sehnsucht nach ihr zu unterdrücken. Wenn sie vielleicht nur... diesen unausweichlichen Funken akzeptieren konnten, würde sie aus seinem Kopf verschwinden und das wäre das Ende seiner irrationalen Schwäche für sie gewesen.

„Ich... ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier tue“, murmelte Hermine, als er direkt vor ihr stehen blieb.

Draco bemühte sich, sie nicht zu packen und damit das Unausweichliche zu beschleunigen. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, zögernd seine Hand zu heben, um ihre Wange zu umfassen und ihre Lippen mit seinem Daumen nachzuzeichnen. Er fühlte, wie sie schwer schluckte und trat näher an sie heran, während sie ihre Augen vor ihm verschloss. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sich die Debatte in ihrem Inneren hinter ihren flatternden Lidern abspielte. Als sie ihre Lippen öffnete, hielt er den Atem an.

„Ich habe nur...“, flüsterte sie, offensichtlich nervös. „Ich wollte nur eine Nacht–“

„Eine Nacht“, stimmte er um der Vernunft willen zu, bevor er rasch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überwand.

Ihr kapitulierender Seufzer vibrierte in seinem Mund, als er ihre Lippen mit den seinen verschloss und feststellte, dass sie heute Abend nach Blaubeeren und Versprechungen schmeckte. Es war berauschend. Das lustvolle Ziehen in seinem Unterleib erwachte schnell wieder zum Leben, als er sich mit all der Frustration an ihr gütlich tat, mit der sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er umfasste besitzergreifend ihre Seiten und hielt sie fest an ihrem Platz, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihm nicht noch einmal entkommen würde. Nicht, dass sie ihm auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf gegeben hatte, dass sie das vorhatte.

Hermines Küsse und Gesten wirkten zwar etwas zaghaft, aber da war kein Zögern in ihnen und sie passte sich mit einem perfekten Rhythmus seiner Leidenschaft an, der ihr das Gefühl von Leichtigkeit verlieh. Sie legte ihre Hände auf sein Gesicht und strich mit ihren Fingern durch sein schneeweiches Haar, um ihn dann ein wenig näher an sich zu ziehen. _Godric_ , sie war wie erstarrt, aber es war berauschend, dass er so wunderbare und gedankenlose Dinge mit ihrem Mund tat.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher der gewagte Impuls kam, aber sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Brust und zerrte am Saum seines schwarzen Pullovers. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über seine Haut, als sie den Stoff seinen Oberkörper hinaufschob. Draco unterbrach ihren Kuss, um ihr zu helfen und sie zog ihn grob über seinen Kopf und warf ihn zur Seite.

Hermine nutzte die gewonnene Zeit, um ihre Augen über seine nackte Haut wandern zu lassen. Sie hatte die faszinierende Farbe von Mondlicht. Er war nicht zu muskulös oder zu schlank, nur gut gebaut wie ein Sucher mit Konturen und Kurven, die darum bettelten, berührt zu werden.

Sie hatte kaum Zeit, einen bewundernden Atemzug auszustoßen, da küssten sie sich schon wieder, schnell und hektisch wie tragische Liebende. Sie fuhr mit ihren neugierigen Händen über seine Brust, fühlte, wie er gegen ihre Zunge stöhnte und den Griff an ihrer Taille verstärkte. Ihre Schenkel verkrampften sich, als etwas Lustvolles hinter ihrem Bauchnabel kribbelte und ihre Herzschläge in ihren Ohren dröhnten.

Draco drehte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung herum und weigerte sich, ihre Lippen und Zähne voneinander zu lösen, als er begann, sie mit hastigen, unbeholfenen Bewegungen auf die andere Seite des Schlafsaals zu führen. Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund, während er sie mit dem Rücken gegen ihre Schlafzimmertür presste und auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Ihr entfuhr ein benommener Seufzer, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Kehle richtete, leise an ihrem Puls saugte und dadurch einen verträumten Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen ließ.

„Passwort, Granger“, sagte er atemlos und mit rauer Stimme an ihrer Haut.

Sie blinzelte und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. „ _Krummbein_ “, brachte sie hervor. Draco hielt sie fest, als die Tür hinter hier nachgab.

Ihr Zimmer war dunkel bis auf den wissenden Schein des Mondes und sie ließ sich von ihm verschlingen. Hier fühlte sie sich geborgen – ein sicherer Ort, um gefährliche Geheimnisse und verbotene Fantasien aufzubewahren. Sie neigte Dracos Gesicht, damit sie ihn noch einmal küssen konnte in der Hoffnung, dass er den Rest ihrer hartnäckigen Zweifel in sich aufnehmen würde.

Draco konnte die Anspannung in ihrer Körperhaltung fühlen, aber als er seine Hände über ihre Schulterblätter gleiten ließ, spürte er, wie genug davon entwich, um an den Trägern ihres Kleides zu ziehen. Der blaue Stoff fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden und er runzelte die Stirn, als er spürte, wie sie sich wieder versteifte.

Er wich zurück, um sie bedeutungsvoll anzusehen, aber er konnte nicht anders, als seinen verschleierten Blick über ihre Gestalt schweifen zu lassen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er fühlte, wie seine Erregung wuchs, während er ihren Anblick in sich aufnahm. Ja, er hatte sie sich während dieser armseligen Morgenstunden an der Wand, die ans Badezimmer angrenzte, vorgestellt, aber er hatte ihre Anziehungskraft unterschätzt. Sie war weiblicher und verführerischer als die Bilder, die sein Verstand heraufbeschworen hatte. Sie trug schlichte blaue Unterwäsche, die für sie typisch zweckmäßig war, aber nicht von den Kurven und Rundungen ablenkte, die seinen Blick tanzen ließen. Im gedämpften Licht sahen ihre olivfarbene Haut und ihre geröteten Gesichtszüge wie Karamell aus. Für einen kurzen Moment war er vollkommen in Ehrfurcht erstarrt.

_Definitiv nicht hässlich... oder schmutzig…_

Ihr Unbehagen wurde offensichtlich, als sie mit den Armen ihren Körper bedecken wollte, aber er eroberte schnell wieder ihre Lippen, bevor sie die Chance hatte, von Zweifeln heimgesucht zu werden. Er wäre verdammt, wenn er das zuließe, wenn er bis hierher gekommen war.

Er schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um seine Hose zu öffnen und führte sie weiter in den Raum hinein. Ihr Bett, nach dem er sich seit den paar Nächten, die er hier geschlafen hatte, gesehnt hatte, war in Sichtweite. Er erkannte, wie sein Herz gegen seine Rippen schlug, als sie sein Gesicht wieder mit leicht zitternden Händen umfasste. So sanft, wie es sein Verlangen zuließ, drückte er sie in die Matratze und beugte sich über sie, während er sie weiter küsste.

Er fühlte, wie sich die Nervosität wieder ihrer Muskeln bemächtigte, als er um sie herum griff, um ihren BH zu öffnen und er vertiefte den Kuss, um sie abzulenken. Er flehte sowohl existierende als auch nicht existierende Gottheiten an, dass sie ihre Vernunft aufgeben würde, so wie er es getan hatte.

Mit den Zähnen strich er über die Erhöhungen ihres Schlüsselbeins und genoss das Stöhnen, das auf seine Stirn auftraf. Sie gab langsam nach, er konnte es fühlen. Er wusste, dass sie spüren konnte, wie seine Erregung gegen ihren Innenschenkel gepresst wurde und ließ seine Hand zwischen sie gleiten um sich aus seinen Boxershorts zu winden, damit er sie Haut an Haut spüren konnte.

Seine Finger glitten in den Saum ihrer Unterwäsche. Mit preisverdächtiger Geduld ließ er sie langsam an ihren Oberschenkeln, Knien und Schienbeinen heruntergleiten. Er spürte, wie sie vor Aufregung und Unsicherheit zitterte und blickte zu ihr auf, nur um zu sehen, wie sie in sanftes Mondlicht gebadet wurde. Mit großen und wachsamen Augen beobachtete sie ihn. Er neigte den Kopf, um wieder zu ihrem Mund zu gelangen und versuchte, sich zwischen ihre Beine zu schieben, aber ihre zittrige Stimme ließ ihn erstarren.

„Draco, warte“, murmelte Hermine. Er zuckte zusammen, als sein Gesicht über ihrem verweilte und schwor innerlich bei Salazars Seele, dass er seinen Verstand morgen früh freiwillig aufgeben würde, wenn sie ihm jetzt sagte, dass sie das nicht tun konnte. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu, bevor sie die leisen Worte von sich gab. „Bitte mach langsam.“

Er runzelte die Stirn angesichts der Andeutung in ihrer Bitte. „Ich dachte, du bist keine Jung–“

„Bin ich nicht“, unterbrach sie ihn und feurige Röte befleckte ihre Wangen. „Aber ich... nur einmal.“

_Druck…_

Ihm wurde bewusst, wie viel sie ihm zu geben bereit war und er bemühte sich sehr, sich davon nicht beeinträchtigen zu lassen. Das lustvolle Pulsieren in seiner Brust schmerzte einen Moment lang wegen etwas anderem, einem schmerzhaft wohltuenden Gefühl, das ihn dazu bewog, heute Abend nicht egoistisch zu sein.

„Leg deine Hände auf meine Schultern“, wies er sie leise an und wartete, bis sie gehorchte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wenn es wehtut, dann greif so fest zu, wie du musst, und beiß mir auf die Lippe.“

Seine Worte schienen ihre Zweifel zu lindern und sie nickte ihm langsam zustimmend zu, bevor sie ihren Kopf hob, um einen beruhigenden Kuss zu erhaschen. Er vertiefte ihn sofort, erkundete sie langsam und erkannte, dass es am besten war, sie zu beschäftigen, während seine Finger über ihren Bauch fuhren und sich zwischen ihre Schenkeln schoben, um zu sehen, ob sie bereit war.

Trotz der widersprüchlichen Gedanken, die so offensichtlich in Grangers Kopf herumwirbelten, war ihr Körper makellos und begierig, vollkommen feucht und geschmeidig unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Er schob seine Ungeduld beiseite und streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihre empfindlichste Stelle, was ihr ein zaghaftes Stöhnen entlockte, woraufhin er zwei Finger in sie gleiten ließ, um sie vorzubereiten. Nach ein paar langen Minuten, in denen er seine Finger kreisen ließ und einigen weiteren Seufzern, die an seinem Gaumen vibrierten, beschloss er, dass er lange genug gewartet hatte. Er hatte alles getan, was er konnte, damit sie sich entspannte.

Draco positionierte sich und Hermine nahm sofort seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. Er rieb ihre Seiten in beruhigenden Kreisen, als er schließlich in sie eindrang. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Schultern, während sie ein Wimmern erstickte. Er konnte sich ein leises Zischen nicht verkneifen, als sie ihn in sich aufnahm. Ihren verzweifelten Griff an seinen Schultern bemerkte er kaum, denn all seine Empfindungen rauschten abwärts. Sie war voller Unerfahrenheit und Panik und sie fühlte sich verdammt fantastisch an, aber er wollte, dass sie das genoss.

„Entspann dich“, murmelte er gegen ihren Mund. „Ist schon gut.“

Er wusste, dass sie sich an ihn gewöhnen musste, also widersetzte er sich seinem Verlangen und blieb ruhig, legte seine Stirn auf ihre und hoffte, dass ihre Schmerzen schnell nachlassen würden. Vorsichtig verließ er sie und füllte sie dann wieder aus, wiederholte seine schmerzhaft langsamen Bewegungen, bis ihre Finger aufgehört hatten, sich in seine Haut zu graben und sie seine Lippe losließ. Er senkte seinen Kopf an ihre Halsbeuge, denn er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie es gemocht hatte, wenn sein Mund sie dort streichelte. Gleichzeitig beschleunigte er seinen Rhythmus.

Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren, als der Schmerz nachließ und sie hörte selbst, wie ihre Atmung stärker wurde, als seine zärtlichen Bewegungen etwas in ihr aufwühlten. Jeder seiner Stöße schien das Aufflackern dieses fremden Gefühls direkt unter ihrem Bauch zu verstärken und sie bewegte unwillkürlich ihre Hüften, um mehr davon zu bekommen. Draco hob seinen Kopf und schwebte mit seinen Lippen über ihren. Er berührte sie kaum, als seine unregelmäßigenAtemzüge in ihren Mund drangen und ihre Zunge kitzelten. Ihre glasigen Blicke trafen sich, als ein kehliges Stöhnen in seiner Brust dröhnte und Hermine fühlte, wie der herrliche Knoten, den er erzeugt hatte, weiter anschwoll und kribbelte.

Draco schlang seine Arme um sie und setzte sich auf, wobei er sie mit sich zog und sich auf seine Fersen stützte. Sie war ganz nah an seine verschwitzte Brust gepresst, als er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm, sie sich wieder küssten, leidenschaftlicher als je zuvor und er sie mit der neuen Stellung arrangierte. Da er wusste, dass diese Position ihre empfindlichste Stelle berühren würde, kreiste er seine Hüften mit gezielten Bewegungen, bevor er seinen Mund wegriss, um feuchte Küsse auf ihrer Brust zu verteilen.

Ihre leisen, wohlklingenden Geräusche wurden immer lauter und er konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn herum zu verkrampfen begannen und sie in seinen Armen zu zittern anfing. Das schwere Hämmern ihres Herzens gegen seine Lippen verriet ihm, dass sie kurz davor war und er wollte die Lust, die in seinem eigenen Körper brodelte, zurückhalten.

Er sollte verdammt sein, nicht zu fühlen, wie sie sich um ihn herum auflöste.

Hermine stieß schließlich einen gestammelten Laut aus, als sich die pulsierende Hitze von ihrem Zentrum her ausbreitete und ihr Inneres zusammenziehen ließ. Sie verlor die Kontrolle, zitterte hemmungslos und ließ sich von den merkwürdigen, aber schönen Empfindungen verzehren. Draco presste sie fest an sich, während sie sich fallen ließ, hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen und strich ihre wilden Haare zurück, um Zeuge des Entzückens in ihren Augen zu werden.

Mit ein paar weiteren Hüftbewegungen und den Wellen ihrer Verzückung um ihn herum fühlte Draco, wie die Welle in ihm überschwappte und er sich in sie ergoss. Er erstickte sein knurrendes Stöhnen an ihrer Kehle und klammerte sich an sie, während sie ihn abwesend streichelte, über sein Haar strich und in seinen Nacken seufzte. Er zitterte, als ihre Nägel das Ende seiner Wirbelsäule erwischten. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich erst, als das Rauschen zu verblassen begann und seine Glieder bleischwer wurden.

Sie war kraftlos in seinem Griff und legte ihren Kopf an seinen, während sie träge Küsse auf seinen Schultern verteilte. Langsam ließ er sie wieder in die Kissen gleiten, wobei er abwesend nach den Decken griff, um sie vor der Kälte zu schützen. Draco entwirrte ihre Gliedmaßen und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder, während er die Hexe aufmerksam beobachtete – wie ihre Lider flatterten und sie an ihrer Lippe knabberte. Er konnte spüren, wie die unbehagliche Stille sich an sie heranschlich, während sich ihre Atemzüge nach dem Glücksgefühl verlangsamten und sie mit den unvermeidlichen Fragen und in der unwillkommenen Realität zurückließen.

„Draco, ich–“

„Ruh dich aus, Granger“, sagte er.

„Ich wollte mich nur bedanken“, flüsterte Hermine müde, als ihre Lider zufielen. „Dafür, dass du... so behutsam warst.“

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er die Zuneigung in ihrer Stimme hörte, denn er wusste, dass in ein paar Stunden alles anders sein würde. Mit den grellen Strahlen des Morgens würde er sich dafür hassen, dass er nachgegeben hatte und sie würde sich benutzt und verraten fühlen. Die Nacht verschaffte ihnen Ruhe und ließ das Geschehene vorübergehend ein Geheimnis bleiben. Nur aus diesem Grund hob er seine Hand, um die unbändigen dunklen Locken um ihr Gesicht herum wegzustreichen. Sie war kurz vorm Einschlafen und seufzte wegen seiner Berührung. Sie murmelte etwas Zusammenhangloses, als er seinen Finger über ihre Augenbraue gleiten ließ.

Er riss seine Hand weg, als ihm klar wurde, was er da tat und schalt sich selbst, weil er die unangemessene Nähe in die Länge gezogen hatte. Es wäre naheliegend gewesen, zu gehen, aber seine Knochen fühlten sich schwer an und Grangers Bett war so warm. Er legte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr hin, berührte sie aber nicht. Möglicherweise lag er näher an ihr als nötig, aber der Schlaf entführte ihn, bevor er es in Frage stellen konnte.

Er hasste den morgigen Tag, weil er unvermeidbar war.

***

Hermine erwachte mit schmerzenden Gliedmaßen und einem Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen, das zwischen Lust und Schmerz hin und her schwankte. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und sie hatte noch immer den Geschmack des Slytherins auf der Zunge, als sie die Augen aufriss und die noch warme leere Betthälfte neben sich betrachtete. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er gegangen war und war mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht, als ihr verschlafener Blick jetzt auf seine auf dem Fensterbrett sitzende Silhouette fiel.

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf, damit sie seine Gesichtzüge sehen konnte. Sein blasses Gesicht war von einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck überzogen, während er aus dem Fenster blickte. Er war vollständig bekleidet und rieb sich das Kinn so aufgewühlt, dass er nicht merkte, dass sie überhaupt wach war.

„Ich hätte gedacht, du würdest gehen“, durchbrach sie mit kratzender Stimme die Stille.

Draco sah sie nicht an. „Es erschien mir sinnlos, wenn du einfach in mein Zimmer spazieren kannst, wann immer du willst“, entgegnete er ruhig.

Hermine holte tief Luft, bevor sie ihre Decke um sich wickelte, das Bett verließ und mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zuging, ohne zu wissen, was sie zu tun beabsichtigte. Als sie nahe genug war, sah sie, dass die Welt jenseits des Fensters mit einer weißen Schicht überzogen war und träumerische Schneeflocken fielen in gerader Linie auf den Boden herab. Sie konnte sich ein Keuchen nicht verkneifen, bevor sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Draco sie beobachtete und dabei darüber nachdachte, sie zurück ins Bett zu schleifen, um weiter ihrer gemeinsamen, verbotenen Beschäftigung nachzugehen. Der Raum fühlte sich schwer an wegen ihrer beiden eigenen Düfte, die sich vermischt hatten – sie wirkten wie ein Aphrodisiakum, doch etwas an ihrem unschuldigen Grinsen lenkte ihn ab.

„Weshalb freust du dich denn so, verdammt?“, fragte er scharf, während er sein Kinn auf seine Hand stützte und dabei versuchte, gleichgültig zu wirken.

„Es schneit.“

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Und?“

„Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass es schneit“, sagte sie leise.

Sie war ihm jetzt so nah, dass er die Hand ausstrecken und sie berühren konnte, wenn er wollte, aber er hielt sich zurück, auch wenn der Gedanke geradezu verlockend war. Der Morgen nach dem Sex stand Granger gut, mit ihrem buschigen Haar und den geröteten Wangen. Als er die Spuren an ihrem Hals erblickte, die sein Mund hinterlassen hatte, fühlte er, wie es in seiner Leistengegend enger wurde. Er riss seinen neugierigen Blick von ihr weg und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war entschlossen, zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte und dann den Raum zu verlassen.

„Hör mal, Granger–“

„Bereust du... bereust du, was gestern Abend passiert ist?“, unterbrach sie ihn ängstlich und spielte mit der Decke zwischen ihren Fingern.

Er zuckte zusammen, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte. „Bereust du es?“, erwiderte er stattdessen.

Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen. „Nein, tue ich nicht und ich... ich glaube, du auch nicht.“

„Es spielt keine Rolle“, murmelte er und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen und es sollte nicht wieder passieren–“

„Sollte nicht?“

„ _Wird_ nicht“, korrigierte er sich schnell. „Es kann nicht–“

„Warum?“, drängte sie tapfer und war verärgert, weil er ihr eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. „Weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin?“

„Granger–“

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich nicht mehr so ansiehst, als würdest du mich verabscheuen?“, sagte sie ruhig. „Sogar ganz im Gegenteil–“

„Was erhoffst du dir davon, Granger?“ fragte er schroff. „Du weißt, wer ich bin–“

„Ja, das weiß ich“, stimmte sie zu. „Und ich weiß, dass du den ganzen Quatsch nicht wirklich glaubst, sonst wäre das gestern Abend nicht passiert–“

„Letzte Nacht war ein eindeutiges Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser Ort meinen verfickten Kopf komplett durcheinander gebracht hat–“

„Hör auf!“, schrie sie wütend. „Hör auf, den Umständen dafür die Schuld zu geben! Das ist verdammt erbärmlich! Du wusstest genau, was du tust!“

„Und du wusstest es auch!“

„Und ich leugne das ich nicht!“, schrie sie. „Bedeute ich dir gar nichts?“

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und starrte sie kalt an. Merlin wusste warum, aber diese Aussage verärgerte ihn äußerst sehr. „Du kapierst es nicht, oder?“, sagte er spöttisch. „Ich bin jetzt auch einer von _ihnen_ –“

„Ein was?“

„Ein verfickter Blutsverräter!“, rief er und erhob sich plötzlich vom Fensterbrett. „Ich habe meine Familie verraten, also WAGE es nicht, mich zu fragen, was ich für dich empfinde!“

Hermine keuchte wegen seines Ausbruchs. Beide standen wie erstarrt an Ort und Stelle, nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. In Dracos Augen flackerten Entsetzen und Wut auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, die Worte wieder rückgängig zu machen. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um seine Wange zu berühren, aber er schlug sie aus Prinzip weg. Er weigerte sich, sich noch idiotischer zu fühlen als ohnehin schon.

„Scheiß drauf“, murmelte er und ging zur Tür. „Ich kann das jetzt nicht–“

„Draco, warte“, rief Hermine und hielt ihn auf, bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte. „Es... Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nach letzter Nacht nicht mehr mit dir zusammenwohnen, wenn du so weitermachst.“

Er spürte, wie es in seiner Brust schmerzhaft zuckte. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Wenn... wenn du wirklich willst, dass das jetzt aufhört“, fuhr sie in traurigem, ungleichmäßigem Tonfall fort. „Dann werde ich McGonagall fragen, ob sie einen anderen Ort finden kann, an dem du bleiben kannst. Ich... ich kann das nicht mehr. Nicht nach dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist.“

_Irgendwo anders? Ohne sie?_

Allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn körperlich krank. Alles war spätestens jetzt endgültig anders – er hatte sie nackt und unbefangen erlebt. Und ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht, sie waren ein Teil des anderen. Selbst wenn die Abdrücke auf seinen Schultern verschwunden und die Schwellung seiner Lippen wieder abgeklungen waren, die Erinnerungen würden bleiben. Klar und deutlich würde er sie vor seinem inneren Auge heraufbeschwören können, wann immer er wollte. Eigentlich wollte er sogar noch weitere Erinnerungen sammeln, aber Merlin wusste, dass sein Stolz heute Morgen schon genug gelitten hatte.

„Und ich nehme an, du willst jetzt eine Antwort von mir?“

Er hörte sie hinter sich schniefen. „Du hast das Wochenende Zeit“, murmelte sie leise. „Ich will bis Montag eine Antwort.“

Hermine beobachtete, wie er sich aufrichtete und die Tür aufstieß, bevor er sie mit den Überresten ihrer Zweisamkeit zurückließ: zerknitterten Laken und dem Geruch von Lust in der Luft. Sie saß am Fenster, wischte ihre Tränen weg und zählte die Schneeflocken, um sich vergeblich davon abzulenken, wie verletzlich sie sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

Sie wusste, dass er etwas für sie empfand – er hatte es selbst zugegeben. Gestern Abend war er so zärtlich gewesen und dadurch hatte sie sich sicher gefühlt, aber sie wusste auch, wie stur er sein konnte.

Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er sich entscheiden würde. Ob er bleiben oder zu dem Entschluss kommen würde, dass sie zu weit gegangen waren. Was sie jedoch wusste, war, dass es schrecklich für sie sein würde, wenn er ging. Sie bereute ihr Ultimatum beinahe, aber sie weigerte sich, ihn jeden Tag sehen zu müssen und sich dabei zurückgewiesen zu fühlen. Benutzt und dann weggeworfen, weil er zu stolz war.

Wenn er sich dazu entschied, hier zu bleiben, wäre das genug für sie.

***

Am Sonntagabend stand Draco kurz vor, innerlich zerrissen zu werden.

Granger war am Samstagmorgen fortgegangen, nicht mehr als eine Stunde, nachdem sie ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, ob er an einem anderen Ort unterkommen wollte oder nicht. Sie war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie geblieben war, doch irgendwann hatte er tatsächlich angefangen, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, ob ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Dann hatte ihn Vernunft eingeholt und ihm war eingefallen, dass McGonagall ihm inzwischen einen Besuch abgestattet hätte, wenn dem so gewesen wäre. Nichtsdestotrotz war die Tatsache, dass er an ihr Wohlergehen dachte, äußerst ernüchternd für ihn.

Es wäre vernünftig gewesen, Grangers Angebot eines anderen Gefängnisses anzunehmen und in den kalten Entzug zu gehen, aber in Wahrheit war das für ihn nie eine Option gewesen. Sie hatte sich irgendwie vom lästigsten Aspekt dieser Hölle zu dem Grund dafür entwickelt, dass er noch immer zurechnungsfähig war. Er _ wusste _ , dass er ohne sie wie vom Meer zerschlagene Klippen zusammenbrechen würde. Er wollte sie wieder berühren und sehnte sich regelrecht nach ihr, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, warum.

Es ergab einfach... Sinn.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich einfach um ein Nebenprodukt seiner Isolation handelte und wenn er sie dazu brauchte, um seinen Verstand so lange zu beruhigen, bis er Hogwarts entkommen konnte, dann war es eben so. Sobald er frei war, würde alles wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren und niemand würde je von seinem erbärmlichen Verhalten erfahren.

_Alles, was in diesem Raum passiert, bleibt unter uns._

Er hörte, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete und wieder ins Schloss fiel und lauschte aufmerksam den vertrauten Schritten seiner Hexe, die in ihr Zimmer ging. Er konnte für einige Augenblicke hören, wie sie nach etwas kramte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte und die Dusche aufdrehte. Es brauchte nur das vertraute Geräusch herabfallender Kleidung, um Erinnerungen an Freitagnacht hervorzurufen. Bilder von marineblauen Kleidern und olivfarbener Haut tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Er dachte zweimal darüber nach und dann noch einmal, bevor er schließlich aufstand. Seine gefährlichen Absichten ließen ihn zwischen den Hüften hart werden.

Er hatte zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, sich ihre Duschen nur  _ vorzustellen _ .

Lautlos schlich er in Richtung Badezimmer in der Hoffnung, dass sie vergessen hatte, die Tür abzuschließen und das Glück war heute offenbar auf seiner Seite. Er schlüpfte hinein und nahm einen kräftigen Atemzug des nach Kirschen duftenden Dampfes in sich auf, während er langsam begann, sich auszuziehen und dabei Grangers ahnungslosen Schatten betrachtete, der über den Duschvorhang tanzte.

Sein Puls pochte laut in seinen Ohren, während er seine Boxershorts zeitgleich mit Grangers erstem Duschseufzer auszog. Begierig tappte er über den Boden und betrat die Kabine.

Er starrte auf ihren nackten Rücken und beobachtete die Wassertropfen, die aus ihren langen Locken herunterfielen und auf dem entzückenden Grübchen direkt über ihrem Hintern landeten, bevor sie an ihren schlanken Beinen entlang liefen. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren, aber in dem Moment, als seine Finger ihre Haut streiften, wirbelte sie herum und sie sah ihn verängstigt an. Sie versuchte vergeblich, ihren Körper zu verdecken.

Es gelang ihm, ihren Schrei mit einem flüchtigen Kuss zu ersticken, wobei er das merkwürdige Gefühl von Wassertropfen zwischen ihren Lippen genoss. Hermine wand sich einige Sekunden lang, aber sie gab nach, als seine Daumen über ihren Nacken glitten und sie direkt unter ihren Ohren streichelten. Er presste sie langsam gegen die geflieste Wand und runzelte die Stirn, als er spürte, wie sie den Kuss unterbrach und ihre Hände an seiner Brust abstützte.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte sie zwischen zwei schweren Atemzügen.

_Nur, bis du hier rauskommst..._

Mit der von seinem trügerischen Verstand entwickelten Überzeugung, dass sich all das in Luft auflösen würde, sobald er ihre Räumlichkeiten verlassen haben würde, biss er die Zähne zusammen und sah sie entschlossen an.

„Ich bleibe.“


	17. Sterne

**Sterne**

Hermine stöhnte ins Kissen, während ihr Wecker die letzten Reste ihres angenehmen Traums verscheuchte. Draco war letzte Nacht wahnsinnig wundervoll gewesen, genau wie beim ersten Mal – geduldig und selbstlos. Dennoch hatte er diese eigensinnige Gleichgültigkeit ausgestrahlt, die so typisch für ihn und gleichzeitig so verführerisch war. Sie war zwar wieder nervös gewesen, hatte sich diesmal aber wohler gefühlt. Das Wasser, das zwischen ihren Körpern hinabgeronnen war, hatte irgendwie ihre Hemmungen beseitigt und sie auf zarte und herrliche Weise angeregt.

_Schling deine Beine um meine Taille._

Ihre Muskeln schmerzten und verkrampften sich, während sie sich daran erinnerte, wie seine Lippen Worte an ihrer Kehle gemurmelt und sie dabei an einen Ort gebracht hatten, der sich verboten und doch irgendwie sicher angefühlt hatte. Sie hatte sich von ihm gegen die Fliesen pressen und ihn diese prickelnde Wärme in ihrem Unterleib entfachen lassen, inmitten des nach Rosen duftenden Dampfes und des Klangs des plätschernden Wassers.

Sie hatte genauso wie Freitagnacht vor Hingabe gezittert und gestöhnt. Dann hatte er sie in ihr Zimmer getragen und gewartet, bis sie wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war, bevor er sich wieder über sie gebeugt hatte, um seine eigene Befriedigung zu finden.

_Granger..._  
  
Selbst schon gesättigt, hatte sie ihm einfach fasziniert dabei zugesehen, wie er seine eigene Erlösung gesucht hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weicher geworden und für eine kurzen Moment hatte er völlig unbeschwert ausgesehen, während sie abwesend Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilt hatte. Sie hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet und im Stillen entschieden, dass er nie schöner und ungezwungener ausgesehen hatte. Als er losgelassen hatte, hatte sie ihn innig geküsst. Ihre Bettwäsche war noch feucht von den Wassertropfen und Schweiß und obwohl sie wusste, dass der Platz neben ihr leer war, schaute sie trotzdem hin, nur um nachzusehen.

Sie war allein, aber das war... okay.

Er war gestern Abend zu ihr gekommen und das reichte ihr für den Moment. Sein Stolz war ziemlich angeschlagen und sie war klug genug, um zu wissen, dass er Zeit brauchen würde, um sich an ihre... seltsame Situation zu gewöhnen, genau wie sie. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie sich von all dem erhoffte, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn gern hatte. Lunas Worte hatten sie dazu verleitet, aus dem Bauch heraus zu handeln.

_Manchmal geht aus Kriegen Gutes hervor. Sie können Menschen beibringen, an dem festzuhalten, was sich richtig anfühlt, selbst wenn damit Risiken verbunden sind._

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Schicksal sich gegen sie stellen würde, aber sie beschloss, sich nur dieses eine Mal treiben zu lassen und mit dem Strom zu schwimmen. Merlin, es würde ihr zwar schwer fallen, ihre seltsame Beziehung mit ihrem Slytherinmitbewohner nicht zu zerdenken. Doch sie war dabei, ihn besser kennenzulernen und wusste, dass übereilte Entscheidungen oder Rückschlüsse sich als sinnlos erweisen würden.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie zu viel Zeit im Bett verbracht hatte und etwas spät dran war. Sie erledigte schnell ihre morgendliche Routine, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu McGonagall machte. Dieses Jahr würde es keinen Unterricht mehr geben, damit die Schulleiterin damit beginnen konnte, die Schüler auf möglichst sicherste Weise für die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zu bringen. Hermine und die anderen Vertrauensschüler hatten sich bereit erklärt, ihr dabei zu helfen. Leider würde auch Michael dabei sein und das bedeutete, dass sie ihm endlich gegenübertreten musste, nachdem sie auf dem Ball ohne jede Erklärung vor ihm weggelaufen war.

Sie hatte Ginny und ihren anderen Freunden, als sie am Samstagabend im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben war, bereits die Ausrede aufgetischt, von einer plötzlichen Magenverstimmung heimgesucht worden zu sein. Sie hoffte, dass Michael die Notlüge glauben würde. Sie ging die vertrauten Gänge entlang und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in einer vereisten Fensterscheibe, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alle Spuren, die Draco hinterlassen hatte, durch ihren hastigen Tarnzauber verdeckt worden waren. Dann schlüpfte sie in den Gang zu McGonagalls Büro.

Ihr stieg die Schamesröte in die Wangen, als sie vertraute Stimmen auf dem Korridor hörte: McGonagall, Michael, Neville, Ginny und die anderen Vertrauensschüler. Wenn sie sich schon nach dem Kuss mit Draco schuldig gefühlt hatte, trieb die Paranoia sie jetzt in den Wahnsinn. Bestimmt würden sie ihre leicht geschwollenen Lippen bemerken? Oder einen schlecht kaschierten blauen Fleck von einem wilden Kuss entdecken? Oder erkennen, dass sie jetzt ein Hauch von männlichem Geruch umgab?

Sie atmete tief ein, stieß die Tür auf und zuckte zusammen, als etwa zwölf Augenpaare zu ihr herüberschauten.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung“, murmelte sie und begegnete dabei zufällig Michaels Blick. „Ich habe verschlafen.“

„Ist schon gut, Hermine“, versicherte ihr McGonagall und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. „Das meiste wissen Sie ohnehin schon. Ich habe gerade erklärt, dass die erste Gruppe von Schülern heute gegen drei Uhr nach Hause aufbrechen wird. Madame Maxime hat sich bereit erklärt, uns ihre Abraxaner zu überlassen. Sie sollten gegen zwei Uhr eintreffen, sodass Sie eventuell Hagrid zur Hand gehen müssen.“  
  
„Um wie viele Schüler handelt es sich?", fragte Neville und notierte sich etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. „Wenn ich sie nach Hause begleite, möchte ich sichergehen, dass ich niemanden vergesse.“

„Einschließlich Ihnen zweiundzwanzig, Mr. Longbottom“, antwortete sie. „Nachdem alle Schüler abgesetzt wurden, werden die Pferde Sie nach Hause bringen und dann allein den Weg zurück nach Beauxbatons finden. Allerdings sollten Sie alle dabei helfen, dass die Schüler auf der Liste nicht vergessen werden.“

„Wer übernimmt die nächste Gruppe am Mittwoch?“, fragte Ginny.

„Ich.“ Lee hob seine Hand. „Ich nehme den Fahrenden Ritter, oder?“

„Ich nehme an.“ McGonagall nickte. „Alle Details stehen auf dem Dienstplan, den ich Ihnen geschickt habe.“

„Wie viele werden denn hier bleiben, Professor?“, fragte Hermine und schaute bewusst nicht in Michaels Richtung.

„Nur eine Handvoll“, erklärte die Schulleiterin. „Ich glaube, es sind insgesamt sechs Schüler.“

Hermine unterdrückte ein Stirnrunzeln, während ihre Freunde weitere Fragen stellten. Ihr wurde klar, dass es wohl ihr bisher einsamstes Weihnachten werden würde. Die Schuld daran konnte sie nur sich selbst geben – sie hatte angeboten, in der Schule zu bleiben, sehr zu Ginnys Leidwesen. Aber im Fuchsbau ohne Harry und Ron zu wohnen, wäre ohnehin nicht dasselbe gewesen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich verantwortlich dafür, dass Draco in ihrem Schlafsaal verborgen blieb. Darüber hinaus musste sie McGonagall dabei helfen, die Lage in Hogwarts im Griff zu behalten. Und die traurige Wahrheit war, dass es Hermine nicht störte, wenn Weihnachten dieses Jahr ein Tag wieder jeder andere war und einfach an ihr vorbeizog.

Es war zu viel los jenseits der Schlossmauern und das trübte die festliche Stimmung wie ein schwerer, giftiger Nebel. Ohne ihre Familie und ihre engsten Freunde würde eine Leere in ihrer Brust entstehen. Und da sie nur einen kalten Slytherinliebhaber zur Gesellschaft hatte, den sie nach wie vor nicht komplett verstehen konnte, würde es mit Sicherheit ein düsterer Tag werden.

„Genau“, unterbrach McGonagalls Stimme ihre trüben Gedanken. „Wenn Sie alle dafür sorgen könnten, dass die entsprechenden Schüler bis zwei Uhr aufbruchsbereit sind, dann sind wir für heute fertig, falls es keine weiteren Fragen gibt.“ Als Antwort erhielt sie nur das Geräusch der Schüler, die ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. „Nun gut, dann sehe ich Sie alle später. Wenn Sie draußen jemanden vorfinden, sagen Sie ihnen, sie sollen sich vor dem Schnee hüten. Hermine, könnten Sie bitte noch einen Moment hier bleiben?“

„Okay.“ Sie nickte nervös und schenkte ihren Freunden ein sanftes Lächeln, als sie sie mit der Schulleiterin allein ließen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Das ist es“, versicherte ihr McGonagall und legte mit leiser Stimme einen Schweigezauber auf die Tür. „Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen erkundigen, wie es mit Mr. Malfoy läuft?“

Sie bemühte sich sehr, nicht rot anzulaufen. „Gut“, brachte sie mit fester Stimme hervor. „Ich glaube... er hat sich jetzt etwas eingelebt.“

„Er hat sich also beruhigt?“, drängte McGonagall. „Er ist nicht länger aggressiv?“

„Nein... Er ist nicht aggressiv“, murmelte Hermine abwesend. „Es geht ihm jetzt einfach... besser. Ich glaube, wir haben uns aneinander gewöhnt.“

„Das ist gut“, stimmte sie zu. „Ich wollte Ihnen noch einmal danken, dass Sie über Weihnachten hier bleiben. Miss Lovegood ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie bleibt oder nicht. Mir ist also bewusst, dass Sie nicht wirklich Freunde hier haben werden und da dies nicht Ihr Zuhause ist–“

„Ist schon okay.“ Die junge Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist auch nur irgendein Tag, richtig? Und Hogwarts fühlt sich manchmal wie ein Zuhause an, aber ohne Harry und Ron ist es einfach nicht dasselbe.“

„Nun ja, ich weiß, dass Ihre derzeitige Wohnsituation nicht optimal ist“, fuhr McGonagall in nachdenklichem Tonfall fort. „Deshalb wollte ich Sie wissen lassen, dass Sie herzlich eingeladen sind, sich den anderen Lehrern und mir an diesem Tag anzuschließen–“

„Danke für das Angebot, Professor“, unterbrach Hermine sie leise. „Aber ich denke, ich werde einfach in meinem Schlafsaal bleiben und alles handhaben wie gewohnt.“

„Es macht Ihnen nichts aus, den Tag allein mit Mr. Malfoy zu verbringen?“, fragte die Schulleiterin und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich möchte nur, dass es sich wie ein ganz normaler Tag anfühlt“, antwortete sie und hielt ihre Miene so neutral wie möglich. „Außerdem wäre es nicht wirklich... richtig, Draco am Weihnachtstag völlig allein zu lassen. Er fühlt sich sicher auch so schon einsam genug.“

Minerva summte gedankenverloren. „Sie werden ihm gegenüber... nachsichtiger?“

„Ich... ich...“, stotterte Hermine und war sich bewusst, dass sie möglicherweise zu viel verraten hatte. „Ich verstehe ihn jetzt einfach besser und ich denke nicht, dass es gut für sein... Wohlbefinden wäre, ihn allein zu lassen.“

„Vermutlich haben Sie recht“, stimmte McGonagall in skeptischem Tonfall zu. „Wenn Sie Ihre Meinung ändern, steht es Ihnen frei, sich uns anzuschließen.“

„Danke“, sagte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Wir sehen uns später, Professor.“

Hermine lächelte der Schulleiterin zu, während sie das Büro verließ und mahnte sich heimlich, in Zukunft besser darauf zu achten, wie sie in McGonagalls Gegenwart von Draco sprach. Als sie in den nächsten Korridor einbog, seufzte sie, doch das Geräusch blieb ihr auf halbem Weg in der Kehle stecken, als sie eine männliche Hand an ihrem Ellbogen spürte.

„Michael“, brachte sie barsch hervor, als sie die braunen Augen erkannte, die sie ängstlich musterten. „Du hast mich erschreckt.“

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er unbeholfen. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten darüber reden, was passiert ist? Auf dem Ball?“

„Richtig.“ Sie nickte abwesend. „Ja, natürlich, ich–“

„Vielleicht könnten wir das in deinem Schlafsaal besprechen?“

„Ich hätte Lust auf einen Spaziergang“, antwortete sie schnell. „Könnten wir ein bisschen umherwandern und darüber reden? Ich habe keine Lust, heute in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein.“

„Okay“, willigte er ein und führte sie zu einem langsamen Spaziergang durch die weitläufigen Gänge. „Also–“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sie schob sich ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren. „Dass ich dich dort so stehen gelassen habe. Es ging mir nicht so gut–“

„Ist schon gut, Hermine“, sagte er stirnrunzelnd. „Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen. Ich weiß, dass du an ihn gedacht hast und dass–“

„An ihn?“, wiederholte sie. „Ich–“

„Ron“, erklärte er mit wissendem Blick. „Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass es zwischen euch beiden was Ernstes ist, aber Ginny hat mir alles erklärt.“

„Verstehe“, sagte Hermine verlegen und schob die Schuldgefühle beiseite, die sich in ihrem Magen breit gemacht hatten. „Richtig... Also, ich–“

„Ich möchte nicht, dass es zwischen uns unangenehm wird“, unterbrach er sie und lenkte sie um eine Ecke in Richtung Bibliothek. „Ich betrachte dich als Freundin und möchte nicht, dass–“

„Ich möchte auch, dass wir Freunde sind“, sagte sie aufrichtig. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich meine Beziehung zu... Ron nicht deutlicher gemacht habe. Es ist nur etwas kompliziert, weil er weg ist und wir uns im Krieg befinden.“

„Das ist okay“, nickte Michael. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich zurück zu deinem Zimmer begleite?“

„Ich denke, ich werde noch etwas in der Bibliothek bleiben“, antwortete sie. „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, aber trotzdem danke. Wir sehen uns später, um die Erstklässler zusammenzutrommeln.“

***

Draco beobachtete den leichten Schneefall jenseits der Fensterscheibe.

Er war nie ein großer Fan von Schnee gewesen, aber nach Wochen der immer gleichen Aussicht musste er zugeben, dass die strahlendweiße Landschaft irgendwie malerisch aussah. Nach zu vielen Wochen, die er schon in diesem Drecksloch festsaß, begann er zu vergessen, wie sich die Außenwelt anfühlte. Er konnte ehrlich zugeben, dass er sie vermisste.

Er hatte Granger vor einer guten Stunde weggehen hören, aber sie war immer noch bei ihm. Ihr Duft hing in der Luft und er konnte sie noch immer auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wann genau sie sich von einem Störfaktor in einen Lichtblick verwandelt hatte.

Trotz seines Versprechens sich selbst gegenüber, dass Granger zu vögeln eine einmalige Sache sein würde, hatte er sich bereits mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass er es wieder tun würde. Wieder und wieder, bis dieses lästige Verlangen nach ihr in seinem Inneren nachgelassen haben würde.

_ Wenn _ es denn nachließ.

Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft, vor ihr aufzuwachen. Jeder Mann, der etwas auf sich hielt, wusste, dass es sich um etwas Ernsteres handelte als sich nur miteinander in den Laken zu vergnügen, wenn man nach dem Sex neben ihr im Bett liegen blieb. Er würde sich lieber selbst einen  _ Crucio _ verpassen, bevor er es so weit kommen ließ.

_Es hatte nur für eine Nacht sein sollen..._

Dieser kleine Plan war allerdings verkümmert und gestorben, wenn man von ihren gemeinsamen Duschaktivitäten ausging. Er gab ihrer Drohung mit einem neuen Gefängnis die Schuld dafür.

Er hätte seine Absichten, Granger zu verführen, in Frage stellen und sich dabei wahrscheinlich selbst innerlich zerreißen können, aber es hatte wenig Sinn, über ein Problem nachzudenken, für das es keine Lösung gab. Zwar wusste er, dass er es auf jeden Fall bereuen würde, aber er hatte beschlossen, Grangers Rat zu befolgen und vorerst einfach das zu tun, was sich richtig anfühlte.

Es war niemand hier, der ihn verurteilen oder ihn wegen seines gestörten und gefährlichen Verhaltens zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte. Wenn sie das einzige in seiner Isolation war, das es in ihm kribbeln ließ und sein Blut in Wallung brachte, stand es nicht zur Debatte, sich dem Wunsch, sie zu berühren, zu widersetzen.

Wenn sich so Wahnsinn anfühlte, dann ergab das ganze Gerede über Verrückte und ihr Glücksgefühl so langsam einen Sinn.

***

Nachdem sie ein paar Stunden in der Gesellschaft weiterer Bücher über Horkruxe verbracht hatte, hatte Hermine sich von Neville und den anderen Schülern verabschiedet, bevor diese Hogwarts verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu ihren Familien gemacht hatten. Sie waren ein bisschen spät dran gewesen, weil ein Fünftklässler ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte und nicht pünktlich aufgetaucht war. Als die Herde Abraxaner sich schließlich in die Lüfte begeben hatte, war der dunkle Winterhimmel bereits dabei gewesen, die weißen Hügel zu verhüllen.

Sie wanderte ein paar Stunden über das schneebedeckte Gelände und genoss das herrliche Geräusch, das ihre Füße auf dem Schnee machten. Sie bückte sich, um mit den Fingern durch den puderzuckerartigen Schnee zu fahren. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass er so kalt war, dass ihre Hände brannten.

Sie wirkte einen Wärmezauber und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf, um in den klaren Himmel zu schauen. Sie liebte Nächte wie diese, wenn die Wolken sich verzogen hatten und die Sterne wie eisige Sommersprossen über das dunkle Universum verstreut waren.

Sie begann, sie Punkt für Punkt in ihrem Kopf zu verbinden und erkannte mit Leichtigkeit das Sternbild Lyra mit seinem hellen Stern Vega. Ihr aufmerksamer Blick wanderte wie von selbst zu Draco und sie folgte dem schlangenartigen Verlauf des langen Sternenstreifens. Die Sterne funkelten sie an und ein paar Augenblicke lang starrte sie sie einfach nur an und bewunderte ihre Schönheit und Vielschichtigkeit, bevor sie beschloss, dass es mittlerweile schon zu spät und zu dunkel war, um allein zu sein.

Wieder innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie war abgelenkt von der Frage, wie sie sich gegenüber ihrem Slytherinmitbewohner verhalten sollte, nachdem sie zwei Nächte hintereinander unter seinem Bann gestanden hatte. Sie ging ohne groß darauf zu achten an den Küchen vorbei und schreckte aus ihrer Benommenheit auf, als etwas fest an ihrem Umhang zog.

„Verdammter Mist!“, keuchte sie und fasste sich an die Brust, während sie herumwirbelte und dem verwirrten Hauself einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. „Tut mir leid, Dobby. Du hast mich ein wenig erschreckt.“

„Das tut Dobby leid, Miss“, entschuldigte er sich aufrichtig. „Dobby hat nach Ihnen gesucht! Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie!“

„Ein Geschenk?“, wiederholte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Du brauchst mir nichts zu schenken, Dobby.“

„Es ist ein Weihnachtsbaum“, erklärte das kleine Geschöpf und griff in die winzige Tasche seines Hemds, um ein kleines Bäumchen herauszuholen. „Ich habe es geschafft, einen guten für Sie zu bekommen, Miss! Er ist schön! Miss muss _Finite_ anwenden und er wird zu dem Baum heranwachsen, den ich für Sie ausgesucht habe!“

Sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Das ist sehr lieb von dir, Dobby“, sagte sie. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Jahr einen Baum möchte. Vielleicht möchte einer der Lehrer–“

„Miss muss einen Baum haben!“, widersprach er energisch und drückte ihr das Bäumchen in die Hand. „Miss braucht einen Baum zu Weihnachten!“

Hermine nahm das wohlüberlegte Geschenk entgegen und beschloss, dass es sowohl zwecklos als auch undankbar war, zu diskutieren. „Danke, Dobby.“ Sie nickte und tätschelte ihm liebevoll den Rücken. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir.“

„Sehr gern geschehen!“ Er strahlte sie an. „Dobby muss jetzt gehen, muss Winky beim Putzen helfen!“

Mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwand er und Hermine beäugte den Baum in ihrer Handfläche einen Moment lang, bevor sie weiter in Richtung ihres Zimmers ging. Sie überlegte, ihn so zu lassen, wie er war, doch das erschien ihr beinahe herzlos, wo Dobby sich doch die Zeit genommen hatte, ihn für sie auszusuchen. Als sie die Tür aufstieß, fiel ihr Blick automatisch auf Dracos Zimmertür und sie spürte, wie kleine Feen in ihrem Bauch herumtanzten, so wie es zur Zeit anscheinend immer der Fall war. Achselzuckend stellte sie das Bäumchen in die dunkelste Ecke des Wohnzimmers und trat einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte.

Leise murmelte sie den entsprechenden Zauberspruch und sah zu, wie der Stamm langsam wuchs und lange Äste mit kräftigen, immergrünen Nadeln hervorbrachte. Als die Tanne ihr Wachstum beendet hatte, war sie etwas über zwei Meter hoch und – genau wie Dobby versprochen hatte – ein schönes Exemplar mit perfekten Proportionen und einem herrlichen Geruch.

Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab. Ihr lag ein Zauber zum Schmücken des Baums bereits auf der Zunge, doch dann zögerte sie. Sie ließ ihren Arm sinken und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich vor die verzauberte Truhe neben ihrem Bett kniete und nach dem Säckchen mit dem rot-goldenen Weihnachtsschmuck kramte, den ihre Mutter ihr geschenkt hatte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln, als sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie ihre Eltern vermisste. Trotzdem nahm sie die kleine Tasche, die ebenfalls mit einem nicht nachweisbaren Ausdehnungszauber versehen war, mit ins Wohnzimmer und begann gedankenverloren, Kugeln und Lametta an die massiveren Zweige zu hängen.

So fand Draco sie – ihre rehbraunen Augen verloren in die Ferne gerichtet, während sie mit einem schneeflockenförmigen Objekt zwischen ihren Fingern spielte. Er hob neugierig eine Augenbraue und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, blieb jedoch ein paar Meter hinter ihrem Rücken stehen und runzelte die Stirn, als es keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gab, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte.

„Warum benutzt du nicht einfach einen Zauber, um ihn zu schmücken?“, fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Du verschwendest nur Zeit und Energie.“

Er konnte hören, wie sie traurig ausatmete, bevor sie die Schneeflocke am Baum festmachte. „Ich mache es gern so“, sagte sie. „Es erinnert mich an zu Hause.“

„Und rot-goldener Baumschmuck?“, bemerkte er abfällig. „Wie überaus vorhersehbar von dir, Granger.“

„Das hat nichts mit den Gryffindorfarben zu tun“, erwiderte sie ausdruckslos. „Meine Familie hat immer Rot und Gold am Baum hängen. Ich dachte immer, dass Grün, Rot und Gold sehr gut zusammenpassen.“

Er überlegte, ob er ihr einfach aus Prinzip widersprechen sollte, aber die niedergeschlagene Haltung ihrer Schultern ließ ihn innehalten. Er verdrehte die Augen über sich selbst, weil er sich zu sehr um ihre Gefühle kümmerte, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Er konnte bereits spüren, wie dieses hartnäckige Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren, in seinem Unterleib zu ziehen begann.

„Wie viele Tage sind es eigentlich noch bis Weihnachten?“, fragte er.

„Heute ist der Vierzehnte“, murmelte sie. „Elf Tage.“

Draco räusperte sich. „Und du bleibst hier?“

„Ja“, nickte sie, während sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzte. „Das ist die sicherste Option.“

„Ich hätte dich für eine Weihnachtsfanatikerin gehalten, Granger“, gab er in gleichmütigem Ton zu. „Aber du scheinst... dich nicht wirklich darum zu scheren.“

„Dieses Jahr gibt es nicht wirklich etwas zu feiern“, seufzte sie und drehte sich endlich zu ihm um. „Gibt es etwas, das du dir zu Weihnachten wünschst?“

Er verengte die Augen und warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu. „Aus diesem Höllenloch herauszukommen?“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist–“

„Dann nichts“, murrte er und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel. „Und wenn du dir nichts aus Weihnachten machst, warum hast du dann überhaupt einen Baum?“

„Er war ein Geschenk.“ Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Falls du es dir anders überlegst, ich mache am Samstag einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade–“

„Ich brauche nichts“, beteuerte er mit rauer Stimme. „Wenn ich den Tag an diesem Ort hier verbringen muss, dann ignoriere ich ihn lieber ganz.“

Sie nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Das klingt gut.“

Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, während sie halbherzig den letzten Baumschmuck an den Ästen anbrachte und in ihren Beutel griff, um das letzte Stück herauszuholen: den obligatorischen Stern, der den Baum krönen sollte. Sie betrachtete das auffällige Muster und strich mit dem Finger über die Kanten, während sie die hübschen Pailletten zählte und deren verschlungene Muster mit ihrem Blick verfolgte.

„Mein Vater hat den Stern immer auf den Baum gesetzt“, murmelte Hermine, unsicher, ob Draco ihr überhaupt zuhörte. „Das war immer etwas, was der Mann im Haus gemacht hat. Eine Tradition, weißt du?“

Sie blickte auf und sah, dass ihr neuer Liebhaber sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete. Seine Lippen waren zu einer strengen Linie verzogen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken atmete er aus und schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre er wütend auf sich selbst, bevor er sie mit einem nachsichtigen, verständnisvollen Blick ansah.

„Wir hatten dieselbe Tradition“, gestand er zögerlich.

Hermine schluckte die Nervosität in ihrer Kehle herunter und streckte ihren Arm aus, um ihm den Stern hinzuhalten. „Ich schätze, das wärst hier dann wohl du“, sagte sie. „Würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen?“

Draco schob ihre Hand weg. „Das ist kein Zuhause, Granger.“

„Es ist das, was der Sache am nächsten kommt“, sagte sie traurig. „Außerdem komme ich nicht ran–“

„Ich setze ihn nicht auf den Baum“, sagte er schließlich. „Lass ihn einfach liegen, Granger.“

Sie runzelte niedergeschlagen die Stirn und legte den Stern auf den Couchtisch, bevor sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Sie versuchte, den Mut aufzubringen, ihre nächsten Worte vor sich hin zu murmeln. „Draco, ich habe nachgedacht–“

„Schockierend–“

„Sollten wir...“ Sie brach unsicher ab. „Sollten wir über unsere... Situation reden?“

„Nein“, antwortete er schnell. „Darüber zu reden, macht keinen Unterschied–“

„Aber ich–“

„Lass den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf, Granger“, brachte er sie mit angespanntem Kiefer zum Schweigen. „Warst du nicht diejenige, die gesagt hat, es wäre das Beste, die Dinge einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen?“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Bemerkung ein wenig. „Ich schätze, das habe ich gesagt–“

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du auf deinen eigenen Rat hörst“, murmelte er und richtete den Blick auf seinen Schoß. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung gestern Abend klar gemacht und ich möchte nicht mehr darüber reden.“

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie wollte, dass er heute Nacht bei ihr blieb und sei es nur, weil der heutige Tag eine schmerzliche Erinnerung daran gewesen war, wie einsam die nächsten vierzehn Tage zwangsläufig sein würden. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte, eine weitere Portion ihres Gryffindormuts in sich zu finden, doch der schien immer zu schwinden, wenn es um Draco ging.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett“, sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Kommst du... kommst du mit?“

Er hob leicht überrascht eine Augenbraue, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein“, antwortete er und Hermine hatte Mühe, zu verbergen, wie sehr sie das traf.

„Okay“, murmelte sie schwach und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich gedemütigt. „Dann gute Nacht.“

„Granger“, rief Draco, kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass seine angeschlagene Würde fortan eine zweifelhafte Geschichte sein würde. „Lass die Tür offen. Vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung.“

Hermines Mund verzog sich zu einem stillen Lächeln, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer schlüpfte und Draco zurückließ, der ihren unvollendeten Baum anstarrte. Minutenlang bewegte er sich nicht. Seinen Verstand plagten widersprüchliche Gedanken, während seine Augen zu dem Stern auf dem Tisch wanderten. Er knurrte, bevor er ihn aufhob und zum Baum hinüber marschierte, um ihn mühelos auf die Spitze zu setzen und die Aufgabe zu vollenden, die Granger begonnen hatte.

Er trat zurück, um einen kritischen Blick darauf zu werfen und entschied insgeheim, dass Grün, Rot und Gold in der Tat recht gut zueinander passten. Mit einem letzten resignierten Stöhnen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt. Er beabsichtigte nicht, in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen.


	18. Geschenke

**Geschenke**

Hermine spürte, wie sich die Matratze unter ihr bewegte. Sie unterdrückte das Stöhnen, das ihrer Kehle entweichen wollte, als Draco die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Die Kälte schien immer seinen Platz in ihrem Bett einzunehmen, wenn er sie allein zurückließ. Sie gab vor zu schlafen und fühlte sich enttäuscht, aber so war es in den letzten Tagen immer von statten gegangen und sie wusste es besser, als es ihm gegenüber zu erwähnen. Er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht bereit war, über ihre ungewöhnliche Beziehung zu sprechen und seit Montag waren sie in eine Art Routine verfallen.

Die Morgen begannen immer so: Draco ließ sie in ihren zerwühlten Laken liegen und schlich sich leise in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück. Dann würde sie ihm eine Mahlzeit für den Tag zubereiten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek oder in McGonagalls Büro machte, um mit der zeitaufwändigen Aufgabe fortzufahren, alle Schüler sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Die Abende waren für beide mit brennenden Erwartungen und peinlichen Blicken verbunden, die sie persönlich verabscheute. Sie wusste, dass es sich nur um eine Begleiterscheinung ihrer derzeitigen Situation handelte, an die sie sich nach wie vor anzupassen versuchten, aber sie waren beide temperamentvolle Persönlichkeiten und sie vermisste ihre geistreichen Auseinandersetzungen und hitzigen Diskussionen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich früher oder später an die Gurgel gehen würden, wahrscheinlich sobald ihre Unsicherheit und Nervosität ein wenig nachgelassen hatten und Draco akzeptiert hatte, dass er sich zu einer Muggelgeborenen hingezogen fühlte.

Wenn der Abend zur Nacht wurde, verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer und ließ ihre Tür unverschlossen, damit er zu ihr kommen konnte. Es hatte einige Nächte gegeben, in denen sein Stolz anscheinend sein Interesse an ihr erstickt hatte und er in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgekehrt war. Das war in Ordnung, denn sie spürte, dass ihre Muskeln etwas Zeit brauchten, um sich zu erholen, aber sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde einfach bei ihr  _ schlafen _ und die einsamen Nächte vertreiben.

Aber das tat er nie.

Er kam in ihr Zimmer, küsste sie wie ein vom Schicksal gebeutelter Mann, zog sie aus und befriedigte sie beide, immer darauf bedacht, dass sie zufrieden war, auch wenn es manchmal Stunden zu dauern schien. Sie wusste aus Lavenders und Padmas Gesprächen über Sex, dass es für Frauen schwierig war, immer wieder diese glückselige Erlösung zu finden, aber Draco widmete sich unbeirrt ihren empfänglichsten Stellen, bis sie bebte und stöhnte und sie beide erschöpft waren.

Aber er hielt sie danach nie in seinen Armen.

Er zeigte nie auch nur einen Hauch von Zuneigung, wenn sie fertig waren.

Er blieb nie länger als ein paar Stunden.

Wenn sie ihn gehen hörte, schmerzte ihr Herz einen Moment lang, bevor sie sich einredete, dass er immer noch mit seinen Vorurteilen zu kämpfen hatte.

Und dann begann die Routine wieder von vorn.

***

Es war der letzte Samstag vor Weihnachten und sie hatte sich mit Ginny zu einem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade verabredet, um noch die allerletzten Geschenke zu besorgen. Ginny würde am Sonntag zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren und obwohl Hermine zugeben musste, dass ihre Freundschaft mit der Weasley-Schwester in diesem Schuljahr ein wenig angespannt war, würde sie sie trotzdem vermissen.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich“, grinste Ginny, während sie ins Dorf gingen. „Und ich denke, sie könnte dir tatsächlich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern.“

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin neugierig.“

Die hübsche Rothaarige griff in ihre Tasche und holte zwei Geschenke heraus: Eines war faustgroß und ungeschickt in rotes Papier gewickelt, das andere war etwas größer und golden verpackt. Hermines Augen huschten verwirrt zwischen den beiden Geschenken hin und her, bevor sie Ginny einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Sind die für mich?“

„Aber sicher“, nickte die jüngere Hexe. „Sie sind von Harry und Ron.“

Hermine spürte, wie ihr der Mund offen stehen blieb. „Was? Wie–“

„Sie haben sie Mum schon im Oktober geschickt“, erklärte Ginny und drückte ihrer Freundin die Geschenke in die Hand. „Sie wollte dich damit überraschen, weil sie weiß, wie sehr du sie vermisst.“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie so früh daran gedacht haben“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die kostbaren Päckchen. „Ich danke dir.“

„Keine Ursache“, sagte Ginny. „Das rote ist–“

„Von Ron“, beendete Hermine den Satz mit einem wissenden Zucken um ihre Lippen. „Er könnte keine Geschenke verpacken, wenn es um sein Leben ging. Er hat die für dich und deine Familie immer von Harry und mir einpacken lassen.“

„Fauler Sack.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will aber unbedingt wissen, was er dir geschenkt hat, also schick mir eine Eule, nachdem du es aufgemacht hast. Mum hat gesagt, dass sein Geschenk für mich offensichtlich war.“

„Du hast auch Geschenke von ihnen bekommen?“

„Die warten zu Hause auf mich“, sagte sie. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Ron mir noch einen Schal geschenkt hat, aber ich hoffe, dass Harry ein bisschen einfallsreicher war.“

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck glitt über Hermines Züge. „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, ihnen etwas zu schicken?“

„Nein.“ Ginny runzelte die Stirn und half Hermine, die Geschenke in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen. „Mum hat Remus gefragt, aber wir wissen nicht einmal, wo sie sind, und Hedwig wartet nie darauf, dass wir ihr etwas mitgeben.“

„Es wäre schön gewesen, ihnen etwas schenken zu können–“

„Hör auf“, warnte Ginny leise. „Die sollten dich aufmuntern, nicht runterziehen–“

„Tut mir leid“, erwiderte Hermine. „Danke für die Überraschung, Gin.“

„Schön, dich lächeln zu sehen“, sagte sie, während sie ins Dorf gingen. „Also, du wirst mir helfen müssen, etwas für Fred und George zu finden.“

Die beiden Hexen verbrachten eine Stunde damit, die letzten Besorgungen zu erledigen, bevor Hermine Ginny zurückließ, die um eine verzauberte Armbanduhr für ihren Vater feilschte. Die Braunhaarige schlenderte ziellos den schneebedeckten Weg entlang und bewunderte die beeindruckenden Schaufenster, die wundervoll mit weihnachtlichem und magischem Schmuck dekoriert waren und einen Anflug von festlicher Vorfreude in ihrem Herzen hervorriefen.

Vor einem bestimmten Schaufenster blieb sie stehen und summte in Gedanken, als ihr eine wunderbare Idee in den Kopf kam und sie dazu veranlasste, in den Laden zu gehen. Sie ging direkt auf den Gegenstand zu, der ihr ins Auge gefallen war und dachte an Draco. Sie hatte sich bereits in den Kopf gesetzt, mit McGonagall zu sprechen, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts war. Was sie in dem Laden gefunden hatte, war perfekt.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, unterbrach die Verkäuferin ihre Gedankengänge.

„Ja.“ Hermine nickte. „Ich hätte gern das hier.“

***

Die Schulleiterin beäugte Hermine skeptisch. „Miss Granger–“

„Ich weiß, das ich viel von Ihnen verlange“, beschwichtigte Hermine die ältere Hexe. „Aber es ist Weihnachten und ich glaube, er braucht das.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich–“

„Nur für eine Stunde“, drängte sie hartnäckig. „Bitte, Professor. Es ist sowieso niemand hier und ich verspreche, dass er nichts versuchen wird. Ich glaube, er weiß jetzt, dass wir ihm nur helfen wollen.“

„Da können Sie sich nicht sicher sein, Hermine“, erwiderte McGonagall in ihrem weisen Tonfall. „Was ist, wenn er–“

„Er hat keinen Zauberstab“, wandte sie ein. „Er kann nirgendwo hin und es geht ihm... besser–“

„Hermine–“

„ _Hören Sie_ “, sagte sie schnell und ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nichts schief geht, ich verspreche es. Sie wissen, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin.“

McGonagall neigte den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Schülerin mit warmen Augen. „Warum tun Sie ihm diesen Gefallen?“

Hermine ließ ihre Gesichtszüge bewusst gleichgültig wirken. „Ich denke einfach, dass er eine Pause braucht“, antwortete sie ruhig. „Und wie ich schon sagte: Es ist Weihnachten. Sie wissen schon, die Zeit der Vergebung.“

Die Schulleiterin schien sich diese Aussage ein paar Mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, bevor sie einen langen und tiefen Atemzug ausstieß. „Also gut.“

„Wirklich?“ Hermine blinzelte überrascht. „Es geht in Ordnung?“

„Ich werde das wahrscheinlich bereuen“, seufzte McGonagall und massierte sich eine ihrer Schläfen. „Aber ja, ich werde Vorkehrungen treffen, damit es möglich ist–“

„Oh, vielen Dank, Professor–“

„Aber Sie übernehmen die alleinige Verantwortung, wenn etwas passieren sollte“, warnte sie streng. „Sie _müssen_ dafür sorgen, dass Mr. Malfoy nichts Unüberlegtes versucht–“

„Natürlich–“

„Und das ist eine einmalige Sache“, fuhr sie fort und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er das weiß–“

„Das werde ich.“ Hermine nickte eifrig, sprang auf und ging auf ihre Mentorin zu, um sie dankbar zu umarmen. „Danke, Professor.“

Minerva schwankte unbeholfen, legte aber eine beschwichtigende Hand auf den Rücken ihrer Schülerin und gab sich einem kleinen Lächeln hin. „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine.“

***

Draco fluchte leise vor sich hin, goss seinen dritten Versuch in die Spüle und sah zu, wie er den Abfluss hinunterwirbelte.

Er hatte Lust auf einen Kaffee, aber sein Vorhaben, Grangers perfekte koffeinhaltige Köstlichkeit zu imitieren, hatte sich als erfolglos und sehr frustrierend erwiesen. Unzählige Male hatte er die Hexe dabei beobachtet, wie sie ihn zubereitete und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es machbar aussah. Aber offensichtlich fehlte irgendetwas, denn er bekam nicht einmal die richtige Farbe hin. Er wollte es gerade noch einmal versuchen, als sie schließlich zwei Stunden später als sonst zur Tür hereinkam. Ihre Wangen waren von der Winterkälte gerötet und ihr Haar war vom Wind zerzaust.

Sie ließ ihre scheinbar schweren Taschen in der Nähe der Couch fallen. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht, wie es so oft der Fall zu sein schien, wenn sie sich seiner Anwesenheit nicht bewusst war. Es war eine seiner vielen neuen und lästigen Angewohnheiten, die sich seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlichen hatten, aber es brachte nichts, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er war bereits seinem unangebrachten Verlangen, sie zu berühren, erlegen. Sie musste gehört haben, wie der Kessel zum vierten Mal zu kochen begann, denn ihre Augen wanderten im selben Augenblick zu ihm herüber. Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, als sie eine ihrer Taschen nicht gerade unauffällig hinter das Sofa schob.

„Mit diesem verfickten Wasserkocher stimmt etwas nicht“, sagte er und zeigte auf den fraglichen Gegenstand.

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich habe es versucht und es schmeckt einfach nicht wie Kaffee“, erklärte er. Die Andeutung, dass es in Wirklichkeit nicht nach dem Kaffee schmeckte, den _sie_ machte, hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft. „Ich habe den Schalter umgelegt und all die Sachen gemacht, die du auch machst–“

„Hast du Milch hinzugefügt?“, fragte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

„Natürlich.“

„Und zwei Stück Zucker?“

„Ja.“

„Und hast du auch den Kaffee reingetan?“, fragte sie und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er einfach nur eine Augenbraue hob. „Ist in der blauen Dose oben auf dem Schrank–“

„Das ist lächerlich“, knurrte er. „Ich sollte mich nicht dazu herablassen müssen, so einfache Aufgaben auf Muggelart zu erledigen.“

Er war heute in der Stimmung, sie zu reizen. Seit sie begonnen hatten, gemeinsame Nächte in verbotener Zweisamkeit miteinander zu verbringen, war sie in seiner Nähe etwas zurückhaltend und unsicher geworden und er hasste es. Wenn es einen Grund gab, warum er Granger respektierte, dann war es ihr unberechenbares Temperament, das seinem eigenen nicht unähnlich war. Wenn Minuten in diesem Gefängnis wie Stunden vergingen, machten ihre heftigen Diskussionen und ihre Fähigkeit, ihn mit geistreichen Worten niederzustrecken, die Tage... erträglich. Und irgendetwas an dem hitzigen Aufflackern in ihren Augen, wenn sie mitten in einer ihrer Tirade war, ließ es in seinem Unterleib kribbeln.

Aufgrund seiner aufrichtigen Verärgerung darüber, dass er den ganzen Tag in diesem Schlafsaal festsaß und dass sie ihm offenbar etwas gekauft hatte, obwohl er ihr ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass sie das nicht tun sollte, purzelten ihm die Schimpfwörter einfach aus seinem Mund.

„Es ist nicht herabwürdigend“, erwiderte sie schnell und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, der ihn neugierig machte. „So machen Menschen Sachen ohne Magie–“

„Es geht mir verfickt noch mal auf die Nerven!“, zischte er. „Und was zum Teufel hast du hinter der Couch versteckt?“

„Nichts–“

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nichts will! Ich schwöre, Granger, du machst es mir absichtlich schwerer–“

„ _Ich_ mache es dir schwer?“, wiederholte sie wütend. „Godric, du bist so ein egoistisches Arschloch–“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich will nichts von dir haben–“

„Dumm gelaufen!“, rief Hermine, straffte die Schultern und warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu. „Es ist Weihnachten! Und es ist alles schon beschissen genug, auch ohne dass du so ein elender–“

„Ich bin kein–“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!“, schimpfte sie. „Verdammt noch mal, Draco! Warum musst du alles in Frage stellen–“

„Weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, dir irgendetwas zurückzugeben!“, schrie er und fuhr sich mit angespannten Fingern durch sein helles Haar. „Ich will keine Liste von Schulden bei dir haben–“

„Ich will nichts zurück“, sagte sie langsam. „Ich habe nie erwartet–“

„Warum machst du dir dann die Mühe?“

„Weil Weihnachten ist“, seufzte sie und ihre Augen wirkten leer. „Vertrau mir einfach–“

„Ich habe keinen Grund, dir zu vertrauen“, warf Draco ein und bemerkte die Enttäuschung, die in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen aufblitzte. „Du hast keinen Grund, mir etwas zu geben–“

„Es ist nur... eine nette Geste–“

„Verfickt _nett_ “, brummte er kalt und verzog die Mundwinkel, als würde ihm das Wort auf der Zunge brennen. „Ihr Gryffindors seid so erbärmlich–“

„Ich bin _nicht_ erbärmlich“, stieß sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. „ _Wage_ es ja nicht–“

„Dann rede nicht so einen Blödsinn–“

„Weißt du, es ist okay, Leuten zu vertrauen und nett zu sein!“, widersprach sie mit wachsender Ungeduld. „Es ist in Ordnung, sich um andere Leute zu kümmern–“

„Granger–“

„Es ist in Ordnung, dass du dich NICHT in deinen Vater verwandelst!“, fauchte Hermine und bedauerte ihre Worte ein wenig, als sich ein gefährlicher Ausdruck auf seine Gesichtszüge schlich.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt“, zischte er leise, „niemals meinen Vater zu erwähnen–“

„Draco–“

„Glaubst du, wenn du deine Beine für mich breit machst, gibt dir das das _verfickte_ Recht, über meine Familie zu reden?“, knurrte er und brachte sein Gesicht nahe an ihres. „Ich sage dir jetzt zum letzten Mal–“

„Ich will nur, dass du begreifst, dass es dich nicht erbärmlich macht, Menschen zu vertrauen!“, protestierte sie und kam ihm so nahe, dass sein heißer Atem über ihre Stirn strich. „Es macht dich nicht schwach oder... oder minderwertig–“

„Was willst du von mir, Granger?“, fragte er und blickte sie gereizt an. „Du willst, dass ich dir vertraue?“

„Es wäre ein Anfang–“

„Um Himmels willen“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Das ist völlig unwichtig. Du vertraust mir auch nicht.“

Hermine stieß einen müden Atemzug aus und hob ihre Finger, um sein Kinn zu berühren. „Ich würde es gerne“, sagte sie leise und war erleichtert, als sich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht unter ihrer Berührung entspannten. Sie war jedoch völlig überrascht, als sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du wieder zickig wirst“, sagte er und entzog sein Kinn ihrer beruhigenden Berührung, bevor seine Gesichtszüge plötzlich wieder ernst wurden. „Hör zu, Granger, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass wir uns darauf geeinigt hatten, Weihnachten einfach zu ignorieren–“

„Na ja, dann habe ich meine Meinung eben geändert“, sagte sie herausfordernd. „Ich möchte, dass sich Weihnachten anfühlt wie... wie Weihnachten und ich weigere mich, mir das von dir vermasseln zu lassen! Wir werden–“

„Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin!“, schoss er zurück und fühlte, wie sich sein Inneres zusammenzog, als er ihr Temperament aufblitzen sah. „Es ist doch nur ein Tag–“

„Das reicht!“, rief sie und fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft, um der Diskussion ein Ende zu setzen. „Wir sind hier fertig–“

Draco beugte sich vor und fing ihren Mund mit einem schnellen und heißen Kuss ein. Er umfasste unsanft ihr Gesicht und schob sie stürmisch und energisch in Richtung Couch. Als ihre Beine gegen die Lehne stießen, trennten sich ihre Lippen und er sah einen Moment lang das Feuer in ihren halb geschlossenen Augen flackern. Sie wirkte überrascht und ihre Atemzüge glitten über seine Haut. Insgeheim schimpfte er mit sich selbst, weil er sich hatte hinreißen lassen. Er brachte Abstand zwischen sie und setzte einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„In Ordnung, Granger“, murmelte er. „Mach, was du willst–“

„Ich will nur ein normales Weihnachten“, flüsterte sie traurig, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und streichelte abwesend über sein Schlüsselbein. „Und ich... ich möchte, dass du ein Teil davon bist.“

Draco runzelte die Stirn und schloss die Augen. „Warum?“

„Weil ich glaube, dass du es genauso sehr brauchst wie ich.“

***

In der Woche vor Weihnachten schienen die Tage und Nächte ineinander zu verschwimmen und das Morgengrauen und die Abenddämmerung wurden zu austauschbaren Erscheinungen am Winterhimmel. Hogwarts ertrank in stiller Einsamkeit und beherbergte nur noch etwa ein Dutzend Bewohner. Der Schneefall war stärker geworden und Hermine war in einsamen Stunden allein über das weiß glitzernde Gelände gewandert und hatte versucht, Luna zu finden. Sie war scheinbar in der Schule geblieben, war aber nicht auffindbar.

Hermine wurde von Dracos morgendlichen Versuchen wach, das Zimmer zu verlassen, bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht erwärmen würden. Erst eine Stunde später erkannte sie nach einem Blick auf ihren bekritzelten und schief hängenden Kalender, dass es der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember war.

Sie erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sie das Bett verließ, sich ihren Morgenmantel überstreifte und direkt ins Wohnzimmer ging. Sie warf einen nachdenklichen Blick in Richtung Dracos Tür, kam aber zu dem Entschluss, ihn noch nicht zu stören. Im Moment hatte sie noch keine speziellen Pläne für ihn. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich die Lage zwischen ihnen einigermaßen entspannt. Ihre streitlustigen Persönlichkeiten waren wieder zum Vorschein gekommen und ein Teil ihrer Unbeholfenheit hatte sich aufgrunddessen in Luft aufgelöst, obwohl Draco sich immer noch hartnäckig weigerte, auch nur eine annähernd festliche Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen.

Sie zankten und stritten sich wie zuvor, aber er hatte es unterlassen, das Wort „Schlammblut“ zu benutzen. Außerdem führten diese leidenschaftlichen Auseinandersetzungen meist zu einem interessanten Zwischenspiel in ihrem Bett der gefährlichen Geheimnisse. Sie hatte versucht, ihre wachsenden Gefühle für Draco zu rechtfertigen, aber die Vernunft schien sie im Stich zu lassen, wann immer es um ihn ging.

Sie ging zum Weihnachtsbaum und betrachtete die kleine Auswahl an Geschenken – die von Harry und Ron, drei von Ginny, McGonagall und Neville sowie einen dicken Umschlag – zweifellos mit Geld – von ihren Eltern. Von der Schulleiterin bekam sie ein Buch über Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene (und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, darin einzutauchen), von Ginny eine Auswahl an wundervollen und exotischen Düften und von Neville eine Schachtel mit köstlichen Pralinen.

Harry hatte ihr ein Foto von ihnen dreien geschickt: ein umwerfendes Bild, das letztes Weihnachten aufgenommen worden war, auf dem sie von Schnee umgeben waren und so wirkten, als wären sie völlig immun gegen den kalten Lauf der Welt. Sie bewunderte es in seinem verzauberten Rahmen mit Efeu und Stechpalmen, die funkelten und sich bewegten und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, es direkt neben ihr Bett zu stellen.

Sie machte weiter mit Rons Geschenk, entfernte das hastig eingeschlagene Papier und betrachtete mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl das Schmuckkästchen. Das Medaillon war wunderschön, herzförmig aus Silber und gesprenkelt mit gelben Edelsteinen, die im Licht funkelten. Es war atemberaubend und elegant und... passte einfach nicht zu ihr. Sie betrachtete es und spürte, wie Schuldgefühle in ihrer Kehle aufstiegen, bevor eine vertraute Stimme sie aufschrecken ließ.

„Das ist von Weasley, nicht wahr?“, fragte Draco verbissen. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass ihr beide nur Freunde seid–“

„Wir _sind_ nur Freunde“, unterbrach sie ihn schnell und richtete sich auf.

Seine eifersüchtigen Augen wanderten zum betreffenden Gegenstand in ihrer Hand. „Diese Halskette sagt etwas anderes–“

„Zu Weihnachten schenken Leute sich etwas–“

„Genauso wie Liebespaare–“

„Draco–“

„Hör zu, Granger“, knurrte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich teile nicht–“

„Das ist lächerlich“, schnaubte sie, schob ihn beiseite und ging zur anderen Seite des Raums. „Ich muss mir das nicht anhören–“

„Wo willst du denn hin?“

„Duschen!“, fauchte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu.

Draco knurrte in den leeren Raum hinein und ballte die Fäuste, bis seine Handflächen brannten und bluteten. Was hatte sie von ihm erwartet? Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz an ihre schwierigen und ungewöhnlichen Verhältnisse gewöhnt und es fiel ihm schwer, all das zu verarbeiten. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sein Interesse an ihr nach ein paar Runden auf der Matratze abklingen würde, aber so gut wie jede Nacht kehrte er in ihr Bett zurück.

Ihre Unerfahrenheit war auf so seltsame Weise anziehend und jetzt, wo endlich wieder ihre angriffslustige Seite zum Vorschein kam, konnte er sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Sie war seine erste Sexualpartnerin, mit der es einfach... Klick zu machen schien. Irgendwas in ihrer beider Natur oder... Merlin wusste, woran es lag, aber es passte einfach. Aber es war nicht nur der Sex. Ihre Küsse, ihre Berührungen... ihre bloße Anwesenheit entlockten ihm Gefühle und ließ ihn innerlich erzittern und er hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete.

Er hörte, wie die Wassertropfen auf die Fliesen und ihre Haut prasselten und etwas Besitzergreifendes loderte in seinem Inneren auf. Weasley war in ihrem abgeschiedenen Schlafsaal kaum ein Thema gewesen. Er war nur ein Fremdkörper von außen, den man hier schnell vergessen konnte, aber jetzt war ein Teil des rothaarigen Tumors – dieses hässliche, beschissene Medaillon – in ihrer Nähe und damit auch in Grangers Gedanken. Er hasste es.

Ob es männlicher Instinkt war, das zu beanspruchen, was ihm gehörte oder doch etwas Tieferes – so oder so trugen ihn seine Füße zur Badezimmertür. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidungsstücke und warf sein Oberteil und seine Pyjamahose zur Seite, während ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, dass ein weiteres Stelldichein mit seiner Hexe unter der Dusche längst überfällig war.

Wie schon zuvor blieb er so leise wie möglich, schlüpfte hinter sie und betrachtete sie mit zurückhaltender Begeisterung. Gelegenheiten wie diese, wenn er ihre ungeahnte Schönheit betrachten konnte, waren selten und nur von kurzer Dauer. Ihre Unsicherheit veranlasste sie immer dazu, ihren Körper vor seinen Augen zu verbergen. Er besah sich jeden Zentimeter von ihr, von ihren karamellfarbenen Locken über die geschwungenen Hüften bis hin zu ihren Zehenspitzen, aber er konnte keinen einzigen Makel entdecken. Wenn da nicht ihr Blut wäre, dann...

„Was machst du da, Draco?“, riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken, drehte den Kopf zu ihm herum und sah ihn durch ihre mit Wassertropfen getränkten Wimpern an.

„Ich brauche ebenfalls eine Dusche“, log er beiläufig, drückte seine Brust gegen ihren Rücken und ließ seine Finger sanft über ihre Taille streichen.

Sie unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch, seine Hände wegzuschieben. „Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich–“

„Du bist immer wütend auf mich–“

„Habe ich dir jemals den Eindruck vermittelt, dass ich einfach so... du weißt schon–“

„Ficke?“, brachte er mit einem leichten Achselzucken hervor. „Rumvögel–“

„Sex habe“, korrigierte sie und wurde rot. „Komme ich dir wirklich wie jemand vor, der mit jedem Sex haben würde? Oder mit jemandem schlafen würde, wenn ich in einer Beziehung mit jemand anderem bin?“

Er ließ seinen Kiefer knacken. „Nein“, gab er zögernd zu und versuchte, ihre Verärgerung mit gezielten Handbewegungen zu vertreiben. „Aber du und das Wiesel habt eine Vorgeschichte–“

„Ich habe dich auch nie über deine bisherigen Eroberungen ausgefragt–“

„Pansy und Astoria“, sagte er ausdruckslos. „Aber deine... Beziehung mit Weasley ist anders–“

„Das reicht“, seufzte sie und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Ich... ich schlafe nur mit dir und das war’s. Ich würde _nie_ auch nur daran denken, mit jemand anderem zu schlafen und ich hoffe, du würdest mir den gleichen Respekt entgegenbringen, selbst wenn du nicht hier festsitzen würdest.“

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen hob er seine Hand, um einige der durchnässten Haarsträhnen beiseite zu schieben, die an ihrer Stirn hafteten und beugte sich hinunter, um ihr einen beinahe schüchternen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Er war sanft und fest, von der Art, die er ihr nie zuvor zu geben gewagt hatte. Obwohl sich nach ein paar Augenblicken die ersten Anzeichen von Leidenschaft in ihre Küsse schlichen, wusste Hermine, dass das hier anders war und sie konnte spüren, wie es in ihrem Inneren warm wurde.

Draco konnte immer noch dieses besitzergreifende Flüstern in seinem Hinterkopf hören – dieses Bedürfnis, sie auf eine Weise zu berühren, wie Weasley es nicht getan hatte. Langsam wanderten seine Küsse ihren Hals hinunter, wobei er ihr einen wohlklingenden Seufzer entlockte, als er ihre Brüste erreichte. Während er auf die Knie sank und seine intensiven Küsse auf ihren Unterleib konzentrierte, konnte er spüren, wie sie sich verkrampfte. Sein Verdacht, dass sie so etwas noch nie gemacht hatte, bestätigte sich.

„Draco“, murmelte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich habe noch nie–“

„Ist schon gut“, beruhigte er sie mit der sanftesten Stimme, die er zustande bringen konnte. „Das wird dir gefallen, Granger–“

„Aber ich–“

„Vertrau mir, Hermine“, sagte er entschlossen und sah ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“

Wie zu erwarten, kaute sie einige ungewisse Sekunden lang auf ihrer Lippe herum, bevor sie ihm mit einem nervösen Nicken ihr Einverständnis gab. Dann lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die geflieste Wand und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu entspannen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Beine hinauf, damit sie sich entspannte, bevor er sie sanft etwas spreizte. Sein Atem streifte ihre empfindlichste Stelle und Hermine unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen, als neue und wunderbare Empfindungen in ihrem Unterleib aufflammten.

„Betrachte das als _mein_ Geschenk“, murmelte Draco, bevor er seine Zunge gegen sie presste sich an ihrem Stöhnen erfreute.

_ Wehe,  _ _das ist_ _ nicht besser als dieses verfickte, kitschige Medaillon. _

***

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit“, murmelte Hermine.

„Wofür?“

„Um dir dein Geschenk zu geben.“

Draco runzelte die Stirn, musste aber ein amüsiertes Grinsen unterdrücken, das ihn zu verraten drohte, als sie fast von der Couch fiel.

Nach ihrer zweistündigen Dusche hatten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, eingewickelt in einen Haufen herbeigezauberter Decken und den Tag mit lockeren Gesprächen, Diskussionen und einem Abendessen – bestehend aus einem Truthahn-Sandwich – verbracht, immer wieder unterbrochen von leidenschaftlichen Zwischenspielen. Die Nacht hatte den Himmel verdunkelt, bevor er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte und ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr in der Küche verriet ihm, dass es fast viertel vor elf war.

Es war ganz anders gewesen als die konventionellen Weihnachtsfeste mit seiner Familie, aber es war... ziemlich in Ordnung gewesen angesichts der Umstände. Wie konnte sich ein Mann, der etwas auf sich hielt, über einen Tag beschweren, der nur aus Sex auf dem Sofa bestanden hatte?

Er beobachtete sie, während sie sich eines der Laken um die Brust wickelte und unbeholfen auf das einsame Geschenk unter dem Baum zuging, das in grünes Papier eingewickelt und mit einer goldenen Schleife versehen war. Widerwillig brachte er sich in eine sitzende Position, bevor sie ihm das Päckchen in den Schoß legte und sich mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck neben ihn setzte.

„Ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass das unnötig ist“, brummte er und zog an der Schleife.

„Mach es einfach auf.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn, trommelte ängstlich mit den Fingern gegen ihren Knöchel und sah auf die Uhr. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“

Er riss die Verpackung weg und nahm langsam den Gegenstand heraus. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er den weichen Stoff unter seinen neugierigen Fingern spürte. Es war ein schwarzer Mantel und er ähnelte einem, den er vor ein paar Jahren gehabt hatte – schlicht und doch offensichtlich teuer aufgrund seiner Qualität und seines Designs. Er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und wollte sie fragen, warum sie ihn ausgesucht hatte, aber sie unterbrach ihn, bevor er auch nur Luft holen konnte.

„Es ist eigentlich nur die Hälfte deines Geschenks“, murmelte sie ängstlich. „Ich... ich habe es geschafft, McGonagall davon zu überzeugen, dich aus diesem Zimmer rauszulassen.“

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte er leise. „Ich kann... ich kann gehen?“

„Es ist nur für heute Nacht“, antwortete sie schnell. „McGonagall ist damit einverstanden, dich hier rauszulassen, solange ich bei dir bin, aber wir können das Gelände nicht verlassen und wir haben nur von elf bis Mitternacht Zeit, also ist es im Grunde wie bei dieser Aschenputtel-Geschichte.“

„Der was?“

„Vergiss es.“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Hör zu, Draco, ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass das eine einmalige Sache zu Weihnachten ist und wenn du versuchst, wegzulaufen, werde ich dich aufhalten müssen.“

Dem blonden Slytherin blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abwesend zu nicken, während er die Hexe vor sich mit großer Verwunderung ansah. Er erinnerte sich an alle seine früheren Weihnachtsfeste und Geburtstage und sie waren alle voller materieller Geschenke und leerer Versprechungen gewesen, die alle vorhersehbar und enttäuschend gewesen waren. Niemand hatte sich jemals die Zeit genommen oder die Mühe gemacht, sich etwas so… Umsichtiges zu überlegen. Nicht einmal seine Eltern.

Er konnte ehrlich sagen, dass er nie daran gedacht hatte, wegzulaufen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nirgendwohin konnte. Außerdem würde es nur einen Schwung ihres Zauberstabs brauchen, um jeglichen Fluchtversuch zu vereiteln.

„Ich weiß... nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll“, gestand er zaghaft, fummelte an seinem neuen Mantel herum und war ziemlich überrascht, dass sie es geschafft hatte, genau seinen Geschmack zu treffen.

„Das dachte ich mir schon“, nickte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Wir sollten uns fertig machen“, sagte sie und deutete auf seinen Mantel. „Zieh dich warm an. Es ist eiskalt draußen.“

***

Hermine hatte sie mit einem gedämpften _Lumos_ durch die stillen Bereiche des Schlosses geführt, aber die Gänge waren menschenleer und verlassen gewesen, so wie McGonagall es ihr versichert hatte. Als sie endlich die Tür nach draußen erreichten, nahm Draco den Anblick der schneebedeckten Landschaft in sich auf, die im Schein des fast vollen Mondes erleuchtet wurde. Ein paar leichte und zarte Schneeflocken streichelten seine Wangen. Sie waren aus den wenigen Wolken gefallen, die von Mondstrahlen und einer sanften Brise durchbrochen wurden.

Das Knistern unter seinen Füßen rief Erinnerungen wach, die er normalerweise nie zu würdigen gewusst hätte, während er Granger geistesabwesend folgte. Sie entfernten sich weiter von der altehrwürdigen Schule und er erkannte, dass sie sie in Richtung des Sees führte, während sie sich zwischen den blätterlosen Bäumen hindurchschlängelten. Die kalte Luft peitschte um sie herum und ließ die ungeschützte Haut ihrer Gesichter schmerzen. Sie stapften durch das schneebedeckte Gras, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie dabei von einem Paar freundlicher Augen beobachtet wurden. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, während Draco gierig die kalte, unverbrauchte Luft einatmete und es genoss, wie sie in seiner Kehle kitzelte.

„Es ist kälter, als ich dachte“, sagte Hermine neben ihm. „Ich werde einen Wärmezauber–“

„Nicht“, beschwichtigte er sie tonlos. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie sich der Wind anfühlt.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn angesichts seiner Aussage und nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf. Ihren _Lumos_ ließ sie so schwach, dass er ihnen zwar den Weg wies, aber hoffentlich nur für einen Schneeschimmer gehalten wurde, falls jemand aus einem der Fenster des Schlosses blickte. Sie erreichten eine kleine gefrorene Wasserstelle und hielten unter dem gebrechlichen Gerippe einer Trauerweide an, um die Spiegelungen der Sterne zu betrachten, die auf der eisigen Oberfläche des Sees funkelten.

„Seltsam“, murmelte Hermine in die dunkle Nacht. „Ich habe akribisch und im Detail geplant, wie ich dich hierher bekomme, aber ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, was wir tun könnten, wenn wir erst einmal draußen sind.“

„Musst du denn alles planen?“, fragte er.

„Nicht alles. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich vorhatte zu tun, aber zu denen ich nie gekommen bin.“

„Was zum Beispiel?“

Sie legte den Kopf schief und dachte über seine Frage nach, wobei ihre Augen auf dem zugefrorenen See landeten. „Ich wollte schon immer mal Schlittschuhlaufen gehen.“

„Du warst noch nie Schlittschuhlaufen?“, wiederholte er und warf ihr einen leicht überraschten Blick zu. „Du scheinst der Typ Mensch zu sein, dem so etwas Spaß machen würde.“

„Ich glaube, das würde es“, nickte sie. „Kannst du Schlittschuh laufen?“

„Natürlich.“

Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und hob ihr Kinn. „Würdest du es mir beibringen?“

„Du machst Witze, oder?“, schnaubte er, aber der Spott verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als er ihren flehenden Blick bemerkte. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam und seine Lippe zuckte, bevor er resigniert die Augen verdrehte. „Na schön“, sagte er und ging auf den Rand des Sees zu. „Ich nehme an, es wäre ganz amüsant, dich hinfallen zu sehen. Aber was ist mit den ganzen Viechern im See?“

„Sie werden in einen Winterschlaf versetzt, wenn er so zufriert“, erklärte sie, folgte ihm und wirkte einen schnellen Verwandlungszauber, der ihre Schuhe in Schlittschuhe verwandelte. „Draco, bist du–“

Sie verstummte, als er mit einer so mühelosen Anmut und Geschicklichkeit das Eis betrat, dass es ihre Brust aus einem unerfindlichen Grund zum Flattern brachte. Sie fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz, setzte aber zögernd einen Schlittschuh auf das Eis und erschrak über das seltsame und unsichere Gefühl. Es raubte ihr die Nerven.

„Draco“, rief sie und brachte ihren Fuß wieder auf den Boden. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt–“

„Komm schon, Granger“, drängte er und glitt leichtfüßig über die gefrorene Oberfläche. „Was ist mit dem ganzen Gryffindormut-Schwachsinn passiert?“

„Das gefällt mir nicht“, sagte sie ihm. „Ich mag es nicht, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben und–“

„Das war deine Idee“, erinnerte er sie.

„Na ja, kannst du mir nicht helfen?“, bat sie und gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie wollte, dass er zurück an ihre Seite kam. „Gib... mir einfach deine Hand oder so–“

„Komm einfach aufs Eis–“

„Bitte, Draco.“ Sie versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Um Merlins Willen“, seufzte er, machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr und streckte seine Hand aus. „Na, dann komm, Granger.“

„Sei kein Arsch und schubs mich nicht oder so“, warnte die Hexe, nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und hielt sich an ihm fest, als sie ihren Schlittschuh wieder auf dem See absetzte. Sie schwankte und Draco hielt ihr instinktiv seine andere Hand hin, damit sie das Gleichgewicht halten konnte, während sie eilig ihren anderen Schlittschuh aufs Eis stellte. Er konnte ihre Fingernägel durch die vielen Schichten spüren, als sie sich verzweifelt an ihn klammerte. „Das gefällt mir nicht.“

„Das sehe ich“, grinste er vergnügt, während sie auf ihren wackeligen Beinen schwankte. „Reiß dich zusammen, Granger. Es ist ein Kinderspiel, wenn du es erstmal kannst–“

„Eingebildeter Trottel–“

„Beweg deine Schlittschuhe einfach in diagonalen Linien“, wies er sie an, glitt langsam rückwärts und zog sie mit sich. „Du kriegst den Dreh schon raus–“

„Ich schwöre dir, Draco“, flüsterte sie in einem Ton, der offenbar bedrohlich klingen sollte. „Wenn du meine Hände loslässt–“

„Ich werde nicht loslassen“, versicherte er ihr ohne nachzudenken und fing sie auf, als sie stolperte. „Verdammt noch mal, du hast wirklich keine gute Koordination. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, warst du auf einem Besen auch scheiße.“

„Merlin bewahre, dass ich eine Schwäche habe“, erwiderte sie und ließ sich von ihm einfach übers Eis ziehen. „Jeder hat eine.“

Draco stutzte bei dieser Bemerkung, schaffte es aber, sie beide ruhig zu halten, während er über ihre Worte nachdachte. Unterbewusst hatte er eigentlich erwartet, dass ihr Einfluss auf ihn schwinden würde, sobald er aus ihrem abgeschotteten Schlafsaal entkommen sein würde, aber wenn er sie jetzt ansah – mit Schneeflocken in ihrem Haar, Röte auf ihren Wangen und wie sie ihm vertraute, als wäre es das Einfachste auf der Welt – wirkte sie hier draußen genauso verführerisch wie in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Er hatte erwartet, wieder in seine alten Gewohnheiten zurückzufallen.

Von seinen früheren Überzeugungen heimgesucht zu werden.

Sie wieder zu hassen, wie er es sollte.

Aber...

Irgendwie war sie zu seiner Schwäche geworden.

„Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich es raus“, sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme klang konzentriert. „Lass eine meiner Hände los–“

„Verzeih mir“, stieß Draco plötzlich hervor und brachte sie beide zum Stehen. Er ergriff ihre Oberarme und seine Atmung wurde schwer, als er den Schock in ihren braunen Augen sah. Er widerstand dem allgegenwärtigen Verlangen, ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen zu küssen, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. „Verzeih mir“, wiederholte er, diesmal leiser.

_ Für alles, was ich je getan habe und alles, was ich zwangsläufig in Zukunft tun werde,  _ _das dich verletzen wird_ _. _

Vielleicht lag es an dem emotionalen Durcheinander, das Weihnachten offenbar bei den Nichtsahnenden auslöste oder an der Erkenntnis, dass seine Anziehung zu ihr auch jenseits der Mauern ihres Schlafsaals fortbestand oder sogar daran, dass er sich bei ihr bedanken wollte, weil sie ihn daran erinnert hatte, wie sich der Wind anfühlte, aber er brauchte diesen einen Moment der Klarheit, bevor sie zum Schloss zurückkehren würden. Sie war das Einzige in seiner dunklen Existenz, das rein und gut war und er wollte sie auskosten, bevor er oder die Schrecken des Krieges diese kleine Portion Frieden zerstören konnten.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dir schon vor Wochen verziehen“, sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln und beugte sich vor, um seine Lippen mit ihren zu verschließen und ihr Versprechen zu besiegeln. Sie spürte, wie Tränen durch ihre Wimpern glitten, als sie den Kuss unterbrach und ihre Stirn an seine legte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Zuneigung zu verbergen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Draco.“

_Einfach ein perfekter Tag._

_Du hast mich mich selbst vergessen lassen._

_Ich dachte, ich wäre jemand anderes._

_Jemand Gutes._


	19. Graustufen

**Graustufen**

Hermine wurde von schweren Atemzügen wach, die die empfindliche Haut zwischen ihren Schulterblättern kribbeln ließen. Sie blinzelte die Spuren dessen weg, was sich wie ein angenehmer Traum angefühlt hatte.

Sie starrte ins Leere, während sie ihre müden Gedanken sammelte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, was die Atemzüge auf ihrer Haut bedeuteten. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Slytherin neben ihr. Mit ihren Augen folgte sie dem Verlauf seines Arms, die locker um ihre Taille gelegt war.

Er war geblieben. Er war bis zum Morgen bei ihr im Bett geblieben.

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, bevor sie vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Finger strich. Sie schaute auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch und stellte fest, dass sie an diesem zweiten Weihnachtstag fast bis elf Uhr morgens geschlafen hatten. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann sie es das letzte Mal geschafft hatte, auszuschlafen, da sie so sehr unter ihrer Schlaflosigkeit gelitten hatte. Dass er noch immer hier war, gab ihr ein vergessen geglaubtes Gefühl von Frieden.

Sie ließ sich wieder in die warmen Laken fallen und bewunderte seine entspannten Gesichtszüge. Er sah so schön aus, wenn er in seinen Träumen versunken war und die Realität vergaß. Es war vielleicht egoistisch und ein bisschen unvernünftig, aber Hermine ließ die Dunkelheit des Krieges fast in den Hintergrund treten, während sie diesen unwirklichen Moment auskostete.

Er rührte sich, umfasste ihre Hüfte ein wenig fester und Hermine versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er aufwachte, noch nicht. Merlin wusste, ob er jemals wieder morgens neben ihr liegen würde und sie wollte sich daran erinnern können, wie es sich anfühlte, sich so zu fühlen... als wären sie zusammen...

Und glücklich…

Sie wusste, dass es nur vorübergehend war. Die Weihnachtszeit hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit, Menschen in die Irre zu führen und in ihnen ein gefährliches Maß an Optimismus hervorzurufen, aber für den Moment fühlte sie sich warm und dem... Glück so nahe wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Und das alles, weil ihr vermeintlicher Feind an ihrer Seite war. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie sich an ihre Nacht draußen erinnerte.

_Verzeih mir..._

Die Einzelheiten waren überflüssig, ebenso wie die Gründe, warum er sie um Vergebung gebeten hatte, aber bei  _ Godric _ , war das ein Schock gewesen. Ein unglaublicher Schock.  _ Das  _ war ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen. Er hatte seinen Stolz und sein Ego zugunsten ihrer Nachsicht aufgegeben.

Er hatte sich in den letzten drei Monaten wirklich verändert.

Es wurde jetzt immer offensichtlicher: die schwindenden Lügen und Vorurteile, die in seinen Schädel eingebrannt worden waren. Er fing an, selbst zu denken und sich seine eigenen Urteile zu bilden. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, ihm die Fakten zu liefern und zu hoffen, dass er irgendwann zur Vernunft kommen und erkennen würde, dass die Reinheit des Blutes so unwichtig war wie die Haarfarbe oder die Hautfarbe. Es war ein quälend langsamer Prozess und er stand erst am Anfang, aber Dumbledore war eindeutig der Meinung gewesen, dass Dracos Seele es wert war, gerettet zu werden, und jetzt verstand sie auch, warum.

Und sie mochte ihn... Godric möge ihr beistehen, sie mochte ihn wirklich.

„Schaust du oft Leuten beim Schlafen zu, Granger?“ Seine raue Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken, bevor sich seine Augen langsam öffneten und sie mit einem aufgebrachten Blick fixierten.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust“, murmelte sie verlegen, wurde rot und runzelte die Stirn, als er seinen Arm von ihr wegzog.

„Tja, blöd für dich“, grinste er, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und beugte sich über sie. „Fuck, ist das kalt hier drin.“

„Sind derartige Obszönitäten um diese Uhrzeit wirklich notwendig?“ Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Sind deine großspurigen Worte notwendig?“, gab er selbstgefällig zurück. „Und ja, ich weiß, was sie bedeuten, aber wirklich, Granger. Du könntest wenigstens bis Mittag warten, bevor du mir mit deinem inneren Thesaurus eins überziehst?“

„Na ja“, grinste sie, ermutigt durch seine unerwartet lässige Art. „Ich dachte, ausgerechnet du würdest mithalten können.“

„Das ist ein indirektes Kompliment“, sagte er und klang leicht amüsiert. „Darf ich fragen, warum du so früh wach bist? Ist das irgendeine seltsame Muggeltradition?“

„Es ist fast elf.“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, sagte Draco spöttisch, aber als er auf die Uhr sah, legte sich seine Stirn vor Überraschung in Falten.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Foto daneben. Das Bild, das Potter ihr gestern geschenkt hatte, von ihr und diesen schwachsinnigen Idioten, mit denen sie sich umgab. Die drei grinsten und lachten über etwas, das er nie erfahren würde und beide ihrer Freunde hatten einen beschützenden Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, als wollten sie ihn warnen, dass sie ihnen gehörte und nicht ihm. Die seltsame Ruhe, die sich heute Morgen zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, löste sich schlagartig in Luft auf. Als das Foto ihn mit einem weiteren vertraulichen Kichern zwischen Granger und diesem rothaarigen Trottel verspottete, spürte Draco, wie seine Abwehrmechanismen wieder zum Vorschein kamen.

„Ich sollte aufstehen“, brummte er, bewegte sich zur Bettkante und zog seine Boxershorts an. „Es ist spät–“

„Tu das nicht, Draco“, brachte sie ihn mit festem Tonfall zum Schweigen. „Mach nicht einfach so dicht. Wir haben doch nur geredet–“

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?“, fragte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „So tun, als ob das normal wäre?“

„Erst mal solltest du definieren, was normal ist“, antwortete sie. „Komm zurück ins Bett–“

„Du warst schon immer eine Verfechterin von Fakten, Granger“, sagte er langsam und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. „Also, hier sind die Fakten: Wir sind Feinde–“

„Draco–“

„Um das klarzustellen“, fuhr er fort und betrachtete das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm, wobei ihm Galle den Hals hinaufstieg. „Ich bin ein Todesser–“

„Nein, bist du nicht–“

„Ein beschissener, das gebe ich zu“, murmelte er mit leiser Stimme. „Beschissen genug, dass ich es innerhalb eines Jahres geschafft habe, Voldemort zu vergraulen, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Todesser, Granger. Und du bist ein Mitglied des Ordens–“

„Du warst nie wirklich einer von ihnen“, widersprach sie unnachgiebig. „Und das weißt du–“

„Du kämpfst für das Licht“, fuhr er in fast schon niedergeschlagenem Ton fort. „Und ich gehöre zur Dunkelheit und so ist es nunmal.“

Hermine seufzte und versuchte, ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken zu legen, aber er schüttelte sie ab. „So einfach ist das nicht, Draco“, sagte sie.

„Es ist so einfach“, knurrte er. „Du kannst nach den Unstimmigkeiten suchen, so viel du willst, Granger, aber das sind die Fakten. Die meisten Dinge sind schwarz und weiß.“

„Warum gibt es dann so viele Grautöne?“, flüsterte sie, bewegte sich vorsichtig hinter ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. Sie legte ihre Wange an die angespannten Muskeln seines Rückens und verteilte verträumte Küsse auf seiner Wirbelsäule. „Ich mag die Farbe Grau.“

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, sich ihren sanften Lippen und verlockenden Worten zu entziehen. „Du bist zu dickköpfig, Granger.“

„Das bist du auch–“

„Es ist schön und gut, so zu tun, als ob unsere... Eskapaden hier drin normal wären, Granger“, sagte er finster. „Aber wir werden nicht ewig hier drin sein–“

„Wir können diese Brücke überqueren, wenn es soweit ist“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Es wäre klug, es jetzt zu beenden“, sagte er streng und Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre Brust zusammenzog. „Am Ende werde ich dich noch verletzen.“

„Warum sollte das eine Rolle spielen, wenn dir meine Gefühle egal sind?“

Er zuckte zusammen und ergab sich dem Gedanken, ihr einen weiteren Fetzen seiner zerfledderten Würde zu überlassen. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass mir deine Gefühle egal sind.“

Hermine spürte, wie Optimismus ihr das Herz erwärmte, aber Optimismus war eine gefährliche Sache.

„Was empfindest du dann für mich?“, fragte sie nervös und streichelte abwesend Muster über seinen Bauch. Er hatte damit begonnen, ihr diese Frage immer wieder zu stellen, und als sie an all die früheren Antworten dachte, die sie jeweils gegeben hatten, wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie sich mittlerweile verändert hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte er leise. „Es ist... schwierig zu definieren.“

„Hasst du mich immer noch?“, drängte sie.

Er stieß einen besiegten Atemzug aus und hob eine Hand, um sich die Stirn zu reiben. „Nein“, antwortete er nach einer langen Pause. „Es wäre sicherlich einfacher, aber du weißt, dass ich das nicht tue, Hermine.“ Er zögerte und holte ernüchtert Luft. „Und was empfindest du für mich?“

Sie hauchte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf den Nacken. „Ich mag dich, Draco“, gab sie leise zu und das Geständnis war so unschuldig und ehrlich, dass es ihn innerlich zusammenzucken ließ. „Ich dachte... ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich–“

„Ich werde dir wehtun“, wiederholte er, diesmal lauter. „Es ist schön und gut, in diesen Räumlichkeiten hier Märchen zu spielen, aber das wird nicht von Dauer sein–“

„Dann wäre es sicher sinnvoller, das Beste daraus zu machen“, schlussfolgerte sie ruhig und war erleichtert, als sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihrer Wange entspannten. „Draco, ich bin es langsam leid, dich davon zu überzeugen, damit aufzuhören, uns in Frage zu stellen.“

Er spannte seinen Kiefer an. „Warum tust du es dann?“

Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. „Weil ich befürchtet hatte, dass dieser Krieg mich die Hoffnung verlieren lässt“, hauchte sie. „Aber du hast mich daran erinnert, wie man lächelt.“

Merlin, ihre Ehrlichkeit zermalmte seine Entschlossenheit, aber hatte er wirklich jemals gewollt, dass das hier endete? Sein Bauchgefühl riet ihm, es zu hinterfragen und zu bekämpfen, um seinen schwindenden Stolz zu wahren. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf die ihre und senkte den Kopf, während er mit seinen Fingern über ihre strich.

„Wehe, du sagst irgendwann, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt“, sprach er steif. „Das wird alles in Tränen enden.“

„Vielleicht“, stimmte sie traurig zu. „Aber im Moment gibt es keine Brücken–“

„Zum Überqueren“, beendete er für sie und drehte sich leicht, um sie über seine Schulter hinweg anzublicken. „Musst du immer in Rätseln sprechen?“

„Es sind eher Metaphern“, korrigierte sie und reckte den Hals, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Sind wir fertig mit Streiten?“

„Wir werden nie fertig sein mit Streiten, Granger.“

***

Hermine folgte den tiefen Fußspuren im Schnee und fuhr mit der Hand über einen Ast, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil Draco selbst nicht das Zimmer verlassen konnte, aber sie hatte aus dem Schlafsaal entfliehen und ein wenig frische Luft schnappen müssen. Er hatte sich zum Duschen davongeschlichen und war dann wie erwartet in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Vielleicht, um sich wieder für ihre komplizierte Beziehung zu schämen, vielleicht aber auch nur, um den verpassten Schlaf nachzuholen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung und wusste es besser, als zu fragen, als sie diesen leicht gequälten Blick in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, bevor er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Sie wirkte einen schnellen Wärmezauber, um das Frösteln zu vertreiben und setzte sich auf einen schweren Felsen unter einer brüchigen, vom Winter gebeutelten Eiche, um die vertraute Umgebung zu betrachten. Es hatte während des Nachmittags des zweiten Weihnachtstages aufgehört zu schneien und sie vermisste dieses unbeschreibliche Kindheitsgefühl, das er ihr immer bescherte, aber die grauen Wolken am Himmel versprachen mehr. Sie hoffte, dass es bald so weit war.

„Miss Granger“, unterbrach eine weise Stimme ihre Träumerei. „Ich dachte mir, dass Sie das sind.“

„Hallo, Professor“, begrüßte Hermine die Schulleiterin. „Sie brauchten auch einen Spaziergang?“

„Ich habe im Moment nicht viele Verpflichtungen“, sagte sie zu ihrem Leidwesen. „Sie wirkten recht abwesend. Beunruhigt Sie etwas?“

„Nichts, das mich nicht beunruhigen sollte.“ Die junge Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Möchten Sie mit Ihren Gedanken allein sein?“, fragte McGonagall und zuckte zusammen, als ein rauer Wind durch die Luft fegte. „Oder hätten Sie gern etwas Gesellschaft, wenn auch die Gesellschaft einer alten Frau?“

Hermine lachte auf und klopfte auf den Platz neben ihr auf dem Felsbrocken. „Setzen Sie sich.“

„Einen Moment“, murmelte McGonagall, zückte ihren Zauberstab und wirkte einen Zauber, der den Felsen weicher machte, bevor sie sich neben ihrer Schülerin niederließ. „Mein Rücken ist nicht mehr so nachsichtig mit mir, wie er einmal war. Was bedrückt Sie, Hermine?“

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was Harry und Ron gerade machen“, gestand sie langsam. „Und ich hoffe, dass sie es geschafft haben, Weihnachten auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu feiern.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Weasley es geschafft hat, für etwas Unterhaltung zu sorgen“, erwiderte die Schulleiterin mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Sie sollten sich nicht so viele Sorgen um die beiden machen. Wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten wären oder wirklich einen von uns erreichen müssten, gäbe es Wege, wie sie das tun könnten. Patronus, Eule und so weiter.“

„Ich weiß“, stimmte sie abwesend zu. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mit ihnen gehen können.“

„Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, dass ich Sie gebeten habe, hier bei mir zu bleiben“, seufzte McGonagall. „Der einzige Grund, warum Remus zugestimmt hat, die beiden gehen zu lassen, war, weil sie ihm versichert hatten, dass sie nur eine Woche weg sein würden. Hätte jemand von uns gewusst, dass sie vorhatten, für so viele Monate wegzugehen, hätten wir es nicht erlaubt.“

„Ich wusste, dass sie nicht nach einer Woche zurückkommen würden“, murmelte Hermine. „Harry war zu versessen darauf, die Horkruxe zu finden.“

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass sie sich besser schlagen, als ich erwartet habe“, sagte sie nachdenklich. „Haben Sie mehr Vertrauen in die beiden, Hermine. Vielleicht brauche ich Sie im Moment mehr als sie.“

Die Braunhaarige neigte den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Mentorin unschlüssig. „Professor, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen eine offene Frage stelle?“

„Kommt darauf an, um was für eine Frage es sich handelt.“

„Na ja“, begann Hermine unbeholfen. „Offensichtlich mögen Sie Kinder, sonst wären Sie nicht Lehrerin geworden und Sie sind sehr gut darin, Ratschläge zu erteilen, also habe ich mich gefragt, warum Sie nie selbst Kinder hatten?“

„Aber ich hatte doch viele Kinder“, antwortete sie und Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht. „Tausende sogar. Einige gute und einige schlechte, aber sie alle haben einen Platz in meinen Gedanken.“

„Ihre Schüler.“

„Ganz recht“, nickte McGonagall und warf der jungen Hexe einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Und hin und wieder kommt ein außergewöhnlicher daher, der mich so stolz macht wie jede Mutter.“

Hermine lächelte, als sie einen warmen Anflug von Dankbarkeit und Respekt für ihre Mentorin verspürte. „Danke“, seufzte sie. „Für alles.“

„Gern geschehen“, sagte die Schulleiterin und erhob sich mit einigen altersbedingten Schwierigkeiten von ihrem Platz. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich bin mit Filius und Horace zum Mittagessen verabredet, aber darf ich Ihnen vorher noch eine Frage stellen?“

„Natürlich.“

„Das Arrangement mit Mr. Malfoy“, begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme und Hermine versuchte, nicht rot zu werden. „Ich kann sehen, dass sich die Dinge zwischen Ihnen... verändert haben und ich frage mich, ob ich mir Sorgen um Sie machen sollte?“

Hermine fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob ihre Lippen vom Küssen leicht geschwollen waren oder ob sie es versehentlich versäumt hatte, einen blauen Fleck an ihrem Hals zu verbergen, der verdächtig wie Dracos Mund geformt war. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht auffiel, dass sich ihre Schultern anspannten und dass der schuldbewusste Glanz in ihren Augen erfolgreich unter ihren Wimpern versteckt war.

„Nein“, murmelte sie schließlich und täuschte dabei Gewissheit vor. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Nachdem McGonagall ihr ein zustimmendes Nicken geschenkt und sich zum Gehen abgewandt hatte, verschränkte Hermine ihre Finger ineinander und stieß einen wohligen Seufzer aus, als der Schnee wieder zu fallen begann.

***

Draco hielt seinen selbst gemachten Kaffee zwischen den Händen und atmete den Dampf ein.

Er war zwar nicht so gut wie der von Granger, aber er würde genügen. So seltsam es auch klingen mochte, er hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, heute etwas alleine geschafft zu haben. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er es auf Muggelart gemacht hatte, fühlte er sich weder erniedrigt noch lächerlich, sondern einfach erleichtert, dass er in der Lage war, eine so banale Aufgabe zu erledigen. Und wenn er es geschafft hatte, dann waren Muggel vielleicht doch nicht so anders, wie er angenommen hatte...

Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, als Granger den Raum betrat. Sie war mit Schnee bedeckt und sah ausgesprochen kalt aus, aber dennoch bezaubernd. Es störte ihn fast, wie anziehend sie jetzt auf ihn wirkte, selbst in ihrer schlabberigen Muggelkleidung und mit ihrem leicht zerzausten Aussehen, aber da war ein trauriger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der ihn neugierig machte.

„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte er, vielleicht ein wenig zu schroff.

„Nichts“, hauchte Hermine erschöpft. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde.“

„Lügnerin“, warf er ihr vor und seine aschgrauen Augen beobachteten sie, während sie an ihm vorbei in die Küche ging. „Du bist manchmal so durchschaubar, Granger.“

„Es ist nichts“, versicherte sie. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen deprimiert nach Weihnachten. Der Januar fühlt sich immer so trostlos an.“

„Es ist noch nicht mal Januar“, betonte er, verließ seinen Platz und lief hinter ihr her. „Weihnachten war doch erst gestern.“

„Ich weiß“, nickte sie. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass das nächste Jahr furchtbar werden wird und ich... ich wünschte, die Dinge wären anders.“

„Anders“, wiederholte er und wickelte eine ihrer Locken um seinen Finger. „Du meinst, du wünschst dir, du wärst bei Potter und Weasley.“

Die Muskeln in ihrem Rücken versteiften sich unter seiner Berührung. „Ich vermisse sie“, gestand sie traurig. „So wie du sicher deine Familie vermisst. Aber ich...“ Sie brach ab und Draco konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. „Ich würde niemals... ungeschehen machen wollen, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Selbst wenn es bedeuten würde, Harry und Ron zu sehen.“

Ein beängstigender und gefährlicher Anflug von etwas wie Zuneigung durchfuhr ihn, während er weiter mit ihrer Haarsträhne spielte. „Und was würden sie tun, wenn sie von uns wüssten?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte sie, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in seine Berührung. „Ich glaube, sie würden brüllen und schreien, aber ich würde hoffen, dass sie mich genug lieben, um es irgendwann zu verstehen. Aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass sie dich nicht verachten.“

„Und ich verachte sie.“

„Du hast mich einmal verachtet“, erinnerte sie ihn, drehte sich um und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um seine sturmgrauen Augen zu betrachten. „Und was würden _deine_ Freunde tun, wenn sie das mit uns herausfänden?“

„Wir wissen beide, dass meine Freunde nicht das Problem wären“, sagte Draco mit einem finsteren Blick und spielte mit seinen emsigen Fingern am Saum ihres Pullovers herum. „Meine Eltern würden mich verstoßen und ich würde keinen Knut von meinem Erbe sehen. Du weißt das alles, Granger. Ich bin sicher, du hast gehört, was mit Andromeda passiert ist.“

„Das habe ich“, sagte sie, hob eine Hand und strich mit den Fingern über seinen Kiefer. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als Geld und Ansehen.“

Seine Lippen zuckten skeptisch. „Vielleicht in deiner Welt, Granger.“

***

Einige Nächte später bemerkte Hermine, dass sie jedes Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Draco war seit seinem Weihnachtsspaziergang über das Gelände merklich ruhiger und weniger aufgewühlt gewesen und sie konnte nicht anders, als diesen Umstand zu genießen. Ein paar Mal war er bis zum Morgengrauen in ihrem Bett geblieben, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es nur Zufall gewesen war oder ob er lieber in ihrer Nähe und ihrer Wärme hatte verweilen und die frühen Morgenstunden in ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen wollen.

So war es auch heute Nacht. Sie lag zwischen seinen Beinen und lehnte sich zurück an seine Brust, ein paar Decken lagen unordentlich um sie herum und die Körperwärme brachte ihr Blut in Wallung. Sie hatte ihre Fensterbank in einen Fenstersitz verzaubert und zeitweise die Schutzzauber durchbrochen, damit der Wind etwas von der Muffigkeit in ihrem Zimmer verjagen konnte. Außerdem schien Draco die Brise zu mögen, die eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer beider nackten Haut verursachte und sie war zu entspannt, um etwas daran zu ändern. Er hatte seine Arme und Beine um sie geschlungen und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gelegt, während sie beide das Buch in ihrem Schoß lasen.

„Bist du fertig mit der Seite?", fragte sie.

„Granger“, murmelte er, seine Stimme heiser an ihrer Kehle. „Du kannst eine ziemlich schlaue Hexe sein, wenn du willst.“

Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Und wie kommst du darauf?“

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du das Buch nicht mit Absicht ausgesucht hast?“

Sie gönnte sich ein heimliches Grinsen. „Vielleicht auf einer unterbewussten Ebene–“

„Blödsinn“, warf er ein, aber sein Tonfall klang erheitert. „Zwei Feinde, die heimlich vögeln? Das ist nicht gerade subtil, Granger.“

„Das ist zufällig ein Muggelklassiker“, sagte sie und drehte ihren Hals, um ihn auf einen seiner Mundwinkel zu küssen. „Kann ich die Seite umblättern?“

„Nur zu“, nickte er und gab ihr im Gegenzug einen Kuss auf die kribbelnde Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr. „Obwohl ich das Bedürfnis habe, darauf hinzuweisen, dass dieser Romeo-Typ ein ziemlicher Wichser ist.“

„Wie das?“

„Na ja, er war angeblich besessen von dieser Rosalinde“, begann er kritisch. „Und dann heiratet er diese Julia, nachdem er sie erst ein paar Tage kannte. Der Kerl ist ein totaler Trottel.“

„Ich stimme zu, es ist alles ein bisschen überstürzt“, murmelte Hermine unwillig. „Aber Romantik sah damals noch anders aus–“

„Du meinst, sie war unrealistisch“, sagte er. „Ich freue mich eigentlich schon auf die Stelle, an der er sich umbringt.“

Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Woher weißt du, dass er sich umbringt?“

„Die Stelle am Anfang“, erklärte er, als ob das offensichtlich wäre. „Ein Liebespaar, das sich das Leben nimmt. Das verrät irgendwie die Handlung, Granger.“

„Spielverderber.“

„Gib nicht mir die Schuld“, raunte er und presste seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Hals. „Sondern dem Autor.“

„Aber–“

Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem Lichtblitz, hallte durch die Nacht und ließ Hermine zusammenzucken, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihr hämmerndes Herz, bevor sie spürte, wie sich Dracos Griff um sie herum festigte, beinahe beschützend. Sekunden später gab es eine weitere Explosion von Farben und sie stieß das Fenster weiter auf, um die glühenden Überreste eines funkelnden Einhorns zu sehen, das über die Wolken galoppierte.

„Feuerwerk“, seufzte sie. „Merlin, das hat mich erschreckt.“

„Das habe ich gemerkt“, witzelte er und löste seinen festen Griff um sie. „Mach das Fenster noch ein bisschen weiter auf, mal sehen, was Flitwick dieses Jahr ausgeheckt hat.“

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und positionierte ihren Körper so, dass sie beide das Schauspiel der animierten Geschöpfe beobachten konnten, die in der Luft tanzten. Sie liebte magische Feuerwerke. Sie waren so anders als die Muggelshows, an die sie gewöhnt war und Flitwick schaffte es stets, mit seiner Kreativität zu beeindrucken.

„Es muss Silvester sein“, flüsterte sie und warf schnell einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

_Eine Minute vor Mitternacht..._

„Küss mich“, sagte Hermine unbeholfen.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und seine Augen verengten sich angesichts ihrer gewagten Worte misstrauisch. „Was willst du–“

„Küss mich einfach“, wiederholte sie, griff verzweifelt nach seinem Gesicht und zog ihn dicht an sich heran, um ihre Lippen miteinander zu verschließen – und ihre Schicksale, wenn man nach dem Aberglauben ging.

Er zögerte zunächst, gab aber schnell nach und zog sie in seinen Schoß, wobei er sehnsüchtig mit seinen Händen über ihre Taille fuhr, was ihr wunderbare Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren durch sein Haar und sie seufzte zufrieden in seinen Mund, als sich seine Zähne sanft in ihre Unterlippe gruben. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie konnte ihn einfach stundenlang küssen.

Als er sich zurückzog, seufzte sie enttäuscht und empfand ein Gefühl des Verlusts, aber ihre Augen huschten zurück zur Uhr, um festzustellen, dass es tatsächlich Mitternacht war. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Draco um und beobachtete, wie sich die schillernden Farben des Feuerwerks in seinen grauen Augen spiegelten und über seine blassen Gesichtszüge huschten. Sie konnte spüren, wie etwas tief in ihrer Brust glühte und anschwoll.

„Was war das denn?“, fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Eine Muggeltradition“, erklärte Hermine spontan, denn sie wusste, dass das etwas war, das die Zauberergemeinschaft nicht kannte. „Es bedeutet...“

_D_ _ ass ich das Jahr mit dir verbringen will... _

_Es bedeutet, dass du mir wichtig bist..._

_Es bedeutet, dass ich dich festhalten will..._

„Es bedeutet gar nichts“, log sie stattdessen nachdenklich. „Es ist nur... es ist nur etwas, das Muggel am Silvesterabend tun.“

Sie konnte sehen, dass er ihre Erklärung nur widerwillig akzeptierte, aber er verdrehte einfach missbilligend die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muggel sind wirklich merkwürdig“, sagte er und bedeutete ihr, sich wieder zwischen seine Beine zu setzen. „Komm schon, Granger. Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich neugierig darauf, was mit den ‚zwei Liebenden‘ passiert.“

Hermine gelang es nur mit Mühe, ihr Schaudern zu unterdrücken. „Du weißt, was passiert“, murmelte sie. „Sie sterben.“

***

Sie ließ ihre Finger über die Unmengen von Büchern in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek gleiten und untersuchte die Titel auf irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, ob sie einen Bezug zu Horkruxen enthalten konnten. Schließlich entschied sie sich für einen altertümlich aussehenden Text, der bereits in ihrer Hand zu verwelken schien, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal ging. Sie war heute Morgen allein aufgewacht und hatte beschlossen, dass sie noch ein paar Stunden Zeit hatte, um ihre Nachforschungen fortzusetzen, bevor Draco später aus seinem Zimmer herauskäme.

Der Neujahrstag sorgte dafür, dass die Gänge von Hogwarts kahl und still wirkten und der Nachmittag wurde allmählich zum Abend, was bedeutete, dass die restlichen Bewohner wahrscheinlich alle in ihren jeweiligen Zimmern waren. Daher war Hermine ein wenig überrascht, als sie eine Gestalt entdeckte, die hastig auf sie zueilte.

„Miss Granger, da sind Sie ja“, hauchte McGonagall mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung. „Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen.“

Angst keimte in ihrem Magen auf, als sie das aufgeregte Auftreten der älteren Hexe wahrnahm. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Ich fürchte, ja“, gab die Schulleiterin in ernstem Tonfall zu. „Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen, dort kann ich es Ihnen erklären.“

Hermine hatte kaum einen Moment Zeit zu protestieren, bevor McGonagall auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und den Weg zurückschritt, den sie gekommen war. „Was ist denn los, Professor?“, fragte sie nervös, aber als Antwort erhielt sie nur Schweigen, während sie versuchte, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. „Professor–“

„Ich muss es Ihnen zeigen“, rief sie über ihre Schulter.

Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie das Büro der Schulleiterin erreichten. Sie folgte McGonagall mit zitternden Beinen und tausend Fragen hinein. „Nehmen Sie Platz–“

„Ich möchte lieber stehen“, lehnte Hermine ab und musterte ihre Lehrerin ungeduldig. „Was ist denn los? Sie machen mir Angst.“

McGonagall warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor sie nach der Zeitung auf ihrem Schreibtisch griff und sie der jüngeren Hexe reichte. Hermines Augen überflogen die Titelseite des Tagespropheten. Sie bemühte sich darum, dass ihr Verstand aufhörte zu rasen, damit sie sich einen Reim auf die schwarzen, weißen und grauen Farben machen konnte, die sich zu unheilvollen Worten und sich verändernden Fotos zusammensetzten. Sie überflog den Artikel. Den Inhalt registrierte sie kaum, bevor sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog und zerbrach.

Sie hob ihre tränenden Augen, blickte McGonagall an und versuchte, ihre gebrochene Stimme wiederzufinden. „Alle... alle von ihnen? Tot?“

„Ja“, nickte die Schulleiterin bedrückt. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit.“


	20. Tränen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bex-Chan empfiehlt für dieses Kapitel:  
> Nick Cave - O Children

**Tränen**

Hermine las die vernichtenden Absätze noch einmal und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die die Worte verschwimmen ließen und in ihren Augen brannten. Sie konzentrierte sich auf eines der Fotos und erkannte die Finch-Fletchleys, Justins Eltern, wieder, die sie vor ein paar Jahren am Bahnhof King‘s Cross gesehen hatte.

Sie hob ihr Kinn und warf McGonagall einen flehenden Blick zu. „Ist Justin–“

„Er lebt“, antwortete die Schulleiterin schnell. „Er war zu Besuch bei seinen Großeltern, als es passiert ist.“

„Armer Justin“, flüsterte sie traurig und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Er m-muss am Boden zerstört sein.“

Ihre trüben Augen wanderten zu den anderen drei Fotos, auf denen jeweils ein verheiratetes Muggelpaar mit strahlendem Lächeln zu sehen war, als Erinnerung daran, wie sie früher einmal ausgesehen hatten. Die acht Erwachsenen waren in der Woche zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr ermordet worden. Alle waren scheinbar gefoltert worden, bevor der Todesfluch eingesetzt worden war, um ihre Schreie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Die Namen waren ihr nicht geläufig, aber sie kannte ihre Schicksale nur zu gut.

„Sie sind alle Eltern von Muggelgeborenen, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie traurig, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ja“, nickte McGonagall und Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, die andere Hexe jemals so erschüttert gesehen zu haben. „In das Haus der Creeveys wurde auch eingebrochen, aber sie waren zum Glück außer Landes.“

Hermines Blick fiel auf die letzten beiden Bilder: zwei Jungs, nicht älter als fünfzehn, die die Zaubererschule Bryn Glas in Wales besucht hatten. Eine Träne glitt ihre Wange hinunter, als sie ihre jugendlichen Gesichter betrachtete, und sie konnte spüren, wie der Kummer sie überwältigte. Gefoltert und getötet, genau wie ihre Eltern.

„Sie sind so jung“, murmelte sie. „Zu jung.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte McGonagall und legte ihrer Schülerin eine tröstende Hand auf den Rücken. „Die Todesser werden immer aktiver–“

„Dann sollten wir auch aktiver werden.“ Hermine zwang sich, ihre Stimme entschlossen klingen zu lassen. „Wir sollten Pläne ausarbeiten–“

„Es gibt nur einen Plan, den ich im Moment mit Ihnen besprechen möchte“, unterbrach sie Hermine in beunruhigtem Tonfall. „Der Plan, den Sie mir gegenüber erwähnten haben, als Sie im September zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen sind–“

„Sie meinen, auf meine Eltern einen Vergessenszauber anzuwenden und sie dazu zu bringen, das Land zu verlassen“, erklärte sie in täuschend ruhigem Ton und wischte mit einer zitternden Hand ihre Tränen weg. „Ja, ich erinnere mich.“

McGonagall verzog das Gesicht. „Hermine–“

„Sie wollten schon immer nach Australien“, sagte sie distanziert. „Ich glaube, dort wären sie sicher.“

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für Sie ist.“ Die ältere Hexe runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich fürchte, dass sich die Lage verschlimmern wird–“

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde“, gestand Hermine niedergeschlagen und ergab sich den Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. „Ich meine… Ich weiß, dass es für alle die vernünftigste und sicherste Lösung ist, aber... Es... es ist nur so schwer–“

„Ich weiß, dass es das ist“, sagte die Schulleiterin sanft und tätschelte mitfühlend Hermines Schulter, bevor sie sie in eine Umarmung zog. „Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn ich es–“

„ _Nein_ “, widersprach sie entschieden. „Nein, ich sollte diejenige sein, die es tut. Es sind meine Eltern.“ Sie zögerte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Meine Mum und mein Dad.“  
  
„Dann werde ich alles tun, das ich kann, um Ihnen dabei zu helfen“, versprach McGonagall, ließ die jüngere Hexe los und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber es wäre ratsam, es so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen.“

Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und zwang sich dazu, sich gerade aufzurichten. „Wie bald?“

„Morgen“, sagte sie mit angespannter Stimme. „Früh morgens, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Ich dachte daran, es heute Abend zu erledigen, aber ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Sie ein bisschen Zeit haben, um den Zauber dafür vorzubereiten... genauso wie sich selbst. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mit dem Gedächtniszauber zurechtkommen werden?“

„Ja“, nickte sie abwesend. „Ich werde sie überreden, nach Australien auszuwandern, sich falsche zu Namen geben und... und sie dazu bringen, mich zu vergessen. Das kann ich tun. Ich kann es.“

„Hermine, Sie wissen, dass Sie niemandem sagen dürfen, wohin genau Sie sie zu schicken gedenken, es sei denn, es ist absolut notwendig.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Hermine“, hauchte die Schulleiterin müde und begegnete den Augen der jüngeren Hexe. „Wenn es irgendeine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, Ihre und die Sicherheit ihrer Eltern zu garantieren–“

„Aber es gibt keine“, beendete sie den Satz. „Es ist in Ordnung, Professor. Ich kannte die Risiken, als ich die Idee mit Ihnen besprochen habe. Ich weiß, was ich tue.“

McGonagall senkte zustimmend den Kopf. „Nun gut“, sagte sie. „Wenn Sie kurz vor sechs Uhr hier sind, sollte es noch dunkel genug sein, um unbemerkt zu bleiben. Ich werde uns  apparieren– “

„Gut“, murmelte Hermine und wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. „Ich sollte gehen–“

„Möchten Sie noch ein wenig bleiben?“, schlug die alternde Hexe stattdessen vor und ihre Stimme klang besorgt. „Vielleicht würden etwas Tee und Kekse–“

„Helfen?“, brachte sie skeptisch hervor. „Das glaube ich nicht, Professor.“

„Nun, dann möchten Sie vielleicht einen Happen essen–“

„Nein, schon gut“, lehnte die junge Brünette ab, während sie sich hastig zum Gehen umwandte, weil sie sich im Büro der Schulleiterin plötzlich ziemlich eingeengt fühlte. „Ich sollte früh schlafen gehen und meine Bücher über Gedächtniszauber durchgehen–“

„Hermine“, rief McGonagall, bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte. „Es wird alles gut.“

Sie zuckte angesichts der beschwichtigenden Worte ihrer Professorin zusammen und fragte sich, warum die Menschen in Zeiten des Krieges immer so schnell mit fadenscheinigen Versprechungen zur Stelle waren. Sie selbst war ein viel zu logisch denkender Mensch, um in solch einem Fall optimistisch zu bleiben. Ihr war bewusst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Gedächtniszauber erfolgreich rückgängig zu machen, fünfzig zu fünfzig betrug, und das bezog nicht einmal ein, ob sie den Krieg gewinnen würden oder ob sie überhaupt in der Lage sein würde, sie zu finden.

Tatsache war: Wenn sie in diesem Krieg starb, würden ihre Eltern es weder wissen noch sich darum kümmern, denn sie würden nicht wissen, wer sie gewesen war.

„Bis morgen früh, Professor“, murmelte sie. „Gute Nacht.“

Hermine stürzte aus dem Zimmer, bevor McGonagall noch einmal vergeblich versuchen konnte, sie zu trösten. Ihre zittrigen Beine verfielen in einen verzweifelten Sprint, um zurück in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Sie rannte die leeren und schweigenden Gänge entlang und heiße Tränen traten ihr aus den Augen, während sie um die Ecken eilte und ihr Passwort stammelte. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, warf sie einen kurzen Blick in den Raum, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Draco noch in seinem Zimmer war, bevor sie sich zurücklehnte und sich zwang, zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Sie rieb sich die Augen mit den Handballen und grub ihre Fingernägel in ihre Kopfhaut, während sie sich zwang, nicht zu weinen. Sie war so wütend auf sich selbst. All das war ihre Idee gewesen und sie hätte emotional besser darauf vorbereitet sein müssen, aber das Entsetzen hatte sich um jeden einzelnen ihrer angespannten Muskeln geschlungen. Der Schmerz wickelte sich qualvoll um ihr Herz.

Jeder, den sie liebte, verschwand langsam. Harry und Ron und jetzt ihre Eltern. Wer würde der Nächste sein?

„Granger?“ Seine Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken. „Was zum Teufel machst du da?“

Schnell richtete sie sich auf und versuchte, die feuchten Spuren auf ihren Wangen unauffällig wegzuwischen, bevor sie ihn mit ihrem blutunterlaufen Blick ansah. Er stand direkt vor seinem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete sie mit neugierigen Augen, wodurch sie sich viel zu verletzlich und ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert fühlte. Als konnte er alles sehen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Nichts“, murmelte sie und räusperte sich, weil sich ihre Stimme zu kratzig anhörte. „Nichts–“

„Sieht nicht nach nichts aus“, bemerkte Draco trocken und runzelte die Stirn, als er die glitzernden Reste ihrer Tränen wahrnahm, die zwischen ihren Wimpern hängengeblieben waren. „Hast du geweint?“

„Nein“, sagte sie schnell. Zu schnell. Sie senkte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen–“

„Warte“, widersprach er und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Du verheimlichst mir was–“

„Geh mir aus dem Weg–“

„Nein“, erwiderte er streng. „Lüg mich nicht an–“

„Draco, ich schwöre dir“, warnte sie ihn, aber ihre Stimme brach mitten im Satz. „Wenn du mir nicht aus dem Weg gehst–“

„Sag mir einfach, was los ist“, beharrte er, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu sehen. „Hat dir jemand wehgetan?“

„Nein, Draco.“ Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte, sich loszureißen. „Lass mich einfach los–“

„Erst wenn du mir sagst, was los ist–“

„LASS MICH LOS!“, schrie Hermine und entriss ihm mit einem Anflug von Wut ihre Hand. „WARUM HÖRST DU MIR NICHT ZU?“

„Was zur HÖLLE ist dein Problem?“, fauchte er wütend. „Ich habe nur gefragt–“

„Dann lass es!“, erwiderte sie, schob sich an ihm vorbei und lief in ihr Zimmer. „Ich will nur in Ruhe gelassen werden–“

„NA SCHÖN!“, schrie Draco zurück und sein Gebrüll wurde vom Gefühl der Zurückweisung noch verstärkt. „WENN DU ALLEIN SEIN WILLST, KANNST DU VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ALLEIN SEIN!“

Hermine schlug die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu, um seine Rufe abzuwürgen, und murmelte einen schnellen Schweigezauber, damit sie ihn nicht hören konnte und er sie nicht. Wenn sie schon wieder in Schluchzen ausbrechen würde, wollte sie nicht, dass er davon erfuhr. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht mit Draco beschäftigen. Stattdessen brauchte sie ihre ganze Konzentration für ihre Eltern. Sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass er ihre wirren Gedanken noch mehr durcheinanderbrachte, während ihre Mum und ihr Dad jeden Fetzen ihres rastlosen Verstands für sich beanspruchten.

_Prioritäten. Prioritäten. Prioritäten._

Sie atmete tief ein, um ihre zitternden Glieder zu beruhigen, bevor sie sich ihr Buch über Gedächtniszauber schnappte und sich über ihren Schreibtisch beugte. Unzählige Male hatte sie den Text schon gelesen und die Sätze waren ihr geläufig, doch in den nächsten sechs Stunden beschäftigte sie sich damit, sie sich einzuprägen und die Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs zu üben. Hermine tat alles, was sie konnte, um ruhig und konzentriert zu bleiben, aber hin und wieder stahl sich eine verräterische Träne auf eine Buchseite und verriet ihren Schmerz.

Als ihre Lider gegen Mitternacht begannen zuzufallen, beschloss sie, dass es ratsam war, zumindest zu versuchen, einige Stunden Schlaf zu finden, wenn sie am Morgen wach und bereit für die schwere Aufgabe sein wollte. Ihre Bewegungen waren träge, als sie sich auszog und unter ihre Decke kroch. In ihrem Kopf rezitierte sie Passagen aus dem Buch und versuchte, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass ihre Eltern sie noch vor dem Frühstück vergessen haben würden.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem Streit mit Draco ab, fast unbeabsichtigt, und sie wünschte sich, sie wäre anders damit umgegangen.

Sie hätte sich heute Abend gewünscht, in seinen Armen zu liegen.

***

Draco trommelte unruhig mit seinen Fingernägeln auf dem Schreibtisch herum.

Nachdem Granger ihn frustriert zurückgelassen hatte, war er ziellos im Schlafsaal herumgewandert, um Dampf abzulassen, aber er hatte sich dabei ertappt, wie er nicht weniger als fünfmal ihre verschlossene Tür angeschrien hatte, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr ärgerte: wie sie sich verhalten hatte oder dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie ihn angeschrien hatte, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, bevor sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte.

Er hasste es, seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich zu haben.

Nur ein kurzer Zauberspruch und er hätte dort hineinplatzen können, um zu fragen, was sie so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Es wäre eine Lüge, wenn er sich nicht eingestehen würde, dass er ihr gegenüber eine Art Beschützerinstinkt hegte, der den Grund für ihre Tränen erfahren wollte. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand sie verletzt hatte, sei es körperlich oder emotional, ließ seinen Kopf pochen und brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er angefangen hatte, sich so sehr um ihr Wohlergehen zu sorgen, dass es sich mit all den anderen Gedanken vermischte, die nicht sein durften, aber es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er wollte einfach wissen, was oder wer sie verärgert hatte. Er  _ musste _ es wissen.

Seine sturmgrauen Augen betrachteten verbittert sein leeres Bett.

Er verbrachte immer weniger Nächte in seinem eigenen Zimmer und wenn doch, dann war es aus freien Stücken. Meistens an den Tagen, an denen er sich daran erinnerte, dass er sich nicht für seine muggelstämmige Geliebte interessieren sollte. Diese Einwände in seinem Kopf und sein Stolz waren in letzter Zeit leiser geworden und der Gedanke, hier allein zu schlafen, ließ ihn sich kalt und unwohl fühlen.

Er stützte die Stirn auf seine Hände und stieß einen schweren Atemzug aus.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Albträume zurückkehren und ihn heute Nacht heimsuchen würden.

***

Der Morgenhimmel hatte diesen dunklen Farbton von winterlichem Blau, als McGonagall sie zu ihrer Straße apparierte. Hermine konnte das ferne Dröhnen des Lieferwagens vom Milchmann hören, aber das war auch der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass sich Leben zu regen begann. Die Bürgersteige waren bis auf eine dünne Schneedecke und ein paar herumstreunende Katzen völlig leer. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Haus und runzelte die Stirn angesichts des schummrigen Lichts, das aus dem Wohnzimmer drang. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern Frühaufsteher waren, aber sie hatte gehofft, sie könnte es erledigen, während sie noch schliefen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich das nicht für Sie tun soll?“, fragte die Schulleiterin neben ihr.

„Ich bin mir sicher“, nickte sie müde.

McGonagall seufzte und tätschelte Hermine beruhigend die Schulter. „Nun gut“, sagte sie. „Ich werde hier auf Sie warten, wenn Sie fertig sind. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen oder es sich anders überlegen–“

„Ich komme schon zurecht“, erwiderte Hermine steif und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn. „Es wird nicht lange dauern.“

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug frische Luft, bevor sie mit einem lauten Knacken in ihr Schlafzimmer apparierte. Alles war so, wie sie es hinterlassen hatte – ihr Bett war gemacht und die Regale leer, bis auf die paar Schmuckstücke, die sie nicht mit nach Hogwarts genommen hatte. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und betrachtete die unscheinbaren Poster, die an ihren Wänden klebten, seit sie dreizehn gewesen war, und den hartnäckigen Fleck auf ihrem Teppich, der entstanden war, als sie ihren Orangensaft hatte fallen lassen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Der Raum war voller Erinnerungen und dem Rauschen ihrer Vergangenheit, aber als die Emotionen begannen, schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust anzuschwellen, wurde sie von jemandem unterbrochen, der sich an ihre Waden schmiegte.

„Krummbein“, flüsterte sie liebevoll und kniete nieder, um ihr geliebtes Haustier in die Arme zu schließen. „Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Junge.“ Ihr rostbrauner Kater rieb sein Gesicht an ihrer Wange und schnurrte zufrieden, während sie ihn festhielt.

„Ab jetzt wirst du wieder bei mir wohnen“, sagte sie leise und runzelte die Stirn, als sie unten die Bewegungen ihrer Eltern hörte. „Aber ich muss erst noch etwas erledigen, also musst du ein guter Junge sein und still für mich sein, okay? Kannst du an der Haustür auf mich warten, Krummbein?“

Hermine ließ Krummbein los und sah ihm nach, wie er von ihr weghüpfte, bevor sie ihr Zimmer noch einmal nachdenklich betrachtete und sich für die bevorstehende Aufgabe wappnete. Sie wirkte einen kurzen Zauber, um ihre Schritte zu dämpfen, bevor sie langsam die Treppe hinunterging und abwesend mit den Fingern über die Familienfotos fuhr, die im Flur hingen.

Das vertraute Geräusch des Fernsehers drang zu ihr herüber, als sie ins Wohnzimmer bog, wo ihre Eltern mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf der Couch saßen, während sie an ihrem Morgentee nippten und die Nachrichten schauten. Der Geruch von verbranntem Toast erfüllte ihre Nase und erinnerte sie daran, wie liebenswert tollpatschig ihr Vater sein konnte und wie ihre Mutter den Toast trotzdem aß, weil sie ihn zu sehr liebte, um sich zu beschweren.

Hermine hielt in der Tür inne, als der Schmerz sie zu überwältigen drohte, aber sie schob ihn beiseite, weil sie wusste, dass sie einen klaren Kopf behalten musste, um das durchzuziehen. Sie wollte es jetzt tun, bevor sie bemerkten, dass sie da war, und sie mit dem Herzschmerz fertig werden musste, ihren verwirrten Blicken zu begegnen. Sie unterdrückte ein Wimmern, hob mit zitternder Hand ihren Zauberstab und bereitete sich mental auf den Zauber vor, den sie gleich ausführen würde.

„Ich liebe euch beide so sehr“, hauchte sie, aber ihre Stimme wurde vom Fernseher übertönt. Eine einsame Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter, während sie die Augen schloss und sich mit allem, was sie hatte, auf den Zauberspruch konzentrierte. „ _Obliviate_.“  
  
Sie öffnete widerwillig ihre Augen und sah dabei zu, wie sie von den Fotos verschwand, und sie hätte bei Godric schwören können, dass sie _spürte_ , wie sie aus den Köpfen ihrer Eltern ausgelöscht wurde. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie kaum noch Minuten hatte, bevor ihr Verstand all die neuen und falschen Informationen verarbeitet hatte, machte sie einen Schritt auf sie zu und hielt die Arme fest an ihren Seiten. Die Versuchung, die Hand auszustrecken und sie zum Abschied zu umarmen, war überwältigend, und sie musste sich mit aller Kraft beherrschen, es nicht zu tun.

Stattdessen hob sie die Finger an ihre Lippen und hauchte ihnen einen Kuss zu. „Ich verspreche, dass ich euch finden werde, wenn das hier vorbei ist“, flüsterte sie hinter ihnen, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und sich zum Gehen wandte.

Keine Familie. Kein Harry und Ron. Krieg.

Sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um ihre Kindheit und die Familie, die nicht wusste, dass sie existierte, zu betrauern.

Krummbein wartete treu an der Tür, den Kopf mit einem Anflug von Sorge zur Seite geneigt. Sie nahm ihn wieder in die Arme und klammerte sich fest an ihn, während sie ihrem Zuhause einen letzten traurigen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie es hinter sich zurückließ. Ihre Lungen schmerzten, weil sie ihre Tränen unterdrückt hatte. Als sie McGonagall erblickte, straffte sie die Schultern und bemühte sich, stark auszusehen.  
  
„Das hat nicht lange gedauert“, meinte die Professorin und streckte ihren Arm aus, um kurz die Katze zu streicheln. „Wie ist es gelaufen?“

„Gut“, antwortete Hermine knapp. „Es lief wie erwartet.“

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Es geht mir gut“, log sie und hob ihr Kinn, um ihre Fassade zu wahren. „Wir sollten zurückkehren, bevor uns jemand sieht.“

***

Hermine entschuldigte sich und eilte in ihr Zimmer. Sie sehnte sich verzweifelt nach Einsamkeit und wollte dem mitleidigen Blick entkommen, mit dem McGonagall sie bedacht hatte, seit sie die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern manipuliert hatte. Sie hatte vorgehabt, sich in ihrem Zimmer einzuschließen und zu schreien, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen normal fühlte, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie ihren Schlafsaal betrat, brachen ihre Beine unter ihr zusammen.

Krummbein purzelte aus ihrem Griff, als sie zu Boden sank, und sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig, auch nur zu versuchen, aufzustehen. Sie presste die Beine an die Brust und ließ ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie fallen, bevor sie sich dem Unausweichlichen hingab und zuließ, dass gebrochene Schreie durch ihre Kehle drangen. Ihr treues Haustier stupste mit einem besorgten Miauen seine verzweifelte Besitzerin an, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht. Sie weinte einfach in ihre Jeans und flehte darum, dass der unerträgliche Schmerz in ihrer Brust nachlassen möge.

So fand Draco sie – ein zerbrochenes und zitterndes Durcheinander, das ihn innehalten ließ. Seine schwindenden Vorurteile kämpften mit seinen neu entdeckten Gefühlen für sie, aber als sie einen weiteren gebrochenen Schrei ausstieß, trugen ihn seine Füße so schnell an ihre Seite, dass er es weder begreifen noch bestreiten konnte. Er hockte sich neben sie und musterte die Hexe misstrauisch, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf ihr Leid, aber das einzige, was fehl am Platz schien, war die verstörte Katze, die zu ihren Füßen herumscharrte.

„Bist du verletzt?“, murmelte er unsicher, aber sie zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sie sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst war. „Granger, was ist los?“

Nichts. Nicht mal ein Zucken.

Er nahm all seine Geduld zusammen und strich einige ihrer wirren Locken zur Seite, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Irgendetwas an dem gequälten Ausdruck, der ihre Züge verzerrte, drehte ihm den Magen um. Es berührte ihn auf eine Weise, die ihm völlig fremd war.

„Granger“, versuchte Draco es erneut. „Was ist los?“

Immer noch nichts.

Er atmete frustriert aus und rieb mit seinen Fingern unbewusst in beruhigenden Kreisen über ihren Nacken. „Hermine“, seufzte er. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll.“

Endlich sah er etwas, nur ein kleines Funkeln in ihrem gebrochenen Blick, das ihn wissen ließ, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Er hielt den Atem an, als sie den Kopf ein wenig drehte, um ihn anzusehen, doch sie hatte Mühe, ihr unkontrolliertes Wimmern zu beruhigen.

„Mein... mein Zimmer“, brachte sie mit leiser Stimme hervor.

„In Ordnung“, murmelte Draco, nahm sanft ihren Arm und legte ihn über seine Schultern, bevor er eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und die andere unter ihre Knie legte. Er stand auf, hob sie mit sich hoch und hielt sie fest, während er zur Tür ging. Jedes Zittern und jedes Stöhnen vibrierte an seiner Brust, als er sie ins Schlafzimmer trug und sie aufs Bett legte, bevor er sich auf die Kante setzte. Sie rollte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf die Seite.

„Ich… ich will a-allein sein“, stotterte sie, als Krummbein aufs Bett hüpfte und sich am Fußende niederließ.

Draco schürzte die Lippen. „Granger, ich glaube nicht, dass– "

„ _Bitte_ , Draco“, brachte sie hervor.

Die raue Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er stieß einen schwerfälligen zustimmenden Atemzug aus, bevor er sich von ihrem Bett erhob und sich zum Gehen umwandte. Er verweilte noch einen Moment im Türrahmen, warf einen Blick über seine Schulter auf die niedergeschlagene Hexe und stellte mit einem Gefühl des Grauens fest, dass er noch nie eine andere Person so... wahrgenommen hatte. Salazar mochte ihn niederschlagen, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Mit einem müden Kopfschütteln schloss er ihre Tür hinter sich und runzelte die Stirn, als ihr Schluchzen aus ihrem Zimmer drang, das ihn für den Rest des Tages verfolgen würde.

***

Es war kurz vor drei Uhr morgens, als Draco beschloss, dass er die Nase voll hatte. Nach einem Tag voller quälender Stunden hatte er über jede mögliche Erklärung für ihren Kummer nachgedacht, bis ihm der Kopf weh getan hatte und seine Geduld am Ende gewesen war.

Er wusste, dass er sowohl taktisch als auch feinfühlig vorgehen musste, wenn er den Grund für Grangers Verhalten herausfinden wollte, und in einem seltsamen, besonnenen Moment beschloss er, ihr eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Es brauchte ein paar Versuche, bis er zufrieden war, aber dann stieß er mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand ihre Tür auf, bevor ihm ein beunruhigendes Gefühl über den Rücken lief, als er sie auf dem Bett liegen sah.

Hermine hatte ihren Körper in eine sitzende Position gebracht und sich in eine ihrer dicken Decken eingekuschelt. Ihre Lippen zitterten und waren geschwollen, wahrscheinlich von ihrer Angewohnheit, unaufhörlich auf ihnen herumzukauen, wenn sie Angst hatte. Ihre Haltung wirkte niedergeschlagen, aber es war der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der Dracos fragwürdige Seele ins Wanken brachte. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen, aber ihre Wangen waren von alten Tränen überzogen, und der Ausdruck in ihrem entrückten Blick wirkte gespenstisch und auf wunderschöne Weise gebrochen. Er erinnerte ihn an das leere Starren einer Leiche. Entschlossen ging er auf sie zu, stellte ihren Tee auf den Nachttisch und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf die Matratze sinken, doch sie sah direkt durch ihn hindurch.

„Komm schon, Granger“, begann er und sein Tonfall war schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Reiß dich zusammen. Du hast mehr Kraft in dir als das hier.“

Hermine blinzelte nicht.

„Was ist passiert?“, versuchte er einen anderen Weg. „Ist es... ist es wegen Potter und Weasley?“

Einfach nur Stille und derselbe glasige Blick ins Nichts.

„Verfickte Scheiße, Hermine“, zischte er, ergriff ihr Gesicht und zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen. „Hör auf damit. Sag mir, was zum Teufel passiert ist.“

Ihre Lider fielen zu und Draco presste mit wachsender Verärgerung seine Zähne aufeinander. Er berührte ihre Stirn mit seiner, während seine Daumen die feuchten Spuren ihrer traurigen Stunden wegwischten. Dann glitt ihm eine Wahrheit über die Lippen, die seinen Stolz zerstören sollte.

„Komm zurück zu mir, Granger“, bat er sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. „Ich...“, _Salazar, vergib mir_. „Ich brauche dich.“

Ein betäubender Anflug von Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, als sie ihre Augen aufriss und ihn ansah – nicht durch ihn hindurch. Ihre tränenschweren Wimpern flatterten, als sie sich über die Lippen leckte, und er wagte nicht zu sprechen, aus Angst, dass sie in ihren katatonischen Zustand zurückkehren würde.

„Meine Mum und mein Dad wissen nicht, wer ich bin“, murmelte sie schließlich und seine Stirn legte sich vor Verwirrung in Falten. „Muggel wurden... wurden ermordet, und ich musste dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit sind...“

Draco sagte nichts, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Fragen, aber sein Bauchgefühl ermahnte ihn, zu warten, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, bevor er versuchen konnte, ihr die Einzelheiten zu entlocken. Er rutschte unbeholfen auf dem Bett hin und her. Jemanden zu trösten war nicht gerade seine Stärke und er dachte, dass seine Handlungen vielleicht mehr dazu geeignet wären, ihren Schmerz zu lindern, als seine unsicheren Worte.

Er drückte sein Gesicht ein wenig fester an ihres, sodass sich ihre Nasen berührten, zog sie in seinen Schoß, vielleicht ein wenig zu unsanft, und schlang seine Arme um sie. Seine Hexe klammerte sich an seine Arme und seine Brust, als wollte sie mit ihm verschmelzen oder seine Wärme in sich aufnehmen. Draco beugte sich vor, nahm die Tasse Tee vom Tisch und drückte sie ihr in die Hand.

„Trink das“, sagte er. „Du hast heute noch nichts getrunken.“ Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam, während sie das Getränk an die Lippen führte, um einen zaghaften Schluck zu nehmen. Sie summte gedankenverloren vor sich hin, bevor sie ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. „Was?“, fragte er.

„Du machst guten Tee“, murmelte Hermine nachdenklich und sie spürte, wie sein mit Ironie durchsetztes Schnauben ihr die Haare zerzauste.

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort“, sagte er und lockerte seine Arme um sie. „Granger, ich–“

„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?“, unterbrach sie ihn und ihre Stimme hörte sich jetzt wie eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Verbitterung an. „Ich hätte nie... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es in mir steckt, jemanden wirklich zu hassen. Ich meine, _richtig_ zu hassen... so sehr, dass ich mir seinen Tod wünsche.“

Draco erschrak angesichts ihres rauen Tonfalls, beschloss aber, dass es das Beste war, sie sprechen zu lassen, damit sie es sich von der Seele reden konnte. Seine Finger spielten mit den Spitzen ihrer kakaofarbenen Locken, während er ihr zuhörte, wie sie ihm mit einem ernüchternden Ausmaß an Vertrauen ihr Herz ausschüttete.

„V-Voldemort hat so viele Leben und die Kindheit so vieler Menschen zerstört“, fuhr sie fort, hob ihr Kinn und begegnete seinem Blick. „Harrys, Nevilles“, zählte sie auf, griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest umklammert. „Sogar deine.“

Draco atmete hörbar aus und betrachtete ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Granger–“

„Ich hasse ihn“, zischte sie wütend, während ihr erneut die Tränen in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen stiegen. „Ich _hasse_ ihn wirklich–“

„Granger, beruhige dich“, ermahnte er sie mit fester Stimme, war aber ein wenig erleichtert, das Feuer in ihrer Stimme wieder hören zu können. „Trink noch etwas Tee–“

„Danke“, sagte sie plötzlich und Dracos Kopf schoss überrascht nach oben. „Dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich... ich fühle mich ein bisschen besser.“

Er nickte ihr verlegen zu und runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie eine verräterische Träne auf seine Fingerknöchel tropfte. Als er hören konnte, wie ihre Herzen im gleichen Takt schlugen, neigte er den Kopf, um ihre Lippen mit einem kurzen, aber beruhigenden Kuss einzufangen. Offensichtlich war sie noch immer bedrückt, aber er wusste, dass sie ihre Melancholie zu gegebener Zeit selbst verjagen würde, denn sie war zu stark, um sich in einer traurigen Laune wie dieser zu verlieren.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?“, fragte er leise.

„Ich bin müde“, gestand Hermine, bewegte sich ein wenig in seinen Armen und warf ihm diesen Blick zu, als ob sie kurz davor war, etwas zu fragen, von dem sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. „Würdest du bei mir bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?“

Er zögerte, senkte dann aber langsam den Kopf und willigte ein, bevor er sie vorsichtig unter die Decke manövrierte und seiner Geliebten erlaubte, ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter zu vergraben. Ein paar hartnäckige Tränen kullerten in seinen Pullover. Als er locker seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie das noch nie getan hatten – einfach zusammen geschlafen, ohne die glückselige Erschöpfung zu verspüren, die nach dem Sex folgte.

Wenn ihn jemals jemand in der Zukunft fragen würde, würde er sagen, dass dies der Zeitpunkt war, an dem er sich eingestanden hatte, dass seine Gefühle für Granger ein starkes und letztendlich gefährliches Ausmaß erreicht hatten. Sie waren so stark geworden, dass er ehrlich sagen konnte, dass sie ihn für ihr unreines Blut blind gemacht hatten.

Es war ihm wirklich egal geworden.


	21. Narben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bec-Chan empfiehlt für das Kapitel:
> 
> Radiohead - Nude   
> Placebo - Running up that Hill  
> Placebo - I'll be yours

**Narben**

Das Schnurren einer Katze riss Draco langsam aus dem Schlaf. Seine Stirn legte sich verwirrt in Falten, als er feststellte, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war, abgesehen von der dösenden Katze, die neben seinen Füßen lag.

Er ignorierte das Haustier, legte seine Handfläche auf die Stelle, wo Granger hätte liegen sollen, und spürte die Überreste ihrer Wärme auf seiner Haut. Langsam drehte er sich um, während sein vom Schlaf verwirrter Verstand begann, wach zu werden. Sie saß am Fenster, ihre Silhouette hob sich vom grellen, goldenen Licht des Morgens ab. Nachdem er mehrmals geblinzelt hatte, gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit. Er setzte sich auf, wobei sein Blick auf ihren müden und angespannten Gesichtsausdruck fiel. Sie wirkte verwirrt und abgelenkt. 

Sie trug noch immer ihre Kleidung von gestern und ihre Wangen waren gerötet von den Tränen des Vortags. Ihre Beine hatte sie fest an ihre Brust gepresst und ihr Kinn auf die Knie gestützt. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen, weil sie unermüdlich auf ihnen herumgekaut hatte, ihr Mund war zu einem traurigen Ausdruck verzogen und ihre Augen blutunterlaufen. Sie starrte einfach nur zum Fenster hinaus. 

So still.

Sie atmete kaum.

Er nahm jedes Detail von ihr mit berechnenden Augen in sich auf, betrachtete die daraus gewonnenen lnformationen in seinem Kopf von allen Seiten und versuchte herauszufinden, was er tun sollte. Merlin wusste, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie er ihren Schmerz lindern konnte, aber das Verlangen danach kribbelte unter seiner Haut und er versuchte nicht einmal, ihm zu widerstehen.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, als sie ihren Mund öffnete und einen schweren Atemzug ans Glas hauchte. Dann hob sie einen Finger, um gedankenlos ein Muster an die beschlagene Scheibe zu malen. Draco seufzte niedergeschlagen und sagte ihren Namen.

Hermine fuhr abwesend mit dem Finger über das beschlagene Fenster und verengte die Augen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da tat. Sie und ihre Mutter hatten füreinander kleine Nachrichten auf dem Badezimmerspiegel hinterlassen, als sie noch klein gewesen war. Nur Kleinigkeiten wie  _ Ich hab dich lieb _ oder  _ Gute Nacht _ .

Ihre Hand fiel schlaff an ihre Seite, als sie die Worte las, die sie geistesabwesend hingekritzelt hatte.

_Bis bald._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als Dracos undeutliche Stimme in ihre Ohren drang und sie zurück in die Realität holte. „Was?“

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“, wiederholte er tonlos.

„Oh“, hauchte sie. „Ein bisschen... Ich meine, genug–“

„Sieht aber nicht so aus“, sagte er streng, warf die Decken zurück und setzte sich an den Rand ihres Bettes. „Du solltest noch etwas mehr schlafen.“

„Nein, ist schon gut“, murmelte sie und Draco hasste es, wie distanziert sie sich anhörte. „Ich könnte jetzt sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen–“

„Sag nicht, dass es dir gut geht, wenn es dir offensichtlich nicht gut geht“, schalt er, vielleicht zu schroff. „Das ist verdammt noch mal nervtötend–“

„Aber es geht mir–“

„Spar dir das“, knurrte er. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum ihr Gryffindors immer alles mit beschissenen Feen und Sonnenschein überspielen müsst–“

„Ich bin nicht–“

„Du fühlst dich orientierungslos, stimmt‘s?“, fragte er scharf. „Als ob dein Verstand sich im Kreis dreht und du keine Ahnung hast, was du mit dir anfangen sollst.“

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Mund mit stummen Worten bewegte. „Ich... Wie...“

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, wir sitzen im selben Boot, Granger, also weiß ich, wie beschissen das ist.“

„Im selben Boot? Was meinst du–“

„Ich werde seit Juni vermisst“, sagte er ihr mit todernster Stimme. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Eltern denken, ich wäre tot und würde irgendwo in einem flachen Grab verrotten, das von einem von euch geschaufelt wurde.“

Sie erschauderte. „Draco–“

„Doch, es stimmt“, unterbrach er sie und betrachtete sie ausdruckslos. „Welche andere glaubwürdige Geschichte hätte Snape sich sonst ausdenken können, um meine Abwesenheit zu erklären?“

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte sie aufrichtig. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon so lange für verschwunden erklärt wurdest, aber vielleicht hat Snape–“

„Selbst wenn er sagen würde, dass ich vermisst werde, würde man mich nach so langer Zeit für tot halten“, wiederholte er und legte den Kopf schief, als sie das Gesicht verzog. „Sieh mich nicht so mitleidig an, Granger. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich wirklich tot–“

„Aber vielleicht–“

„Ich komme damit klar, Granger“, brachte er sie zum Schweigen. „Und du wirst auch mit deiner Situation klar kommen, aber du musst mit diesem Mir-geht's-gut-Mist aufhören–“

„Draco–“

„Deshalb gehen wir jetzt duschen“, sagte er streng, stand auf und runzelte die Stirn angesichts des unsicheren Blicks, den sie ihm zuwarf. „Komm schon. Steh auf.“

„Draco“, seufzte sie müde und senkte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich bin nicht in der richtigen Verfassung für–“

„Ich habe nie was von vögeln gesagt“, warf er mit einem finsteren Blick ein, als er sich ihr näherte. „Jetzt komm schon–“

„Draco, ich will einfach nur hier sitzen bleiben–“

„Pech gehabt“, fauchte er, griff nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie auf die Beine. „Zwing mich nicht, dich ins Bad zu schleifen–“

„Draco, lass mich los“, stöhnte sie und wehrte sich gegen ihn. „Du tust mir weh.“

Der entschlossene Blonde zuckte zurück, hielt sie aber weiterhin fest, während er sie mit sich zog und sich hartnäckig weigerte, ihren Protesten Beachtung zu schenken, ganz gleich, wie sehr ihr flehender Tonfall in seinen Ohren klingelte. Er wusste, dass er ruppig war, aber er zwang sich, das nicht an sich heranzulassen, denn es war notwendig. Granger mochte es nicht erkennen, aber sie brauchte das. Brauchte ihn.

Sein finsterer Blick verhärtete sich, als sie ihre Fersen in den Boden grub und sich an seiner Hand festkrallte.

„Hör auf, dich gegen mich zu wehren“, warnte er über seine Schulter hinweg und schlang seinen anderen Arm um ihren Bauch, um sicheren Halt zu gewinnen. Ihre fuchtelnden Gliedmaßen machten es ihm schwer. „Verfickte Scheiße, Granger–“

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe“, begann Hermine, wobei ihr frustrierte Tränen durch die Wimpern zu gleiten drohten. „Was für einen Unterschied macht schon eine verdammte Dusche? Es wird nicht–“

„Hör auf“, knurrte er, als er es endlich schaffte, sie aus dem Schlafzimmer zu bekommen. „Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass diese Untätigkeit es nur noch schlimmer macht–“

„Ich habe gesagt, es geht mir gut!“, schrie sie. „Lass mich runter!“

„Nein!“, schrie er zurück, schubste sie ins Badezimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Er schluckte das unbehagliche Gefühl hinunter, das sich in seiner Kehle festgesetzt hatte, als er merkte, dass sie wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte, aber seine Entschlossenheit blieb. „ _Wag es ja nicht_ , diese verfickte Tür auf zu machen, sonst schleife ich dich einfach wieder hier rein, bis du es kapierst.“

Er versuchte, sich nicht davon beirren zu lassen, dass sie Abstand zwischen sie brachte und ihn mit wachsamen Augen musterte. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass er ihr etwas antun würde? Verächtlich schüttelte er den Kopf, um seine Empörung zu verbergen, ging zur Dusche hinüber und drehte sie auf. Dann testete er die Wärme des Wassers mit seinen Fingern und behielt seine verzweifelte Gefährtin im Spiegel im Auge.

„Das ist lächerlich“, murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin. „ _Du_ verhältst dich lächerlich–“

„Zieh dich aus“, wies er sie unnachgiebig an und zerrte sich sein eigenes Oberteil über den Kopf. „Oder willst du wieder eine unangenehme Zicke sein?“

Sie starrte ihn an und ihre Augen funkelten trotzig, bevor sie einen hektischen Atemzug ausstieß und begann, sich langsam ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Draco hielt seinen unbeirrbaren Blick auf sie gerichtet, während er in einer schnellen Bewegung seine Hose und Boxershorts herunterzog und dann mit schweren Schritten auf sie zuging. Er riss ihr den Pullover aus der Hand und warf ihn mit wachsender Ungeduld zur Seite, bevor er nach ihrer Jeans und ihrem Slip griff und ihr beides die Beine hinunterzog.

Hermine holte tief Luft und wollte zurückweichen, aber seine Hand hatte sich bereits um ihr Handgelenk gelegt. „Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?“

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen verfickten Tag Zeit“, zischte er kalt und drehte sie herum, um ihr den BH auszuziehen, bevor sie protestieren konnte.

Er kämpfte gegen die Versuchung an, ihre Nacktheit zu bewundern und dem instinktiven Zucken in seiner Leistengegend nachzugeben, als sie vor ihm stand – für ihn unendlich verführerisch seit der ersten Nacht, in der er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Jeder Zentimeter ihrer honigfarbenen Haut gehörte ihm, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, aber er musste die Sache durchziehen und beenden, was er begonnen hatte. Er täuschte Gleichgültigkeit vor, was eine Herausforderung war, wenn sein Körper sich danach sehnte, auf sie zu reagieren, zerrte an ihrem Handgelenk und führte sie zur Dusche.

„Geh rein“, befahl er ihr und verdrehte die Augen, als sie wie zu erwarten zögerte. „Wie du verfickt noch mal willst. Dann machen wir es eben auf die harte Tour.“

Sie schrie überrascht auf, als er sie hochhob. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, ihren nackten und sich windenden Körper zu ignorieren, während er in die Dusche trat und sie unter den prasselnden Strahl aus flüsternden Wassertropfen stellte. Der süße Dampf umhüllte sie wie ein Schleier und Draco wünschte sich insgeheim, dass sie in diesem nebligen Kokon die Außenwelt vergessen können würde.

Die Realität war ein Problem.

Immer wieder kam sie ihnen verdammt noch mal in die Quere und verdarb ihnen ihren geheimen Zufluchtsort, fernab vom Rest der Welt.

Fernab vom Krieg.

Von seiner Vergangenheit.

Von allem.

Und ihm wurde klar, dass er sich in ihrem Zufluchtsort eingelebt hatte, trotz aller Versuche, sich dagegen zu wehren. Hier drin war die Realität nur eine dumpfe Erinnerung. Mit ihr.

Was zum Teufel würde er tun, wenn…

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Hände gegen seine Brust drückten.

„Was soll das werden?“, fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Lass mich hier raus–“

„Nein“, wehrte er sie ab und hielt sie unter dem Wasser fest. „Das ist es, was du brauchst–“

„Sag mir nicht, was ich _brauche_ “, widersprach Hermine mit leiser Stimme. „ _Wage_ es nicht, mir zu sagen, wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen soll–“

„Oder was?“, stichelte er. „Willst du einfach in deinem Zimmer sitzen und den ganzen Tag Trübsal blasen?“

„Ich habe kein Trübsal geblasen!“, protestierte sie laut. „Halt die Klappe, Draco!“

„Dann hör auf, dich so verflucht erbärmlich zu benehmen!“, fuhr er unerbittlich fort, kam ihr nahe und ragte über ihr auf. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie schön sie für ihn in diesem Moment war. Ihre kakaofarbenen Locken flossen über ihr Gesicht und ihre Schultern wie Rinnsale aus Kaffee, aber er provozierte sie trotzdem weiter. „Rumzuheulen wie ein beschissener kleiner Hufflepuff wird wohl kaum dazu führen, dass alles wieder gut wird!“  
  
„Das weiß ich!“, zischte sie und verpasste ihm einen kraftlosen Stoß. „Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht?“

„Dann hör auf, rumzujammern!“

„Du warst auch ein schmollendes Arschloch, als du hierher gekommen bist, also sei nicht so ein verdammter Heuchler!“, feuerte sie zurück. „Ich habe jedes Recht dazu, traurig zu sein! Ich bin ein Mensch!“

„Warum machst du dir dann die Mühe zu lügen und zu sagen, dass es dir gut geht?“, erwiderte er scharf und brachte sein Gesicht nahe an ihres. „ _Komm schon_ , Granger! Lass es raus! Warum sagst du, dass es dir gut geht, wenn es dir offensichtlich nicht gut geht?“

„WEIL ICH NICHT WEISS, WAS ICH SONST TUN SOLL!“, schrie sie und ihre Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einem Ausdruck müder Akzeptanz, während sich ihre Brust zwischen ihnen hob und senkte. „WAS ZUM TEUFEL KANN ICH DENN TUN, DRACO? ICH KANN NICHTS TUN, VERDAMMT!“

_So ist es gut. Lass es raus, Granger._

„UND ES TUT VERFICKT WEH, NICHT WAHR?“, brüllte er zurück und hasste sich selbst, als sie ihre Augen zusammenkniff, aber sie brauchte das. Er wusste, dass sie es brauchte. Er kannte sie. „DU KANNST NICHTS DAGEGEN TUN–“

„Hör auf!“

„DU BIST HILFLOS–“

„HÖR AUF!“

„ABER DU KANNST NICHTS MACHEN!“, schrie er, so laut, dass es in seiner Lunge brannte. „SIEH ES EIN, HERMINE! ES GIBT NICHTS, WAS DU TUN KANNST–“

Sie verpasste ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige.

Und in der nächsten Sekunde griff sie nach seinem Gesicht und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.

_Tu, was du tun musst…_

Sie saugte, leckte, schmeckte, verschlang.

Draco spürte, wie sie ihre Fingernägel in seine Kopfhaut krallte und verzweifelt nach seinem eisblonden Haar griff, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. So nah wie möglich. Er konnte ihr Verlangen hinter ihren Zähnen und in ihrem Mund schmecken und er wusste, dass er erreicht hatte, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Er tat es ihr gleich – Zunge um Zunge und Biss für Biss, während seine Hände wild über ihren Rücken, ihre Seiten und ihre Taille fuhren.

Alles seins.

Aber er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Es ging um sie. Um das, was sie brauchte. Und einen Moment lang machte ihm das Angst.

Ihr kehliges Stöhnen glitt über seine Zunge und brachte ihn direkt ins Jetzt zurück. Zu ihr. Er drehte sie beide um, presste sie mit einem feuchten Aufprall gegen die Fliesen und schob seine Hand zwischen sie, um die Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu spüren. Er drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein, so tief er konnte, und streichelte sie mit geübten Bewegungen, von denen er wusste, dass sie sie zum Erzittern bringen würden, verschlang ihren Seufzer und küsste sie heftig. Heftig genug, dass ihre Lippen aufrissen und zu bluten begannen. Ihr Blut, sein Blut. Es schmeckte alles gleich.

„Nimm dir von mir, was du brauchst“, murmelte er, seine raue Stimme klang dröhnend zwischen ihren schweren Atemzügen und bebenden Lippen.

Hermine keuchte und bohrte ihre Nägel in seine Schultern, wiegte ihre Hüften in seiner Berührung, ermutigt durch seine Worte und zu berauscht, um zu widerstehen. Godric, sie  _ liebte _ seine Hände und Finger – in ihrem Haar, auf ihrer Haut, in ihr – und gerade jetzt stießen sie wunderbar gegen die rätselhafte Stelle unter ihrem Bauch und entlockten ihr glühende Gefühle, die in ihrem Körper pulsierten.

Aber es war nicht genug.

„Mehr“, flüsterte sie zwischen aufeinanderprallenden Lippen und hoffte, er würde verstehen, was sie meinte.

Draco zog sofort seine Hand zurück und griff nach ihren Schenkeln, hob sie hoch und schlang sie um seine Taille. Er vertraute sich selbst nicht genug, um sich in ihr zu verlieren. Noch nicht. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten. Er war so hart, dass der Muskel unter seiner gespannten Haut vor Schmerz pochte. So war sie noch nie gewesen – ungehemmt und ohne jegliche Nervosität, während sie sich von der Leidenschaft und ihrem Drang zu vergessen übermannen ließ, und das war so _ve_ _fickt_ erregend. Aber er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Es ging hier um sie.

Um sie. Um sie. Um sie.

Sie löste sich wieder von ihm.

„Draco“, murmelte sie. „Bitte...“

Er biss auf ihre Unterlippe, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, und hob sie ein wenig höher, damit er seine Länge greifen konnte. In dem Moment, in dem er an ihren Eingang stieß, presste sie ihre Beine fester zusammen und verschlang ihn. Draco atmete angesichts ihrer unerwarteten und übermütigen Bewegung scharf ein, aber das war es, was sie brauchte: sich von ihren Instinkten leiten zu lassen und das Denken aufzugeben.

Die Vernunft aufzugeben.

Alles aufzugeben, außer dem Körper und dem Schmerz.

Sie zerrte an seinen Armen, seinem Hals, seinem Gesicht; an allem, was sie erreichen konnte, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Um sie miteinander verschmelzen zu lassen. Ihre Beine waren besitzergreifend um ihn geschlossen und hielten ihn so fest in ihrer Wärme gefangen, dass Draco erschauderte. Blinde Lust. Wild. In ihrer ehrlichsten Form. Er stieß in sie hinein, getrieben von den eigenen verzweifelten Bewegungen ihres Körpers, um einen Rhythmus aus gleichmäßigen Stößen zu finden, begleitet vom Geräusch aufeinander prallender Haut und dem Trommeln der Dusche. Und es ging schnell.

Verzweifelt.

Heftig.

Wild.

Verfickte Reibung. Überall. Von ihren Zähnen auf seiner Haut zu den Stößen ihrer Hüften bis zu den aneinander klammernden Händen. Alles war verpackt in feuchtem Wasserdampf und widerhallendem Wimmern. Und Hermine war voller Leben und riss ihn fast von den Füßen, als sie sich wand und versuchte, ihre Erlösung zu finden. Das Feuer zu finden. Danach zu greifen. Ein erstickter Laut drang aus ihrem Mund, als er gegen die Stelle stieß, die ihr Innerstes verbrennen und ihre Seele erzittern ließ.

„Da“, seufzte sie, löste ihre Lippen von seinen und hob ihr Kinn. „Küss meinen Hals.“

Sofort vergrub Draco sein Gesicht an der empfindlichen Rundung ihrer Schulter und saugte an ihrer Haut. Er wusste, wo ihr seine Zunge am besten gefiel, direkt unter der Linie ihres Kiefers und unter ihren Ohrläppchen. Ihre Fingernägel fuhren seine Wirbelsäule hinauf und bestätigten, was er bereits wusste. Ihr Stöhnen war jetzt lauter, verlor sich nicht mehr zwischen ihren Lippen, sondern drang in seine Ohren und brachte ihn noch ein Stückchen näher an den Abgrund.

Aber das war in Ordnung.

Das war in Ordnung, denn er konnte spüren, wie sich die Muskeln in ihren Beinen krampfhaft anzuspannen begannen, während ihr lustvolles Stöhnen immer höher wurde.

_Da ist es..._

Nichts kam der Glückseligkeit näher als diese bebenden Wogen, die den Anfang vom Ende darstellten. Der Höhepunkt. Das Alles und Nichts. Er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf zurückfallen zu lassen, um ihre verzückten Gesichtszüge zu beobachten – die Augen geschlossen, der Mund geöffnet und ihr ganzer Körper erstarrt, während sie es durch ihre Adern, ihr Blut, ihre Haut fließen ließ. In jede Faser, die es erreichen konnte.

Er schob seine Hand zwischen sie und seine Finger versuchten, sie erneut zu berühren, nur um ihr Glücksgefühl für ein paar zusätzliche Momente zu verlängern. Er ließ sie jede Millisekunde des Wahnsinns in sich aufnehmen und wartete, bis ihre inneren Zuckungen aufhörten, bevor er sich zwei weitere Stöße erlaubte und seine eigene Erlösung fand.

Er unterdrückte sein ersticktes Stöhnen in einem weiteren Kuss, als er sich fallen ließ. Seine Sicht verschwamm und die Spannung in seinem Inneren entlud sich. Sollte er doch ihr gehören. Sein Höhepunkt war nur von kurzer Dauer. Er hatte sich allein auf ihre Bedürfnisse und Wünsche konzentriert und dadurch sein eigenes Verlangen vorschnell gestillt, aber das war ihm ziemlich egal. Es war für sie gewesen.

Für sie. Für sie. Für sie.

Dennoch überkam Draco die Erschöpfung und er stemmte all seine Kraft in seine Arme, um seine Geliebte zu halten, als seine Knie nachgaben. Sie rutschten die Fliesen hinunter und landeten in einem würdelosen Durcheinander aus geschwächten Gliedmaßen auf dem Boden der Dusche. Er lehnte ihre Stirn an seine und sie keuchten so heftig, dass ihre Lungen schmerzten und zu platzen drohten.

Hermine lehnte sich völlig kraftlos an ihn, als er den Rest seiner Kraft einsetzte, um sie an sich zu ziehen und seine Finger in ihre verfilzten Locken zu vergraben. Zitternd. Fröstelnd. Genießend. Die Duschtropfen besprenkelten ihre erröteten Körper, brachten langsam normale Empfindungen zurück und drängten ihre Sinne dazu, wieder zu arbeiten.

Lass es ausklingen.

Lass ihr Zeit.

„Ich...“ Hermine hatte Mühe, trotz ihrer schweren Atemzüge zu sprechen. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich ein bisschen... mitreißen lassen“, sagte sie schließlich und Draco konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen gestiegen war. „Es tut mir–“

„Wage es verfickt noch mal ja nicht, dich zu entschuldigen, Granger“, knurrte er.

***

Merlin wusste, wie er es bewerkstelligt hatte, aber er trug sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und setzte sie auf ihre Fensterbank, bevor er sie in eine unbeholfene Kombination aus feuchten Decken und Handtüchern hüllte, während sie sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust lehnte und sich zwischen seinen Beinen niederließ. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich ein heimliches Schmunzeln zu gönnen, als sie mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer die behagliche Stille durchbrach.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“, fragte er mit einem überheblichen Unterton.

Er konnte praktisch hören, wie ihr Gehirn arbeitete, als es ihr dämmerte. „Du hast mich vorhin absichtlich provoziert“, stieß sie langsam hervor. „Oder?“

„Sehr scharfsinnig von dir, Granger“, erwiderte er, wobei seine Lippen amüsiert zuckten. „Ja, das habe ich.“

„Darf ich fragen, warum?“

„Weil du Dampf ablassen musstest“, antwortete er und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihr Gryffindors immer predigt, ist Wut manchmal die Antwort.“

Hermine ließ sich seine Aussage durch den Kopf gehen und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. „Und du dachtest, mich zu reizen, obwohl du keinen Zauberstab hast, wäre eine gute Idee?“

Draco schnaubte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du keine Flüche mehr in meine Richtung abfeuern wirst, Granger“, sagte er. „Ich glaube, du magst es, wenn alles an mir funktionstüchtig ist–“

„Du hättest mich vielleicht zu weit getrieben, wenn du so weitergemacht hättest“, warnte sie, aber es klang halbherzig. „Du warst ein richtiger Wichser–“

„Aber es hat funktioniert“, erinnerte er sie sanft. „Jetzt haben wir den ganzen Mir-geht's-gut-Mist hinter uns, wir können weitermachen–“

„Godric, du bist so ein hinterhältiger Mistkerl“, murmelte sie leicht gereizt. „Ich nehme an, der Sex war ein netter kleiner Nebeneffekt deines Plans?“

„Ich _wusste_ nicht, dass du dich auf mich stürzen würdest“, sagte Draco und seine Stimme strotzte vor Heiterkeit. „Ich hatte angenommen, du würdest mich einfach eine Weile anschreien und mir vielleicht ein paar Ohrfeigen verpassen.“ Sein Kichern vibrierte ihr das Rückgrat hinunter. „Aber das war auf jeden Fall eine angenehme Überraschung.“

Ihre Stirn legte sich nachdenklich in Falten. „Du hattest das wirklich nicht geplant?“

„Ich hatte geplant, dich zu provozieren“, erklärte er mit einem weiteren Achselzucken. „Ich wusste nicht genau, was du tun würdest. Aber wie ich schon sagte, du musstest Dampf ablassen.“

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder, bevor auch nur ein Wort entweichen konnte. Die Versuchung, darauf hinzuweisen, dass er etwas getan hatte, das gefährlich nahe an Selbstlosigkeit grenzte, lag ihr auf der Zunge, also biss sie lieber darauf. Da die Ereignisse in der Dusche noch über ihre Haut geisterten und die Atmosphäre entspannt war, wagte sie es nicht, eine Bemerkung zu riskieren, die ihn in eine Abwehrhaltung bringen und die Ruhe zerstören würde. Und sie fühlte sich... wieder normal. Zwar immer noch zwangsläufig aufgebracht wegen ihrer Eltern, aber besser.

_ Er _ hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

_ Er _ hatte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht.

Die Stille dehnte sich aus, als ihr Blick auf sein Bein fiel, und sie beugte sich vor, um mit dem Finger über die Narbe zu fahren, die sie vorher nie bemerkt hatte. „Woher hast du die?“

„Bin beim Quidditch von meinem Besen gefallen“, antwortete er nach einer Pause. „Im zweiten Jahr.“

Sie summte, als die Erinnerung sie überkam. „Und das hier?“, fragte sie und bewegte ihre neugierigen Finger zu seinem anderen Bein, knapp unterhalb des Knies.

„Genauso.“

Neugierig geworden drehte sie sich vorsichtig zu ihm um und zog die Decken weg, sodass er nackt und schön vor ihr lag, nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, das die Oberseite seiner Beine und seinen Schritt verbarg. Sie ignorierte Dracos misstrauischen Blick, ließ ihre Augen gespannt über ihn wandern und blinzelte, als sie eine große Narbe auf seinem Arm entdeckte. „Ich glaube, die weiß ich.“ Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und deutete darauf. „Hippogreif?“

„Sehr witzig“, murmelte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „Bist du fertig?“

„Nein“, kicherte sie, wanderte zu seiner Brust und fand eine weitere. „Die hier?“

Draco presste die Zähne aufeinander und begegnete ihrem Blick. „Die ist von dem Fluch, mit dem Potter mich letztes Jahr erwischt hat.“

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich die unvermeidliche Spannung zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, und suchte verzweifelt nach einer weiteren Narbe, die sie kommentieren konnte, aber der Rest von ihm war offenbar makellos. „Sind das alle?“

„Du hast eine übersehen“, sagte er und verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen, als er auf einen kaum sichtbaren Kratzer neben seiner Nase zeigte. „Klingelt da was?“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie auf den winzigen Makel blickte. „Von dem Schlag, den ich dir verpasst habe?“, fragte sie und grinste, als er nickte und die  _ Sectumsempra _ -Narbe bereitwillig links liegen ließ. „Dir ist klar, dass ich mich dafür nicht entschuldigen werde.“

Draco schnaubte. „Das habe ich auch nie von dir verlangt.“

„Und ich habe eine, die dazu passt.“ Sie lächelte und zeigte ihm die schwache Schürfwunde auf ihren Fingerknöcheln. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als dir in dein spitzes Gesicht zu schlagen.“

Beinahe hätte er ihr eine sarkastische Erwiderung entgegengeschmettert, aber er ließ sie wieder verpuffen, als er den langen, weißen Fleck auf ihrer Schulter entdeckte. „Da wir gerade beim Thema sind“, sagte er und deutete auf ihre Narbe. „Woher ist die?“

„Vom letzten Jahr“, sagte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf schief, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. „Ron hat mich aus Versehen von der Couch geschubst und ich bin auf den Tisch gefallen.“

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Weasley ist so ein tollpatschiger Idiot“, murmelte er, aber seine Augen verengten sich, als er die ziemlich hässliche Narbe auf ihren Rippen erblickte, die gerade über ihr Handtuch lugte. „Woher zum Teufel hast du die?“

„Mysteriumsabteilung“, sagte sie stirnrunzelnd und zupfte das Handtuch zurecht, um sie vollständig zu verbergen. „Dolohov hat mich mit einem Fluch erwischt. Mit einem ziemlich üblen.“

Das unbehagliche Schweigen kehrte zurück.

Draco fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie ihm die Narben auf ihrer sonnengebräunten Haut hatten entgehen können, aber vielleicht hatte er sie einfach noch nie richtig gesehen oder sich die Zeit genommen, hinzuschauen. Das seltsame Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war wieder da, wie inzwischen praktisch ununterbrochen, und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er es ansprechen sollte. Er bemühte sich, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken, während Hermine sich langsam in ihre vorherige Position zurückbewegte und sich an ihn lehnte.

Und er kannte sie, mit ihren Fehlern und allem Drum und Dran, und es schien das unangebrachte Gefühl in seinem Bauch nur noch zu verstärken.

Sie hatte ihn gezeichnet.

Und damit meinte er nicht die Narbe in seinem Gesicht.

Hermines Verstand war ebenso abgelenkt, denn sie wusste genau, was die unberechenbaren Empfindungen in ihrem Inneren bedeuteten. Sie wusste nur nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollte.

Und ein beängstigender Gedanke war in ihren Verstand eingedrungen.

Harry und Ron. Ihre Eltern. Alle weg.

Und die Trennung von Draco war unausweichlich, egal, wie sehr sie diese Tatsache ignoriert hatte.

Was würde sie tun, wenn...

„Hast du Lust, noch ein Buch zu lesen?“, stieß sie überstürzt hervor und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand.

Sein Seufzen kitzelte sie an den Schultern. „Na gut.“

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?“

„Nicht noch so ein deprimierendes Stück“, sagte er trocken und war insgeheim erleichtert über die Ablenkung. „Dieser Shakespeare-Typ, den du so verdammt toll findest, muss selbstmordgefährdet gewesen sein oder wollte, dass seine Leser es sind.“

„Er hat auch Komödien geschrieben“, murmelte Hermine und schwang ihren Zauberstab, um eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke herbei zu zaubern. „Die hier liebe ich.“

Sie spürte, wie sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter sank, als sie die erste Seite aufschlug und das Buch auf ihren Knien abstützte, damit er es bequem lesen konnte. Sie hatte  _ Ein Sommernachtstraum _ ausgewählt – ein Buch voller Magie, Konflikte und verbotener Romanzen.

Und mit einem Happy End.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen.

_Weil es in der Literatur so etwas geben kann._


End file.
